From Grace, I Fall
by Kurenaino
Summary: The bright and shining Jedi career of Obi-Wan Kenobi is cut short when he is plagued by jealousy and is sent down a darker path. Because, what the hell, there isn't enough Sith!Obi around here. Let's change that.
1. Nothing Good Ever Happens With Sand

**AN: Hello there! Let's talk about Obi-Wan Kenobi. Possibly the greatest Jedi of all time, he became a legend before he was even a knight, was a gifted fighter, but would rather talk things out, and was a nearly perfect embodiment of the Code. But humble, patient Obi wasn't always this way, and that isn't more obvious anywhere than in the novelization of the Phantom Menace.** **He's rash, impatient, emotional and openly** **dismissive of a lot of his master's choices. And this is the** _ **Phantom Menace**_ **, the moments right before he is knighted. Makes you wonder...**

 **And then I read Wicked Thing by** **imaginarykat, which deals with a very Sith Obi-Wan** , **and it got me thinking about how perfectly the book sets this scenario up. One paragraph in the story struck the creation flint, and now here we are. If you haven't read Wicked Thing, do it. It's well worth your time and it's very, very funny. Alright, it's go time!**

 _Chapter 1 - Nothing Good Ever Happens When Sand is Involved_

As Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped out of the sleek Nubian cruiser, he shielded his eyes from the blinding suns, wincing as a sharp intake of breath filled his lungs with searing hot air, and the young man could only think of one thing.

 _I'm never going to set foot in sand again._

The day had already been long enough without the misery of Tatooine to look forward to, but it seemed like the Force had an especially cruel sense of humor the past few days. Or weeks. Or hell, as far back as Kenobi could remember .The man sighed as he squinted against the light, gazing across the vast desert of any sign of the trading city that was supposedly nearby, but he could see nothing but sand and sand dunes and more sand.

"What an idiotic mess," he said under his breath as he flicked his Padawan braid over his right shoulder.

"It could certainly be worse." Obi-Wan spun around quickly to face the deep voice emerging from the ship behind him. His master, Qui-Gon, came to stand beside his young apprentice, his heavy Jedi robes changed in favor of a much lighter tunic to make traveling in this heat more bearable. "It was, after all, your decision to land here."

"I didn't _want_ this, Master, but this planet was most convenient. Nothing else made sense, given our... _circumstances_." Kenobi grit his teeth, absently twirling his braid around his finger. "I just want to get back home as quickly as possible so this mission can be over with."

Qui-Gon laid a heavy hand on the youth's shoulder. "As do I, Obi-Wan. Don't worry. We'll come back as quickly as possible."

"For the record, Master, I find the current plan lacking." Obi-Wan indicated to the ship behind them, reflecting the blazing suns like a mirror. "This is a top of the line, custom ship that the Trade Federation is almost certainly tracing. Getting the parts we need on a backwater planet like this is unlikely at best."

"Still we must try, young one."

" _Or_ we could just _sell_ the ship, and buy a smaller ship that can't be traced. Master, the parts we need are extremely costly, we'd be better off getting a new ship."

"I doubt the Queen would agree."

"What she wants doesn't matter!" Sweat dripped down his face, and it was only then that Kenobi realized that he was shouting, his heart beating strong and fast in his chest, his temperature rising quickly with his temper. He took a deep breath of the scorching air in an attempt to calm himself, but the blazing heat only served to irritate him further. "Master," he said softly, his voice straining with control. "Our priority is her safety. A new ship is safer, and it would return us to Coruscant more quickly. She can get a new pointlessly extravagant ship there, if she desires. If she has the money for a new outfit for every hour, she can certainly afford a new ship."

Qui-Gon chuckled softly, smiling gently at his young Padawan. "You're probably right, and it may come to that. Let me first at least see what is available in Mos Espa, and we'll decide what to do from there." He watched the young man take a deep breath and hold it, his jaw clenched tightly. "Obi-Wan. Be mindful of your impatience. The Force has brought us here for a reason. It will reveal itself in time."

"Yes, I-...I try, Master. I _am_ trying."

"I know you are."

"...but don't you think this is _kriffing_ vexing?"

Qui-Gon gave his Padawan a stern look, but the edges of his mouth turned up into a good-natured smirk. "I'll admit, this mission could have gone smoother, yes."

"Some of the trouble _is_ your fault, Master," Kenobi said lightly, his blue eyes glinting with laughter, the tension and frustration giving way to the absurdity of it all. It wasn't that bad, was it?

"Isn't it always? I seem to attract it." The Jedi Master smiled at his student as the boy slowly relaxed into an easy laugh like he so often did. Obi-Wan was a gifted student, intelligent, methodical, and remarkably strong in the Force, and the boy knew it, which was a part of the problem. The boy had struggled with arrogance and ill-temper in the past, but had come a long way from the rash child he was back in their early missions on Mandalore. His arrogance had honed itself into a sharp wit, and as he grew older, he became more humble. However, his edge had yet to be lost, and frustration often overwhelmed him when he believed he knew best and others just _didn't_ see it.

It was in this way that Obi-Wan and his master began clashing, loudly and often as the boy became older and closer to becoming ready to undergo the Trials. Qui-Gon often bucked against the Jedi Council, which Obi-Wan had no ability to understand. Qui-Gon was firmly rooted in the Living Force, which made his actions seem random and pointless to the bigger picture that Obi-Wan often focused on, a strict adherence to the Jedi Code guiding the Padawan's actions that made him wary of his master's apparent disregard for the Code. Despite this, the two were close, and Qui-Gon suspected that it was the boy's complete trust and comfort with his master that made him speak his mind so freely.

The Jedi Master watched his Padawan's smiling face slowly drop away into one of disgust as the ship's hatch hissed open and the loud, shrill, accented Common of their Gungan companion rang out over the empty space of the desert. "Obi-Wan..."

"I can't believe you're willing to suffer that creature."

"We have discussed this," Qui-Gon sighed heavily, his long fingers massaging his temples to preemptively intercept his oncoming headache. It wasn't working.

"You are delusional if you think that creature will help you blend in, Master. His very existence is causing a disturbance in the Force."

The Master looked pointedly at his apprentice. "Would you rather I leave him here with you?"

"...Force guide you, Master. I pray for your swift return."

Qui-Gon smiled slyly at the boy, turning away from him and going to drag the aquatic creature through the sand to the trading port that was, supposedly, somewhere hidden in the desert. Obi-Wan sighed as he watched his Master and the flailing menace start off through the sand, when one of the Queen's handmaidens, dressed in light traveling gear, sprinted past the young Jedi, a huffing Captain Panaka following at a weary jog.

 _Oh...oh no..._

Kenobi watched in slack-jawed disbelief as the young woman talked to his Master, gesturing strongly and stamping her little foot in the sand. Qui-Gon's head bowed in what looked like defeat, and the handmaiden's demeanor shifted from forceful to pleased. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Master! _Master!"_ Qui-Gon looked to his shouting apprentice, and his shoulders dropped. "A word, please!" The Jedi Master sighed heavily, indicating to the handmaiden and the Gungan to stay put as he made his way to his Padawan.

The Master sighed wearily, tired eyes observing Kenobi, arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Yes..."

"Are you _sure_ you want to leave me behind, Master? I really think I can help you, and it looks like you're going to need it."

"Obi-Wan..."

"Because, call me crazy, but I don't think an amphibious fish idiot and a prepubescent girl are going to be much help when you're pressed for time in a hostile environment."

"We've been over this..."

"Yes, but things are different now. _Now_ you're babysitting."

"Yes, and I don't need to be watching after you as well." Qui-Gon instantly regretted his words when his Padawan recoiled, his blue eyes hurt, and his handsome face so easy to read. The Master sighed heavily, his hand covering his eyes. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan...that was unworthy. I am frustrated, as you are. The situation is less than ideal. I don't trust anyone else to handle matters here. It needs to be you. Anyone else would act foolishly or rashly, but you will not."

Kenobi's face was cold, hard, but after a moment his features softened, to Qui-Gon's considerable relief. "...I understand, Master."

"Thank you..."

"But I'm worried about you. This doesn't bode well at all. Com me if you need anything and I will be there." The Master smiled and patted the younger man on the shoulder, smiling wearily as he trudged back to his companions, and Obi-Wan couldn't shake the feeling that things weren't going to go as planned.

 _Nothing is ever easy or simple, is it_?

He sighed, watching his Master and his two burdens until they disappeared behind one of the sand dunes. He didn't like this. Not any of this. Obi-Wan was inclined to blame the sand for making everyone on edge and irritable, himself included. The young Jedi turned to walk up the extended ramp into the ship, stomping his boots to shake any clinging sand off. This job was bad enough without tracking the much hated sand onto the ridiculously elaborate ship.


	2. A Bored Kenobi is a Dangerous Kenobi

**AN: I recognize that midi-chlorians are a thing. That doesn't mean I need to** _ **acknowledge**_ **it. That thing I hate. HATE. Seriously, fuck midi-chlorians.**

 _Chapter 2: A Bored Kenobi is a Dangerous Kenobi_

By the time the suns began their decent and the sky began to be stained red with their departure, it was becoming very obvious that sandstorm looming on the horizon was not, in fact, going away. No, from the look of it, it seemed to be drawing closer at an alarming rate. The crew of the ship, the handmaidens and the Queen all seemed to be in a state of mild panic; after all, they were all unfamiliar with this weather condition, and nobody knew what to expect.

Except for Obi-Wan. He was just getting bored.

Being cooped up in the ship was proving to be more vexing than the sand and heat outside, which led young Kenobi on a restless back and forth between the confines of the ship and the windy, sandy dunes. This, of course, just heightened his irritation. He understood the need for him to remain behind, but it made him restless to know his Master was out doing important work while he had to remain behind to make certain nobody did anything stupid.

He sighed, running his hand through his short, blond hair and drumming his fingers on one of the ship's consoles. The sand storm was beginning to interfere with their sensors and communications, and he had yet to hear from Qui-Gon, so there goes the hope that they might leave that day. It seemed that his Master was always leaving him behind to guard royalty while he scouted ahead and did the dangerous work. Satine wasn't _technically_ royalty, but all the Sith Kriffing Hells, she sure did act like it.

He sat up a little straighter when he heard soft footsteps approaching from behind him. "Master Jedi?" a soft, female voice asked.

"I'm not a Master..." he said under his breath, twisting his braid between his fingers and turning to meet the red-hooded figure of one of the Queen's handmaidens. "Can I help you?"

"The Queen requests your presence. She is...distressed."

"Yeah, who isn't?" he sighed as he rose from the chair, smoothing out his robes. "Your name was?"

"Rabé, Master Jedi."

"Please, just call me Obi-Wan, or Kenobi, or...just not _that_."

The young woman flushed a shade of red that matched the vibrant red of her robes, and Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow at her sudden discomfort. If Satine taught him anything, it was that women were exceedingly complex. This one was reinforcing that notion. "As you wish, Master Kenobi."

The Jedi groaned, running his hand over his face briefly. _Be strong, Kenobi. Be strong_... "You can tell the Queen that there's nothing to be concerned about. I have every faith that Master Qui-Gon will be back very soon with the parts we need, so if she would just exercise some patience..." He resumed twirling his braid nonchalantly. "That, or he will die in this storm, the Trade Federation will succeed in locating this ship and kill us all, or worse, leave us to die in the sand. One of the two." The Jedi smirked softly as he watched the handmaiden's face run the gauntlet of emotions, from relief, to nervousness, to abject horror.

"Y-y-you don't think..."

"Relax, I'm joking. Mostly. You can tell her Highness that it's fine and there's nothing to worry about."

"But...but the message."

He had just started sinking back into the chair when he stopped, hand gripping the back of the seat tightly. "... _what message_."

She beaconed him to follow, and he went after her, following her quick steps with his own long stride. They received a communication? _How_? He had been sitting at the com channel nearly the entire time. Most of the time. Well... _nearly_ most of the time. The time that he wasn't outside scanning the sand dunes, or pacing the length of the ship, or failing to calm his mind with meditation...when he wasn't doing _those_ things, he was at the com channel.

When he got to the bridge, Captain Panaka, the Queen and her handmaidens were re-watching a choppy hologram of a Naboo official. The interference was making it difficult to understand him, but the phrases "death toll rising" and "bow to their wishes" and "contact immediately" could be clearly heard, and it was all Obi-Wan needed.

"It's clearly a trick," the Jedi said sternly, crossing his arms in front of his chest and mimicking his Master to the best of his ability. "Send no reply, send no transmission at all."

"But you didn't even hear," the Queen began, but Obi-Wan held up his hand, and she fell silent.

"I don't need to hear the rest to know it's a trick. It's _clearly_ a trick. They're trying to locate us, which means they don't know where we are. That's _good_. We can't squander this advantage. Don't play into their hands, your Highness."

The queen stared at him for a long moment, her head held up regally, but there was clearly fear and uncertainty in those eyes. Obi-Wan could emphasize; though a Jedi was not to feel these things, the young Jedi often felt lost without the guidance of his Master, much like the young Queen must have felt lost without her advisors. He smiled softly, the harsh edge leaving his face and his voice. "Don't you worry, your Highness. We'll be on the way soon."

Her brown eyes met his blue, and that seemed to do it for her. She nodded, satisfied in the corse of action he had set for her, and he turned on his heels and left the bridge for the engines. He needed to go fiddle with the mechanics of the ship and try to reach Qui-Gon. This was why his Master left him behind. Because of things like this. Satisfied that he had completed his job in a way his Master would be proud of, he hit the access console to admit him to the ships engines.

It was well after midnight when Obi-Wan was contacted by Qui-Gon. His com flashed, beeping incessantly to indicate the call, and the young Jedi had to untangle himself from some of the ships wiring to reach over and accept the call. The button was tapped, and the blue hologram of his Master appeared. "Obi-Wan, can you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Master." The Padawan went back to digging around in the engines. "I tried to contact you earlier, but the sand storm was causing too much interference and I couldn't get through."

"Did anything happen?"

Obi-Wan nodded, flicking his braid behind his shoulder as he turned to face the hologram, giving his Master his full attention. "Yes, the governor of Naboo tried to contact the Queen about her people suffering. It was clearly a trap. He was asking about our location."

Qui-Gon nodded pensively. "The Trade Federation doesn't know where we are, then."

"That was my conclusion as well, Master."

"He probably was not lying about the state of his people, though." The Jedi Master brought his hand to his chin, thinking deeply for a moment before he nodded. "You've done well, Obi-Wan."

Kenobi's chest swelled with pride, and a bright smile graced his already handsome face, and Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile at his Padawan. "Thank you, Master. I'm sorry I doubted you. You were right to trust in the Force. I'll do better."

"Yes, about that..." Something about his Master's tone set his stomach into knots, and his smile faded, eyebrows knit close together as he searched the Force for his Master's intent before he said anything. "The Force _did_ bring us here. I...found something."

"Please, Master, _please_ say it's the parts we need..."

"Well, yes, I did find those."

His worries eased away and his blue eyes shone with excitement. " _Really_? Master, that's fantastic! I had serious doubts that you could find them! With any luck, we could leave by tomorrow!"

"Obi-Wan..."

"I can have those installed and online within an hour of getting them!" Kenobi laughed, leaning back against the engine he was tinkering with, fingers running excitedly through the loose and exposed wires. "With any luck, we can be back home in the Jedi Temple in time for lunch!"

"Obi-Wan, focus," his Master softly admonished, and the excited youth quieted down, his blue eyes laughing and a charming smirk upon his handsome face. "I found them, yes, but I do not have them, not yet."

"So you'll pay for them in the morning, then we'll have them."

"It's not that simple. There's something else."

"No, Master, it _is_ that simple." The knot in his stomach grew tighter, and the young Kenobi was becoming grateful that he had been too on edge to eat dinner. Emptying his stomach into the engines would not help this ship fly. Qui-Gon was dancing around something. What else could have happened? How much damage could that Gungan do in one afternoon?

Qui-Gon crossed his arms, looking at Obi-Wan so sternly that he could feel the intensity of his gaze through the Force itself, and the Padawan held his tongue, ears burning in embarrassment. He _hated_ when his Master did that. "We will have the parts we need, young one. We need to discuss the _other_ thing."

"What other thing?" Obi-Wan huffed as he took a grip on his braid and pulled at it. "What did the Gungan do?"

"Nothing... _well_ , a great many things, actually, but-"

"Sweet Force, is the Gungan dead? Master, did you kill the Gungan for the mission?!"

" _Obi-Wan!_ "

"Because if you did, Master, you're my hero."

" _Kriffing hell, Obi!_ " Nothing that could be said could wipe the smirk on the Padawan's face. Qui-Gon huffed, eyes closed in concentration as he attempted to stave off the frustration. "I found a boy."

"...a boy," the Jedi repeated, his face going completely blank as the knot in his stomach grew. _Not this again_. "Master, what boy..."

"I found a boy here, a slave that works in the shop where we're getting the parts from. I can sense he's strong in the Force."

"Master..."

" _Unusually_ strong, Obi-Wan. Stronger than I have ever sensed."

Kenobi scoffed at this, rolling his eyes at what he saw as another of his master's lost causes. "Master, you're exaggerating. You've been in the presence of the Jedi Council _hundreds_ of times, you've trained with Master Yoda..."

"His potential is greater than Master Yoda." There was a moment of tension, of incredible strain in the Force between Master and Padawan despite the distance. The clear blue eyes of Obi-Wan bore into the hologram as if his Master was standing right before him, as if his gaze could burn this stupidity from the older Jedi. "I've never seen anything like it, young one," Qui-Gon said softly. "This one is something special."

"Master, is this the same kind of special as our Gungan friend?"

"This is different, Obi-Wan, don't be sassy. I need to investigate this further."

That did it for Kenobi. He jumped up from where he was sitting and began pacing wildly, like an animal that had been caged, which he supposed he was, since the prospect of staying longer was suddenly a very real possibility while his Master chased pointless causes. _Again_. "What about the mission, Master! We have a Queen to protect, we need to get her back to Coruscant!"

"I know, Obi-Wan. _Listen_." The harsh tone was enough to stop the young man's pacing, but he was glaring at the hologram. "I have not forgotten the mission. I know what we must do, but you don't get to decide what's important, the Force does. I was brought here for a reason. The Force has willed this. I cannot ignore this."

The Padawan sat in front of the engine, defeated. "You're going to look like a fool in front of the Council again."

"Maybe so, but if they are wise, they will heed me."

"They won't, Master, you know they won't. If you'd just _listen_ to the Code..."

"Obi-Wan, you have much to learn." Qui-Gon fell silent as he watched his apprentice turn away, shake his head, then refocus on him, his eyes steely and cold. "The Code is a guideline, yes, but it is just that, a _guideline_. Not a rule book. If the Force takes us elsewhere, we must follow...do you understand?"

He was silent a long time, looking at the hologram of his Master and doubting everything. His place in this mission, his place in the Force, _everything_. He felt like he was a child again, learning the basics of the Jedi Code in a room full of other younglings. His uncertainty shook his entire being, so much so he could feel the Force around him tremble, could feel his Master's comforting touch through their bond reach out to him. He had so much to learn, he understood that. _Be humble, Obi-Wan_ , he admonished himself, _be modest. You don't know better than your Master_. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and smiled sheepishly at the hologram.

"You deserve to be on the Council, Master. If you'd just follow the Code..."

"That may not be my path, Padawan," Qui-Gon said softly. "I accept that, as must you. Now," he clapped his hands together, smiling broadly at the young Jedi. "Get some rest, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I have this under control."

"I know, Master." He smiled softly, feeling much more at ease. Qui-Gon knew what he was doing. Everything was going to be fine.

"Good! I will contact you after the Podrace tomorrow."

"Yes, the...wait, _what_?! Master, what Podrace!"

"For the parts. I wagered the ship against the parts that my racer will win."

Obi-Wan couldn't stop himself from burying his face in his hands. "Master, that's a _terrible idea_. We're going to be out a ship if you lose! Can you even race a pod?"

"Of course not, young one, the boy is going to race for me."

"... _the boy_..."

"I can win the parts we need _and_ test out my hunch about the boy at the same time! Even you would approve of this, it's efficient."

"Yes, I suppose, but..." He bit his tongue before he continued. " _No_ , Master, no, I don't approve! This is madness!"

"Trust in the Force, Obi-Wan. I'll talk to you tomorrow." And with that, the hologram of his Master flickered into nothingness. He didn't know how long he sat there staring at where the image of Qui-Gon Jinn had been moments before, but by the time he moved, his muscles were aching, his head throbbed, and he was terribly hungry. He didn't exactly know what happened, but he did know this: the Force was perfectly content to send Obi-Wan Kenobi into an early, frustrated grave.

 _May the Force be with me...so I may be constantly vexed_.

Did the Code forbid drinking? Because he needed one badly.


	3. Of Children and Psychopaths

**AN: I love the idea that the Dark Side feels cold. I forget where that comes from, but it might be from Rebels? I don't know, but I'm running with it. It's go time!**

 _Chapter 3: Of Children and Psychopaths_

Obi-Wan spent his night in meditation. He was restless and frustrated, and this mission was putting undue strain on both him and his Master. He did not wish to be a problem, especially for the Jedi Knight he admired above all others. He took a deep breath, his long-fingered hands resting on his crossed legs.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace_.

He was struggling with this one as of late, so much so that the Force around him felt unstable. He was...unbalanced, that much he knew. But _why_. Why was he having such difficulty achieving the peace that graced his Master? True, he struggled with this in the past, but he had greatly improved after his mission on Mandalore guarding the Grand Duchess. He had learned a great deal from Satine, and her overpowering emotion and passion helped him find a way to keep his own passions in check.

But now...now something had changed. He and Qui-Gon often disagreed on the ways of the Force, the adherence to the Code, the role of the Jedi. His Master would actively go against the Jedi Code if he felt it was the right thing to do, but Obi-Wan believed in the Jedi Code above all else, believed it was put in place for a reason. They disagreed often, but it wasn't usually so... _hostile_. _Why_. Why was it like this!

He sharply inhaled "There is no emotion, there is _peace_..."

It was this mission, it had to be, starting with his Master's insistence on dragging that Gungan around, and then the difficult rescue of the Queen, their foiled escape from Naboo, their unscheduled landing on Tatooine, the Podrace, all that _sand_...

He shook his head, breathed deeply when he realized everything about him had suddenly tensed up. No, it wasn't any of that. None of those things had any bearing on his emotions. This was his fault, it came from within. But why?

His even breathing allowed him to relax, and he reached deep into the Force, felt the sleeping, fitful presence of the people on the ship, felt the calming energy of his Master that just seemed too far away, and...and something else...

His mouth twitched in concentration. Whatever it was, he couldn't place it, but something was off, unbalancing the Force just enough to catch his attention when he searched deep enough.

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge_.

He needed to find out the trouble, both with himself and with the Force, that much was clear. The Force was fogged to him at the moment, and his own mind was turbulent and chaotic, but he could work through that. He was calmer now, his whole being open to the comforts of the Force, and it soothed his mind, made things much more clear. Obi-Wan had been with his Master a long time, since he was a child, and it was becoming very clear that it wouldn't be long before the Jedi Council called for him to undergo his Trial and become a Jedi Knight. He wasn't ready, not even close, and this mission made that extremely obvious. He might have a year left with his Master, two if he was lucky, and he would be on his own. It was... _frightening_.

The admission of his fear made Obi-Wan feel...lighter, somehow. He understood, smiled softly as relief washed over him. This was easily solved. "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge," he said under his breath. All he needed to do was talk to Master Qui-Gon, apologize for his bad behavior, explain his fears, and all would be well.

 _There is no passion, there is serenity_.

That was becoming more true every second as his worries and anxiety drifted into the Force as he gained an understanding of himself. He always found the Code calming, and that was especially true now.

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony_.

Yes, but...something wasn't right. Kenobi shook his head, breathed deeply. Not now, not yet...

 _There is no death, there is the Force_.

The Jedi exhaled slowly, mastering himself once again. This wasn't so bad. All of this was simply a momentary setback, and all things were a part of the plan of the Force. All he needed to do was trust in it.

"There is no emotion, there is peace," he spoke softly, truly believing it for the first time in days. "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity." He chanted the mantra often when he felt lost, and the Force always found a way to make him feel grounded in the Code, as he did now. "There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force." He sighed, sinking himself further into his meditations, fully relaxed at last. All he needed to do was talk to his Master.

"...but that's not it, is it." His brows knit together in intense concentration. With his mind clear, the Force laid itself out before him. All this felt wrong from the very start. From the moment they set foot on the Trade Federation ship and this whole mess of a mission began, Obi-Wan had felt that something was off. He expressed such to his Master, but Qui-Gon felt nothing, and the Padawan brushed it off as mere anxiety. But it wasn't, that much was clear now, because the same bad feeling had followed him since then, it's incessant presence setting the young man on edge. This wasn't anxiety, this was something rippling in the Force, something...something _cold_.

Obi-Wan stood and stretched after his long meditation, his blue eyes drifting to the window and seeing the first sliver of one of the twin suns of Tatooine appearing over the sand dunes. Things were becoming clear to him now. By the time Qui-Gon contacted him, he'd have a firm understanding of what was going on, he was certain of it.

* * *

It was just after noon when Obi-Wan spotted his Master, the handmaiden, and the Gungan approaching the ship on the backs of pack animals, and the Padawan's heart lifted as he ran out to greet them. "I was getting worried," he said softly, helping the Jedi as he dismounted.

"Getting? I feel you have _been_ worried, young one."

"Yes, well..." He twirled his braid, felt his ears burn red with embarrassment. Before he had a chance to speak, Qui-Gon swiftly went to help the handmaiden unload a heavy package from the back of one of the animals.

"This is the hyperdrive generator, please get it installed immediately, Obi-Wan." As soon as the parts were unloaded, Qui-Gon jumped up onto the animal he was previously riding. "I'm going back, I have some unfinished business."

" _Business_? Master!" He felt his previous anxiety return full force. His Master's recklessness was...unsettling. Qui-Gon looked down at his fidgeting Padawan, sighed softly, and dismounted, draping his arm around the boy's shoulders and leading him away.

"I won't be long."

"I sense you've picked up another stray, Master."

"It's the boy I talked to you about last night. He's responsible for winning the bet I made, we wouldn't have the parts without him."

The feeling was back. The anxiety, the uncertainty, the faint, cold threads in the Force. He gave his Master a cold, hard stare, said nothing, and turned back toward the ship.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace..._

Obi-Wan bit the inside of his cheek, breathed deeply, and turned back to the older Jedi. "Master, I..." He stepped to him swiftly, stood before his impressive height and bowed his head. "Master, I apologize. These past few days I have behaved...badly, I..." Kenobi's voice quivered with emotion that he was trying to suppress. _There is no emotion..._

"Hush, Obi-Wan..."

"I have been plagued with fears and, well..." He huffed reaching up to pull at his braid. This was much harder than it was when he was practicing this earlier. _Keep it simple, Kenobi._ He took a deep breath and began again. "I know you're in a rush, we can talk later. But Master, I need to warn you. I feel something wrong in the Force. There's a great disturbance. I cannot see why, but I beg you, Master, exercise caution."

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment, eyes cast down at the sand before nodding slowly. "You mentioned this before. Perhaps you are right. I will remain mindful." He smiled softly. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

The Padawan nodded, smiling softly. "I can have us off the ground in an hour. Are you sure you have to go back?"

"I'm sure of this, yes."

"...very well. But when you return, we need to talk, alright?" Qui-Gon nodded, and turned away to climb back on the pack animal. Kenobi watched as he headed off toward the town once again, and when he was out of view, the Padawan headed into the ship to install the hyperdrive. He couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was about to happen.

As he walked up the ship's ramp, the handmaiden that accompanied his Master to Mos Espa came out to meet him. "Master Jedi?"

"Please, I'm not a master..."

The young woman observed him for a moment with large brown eyes, before nodding. "Very well. What should I call you, then?"

"Obi-Wan's fine. You?"

She extended her hand without a second of hesitation, so very unlike the other handmaiden he had met earlier. "Padmé." He sighed, took her hand for a moment.

"I need to get these installed, if you'll excuse me..." He strode up the ramp and headed toward the engine, but the girl followed. "...can I help you?"

"How were things here? Did anything happen?"

"Nothing of note," he said softly, shrugging off his cloak and rolling up his sleeves. "Why?"

"I like to know what happens around the Queen."

"If you were so interested in that, why did you not stay behind?" He removed the engine panels, his blue eyes observing the girl, who seemed to flush slightly, but it could have been the light of the engines. He did sense her heart beat faster, though, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"The Queen needed a representative on the mission."

"I see."

"But I would have rather been here, of course!" Obi-Wan chuckled as he placed the first generator into it's place and began making the necessary attachments. The girl was so... _passionate_ , so alive, and the Jedi found it extremely endearing. _There is no passion, there is serenity_...

"Of course." The Jedi worked quickly, his nimble fingers easily setting to the task at hand. In his youth, he took a liking to mechanics, figured he'd be a pilot, and was shown to be quite talented at it. However, as his talent in the Force grew, it became clear that his path would take him elsewhere. He just finished with the first generator and placed the second in place when the intense stare of the young woman became too much. "Do you need something, or do you just like the view?"

She opened her mouth to respond before she processed what he had said, and when his words sunk in, her face turned an unmistakable shade of red, even in the light of the engines. Obi-Wan smirked, throughly amused by the girl. "I...the boy we met in town was a mechanic as well. Are all Jedi inclined toward mechanics?"

"The boy is _not_ a Jedi," Obi-Wan huffed. "My Master thinks he's Force sensitive, and he may be, but that doesn't make him a _Jedi_. A Jedi is more than that, it's...a way of life." He sighed, running his hand over his short hair and tossing his braid over his shoulder. "But no, not all of us like mechanics. Force knows Master Qui-Gon doesn't, his talent it taking strays in..."

"Like yourself?"

His blue eyes shot to the girl, narrowed for a moment and studied her features, her small mouth upturned into a devious, clever smirk. He relaxed. She was teasing. "Not quite, no. He didn't find me, I..." He sighed, attaching the necessary couplings to the generator. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it."

"I guess I just don't really understand you Jedi."

"No, most people don't." Obi-Wan smiled at her softly. "The Force is a mystery to most people, myself included. It's difficult to explain, even with a lifetime of training."

She kneeled next to him, picking up the panel to cover the generator. "I'd like to learn more about it."

"Would you?" He grabbed the other end of the panel and helped her replace it. "I could attempt to educate you, if you like. I'm still learning, but Master Qui-Gon always says that you learn by teaching."

"I'd like that." She smiled, and Kenobi couldn't help but think about Satine, her own passion, her own thirst for knowledge. They had similar conversations in the past, and though he never got the chance to educate her on the nature of the Jedi and the Force, it was something he often desired to do one day. He smiled much more gently than he had in the past few days, and was suddenly very keenly aware of how close he was to the handmaiden. The Padawan backed away quickly, face flushed and nervously laughing as he stood.

"Sorry, I, um..." He offered his hand to her and helped pull her to her feet. "Thank you for the company. Replacing generators is a dull affair."

"You are very welcome, Obi-Wan."

He smiled sheepishly at the ground, but only for a moment before the air around him seemed to grow still. He didn't have a chance to move before he heard light, swift feet reverberating through the ship, the voice of a young boy calling for help. He and Padmé dashed from the engine room together, nearly barreling into a small, blond boy that Obi-Wan had to assume was Qui-Gon's little racer. The boy was gasping, eyes wide. " _Please_!" he yelled, frantic and unsure. "Qui-Gon's in trouble!"

 _There it is again_. His blue eyes shot toward the ship's ramp and ran toward it, shielding his eyes against the suns and searching for his Master. _I feel it, Master, where are you?_ The Force was opened up to him, and he could see it tremble, could feel the cold grip him, but this was not like before. This was _intense_ , as if his entire being was suddenly chilled by this new presence. It was just a quick flash, but his sharp eyes picked up what looked like the clash of lightsabers on top of a sand dune before it disappeared behind it.

Panic seized the young Jedi, held him in it's grasp as he continued to feel the chill grow stronger, and he dashed down the ramp, coming to a swift stop before he raced out into the sand. _Calm, Kenobi, focus_. He took a breath, his blue eyes focused on the spot the saw the sparks, and with a clear mind, he rushed back into the ship, tearing toward the cockpit. He threw himself into the pilot's seat and immediately powered the ship up. He could never got to Qui-Gon in time on foot. This was the best option.

"Master Jedi!" Captain Panaka appeared behind him, grasping the back of the pilot's seat as Obi-Wan lifted the ship off the ground and turned it toward the place where he felt his Master.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble, take the seat, fly right over that dune over there!" Kenobi tersely commanded as he leapt out of the seat, hitting the ramp extension as he dashed out of the cockpit.

He tore through the ship as fast as he could, unclipping his lightsaber from his belt as he reached the access hatch and slammed the console, the air locks opening and he rushed out onto the extended ramp, squinting against the wind as the ship flew low over the dunes. Then he saw them, his Master, his green lightsaber activated and swinging gracefully, defensively against his assailant, a creature dressed in black with...Obi-Wan blinked, shook his head, and looked again to confirm. A _lightsaber_. The creature was holding a red lightsaber, and this creature was _trained_ , his strikes fast, athletic, and highly aggressive.

 _There is no death, there is the Force_...

" _Master!_ " Kenobi clipped his lightsaber back on to his belt, got a grip on the ramp and extended his hand to his Master. It was all Qui-Gon needed. Without looking, the Jedi Master back flipped away from the other combatant, reaching his hand out and grasped Obi-Wan's forearm. The Padawan grabbed his Master and with all his effort, pulled him up onto the ramp. The man in black wasted no time in jumping after the Jedi, but a swift swing from Qui-Gon was enough to make the snarling aggressor retract his hand and fall short of the ramp. With a pained grunt, the Master stumbled into the ship.

Obi-Wan went to follow, but stopped suddenly and looked over the ramp just in time to see the creature land on his feet on the dune below, and outraged, feral howl cut through the roar of the engines as the man looked up at the Jedi Padawan that stood on the ramp. Kenobi held his breath as he looked at his Master's attacker, his bright red skin, tribal tattoos and horned head the least animalistic thing about this creature. Face twisted in rage, he glared at the Jedi, and Obi-Wan locked eyes with the man, piercing yellow boring into him, and the cold returned stronger than before, a physical chill that sent goose bumps up the Jedi's arms.

 _There is only the Force..._

The ship began to ascend, and Obi-Wan ran inside before they picked up speed. He hit the control console, sealing the airlock and folding the landing ramp under the ship before he ran to Qui-Gon, who sat on the floor, surrounded by Padmé and the young boy. He was out of breath, but the Jedi didn't seem hurt, just stunned.

"Master, are you alright? What was that thing?!"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I don't know, but he was trained in the Jedi arts."

"I sensed it, Master, he was strong in the Force."

"You sensed it long before I," the master said wearily, standing on shaking legs. "This may be what you were feeling before, young one. Don't second guess yourself anymore, you're more on point than I..."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but the young boy cut him off with a quick and worried "What if he comes back? What are we going to do?"

Qui-Gon looked at the boy, and then looked at his apprentice, who now looked at the boy as well, his face seeming to demand "What do you mean 'we'?"

"We will be patient," he said softly, answering the young blond. "I have no doubt he will find us again, and when he does, we will be ready." The blazing, intensely focused gaze of his Padawan had not left the new addition to the ship, and the Master sighed. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Wow, are you a Jedi Knight too?!"

Obi-Wan looked from the boy to his Master and rolled his eyes in despair. He had a bad feeling about this as well, and he could still feel the cold chill deep in his chest.


	4. Snow Warning

**AN: Psst! You guys know what I also don't like? That Anakin is Space Jesus. So Imma gonna modify that one too. Also, I've got some unexpectedly great reception on this which. Is. Awesome. If you leave a comment, review, or feedback, leave me a way to get in touch so I can talk to you guys. I super love discussing things. On with it!**

 _Chapter 4: Snow Warning_

The large, luxurious ship was far, far too small for three Force sensitive beings, Obi-Wan concluded as he paced the halls and ran into Qui-Gon, Anakin, or both of them nearly everywhere he went. The young man had no desire to see either of them at the moment, but it seemed as though the Force was willing them all together. He couldn't handle it at the moment, and pacing the ship in search of a secluded space was all he could do to keep from tearing his braid out.

He eventually settled on a return to the engine room, despite the loud humming of the hyperdrive. He sat in the most secluded corner he could find, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, shivering slightly. The cold he had felt was receding, but it was still present in the Force. Obi-Wan suspected that the mere memory of that feeling was keeping it present, and he took a deep breath, tried to remember his Master's teachings. _Be mindful of the present, Obi-Wan_. Qui-Gon told him this often, but it was difficult for the Padawan to do this, unlike his Master, who seemed to thrive in the present. All this did was reinforce his need for further training.

Kenobi couldn't imagine what his Master planned to do with the boy. He was far too old for training, so...what? Did he want to parade him in front of the Council to show them a child that was stronger in the Force than they were? He shook his head, embarrassed for his Master. Nothing would come of this, Qui-Gon had to see that. This was barely worth thought. What _was_ worth meditation, though, was the creature they had seen on Tatooine. What _was_ it? Why was he there, what had he come for? Was it simply an assassin sent for the Queen? That seemed unlikely, not if-

Obi-Wan's breath hitched as he felt his Master's presence reach out to him, warm, comforting and soothing, and the chill in him receded to the presence of the Jedi Master. The Padawan stood. His Master needed him. He turned to leave for Qui-Gon's quarters, but he stopped for a moment as the impulse to block his Master out and sit back down entered his mind. Then the moment was gone, and Obi-Wan clenched his jaw, angry at himself for even having the thought at all. He was ungrateful to even have the thought, and he shook his head violently as if he could banish any trace from his mind.

His long stride carried him through the ship to his Master's room, and he stopped before the closed door and gently knocked. The tired, quiet voice beaconed him to enter, and Obi-Wan's fingers swept over the console, stepping inside as the door hissed open, closing again quickly behind him. "You called, Master?"

Qui-Gon nodded, gesturing for his apprentice to kneel before where he sat meditating. When the boy sat before him, legs crossing before him, the Master sighed softly. "You wished to speak with me before. What is it?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It can wait until we're back at home, after everything's settled with the Council." Qui-Gon nodded, and the Padawan continued. "But we do need to discuss something else."

The Master arched his eyebrow. "Obi-Wan, if this is about Anakin..."

"It isn't, Master." The blue eyes narrowed. _Again with the boy._ "I don't know what you have in mind for him, but whatever it is, it's a foregone conclusion." The older man frowned, opened his mouth to speak, but Obi-Wan quickly cut in with "We have much more important things to talk about. That creature, Master."

There was silence for a moment, and Kenobi thought that his Master wouldn't let the matter slide so easily, that he would insist on a discussion about the child. But the Master nodded slightly, softly said "I agree. Thoughts?"

"I saw him after you went back into the ship. His eyes were yellow, Master, and when I looked at him I felt cold. _In the desert_ , I was freezing."

"Hmm..." Qui-Gon stroked his beard, his eyes distant for a moment before quietly saying, "You seem to have been sensing him for a while now. The cold you feel, is it the same feeling you had before?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I still feel it, Master. Not as strongly as before, but it is still there. The Force is disturbed."

"I agree, but I am not sensing it like you are." His fingers drummed on his leg, the Master's intelligent eyes darting about the room as if seeing something that the Padawan could not see. "I need you to monitor this, Obi-Wan. You saw him, you felt the Force around him, and you can recognize it. We will not be caught off-guard again."

"I understand, Master. Um..." Obi-Wan paused, uncertain, if he should ask what was on his mind, but Qui-Gon nodded to him, sensing his hesitation, and the Padawan continued. "Master, we're dealing with a Force sensitive individual with yellow eyes and a red lightsaber. It can't be coincidence..."

"I agree. We could be dealing with a Sith Lord."

There was silence between them, the words hanging heavy over the two Jedi, and Obi-Wan was almost afraid to breathe. It was as if his Master spoke something forbidden, like just saying the words would make them true. It was frightening, and...and what? Kenobi brought his hand to his chest, felt his heart beating at an accelerated rate. Was he afraid? Or was this excitement that he felt pounding through his body?

"Master?" he said softly, willing his pulse to calm. "Will the Council accept this?"

"I don't know, Obi-Wan, but I think we might be in for it."

* * *

The next morning found Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi reporting to the Jedi Council. They bid goodbye to the Queen, the Gungan, and Anakin and departed to make their report, now that their mission was over. And here they stood, in a room filled with the most powerful Jedi alive, and Obi-Wan felt as if he and his Master were children that were just caught yelling profanities at their grandmother. It was horribly awkward, and he shifted uncomfortably next to Qui-Gon, having trouble keeping his tongue as he promised the elder Jedi he would. It was made worse by the fact that the Council seemed to not believe them.

It was Mace Windu that spoke first. "How could the Sith rise without our knowledge."

"Hard to see, the Dark Side is," Master Yoda said softly, but when the diminutive Jedi spoke, he seemed much bigger than he was.

"My Padawan sensed it," Qui-Gon said almost proudly, and Obi-Wan cast his eyes to the ground, both humbled and proud. "Long before we encountered him, Obi-Wan felt the disturbance the Dark Side was causing."

The Masters continued to discuss and debate the possibility of the Sith, and Kenobi tuned out entirely, eyes closed and reaching into the Force. The disturbance he felt was gone, the cold chill faded to simply a memory. As he expected, the close of this mission ended the Padawan's heightened level of anxiety and unease. They were home now. Everything was going to be fine. Being in the presence of the Council was comforting to Kenobi, despite the unease he felt from his Master. He reached out to Qui-Gon through the Force, attempting to calm and comfort the Master, but the Jedi's defenses were up, and Obi-Wan frowned when he could not get through to him. This was unlike his Master. Something wasn't right.

"Remain with the Naboo Queen, you must," Yoda commanded.

"We will unravel the mystery of your attacker," Mace promised, steeping his fingers together. "May the Force be with you, Qui-Gon Jinn."

Obi-Wan bowed, turned on his heels to leave, but stopped when Qui-Gon did not move. He looked over his shoulder at his Master, holding his breath for what he knew was coming. _Please, Master, don't..._

"More to say, have you?" Yoda asked, and Qui-Gon took a deep breath.

"I've discovered a vergence in the Force."

The Council was on edge before with talk of Sith, but this was too much for them. The chamber erupted in talking and debate and disbelief and didn't stop until Yoda tapped his staff against the ground, the echo silencing the Jedi Masters. Obi-Wan felt as though his heart had stopped.

"Around what?" Mace asked, and Qui-Gon held his head high.

"Around a person. I have brought the boy here, I ask that he be tested." The room fell silent, and all the Master's eyes were focused hard on Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan's ears burned, certain that his face was bright red as well, embarrassed on his Master's behalf.

All eyes slowly turned to Yoda. After a silence that felt like an eternity to Kenobi, the Grand Master quietly said, "To be trained as a Jedi, you request for him?"

"Finding him was the will of the Force," Qui-Gon said confidently, recklessly pressing ahead, as always, and his Padawan couldn't find it in him to look away from the ground.

It was Mace Windu that finally spoke. "Bring him before us, then."

* * *

 _There is no emotion, there is peace, there is no ignorance, there is knowledge, there is no passion, there is serenity, there is no chaos, there is harmony, there is no death, there is the Force, there is no emotion, there is peace..._

The rest of Obi-Wan's day passed quickly as he followed his Master about, but the young Jedi was not present, not really. He was lost in the Force, repeating the Code over and over in an endless loop. He was frustrated and embarrassed for his Master, who, once again, was overstepping his bounds. The boy could _not_ be trained, he was too old. This outcome was decided before this even began, and the Padawan wished desperately that his Master would stop pursuing hopeless causes.

They stood now on a balcony outside the Council's chambers as they tested Anakin, the sun setting over Coruscant. They hadn't spoken all day, not verbally or through the Force. Obi-Wan's defenses were up as he meditated, worried that if he stopped for a second, he would be unable to hold his tongue, and the two would argue again. He would say nothing.

The Master stood, arms crossed, waiting patiently.

He wouldn't say a word.

Qui-Gon's defenses were up, Obi-Wan could sense it. The Master must have felt his Padawan's displeasure.

 _Not a word, hold your tongue, Kenobi_.

Qui-Gon shifted his weight to the other foot.

 _Peace, knowledge, serenity, harmony, Force_...

"The boy will not pass the Council's tests, Master," Obi-Wan said softly, unable to keep his silence a moment longer, "and you know it. He is far too old."

The Master didn't even look toward his apprentice. "Anakin will become a Jedi, I promise you."

"Don't defy the Council, Master, not again..."

"I will do as I must, Obi-Wan."

"You could be on the Council by now!" Kenobi said, raising his voice. "You _should_ be on the Council! If you just followed the Code! Master, you _deserve_ to be on the Council!" Finally, the Jedi Master looked at his Padawan, studied him carefully, the burst of emotion leaving his blue eyes sharp and angry. The Master smiled.

"You still have much to learn, my young Padawan."

Obi-Wan bit off his reply, stared at the ground and refused to meet his Master's gaze. Qui-Gon was right, of course. Kenobi knew he was right. After this farce was over, he resolved to talk to his Master in private about his fears. They needed to be known.

The Council Chamber doors creaked open, and both Jedi turned to see Jedi Master Shaak Ti indicating that they follow her. They entered the chamber and the Togruta retook her seat, Qui-Gon went to stand behind Anakin, and Obi-Wan stood back, leaning on one of the pillars at the edge of the chamber, willing himself to melt into the shadows. There was silence for a long while before Yoda softly spoke the words that Qui-Gon Jinn had been waiting to hear: "Correct you were, Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan could feel his Master's satisfaction. "He is to be trained, then," Qui-Gon said softly, relieved.

Mace Windu leaned forward, dark eyes intense. "No," he said softly. "He will not be trained."

Qui-Gon was shocked, stunned into perfect silence as he examined the faces of the Council and ignored the I-told-you-so look Obi-Wan was giving him. "...no?" he finally managed weakly, and Mace nodded.

"He is too old, there's already too much anger in him."

"Clouded, the boy's future is," Yoda concurred, his wise eyes observing the Jedi Master, the Padawan, and the young boy before him. Qui-Gon was incensed, disbelief and anger coming off him in waves before he calmed down, stood tall and nodded, accepting the Council's decision.

"Very well," he said strongly, determined. I will train him. I take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan apprentice.

Obi-Wan stiffened in shock, eyes wide, and he began trembling. This _couldn't_ be happening. _Master, what are you doing_?

"An apprentice you already have, Qui-Gon," Yoda admonished sharply, but the Master did not waiver.

"We forbid this," Mace added, but Qui-Gon was not deterred.

"Obi-Wan is ready," the Master insisted, and Obi-Wan stepped away from his place in the shadows, panic gripping him. "Master, no, I'm not, I..."

"He is headstrong, but he is capable," Qui-Gon continued, heedless of his young apprentices' pleading. "There is little more he can learn from me."

What was said next was lost on Obi-Wan. All he could hear was the rushing of the wind, whether it be from his own blood surging through him, or the Force growing turbulent like a storm around him, he could not say. It drowned out everything; his Master, the Council, the boy, _everything_ , with no exception. He staggered back, hand touching the pillar behind him, and he leaned his weight against it as if he could not stand on his own. His eyes darted about the room, observing the Council, but seeing nothing. He shut his eyes tight, mumbled the Code under his breath as he put up his mental defenses, not wishing to all these Masters to sense his distress.

When he opened his eyes, Obi-Wan's face was a mask of indifference, and he observed the Council closely. All of them were focused on Qui-Gon and Anakin, the young boy crying and the master indignant, furiously arguing his point. If the Masters sensed anything from Kenobi, they did not show it. All focus was on the Anakin, so strong in the Force that his distress disturbed it.

Kenobi stood there, halfway in the shadows and observed it all in confusion. Why would his Master do this? Not an hour earlier, Qui-Gon was telling him that he still had much to learn, so _why_? Was he replaceable? Was the thought of training Anakin too much to pass up? The boy was strong, it was true, but without the training, the conditioning, the _discipline_ instilled at a young age, Anakin could never measure up to a _real_ Jedi...could he?

Obi-Wan remembered the conversation he had with Padmé, how she said the boy was a skilled mechanic, and a ridiculously talented pilot. Podracing was not just something that humans did, and certainly not something that humans _won_ , and yet the boy did. Kenobi's own interest in mechanics and piloting mirrored Anakin's, and he was considered to be strong in the Force as well. The parallels were unmistakable, but Anakin surpassed him in _every_ aspect. He was a more talented mechanic, certainly a better pilot, even at this young age, and Qui-Gon made it extremely clear that the boy's strength in the Force was unparalleled, worth defying the Council over.

His sharp blue eyes flickered in the shadows he stood in, glaring at the young, crying boy. He was... _jealous_ , he realized. This boy was nothing yesterday, a slave on a desert world, and today he stood before the most powerful beings in the galaxy, being denied for training, but being defended by _his Master_. Obi-Wan's fist clenched tightly, making certain to keep his mental walls in place. He spent most of his life with Qui-Gon Jinn, and now, the Master was ready to just...throw him away in favor of a better, more talented student. Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan wasn't ready, he _knew_ , he just...he didn't care. He was being replaced, it was as simple as that. All those years together, all they had gone through together, his undying loyalty to Qui-Gon paid back in betrayal.

Qui-Gon was still arguing with the Council, so much so that Mace had gotten out of his chair to stand before the other Master, and immovable wall. Nobody would pay attention to a mere Padawan in the presence of Masters and the raw talent that was Anakin. Obi-Wan studied the Masters for a moment before he slipped from the room.

He didn't stop his quick stride through the Temple until he got to his room, entered it quietly, and sealed the door behind him. For a while, he didn't move, just stood staring at the wall until the shaking of his knees couldn't hold his weight for a second longer. He leaned against the door and slowly slid to the floor, his hands shaking.

 _This can't be happening_.

But it was. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself, reached out into the Force to find it turbulent and it made him feel unbalanced, the familiar chill working it's way back into his very core. At first, it was small, cold threads reaching into his mind like a light touch, a warning, but as the minutes passed, the cold threads became a firm grip.

"...why, Master," Obi-Wan asked softly, shivering as confusion turned to betrayal and anger. He quietly whispered the Code, but the words rang hollow to him. Everything in him was emotion and chaos, and nothing could stop it. He behaved badly on this mission, but he certainly didn't think Qui-Gon would be ready to get rid of him. He wasn't ready for the Trials, they all knew it, and if anything, his disagreements with his Master just further showed how unready he was to be a Jedi Knight. Discussing this with Qui-Gon seemed pointless now that he was championing the cause of Anakin Skywalker.

His whole being was wracked with jealousy once again, and he gripped himself tighter, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as a frigid chill gripped Kenobi and refused to let go.


	5. Grasping For Balance

_Chapter 5: Grasping For Balance_

Obi-Wan woke up with the dawn, the light of the sun coming through his window and warming his face. He shut his eyes tight, trying to block the light out. He needed more sleep, he felt sore and stiff and not at all rested, but closing his eyes tighter was not enough to block out the bright sun shining in his face. He slowly squinted, blinking his stinging eyes and trying to rub the fatigue out of them. He was right where he had been last night, back against the door and huddled against the cold. He didn't remember falling asleep, he had thought he would have been too troubled for sleep, even if it wasn't restful.

He breathed deeply; even his lungs felt tight and he groaned as he pushed himself up, his entire body aching as he moved. He tentatively reached into the Force, nervous about what he would find there, but the raging storm had calmed. It was still again, peaceful and serene, but the warm glow he felt from it was gone. Kenobi felt the cold in the Force, not the bone-chilling freeze of last night, but icy tendrils that seemed to reach into his mind. He felt...unbalanced. The same foreboding feeling he had before was back. Was he sensing the Sith again? He couldn't be sure, and it was unlikely that he'd have any answers anytime soon.

Obi-Wan changed quickly and silently left his room, throwing his heavy cloak over his shoulders and hoping that he'd manage to get through the Temple undetected. It was a long way from his quarters to the Library, but if he was lucky...

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." The Padawan froze, groaning softly as the light, female voice stopped him, her soft footsteps approaching him. He turned, his eyes downcast as he bowed.

"Master Luminara. How may I be of assistance?"

"Many people have been looking for you this morning, Padawan."

"Already?"

She nodded. "You are becoming quite popular. I saw your Master earlier, he seemed concerned. He said he could not reach you through the Force."

Obi-Wan smiled softly, and silently put his mental defenses in place. "I was just sleeping. It was a long day."

"I understand. I said as much to him as well."

"I'll be certain to seek out Qui-Gon when I have a chance," he said softly, bowed, and turned to go, but Luminara's quick call of "Kenobi, wait," stopped him. "Yeeeeeees...?"

"I said many people. The Jedi Council was looking for you as well."

He held his breath for a moment, blue eyes wide, looking at her like he did not understand her words at all. Finally, he managed to squeak, "...what?"

"Master Windu, more specifically, asked for you personally. He wished to see you in the Council Chamber when you were found. Which is now, I suppose."

"...y-yes, um..." Kenobi's mind was racing. _How do I get out of this_? His thoughts were chaotic and frantic. Did they know of his jealousy and his turmoil? Did they reconsider Qui-Gon's proposal and their stance on Anakin? _Oh, nonononono..._

"I can walk with you, if you like."

"No! No, I, um..." He bowed, keeping his eyes from hers in case those piercing eyes could see though him. "I know the way. Thank you, Master Luminara." He turned and walked the opposite way from the Library, his slow shuffle feeling like he was going toward his execution. Why was he so nervous? He had stood before the Council so many times before, always felt comfortable around them, but now he felt as though he was being judged. He took deep, calming breaths, reinforcing his mental defenses and preparing to...what? Lie? He couldn't lie to them, the Jedi Masters would be able to sense if he was being dishonest. He would...

Obi-Wan sighed, nervously twirling his braid. He didn't even know what they wanted. Maybe everything was fine. He just needed to be honest. He nodded to himself as he stepped into the elevator that would bring him to the Council Chamber, meditating quietly and calming himself, trying to find his balance in the Force, but was unable to recenter himself. When the elevator stopped, he stepped out and, holding his breath, pushed the heavy doors open.

Kenobi peaked inside, his heart beating a little faster and spotting Mace Windu, the Jedi Master calmly looking out the windows. Clearing his throat, he stepped into the room and bowed, quietly said, "You called for me, Master?"

"I did," Mace said strongly, not moving from his place, eyes focused on the distant skyline. "We have a great deal to discuss."

"...a-about Anakin?" he ventured quietly, and the Master's mouth twitched into a slight smile.

"No, that matter is settled." Obi-Wan nearly sighed in relief, and that's when Mace looked at his, his dark eyes hard. "Or maybe it isn't." The Padawan immediately tensed up again, and the Jedi Master had his answer. "Your position with your Master is not threatened, Kenobi. You will remain his Padawan until you are ready for the Trials."

"Yes, I...I-I understand that."

"But you are unsatisfied still. Don't think your abrupt exit from the meeting yesterday went unnoticed, Padawan."

Kenobi couldn't stop himself from grabbing his braid, pulling it nervously. "I apologize, Master. I...dislike watching Qui-Gon fight against the Council."

"Is that all?"

Obi-Wan finally looked up at Master Windu, his nervous blue eyes meeting the intense dark of the Master's. _The truth, Kenobi_. "...no, Master. I was...offended."

"There was a great surge of emotion in here yesterday. Every one of us felt the Force sway under its weight. Could that have come from you?"

The hand at his side was visibly shaking. "I'm certain some of it was, yes." Mace was silent for a long time, his cold eyes examining every feature of the Padawan, and Kenobi couldn't bring himself to look at him. Finally, the Master nodded.

"Be mindful of your emotions, Kenobi. We seek to master them, not be ruled by them. You will never pass the Trials when you take them if you cannot do that."

 _Was that it_? He finally looked at the Master, blue eyes wide in disbelief as he saw the Master lean back, a smirk upon his face. Was he...was Master Windu _messing_ with him? Obi-Wan smiled cautiously. "Master, are you enjoying making me terribly nervous?"

"I always do, Padawan."

"Ah." He straightened, standing tall and relaxed. "Well then, seeing as how I'm _not_ being expelled from the Order, could you fill me in on the Council's decision regarding me and Qui-Gon?"

"You will continue your training, and the boy will be kept as your Master's ward."

Obi-Wan frowned. "So he can train him?"

"No. He is forbidden to train him, but the situation is...unusual. The boy has nowhere to go, and your Master feels responsible." Obi-Wan nodded, face stern, but understanding. "As for you, Padawan, you will accompany your Master to continue to protect the Queen." Mace smiled when Obi-Wan visibly cringed. "It seems you'll be departing for Naboo very soon. The Senate has reached a decision on the matter."

"Oh, lovely."

"Yes, isn't it." Mace's face became grave. "As important as all this is, this is not why I summoned you here, Kenobi." The young Jedi looked at the Master, eyebrow arched, uncertain of where this was going. "Your Master said you sensed this supposed Sith Lord long before you saw him."

"He does believe that, yes."

"Explain."

"The Force just felt disturbed. I sensed cold in the Force, I have never felt that before. And when I was close to the creature, it was...overwhelming."

Master Windu nodded. "Master Yoda and I discussed this at length last night. He believes it is the Dark Side you are sensing, and if it is, we may in fact be dealing with an actual Sith Lord." He leaned forward, looking closely at the Padawan. "When did you last feel this?"

Obi-Wan couldn't stop himself before he quietly said "I feel it now."

This time, the Jedi Master looked alarmed. He got out of his chair and sternly commanded the apprentice to sit, and Obi-Wan sunk to the ground, legs crossed in front of him, hands tightly gripping his knees. Mace kneeled before him. "Give me your hands."

Obi-Wan was hesitant, but after a moment, he slowly took his hands off his knees, and the Jedi Master quickly grabbed them, his strong hands tightly gripping the Padawan's. "Master, what-"

"Hush. Meditate with me, I need to see."

Kenobi nodded, closed his eyes, and sunk into a meditative state. He felt the powerful presence of Master Windu around him, felt his mind pressing incessantly at his carefully crafted mental defenses as if they were nothing, breaking through and delving into the young Jedi's mind. For a moment, he was worried about what the Master would see, but the power of the Force that Mace commanded strengthened young Kenobi. It was breathtaking to share in that power, and with a sigh, he lowered the last of his defenses, giving the Jedi Master full access to his mind.

It didn't take long after that for Mace to gasp softly, his large hands tensing over the younger man's. "I feel it." Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see Mace staring at him intently. "It's faint, but it's there. You were right. There is a chill in the Force."

"Is that the Dark Side?"

Windu nodded. "Be mindful, Obi-Wan. You will shortly be leaving for Naboo again, which is where you first felt this. I sense great danger."

"The Sith Lord?"

"It's clouded, but I suspect so." The Master stood and helped Obi-Wan to his feet. "I will consult Master Yoda on what you have shown me. Thank you for your cooperation, Kenobi."

He bowed deeply. "I thank you for your council, Master."

Mace Windu laid his hand on the padawan's shoulder. "In time, you'll make a fine Jedi Knight. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

* * *

When Mace had said that Obi-Wan would be returning to Naboo soon, he didn't think it meant that afternoon. He found out when he got back to his room to find a message from Qui-Gon, demanding that he pack and head to the hanger immediately. With great irritation, the young Jedi threw a few things into his bag and left, his long strides carrying him to the hanger where the Queen's ship was docked. The library would have to wait. So much for there is no ignorance, there is knowledge, his education would have to wait. But when he returned, he would have a _list_ of books that Jocasta Nu would have to find for him.

When he got to the hanger, Qui-Gon wasn't even there, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel even greater irritation with his Master. He nearly turned on his heels to march himself straight to the library when he saw Padmé walking with the ship's captain, listening intently as he talked. Before he knew what he was doing, he was taking long steps toward them.

She smiled when she saw him approach. "Obi-Wan!"

He bowed. "Padmé."

"I hear you and your Master are coming with us to Naboo."

Obi-Wan nodded. "We are. The Council is convinced the Queen is in danger, and they believe our paths crossing was no mistake. The will of the Force is that we see this through to its conclusion."

"Well, we are happy to have you along." She left the side of the captain and stood in front of the Jedi, bold as if she simply belonged everywhere she was, which struck Obi-Wan as an unusual trait in a handmaiden. "Do you have time to talk?"

"Oh, always," he smiled softly, crossing his arms and pulling his cloak tighter around him.

"Did you hear about what happened with Anakin?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I _was_ there, so yes."

"Isn't it awful?"

"No."

Padmé's face was first shocked, then indignant, and then simply confused. "Why?"

The Jedi sighed. "It's a bit difficult to explain, but training him was never an option. Qui-Gon seemed to forget that then he took him away from Tatooine."

"But _why_."

"Well, he, uh..." The Jedi bit the inside of his cheek, twirled his braid as he thought. "He's too old," he finally said, and Padmé looked at him in disbelief, crossed her arms over her chest, her entire body language daring him to explain how a nine year old was too old for _anything_. "See, Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments. That is the most difficult thing we do, for most, and to have a person adhere to it well, they must be taught from infancy. At nine, he has already formed attachments. To his home, to his friends, to his family, it's the natural thing to do. But for a Jedi..." He shook his head. "Attachments to others can lead us to emotions that will compromise our connection to the Force at best. At worst, well...many Jedi in the past have succumbed to darker emotions. Grief and anger can lead to the Dark Side, and...well, those emotions don't happen if one remains unattached."

She watched him intently, her intelligent brown eyes attentive and curious. "So you don't have families?"

"None outside the Jedi Order, no."

"And what if you lose a Jedi?"

"Ah..." Obi-Wan sighed and threw his braid over his shoulder. "We have been raised to be unattached. Some are better at it than others."

"What about you?"

"I'm...struggling with the concept, as of late." He bit his lip and looked away from her, remembering the previous day in the Council Chamber and how afraid he was to lose his Master, how angry he was that he was being cast aside, how he felt the cold creep in as it was creeping in now. If he was truly unattached, the events of the previous day wouldn't have shaken him the way it had.

"It must be difficult to live like that."

"...yes. It is."

"So, do you not have relationships?" She asked slyly, and Obi-Wan took a step back as she took a step toward him. "Do Jedi have lovers?"

Kenobi wondered if he looked as flushed as he felt. "N-naturally not..." Though that was untrue. Qui-Gon was said to have had a woman he loved, and Obi-Wan had heard of several Jedi in the past who had left the Order for the affection of another. Even he had harbored feeling for the Duchess Satine, and though it wasn't enough to keep him from his duty to the Order, he had been... _very_ close to the woman, and probably would have left if only she had asked him to stay.

Padmé laughed lightly. "That's too bad, isn't it?" Kenobi nodded a bit absently, and she smiled brightly. "I had no idea how hard it was to be a Jedi. I thought it was all laser swords and floating fruit around and stuff."

"Floating fruit around?" Obi-Wan scoffed. "The Masters would say that's a gross misuse of the Force to use its power for something so mundane and pointless."

"So...do you do it?"

"...occasionally."

She smiled at him, and the two of them erupted in laughter that only stopped when they were breathless, tears gathered in the corner of their eyes. "But it _is_ all laser swords then?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, breathing deeply to stretch his aching stomach. "No, no, it's more floating fruit than laser swords. We are all trained in the art of combat, but the Force is our focus. I mean, Master Yoda is probably one of the greatest Jedi that ever lived, and he _never_ uses his lightsaber."

She nodded, understanding in her eyes that seemed to still be laughing. "I understand. Thank you, Obi-Wan, I understand you much better now, I think."

"Do you?"

"I do." She tilted her head, regarded him in a way that indicated that despite her understanding, he was still a curiosity to her. "I'd like to learn more about the Force from you."

"I would be happy to teach you what I know." He smiled shyly. "But next time, you can tell me about your involvement in the politics here."

She laughed. "I'm not really involved, I'm just a handmaiden."

Obi-Wan smirked. "Are you?" She inhaled sharply and flushed a light pink, and Kenobi felt her heart rate accelerate as he turned from her to board the ship. He stopped suddenly when he saw his Master walking across the hanger, Anakin trotting along at his heels. Seeing his Padawan, Qui-Gon lengthened his stride to meet him as Anakin ran past Obi-Wan to Padmé, his young face bright and overjoyed to see her. Kenobi sensed a deep connection between the two when the boy reached her and took her hand.

"Where have you been?" Qui-Gon asked as he reached his apprentice, and the two walked away from the earshot of the boy and the handmaiden.

"In my room."

"Your door was locked."

"I was sleeping. _Naked_."

The Jedi flushed, from embarrassment or anger, Obi-Wan was uncertain. His mental defenses were up and they were _not_ coming back down. "I reached out to you through the Force, but you were blocked off to me."

"I was fine, Qui-Gon."

"You have never blocked me out before."

"Kriffing hell, I was _asleep_. And it's not like our day was _easy_. I needed to be alone, as I'm sure you can understand." The Master was still suspicious, but he let the matter drop. "I see you're bringing Anakin," Obi-Wan said bitterly before he could stop himself.

"He is my ward and my responsibility, I can't leave him here."

Obi-Wan felt his temper begin to flare again. "The child has no business on Naboo, not when we're headed into real danger. He should be left here, where you _won't train him_. He can't be a Jedi, he is _dangerous_."

"And _you_ are disrespectful," the Master spat, and Obi-Wan felt his temper rise as Qui-Gon's did.

"It isn't disrespect, it's the truth!"

"From your point of view, perhaps." The Jedi's face was hard with anger, but Obi-Wan couldn't stop.

"The boy is _dangerous_! They all sense it, why can't you?"

"His fate is clouded, yes, but he is not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future, and that should be enough for you." He turned away from Obi-Wan before he could answer, dismissive and cold. "Now get on board."

He did as he was bid. He had no desire to talk further with Qui-Gon, not when the rift between them had grown so deep. Not when this particular fight was Obi-Wan's fault. He simply could not hold his tongue when he had felt so slighted and betrayed, but he was embarrassed with himself for causing further ill feelings when it was clear that Qui-Gon had come to him concerned. Never the less, the rift between them was large, real, and solving this would be no simple matter.

Kenobi strode to the room on the ship that was designated his, threw his bag in the corner, and sat on the floor. He fully intended to meditate on what Master Windu had said. Putting his mental defenses up, Obi-Wan opened himself up to the Force in an attempt to balance himself again before he dove into contemplating the chill of the Dark Side that pulsed like a warning within him.


	6. The Oncoming Storm

_Chapter 6: The Oncoming Storm_

The Queen had a plan. What that plan was, though, was lost on Obi-Wan. Everything was. He ignored all summons on the trip to Naboo, remaining in a deep state of meditation and lost within the embrace of the Force. He could not feel the tug of Qui-Gon's consciousness upon his own, did not hear the incessant knocking upon his door, but he did feel the Force and all it's ebbing and flowing. As they came closer to Naboo, the Force became disturbed and turbulent like an arctic sea in a storm. When the ship landed on the planet, the chill in the Force snapped to a freeze so intense, it hurt Obi-Wan to breathe, pulled him out of his meditation with such force that he was momentarily disoriented.

He reached out and grabbed his heavy cloak, his hand shaking with the cold, and he pulled it around him like a blanket, trying to warm himself, but it did nothing. He didn't need to be a Master to know what this meant: the Sith Lord was here, and he was close. Kenobi pushed himself to his feet, shrugging the cloak on and pulling the hood over his head. He had to tell Qui-Gon.

When he came out of his room, the ship was empty. With a huff, he headed for the exit ramp, and was hit with a wave of humidity as he left the ship. They had landed in the _swamp_. Obi-Wan frowned. What was the point of _this_? He looked around and saw the ship crew in a clearing up ahead talking to a group of Gungans, the aquatic people clearly standoffish, nearly hostile, and the Queen and her handmaidens attempting for peace. Kenobi caught sight of his Master at the edge of the clearing, and he strode quickly to his side.

He had hardly reached the Jedi when he quietly growled, "Your absence has been noted, Obi-Wan."

"Note it all you like."

The Jedi glared, looking down at him and clearly displeased. "Is this your way of punishing me for defying the Council?"

"Do you think me a _child_ , Qui-Gon?" He crossed his arms tightly, shivering into his cloak.

"You certainly have been acting like one."

He shrugged. "Maybe I have, but no, I wasn't spiting you, I was meditating."

"That is a poor excuse."

" _You_ always tell me to be mindful of the present, Qui-Gon, and I am. Right now. Being mindful of the present." Obi-Wan huffed. The antagonism between them wasn't making this easy. "There is a disturbance in the Force."

"Of course there is, there's about to be a battle."

"It's _freezing, Qui-Gon_."

It took the Master a moment to really look at his apprentice, and after studying the boy, his hard eyes softened, and the irritation left him completely, his face suddenly concerned. "You're sure?" Obi-Wan glared at him, huddling further into his cloak, which should have been far too heavy for the hot, humid climate of Naboo's swamps. The Master bowed his head for a moment before wrapping his arms tightly around his Padawan and holding him as close as he was able. Kenobi tensed for a moment before he shivered and relaxed against him, shaking with not just the cold.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I shouldn't have been short with you."

"Master Windu talked to me about this before we left, and he sensed danger in this mission." He laid his forehead on his Master's chest and could feel the slow, even beat of his heart. "The Sith Lord is here, I can feel it. We need to be cautious."

"We will." He held his apprentice out at arm's length, carefully examining his face, reaching out with the Force to touch his Padawan's mind, and Obi-Wan let him in. Qui-Gon shuddered. "Do you feel this all the time?"

"Lately, yes. It's gotten worse since Tatooine, and landing here intensified it greatly."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Remain mindful of it, and tell me if it changes. We need to stand together on this matter if the Sith are involved."

"That won't be easy."

The Master's face looked weary for a moment before he nodded and looked the young Jedi in the eye. "Obi-Wan, about Anakin..."

Kenobi held his hand up, and the Master stopped. "I will not discuss the boy, or what has happened over the past few days. There is a rift between us, Qui-Gon, and it's not going away. I will not drag that to the forefront when we need to be in tune with each other here."

The Master nodded. "I did not mislead the Council, Obi-Wan." The younger Jedi tensed, his face getting darker, and the Master grasped the Padawan's shoulder. "Not about him, about _you_. You are ready for the Trials. I have taught you all I can. You will be a great Jedi Knight, and you will make me proud."

It was too much for Kenobi, and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying. He took a moment to catch his breath and calm his emotions; there were so many of them happening at once, and it was nearly too overwhelming for his little Jedi brain to take. Anger, joy, disappointment, pride, betrayal and gratitude flooded his entire being, and it was far too confusing to sort through the emotional surge. _There is no emotion_ , _there is peace_...

"...that was what I wanted to talk to you about," he confessed quietly. "I don't think I'm ready, I'm conflicted and I-I need more time."

Qui-Gon started to say something, but the conflict on his Padawan's face made him bite his tongue. "When we return, you and I will sit down and discuss it, alright?"

That was enough. Obi-Wan smiled softly, looking at the ground and clutching his cloak tighter. "Thank you."

Qui-Gon smiled and pointed to the Queen and the Gungans. "She wanted to land in the swamp."

"Yes, I was going to ask."

"If you were at the meeting, you'd know her plan."

Obi-Wan gave his Master a hard look, but he couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "Ha ha. What's the plan?"

"She's gathering an army of Gungans to help battle the Federation forces."

"Ah." Obi-Wan huffed. "Qui-Gon?"

"Yes?"

"I really, really hate this."

* * *

Obi-Wan stood alone in one of the many clearings by the ship, running a quick diagnostic of the vessel and maintaining on his own equipment. The Gungans had agreed to aid the Naboo in the fight, and they were now discussing the battle strategy. Obi-Wan excused himself from that particular discussion, which he saw as a waste of his time. Qui-Gon was there, and it seemed redundant to have two Jedi there when the Master would make the decisions anyway.

Of course, the big thing to come out of the truce between the Naboo and the Gungans was Padmé's revelation that she was, in fact, the Queen, and one of her handmaidens had been standing in as a decoy. What surprised Obi-Wan the most about this was how little he was actually surprised. It just...seemed to make sense to him.

With a deep breath, he activated his lightsaber, the glowing blue bade humming with energy and casting a faint blue glow around the area, the metallic ship reflecting the saber brilliantly. He sighed, feeling the blade in his hand and swung it gently, practicing his lightsaber forms, seamlessly flowing from one to another. There was a Sith Lord out there, and he'd need to be at his best. Obi-Wan disliked lightsaber combat, but he was told that he was quite good at it. He hoped it was true, or this fight would go _very_ badly.

Light applause made the man swiftly retract the blade and turn toward the noise, face flushed and feeling as though he had been caught doing something he shouldn't. "I told you. It's all laser swords and fruit floating," Padmé laughed.

Obi-Wan put his hands in the air. "You got me. Who am I to deny a Queen?"

She smiled, creeping closer, but seemingly very uncertain of herself. "Are you...angry? I'm sorry I deceived you."

"I'm not angry." He shrugged. "I suspected something was off."

At that, she looked surprised. "You did? How?"

"The Queen was too uncertain, and you were far too strong. I didn't know what it was until today, but..."

"You Jedi are far too clever."

"Well, _some_ of us are."

She smiled at that, inching closer, more confident now that she knew the Jedi was not angry. "What were you doing?"

"Practicing." He tossed the lightsaber from hand to hand. "Trying to balance myself. The Force has been... _I_ have been unbalanced lately. I need to correct this before the fight."

"You really think the Federation has a chance against the Jedi?"

"I'm not an actual Jedi yet, not really, I'm still a Padawan..." He huffed, plunking down into a seated position on the soft, brown leaves. Padmé quietly sat before him. "There's something here, something dark."

"Is it that thing from the desert?" Obi-Wan nodded, and the young queen's face became grim. "What will we do?"

" _We_ will do nothing, he is no concern of yours. He is Sith, and that makes him the concern of Qui-Gon and I." He smiled. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe."

"And you'll be using that?" She lightly touched the lightsaber in his hand.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I wouldn't if I didn't have to, but...well, it's going to come down to that."

They were silent for a long while, the Padawan quietly contemplating what it was he must do, and the Queen understanding how dangerous the fight would be for all of them. The silence was making her restless, and finally Padmé managed to laugh softly. "Well, what would you do? I mean, if you could fight the way you wanted to?"

"I'd just tell him to leave." Obi-Wan smiled sadly as the girl began to laugh. "What, I mean it."

"You can't just tell someone to go away!"

"I could."

"You couldn't!"

It was a challenge now. His Master always said he was headstrong. "I _can_. With the Force."

Her brown eyes lit up. "You're trying to tell me that the Force can just make someone go away?"

"Or anything I want." He smirked, eyes flashing mischievously as he leaned toward her. "I have spent a great deal of time learning this... _mind trick_. I can use the Force to compel someone to do something I want. It usually only works on the weak willed, but...if you insist with enough force, you can get even the highly intelligent and strong willed to comply."

Her mouth hung open in amazement and she was silent for a long while before she said softly, " _Show me_."

He smiled. "I don't think my Master would approve in the situation. Using it just because is...not exactly the Jedi way. It's mostly used to avoid conflict."

"Oh please, you have to!"

"I can't."

" _Please_! Obi-Wan, please!"

This time he looked at her intently, his hand waiving subtly before him. "You don't want to see my powers."

She leaned back and relaxed, the excitement leaving her face and replaced with boredom. "I don't want to see your powers." Silence fell between them, Obi-Wan smirking, his eyes watching her carefully, and after a moment, she gasped and reeled on him, grasping his arm excitedly. " _You just did it!_ "

He laughed as her tiny fist hit his chest. "Ow, stop, you're too strong!"

"Do all Jedi have this power?"

"Well, in theory, yes, but not all practice it. I do." He shrugged. "You're too strong willed for the suggestion to last, though."

"That's a dangerous power in the wrong hands."

"It is." He looked down at the lightsaber in his hands, and slowly looked to the girl that was pressed close to him. He felt the cold in the Force, it hadn't left or eased since they landed, but now he felt the chill in the back of his mind. It felt like...apprehension? A warning, maybe. "Padmé."

"Obi-Wan."

"...I feel this is the last time we will see each other."

The young queen looked at him with wide, brown eyes. " _Don't_ say that. We'll be fine, both of us. _All_ of us."

"I pray you are right," he said softly, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Feeling his distance, Padmé scooted closer to him to sit right beside the young Jedi, her little hands gripping his heavy cloak. They didn't say anything else. They didn't need to. Obi-Wan knew he was right, and he didn't need the Force to know that after this battle, everything would be different.


	7. Duel of the Fates

**AN: Hey, remember that bit in Star Wars Rebels when Ahsoka connected with Vader, felt the power of the Dark Side, and went screaming in pain into unconsciousness? I remember that. And I take that shit seriously.**

 _Chapter 7: Duel of the Fates_

In hindsight, while this was the _best_ plan, it was still a _bad_ plan. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon crouched behind a sleek Naboo fighter with Padmé and her guards, the Jedi effortlessly deflecting blaster bolts form a seemingly endless army of battle droids. The droids were simple to dispatch of, but their numbers were becoming a problem. Kenobi deactivated his lightsaber, peeked out over the ship and extended his hand, willing the Force to push through the next battalion of mechanical soldiers coming through the hanger bay. The droids went sprawling, which gave the infiltration team a moment to regroup.

"This is not going well," Obi-Wan huffed, falling back against the ship next to his Master. He felt dizzy. Despite his attempts to connect with the Force, the chill through it distracted him, dividing his attention and leaving him unbalanced. Worse, his Master felt his disturbance.

"Focus, Obi-Wan, we cannot falter now."

"I'm trying, Master, but I-"

"I _know_ , Obi-Wan." The Master closed his eyes, drew from the force and pushed one of the star fighters into the hanger bay door, the new blockage keeping out the recovering droids. "We need to get the Queen to the palace. Did you memorize the plans as I asked?"

The Padawan nodded, closing his eyes and breathing deep, then popping his head up over the ship and observing the hangar. "Master, the bay doors will lead to a secondary hangar, which will branch off into various maintenance areas. But _that_ door over there leads to a service elevator that will lead to the palace."

Qui-Gon deactivated his saber as well. "Is it safe?"

"Safer than fighting through another hangar, certainly. The path is small, and it's unlikely to be patrolled by large forces. We might have a chance to sneak past the sentries that way and take the Viceroy by surprise." Qui-Gon's eyes drifted to a Naboo fighter on the far side of the hanger, his face filled with worry. " _Master_." The Jedi's eyes snapped back to his Padawan. "Anakin will be _fine_. If we are gone, the battle droids will have no cause to be here."

That was enough for the Master. With a nod, he and Obi-Wan vaulted over the ship and ran across the hanger, Padmé and her guards in tow. They were nearly halfway to the access doors when Kenobi stopped in his tracks and dropped to the ground, clutching his chest and gasping for air. Qui-Gon skidded to a halt and ran back to his Padawan, kneeling beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder. The other combatants stopped as well, keeping behind the Jedi.

"Master..."

"Hush, Obi-Wan."

"He's here." Qui-Gon's eyes shot up and looked at the ship that was previously blocking the hangar door and watched as it was lifted into the air and torn to pieces. The destroyed ship was thrown at the Jedi, but the Master reached out with the Force and caught them, redirected the rubble away from them and stood to face his enemy.

He stood in the hangar door, making it clear that none would pass him. The cloaked and hooded figure that Qui-Gon had faced in the desert stood before him now, but this time he was without the heavy black robes of before, revealing a thin, strong, athletic body. On Tatooine, his face was a picture of calm rage, but here, now, the red face was contorted in fury that could barley be contained. In his presence, Qui-Gon could feel the cold fury through the Force, and he quickly put up his defenses, steeled his mind for the fight ahead. He held a hand out to his apprentice, and Obi-Wan grasped his hand tightly, rising to his feet.

"Are you alright?" the Master asked as he shed his dark brown robe, and smiled softly as his Padawan did the same.

"Fine now, yes."

"Focus, Obi-Wan. We must be balanced if we are to win." The younger man nodded, resolute. "Your Highness, when we're out you go through those door, as planned."

Padmé nodded, looking between the two Jedi, and finally laying her hand upon Obi-Wan's arm. "Don't die," she whispered, and the Padawan just smiled sadly, advancing forward a few steps with his Master to stand between the Sith and the Queen.

The yellow eyes of the Sith Lord burned with the fires of the Dark Side, and as the Jedi advanced, a cruel smirk crossed his face. An old man and a man much too young stood before him, and the horned creature knew he could win. He extended his hand, his lightsaber clutched tightly in it and ignited the weapon, the blade extending long and crimson from one end, and then the ignition hissed a second time, a second blade extending from the other end. He laughed wickedly when both Jedi stopped in their tracks.

The Master was the first to draw his weapon, the green blade humming to life. "Do not be intimidated, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said softly, slowly stepping forward. "Don't let this beast shake your resolve."

"Yes, Master," Kenobi said softly, taking his own lightsaber in his hand and igniting it, blue blade blazing to life.

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

"And also with you, Master."

The two Jedi stepped forward to engage their foe. Qui-Gon lunged forward, and the Sith effortlessly parried his strike, giving Obi-Wan a split second to flip over the two combatants and flank the horned man, but he was ready for it, the other side of the double-bladed weapon blocking the Padawan's strike.

The dark warrior retreated into the second hangar, the two Jedi in pursuit and launching a vicious offensive against the Sith, but it was not enough. The tattooed creature was clearly trained for this purpose, and now that he stood facing not one, but _two_ Jedi, he smiled wickedly as they fought, the blazing yellow eyes quickly observing and analyzing their every move. No strike was landing on the skilled foe, no parry or counterstrike could get past his incredible defenses.

Obi-Wan could see that they were seriously outmatched. _Maybe_ if he had been at his very best, they _might_ have had a chance, but more likely than not, it would only have made the battle last slightly longer. He was unbalanced in the Force, and he could not refocus, the combination of the creeping chill and his first very real, very lethal battle setting his heart racing and dividing his focus. At this rate, he would be the reason they lost this fight. His blue eyes narrowed as he swung down at his opponent, opening up to the Force so that he and Qui-Gon could launch a coordinated attack.

Those yellow eyes quickly flashed to Obi-Wan, and the Padawan suddenly found the adversary's black boot kicked into his chest, sending the apprentice flying back and leaving the Master to engage the foe alone. Kenobi grabbed his lightsaber as he jumped back to his feet and ran back in to the fight; it was as if the Sith had sensed his intentions, which, in all likelihood, was exactly what happened. The Sith continued to retreat, fighting his way across this hangar and toward a large, sealed door, which opened swiftly with a wave of his gloved hand, and the three fighters entered a power station, filled with generators and catwalks that extended far above and far below them.

His Master pressed hard, no doubt sensing the power of the Sith Lord and wanting to end the battle early, but it was clear that would not be happening. The battle had raged for some time and their opponent had left no opening at all, despite the relentless attack, and the horned man seemed to just be getting started. The narrow catwalks gave the Sith an advantage, and he pressed the attack, driving the Jedi further into the power station. Qui-Gon attempted to get around him so that he and the Padawan could flank the double-bladed menace, but the creature was having none of it, and managed to get Qui-Gon off his feet. Obi-Wan was there to defend his Master, keeping his blade close and defensive against the savage strikes as he covered Qui-Gon's recovery.

The power station echoed with the sound of clashing lightsabers, the lights flashing as the blades clashed and sparked, and Kenobi began to understand that they weren't going to survive this. He was far inferior to his Master, and he didn't want to think of how much better the Sith was. The wicked man was actively trying to separate them now, focusing on one while the other recovered and then quickly dividing them again. He had a plan, and while it wasn't a good one, it was the best he had. If he was going to die, it would be giving Qui-Gon the opening he needed to slay the beast.

Grasping his lightsaber tightly, he aggressively lunged at the Sith Lord, but the attack was anticipated and the creature ducked under the blade, planted a free hand on the ground and kicked up at Kenobi, catching the Padawan under the chin and sending him flying over the edge of the rail.

Obi-Wan fell past the lower catwalk, still recovering from the blow, but he managed to grab hold of the one below that one, pulling himself up with a grunt. Breathing heavily, he looked up at the catwalk above him, and saw the Sith Lord fall down on it. _Not_ landing on it gracefully, falling on it _hard_. Kenobi smirked as he saw his Master land on the platform next to the dark creature, swinging down with his green saber and just missing as the fallen man rolled away. He had provided his Master with an opening, just as he wanted. He could do it again. Thrusting his hand out, he called his lightsaber into his hand and ran to a circular platform where he could jump up to the next level and join the battle again. He made one opening, he could make another.

Using the Force to augment him, he jumped up onto the catwalk above him in time to see his Master and the Sith retreating down a long corridor, lightsabers flashing as green and red struck fast and hard. He took a deep breath and ran after them as fast as his legs could carry him. Qui-Gon looked worn and tired, but the Sith was on the defensive at last, and the Master did not wish to waste the opportunity, relentlessly attacking the retreating man.

"Qui-Gon! _Qui-Gon, wait_!" Obi-Wan called after him, running as fast as he could, but it wasn't enough, and the Jedi Master did not slow. The young Jedi had to come to a screeching halt as red energy walls suddenly turned on, segmenting the corridor and preventing him from moving on. With an outraged cry, Obi-Wan began to pace, looking through to see his Master, and he sighted in relief. The wall was separating the Sith from the Jedi Master as well. He watched Qui-Gon kneel, the Sith Lord pace, and Obi-Wan could do _nothing_. He was unbalanced still, the Force betraying him in it's chill and he was shaking with adrenaline and anticipation.

The energy walls switched off, and Obi-Wan bolted forward, watching with intense focus as the Sith and Qui-Gon resumed their fight, both parties re-energized from the brief break in the fighting, but it would be over soon. Kenobi could feel it. He just needed to give his Master one more opening and-

The energy walls reactivated right before Obi-Wan could pass the last one, and he screamed in rage, activating his lightsaber and striking the red energy, the plasma blade repelling off the wall in a shower of sparks. They were _right there_ and he could do nothing, mere feet from the fight and unable to help. As he watched, it was clear that they were no closer to victory than they were at the beginning of the fight. Worse, they were closer to losing. Obi-Wan knew he could not defeat the Sith, and Qui-Gon was looking weary, his relentless attack slowing into a more defensive posture.

He was trembling, tapping into the Force despite his unbalance, and was flooded with cold, making the hairs on his neck stand straight up. He couldn't help but reflect on the past few days and the whole mess that started this, the chill with him the whole time. It was too much to take, all the frustration, all the emotional turmoil that he couldn't help but feeling, the betrayal and confusion sending him careening off-balance.

The cold spiked, and in an instant, Obi-Wan's head cleared as he watched the Sith Lord fight. All his doubts cleared, all conflict gone in a flash and replaced by a maddening, blinding rage. All the emotions he had been trying to repress had broken through his defenses, and his blue eyes focused in on the Sith Lord, and nothing else mattered. He wanted that malicious creature _dead_.

The chill of the Force, so disconcerting before, suddenly felt comforting, a sharp contrast to the blazing fury that he felt within himself, and Kenobi suddenly recognized that while he had been sensing the Dark Side, the freeze in the Force, _this_ cold was coming from deep within himself. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and let the darkness in.

The Sith blocked a downward strike from Qui-Gon, sending the Master off-balance, and those yellow eyes snapped to the apprentice behind the barrier when the Force itself trembled. He stabbed backwards at the Jedi Master and felt the saber pierce through the older man's body, but it had missed the critical strike, the blade cutting through his right side instead of fatal dead center. Qui-Gon went ridged with pain, and dropped to his knees when the Sith removed the blade to pace away and come before the Padawan, his focus changing as his interest peaked, predatory and dangerous. Yellow eyes observed the young Jedi with cruel curiosity, his attention diverted from finishing the Master off when the Sith felt the Dark Side surge around the younger man.

Obi-Wan watched his Master fall, trembling hands clutching the burning hole in his side, his lightsaber on the ground next to him. Sharp blue eyes snapped to the Sith Lord, and they did not leave his smirking, cruel features for a second. The fury built within him, and for the first time in a week, Obi-Wan felt balanced, the Force once again his ally, even though his heart was filled with darkness. His focus was singular; nothing else mattered but the death of this creature.

The Sith Lord felt the Dark Side surge, and he let out a deep, malicious laugh. He paced slowly before the Padawan, ignoring the pained groans of the Master behind him and reveling in the rage of the trapped boy.

The energy wall deactivated, and Kenobi was set loose.

The Sith Lord was unprepared for the fury of the attack as the Padawan's speed and power increased tenfold from what it was before. His lightsaber was blindingly fast, a blue blur that arched and spun and rained down blow after heavy blow on the twin sabers, and the horned man could do nothing but stagger back and defend himself, the young Jedi leaving no opening for attack. The Sith growled, finally regaining his focus and bringing his crimson blade down at blinding pace, only to be deftly blocked by the Jedi, the blue blade suddenly twisting and slicing up in a wicked slash that nearly struck the Sith Lord's face, connecting with the long handle of his red lightsaber instead and severing it in two, one end flickering uselessly before it shut off.

With a snarl, the horned man tossed the broken end to the side, grasping his now single blade in both hands as new fury raged through him. He rushed at Kenobi, but he was not fast enough, the Padawan ducking behind him and launching a new attack, his blue eyes never leaving the face of the Sith Lord and filled with silent, burning rage. They struggled against each other for a moment, both men on the offensive as reckless, killing blows met and were deflected away, only for the attacks to begin a new.

For a moment, the battle raged, the intensity shaking the Force as the Dark Side fueled both combatants, their quick, reckless footwork narrowly avoiding the open pit in the center of the room. While the Sith Lord was trained in the dark arts, the sudden and intense fury the Jedi Padawan was feeling was giving him an edge, blazing blade cutting lethal arcs in the air as he began blasting the Sith with the Force, the sheer intensity of it pushing the dark figure back and dangerously close to the pit.

The Sith howled furiously, the Jedi rushing him swiftly, and the red blade arched toward the Padawan's head. Obi-Wan planted his foot right in front of the Sith, stopping suddenly and ducking under the red blade, catching his own saber in a backhanded grip as he spun, lashing out with the blue blade.

Obi-Wan's piercing blue eyes locked with the Sith's yellow and watched as they went wide, shocked, as the Jedi's lightsaber bit through his body at the waist. He didn't look away for a moment, focus intense as the red saber dropped to the ground with a clang, and the dark robed figure fell back into the chasm, his body bisecting as it fell.

His hard, labored breathing quickly slowed to a shaking, shuddering pant, the rush of the Force silencing in his ears as Obi-Wan fell to the ground, dropping his lightsaber and shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't move for some time, his entire body numb from effort, his lungs burning with each breath. With a whimper, he managed to crawl to where his Master lay, collapsing right next to the man and, shaking, took his hand. Eyes closed, he reached into the Force and felt for Qui-Gon, found him in pain, badly wounded, but alive. Kenobi managed to smile through the weariness and the pain.

"Qui-Gon."

The Master trembled, breath hitching as his hand gripped Obi-Wan's tightly. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Shh..." The Padawan scooted closer, laying his hand over the wound in his Master's side, feeling the Force flow through him and to the injured Jedi. "It's over." He felt the Master shudder, laying his hand over Kenobi's, and neither Jedi could find the strength to move.


	8. Homecoming

**AN: Do you like slow burn stories? ME TOO! Let's get this puppy started.**

 _Chapter 8: Homecoming_

The next few days, everyone in the Jedi Temple, from the younglings to the High Council, was asking the same question:

What do you do with a Padawan that has slain a Sith Lord?

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had been found by a rescue team sent by Padmé not long after the fateful duel had ended. The battle had been won, and the young Queen took no time at all in making certain the people she cared for were safe. The Council had been contacted, and by the time the rescue team had dragged the Jedi to the palace, a medical shuttle was ready to expedite them back to Coruscant.

The two Jedi were both laid out on beds in the medbay, both of them flitting in and out of consciousness as they were treated. A nervous Anakin Skywalker spent his time on the ship fretting over the badly wounded Qui-Gon, and looking in awe at the four lightsabers that were collected at the scene.

News traveled faster than the ship, and by the time Obi-Wan returned to the Temple, he was already a legend. He exited the shuttle gripping the edge of the floating medical bed Qui-Gon was in, and within minutes he was set upon by Jedi Master Luminara, who wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, blue eyes concerned, and the Padawan nodded. She started to lead him away, but his hand was closed tightly on Qui-Gon's bed. "Obi-Wan, please."

"I'm not leaving him."

"He will be _fine_. There is nothing you can do for him right now." Kenobi was resolute and did not move. Luminara sighed. "Please, we need to get you somewhere private. The Council wants to see you."

"I don't want to see them."

The Master sighed, looking at the tired young man, and she stood closer to him. "They are already beginning to stare, Padawan." His blue eyes snapped up, looking around the hall, and sure enough, there were Jedi _everywhere_. A large group of curious younglings, small groups of Initiates, his fellow Padawans, even Knights and the odd Master ware all standing around, whispering excitedly and pointing at him. He could feel himself blush up to his ears, and Luminara's plan seemed like a great one. He reluctantly let go of Qui-Gon's stretcher, and stumbled, the Mirialan Master catching him.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, just...exhausted." She nodded and put his arm around her shoulder, and he grabbed her tightly, using her for balance as they went away from the prying eyes. They slowly made their way through the halls, Kenobi shuffling his feet and stumbling occasionally, the Jedi that they passed stopping and staring as they went.

"...they're certainly nosey."

"Can you blame them?"

"I think so, yes." Luminara smiled, but said nothing. The surroundings were not terribly familiar to him. "This is not the way to the Council Chambers."

"No, it's not." She came to a door, laid her hand on the console and it hissed open. The Master led him inside a large, but sparse room, and walked him to the bed, helping him sit down upon it. The Padawan looked confused, and she softly said, "My rooms, Kenobi."

His eyebrow arched, and he smirked softly. "I do hope you're ready to deal with the scandal that's sure to come from this."

"Well, if you're clearly well enough to make a fool of yourself, perhaps you should be seeing the Council after all."

Obi-Wan flopped on to the bed dramatically. "No, Master, I think I'm fading..." Luminara chuckled softly and sat on the bed next to him.

"Do you understand what you've done?"

"Made an inappropriate sexual joke?"

"You killed a Sith Lord, Obi-Wan."

"I know, I was there."

She gripped his shoulder with a long fingered hand. "Qui-Gon, a Jedi Master, failed to kill him and you, his Padawan, not only saved his life, but killed a Sith in single combat." She felt the young man tremble slightly. "You're the first Jedi to kill a Sith in over a thousand years, Kenobi. That's why they're all looking at you, you've become famous in an instant."

"Word sure does travel fast..."

"The Naboo officials sent us the security footage. The Council has reviewed it several times. And you know how word spreads around you Padawans."

Kenobi laughed at that. "We do like to gossip." He groaned and pushed himself up to a sitting position next to the Master. "Will Qui-Gon be alright?"

"He survived the trip. I suspect so."

Obi-Wan sighed softly, his shoulders slumping in complete exhaustion. "...really, Luminara, the Council wants to see me, and you brought me to your room instead. If they're talking this much about what happened on Naboo, think how much they're going to talk about _this_."

"I somehow think a dead Sith Lord will overshadow their completely false romantic scenario." She stood and pulled the blankets up over him. "I want you to rest. I'll go talk to the Council and tell them you are here."

"I don't want to see them."

Luminara smiled softly. "You must, but I don't think it will be now. The Council has much to discuss. They may be too busy for even you, Obi-Wan."

"I hope so."

"I'll be back soon. Do try to rest, please. You need to replenish your energy." The Master left the room, and as silence filled the room, weariness overwhelmed the Padawan. He was more drained than he had though, and his attempts to connect with the Force were wholly unsuccessful, the energy flowing from it a mere trickle instead of the rich stream he usually felt.

Alone with his thoughts at last, Obi-Wan finally had a chance to contemplate all that had happened. The fight with the Sith Lord was illuminating, and he finally understood what was happening. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge, after all, and Kenobi felt grounded and secure in his conclusions. He had been feeling the Dark Side, had been very sensitive to it, and his focus on the pulsating chill had only made him more attuned to it. But still, the Dark Side unbalanced him, weakened him, prevented his focus by dividing his attention between the task at hand and resisting the turbulent emotions within him.

Then he fought the Sith, and in his desperation, he let the Dark Side in.

Embracing the Dark Side balanced him and connected him to the Force in a way he didn't know was possible. His anger and rage gave him focus, much like calm and serenity gave him focus before. He didn't feel corrupted, or wrong, he felt _alive_. Without surrendering to his emotions, he and Qui-Gon would both be dead. There was nothing to regret; power was available to him, and he reached out and took it, balanced within it, felt the Force swell within him and pulse with raw power.

This did not comply with the Code. Obi-Wan ran his hand over his face, groaning softly. Luminara had seen the security footage, but she said nothing about the fight, not really. Did she not see what fueled that fight? The Council must have seen it, sensed what was going on. He was going to be thrown out of the Order for this. On the other hand, the Jedi in the Temple were in awe of him, and Luminara said that the slaying of the Sith Lord had made him famous. Surely the attitude would be different if the Jedi Masters condemned him for the use of the Dark Side.

Did the Council not know? Was it at all possible that even the greatest Jedi in the Order couldn't tell what had happened? Could they not see the difference between being lost in the Dark Side and lost in the Light? Obi-Wan needed to see the footage. It was beginning to appear that focus just looked like focus, no matter the origins. It was possible that the origin of the Force driving the combatants could not be discerned over a video feed, and if it could, it was also possible that the overwhelming power of the Dark Side could cloud the Council's ability to see _where_ it was coming from. And if that was the case...

It seemed likely to Obi-Wan that the Dark Side wasn't what the Jedi said it was. The Jedi Council could be _wrong_.

Kenobi felt relief wash over him, and as his body relaxed, he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Obi-Wan awoke, the sun casting red shadows around Master Luminara's room. He breathed deeply, felt the Force flow through him, and he smiled, sitting up with ease; his muscles were a bit sore, but he felt shockingly well-rested, his connection with the Force fully re-established. He closed his blue eyes and focused on his displeasure with his Master, the anger at the situation with Anakin, and he felt the cold creep into his mind as the darkness swelled within him. With a small smirk, he banished the rage behind his tight defenses, and the dark abated. That connection was secure as well. He would have to explore this further at a later date. _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge_.

There was a clean change of robes folded neatly at the foot of the bed, and it suddenly felt like forever since he was clean. He couldn't get out of his robes fast enough, the sweat and dirt of Naboo and the fight with the Sith clinging to him and suddenly oppressive. He stripped out of them as quickly as he could on the way to the shower.

He took his time, savoring the hot water as it took any remaining weariness out of him. He stood there long after he was done washing, letting the water run over him as he felt that, finally, his mission was over. It was nearly an hour later that he emerged and dressed in the fresh robes smiling at the softness of them. Comfort had not been a part of his life for quite some time, and Kenobi was going to damn well enjoy it while he could. And on that note, he was absolutely famished.

Obi-Wan placed his hand on the console and the door slid open, and he ran right into Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, who seemed surprised for just a moment before his mouth curled up into a devious smirk. The Padawan openly rolled his eyes.

"Kenobi!"

"Master Quinlan..."

"I was looking for Luminara." His brown eyes flashed mischievously. "Is she... _decent_?"

"No."

Those brown eyes laughed. "Tch, that's too bad now, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "What do you want."

"Well, I _wanted_ to see Luminara, but quite frankly, you're far more interesting, Kenobi."

The Padawan frowned. Quinlan Vos was famous in his own right among the Jedi Masters for two very specific things. The first was his gift in psychometry, an exceptionally rare Force ability that allowed him to see the history of an object simply by touching it, a trait Obi-Wan greatly admired. The second was his reputation for bending rules, a trait that the Padawan had no patience for. It was this same trait in his own Master that he disliked, but he respected Qui-Gon, despite the rift between them. He did _not_ respect Quinlan Vos. How the renegade Master managed to train a remarkable Padawan in the form of Aayla Secura, Obi-Wan would never know.

"Look, I'm really hungry, so-"

"Of course you are! You've been out for two days!"

"... _what_."

Quinlan shrugged, smirking at the young man's shock. "We _did_ try to wake you, but the Force would have none of it and kept you."

" _Kriffing Sith Hells_. The Council was looking for me the day I arrived from Coruscant!"

"I know!" Vos laughed, clapping a large hand on the boy's shoulder. "They are _so mad!_ "

Obi-Wan went tearing down the corridor, the Master's laughter echoing after him. He pushed the hunger from his mind as he entered the elevator and punched the button, rapidly tapping his foot as he waited for the lift to take him to the Council Chamber. When the elevator stopped, he rushed out and, without announcing himself or knocking, he threw open the heavy doors of the High Council with the Force and dashed into the room, breathing heavily as the eyes of all twelve Masters turned to him.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Mace Windu drawled, leaning back in his chair. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you, I had a _lovely_ coma." He threw his braid over his shoulder and quickly bowed to the Masters, and they silently acknowledged him. "I apologize. I meant to come sooner, but-"

Master Yoda held up a hand, and the Padawan was silenced. "Much to discuss, we have, Obi–Wan."

Kenobi bowed his head. "Yes, I imagine we do." His mental defenses were in place, all his fears hidden safely behind them. He hoped...

"First and foremost," Master Plo Koon said softly. "Your Master Qui-Gon recovers. He hasn't come to yet, but he will be back to full health in time."

"That's...a great relief. I'm glad to hear it." His blue eyes fell to the ground, looking intently at the intricate mosaic of the floor. "I am eager to return to my training. The battle on Naboo illuminated my weaknesses."

The Jedi Masters looked at one another, some of them whispering quietly, too softly for Kenobi to hear, and he observed them carefully, his suspicions rising. "We were going to ask you about that," Mace started, leaning forward to look intently at the boy. "But we have reviewed the security footage _many_ times. And," he growled, "despite our best efforts, there isn't a datapad in the entire Temple that doesn't have a copy of the fight."

Plo Koon's deep chuckled echoed in his respirator. "We simply do not know what to do with you, Kenobi. So young, and already a legend."

Obi-Wan looked up at the Masters, looked through the Force and found them...pleased? Impressed? _Proud_. No, it was all these things. _They didn't sense it._ He could scarcely believe it. The Master's _didn't know_. "I want to see."

"Difficult for you, it may be," Yoda cautioned, but Kenobi shook his head. "No, I need to see. Please, Masters." The Jedi looked to Yoda, and he silently nodded, and Obi-Wan looked to one of the walls where the footage was projected. He watched the Sith's attention snap away from Qui-Gon in that critical moment, going to pace before the energy barrier, and when it flicked off, the tempest was released, and Kenobi held his breath as he watched. It was... _breathtaking_ , the fight swift and ferocious, the young Jedi aggressive and athletic, the blue lightsaber a blur as it repeatedly struck at the Sith.

He had been so worried before about what it looked like, given what had actually happened, but that fear was put to rest as he watched the image of himself ending the Sith menace. He thought the Masters would see the Dark Side fueling him, but all Obi-Wan saw in this was the focus of a Jedi.

"I didn't think...I mean, I _knew_ , but..."

"The first Jedi to kill a Sith in over a thousand years," Mace mused softly. "You are a credit to the Jedi, Kenobi."

Yoda stood, slowly shuffling to the middle of the chamber to stand before Obi-Wan. "Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight, the Council does."

Blue eyes shot to the diminutive Master, shock and fear gripping him. "Excuse me?" He looked around as the Masters stood, and he quickly shook his head. "Me? _Knight_? What about the Trials?!"

"Kenobi, you killed a _Lord of the Sith_ ," Mace said forcefully. "Nothing in the Trials will come even close to that. To do what you have done requires one to be so in tune with the Force, only a true Jedi Knight could achieve it."

"...I-I'm not ready!"

"If you're not ready to be a Knight, nobody is."

He was afraid. He was exploring unknown territories of the Force, _forbidden_ territories, and now he would have to do it alone. _Who are you kidding, Kenobi,_ he chided himself. _You were always going to do this alone. Qui-Gon doesn't stand behind you_. He kneeled, bowing his head. "Masters, thank you. I will not let you down."

Yoda laid a hand on Kenobi's head and cut his braid, putting it in the new Knight's hand, and Obi-Wan smiled softly. This _was_ what he wanted, after all. All his life, this was what he wanted.

"Now, as for what you will be doing next," Mace said, amused as he brought Kenobi a stack of papers. "These are all the Initiates that have written you begging to be taken as your Padawan."

"...you have _got_ to be kidding."

Mace smirked. "As I said, Kenobi. _Every_ datapad."

He flipped through the stack, quickly reading a few of the requests before he put the papers on the ground. "This is insane. I can't teach _anyone_."

"You are a Knight now, Obi-Wan. You will teach."

"I was _just knighted_. What makes anyone think I'm ready to have a Padawan!"

"Well, that security footage has a lot of people convinced."

Obi-Wan huffed and reached for his braid, only to remember that it was in his hand, cut from him. He'd have to develop a new nervous habit. "Masters, I still have much to learn. I think rushing into taking on a Padawan is...unwise. Hasty. I believe patience is necessary in this matter."

Yoda nodded. "Agree with you, I do, Obi-Wan. So much pain Qui-Gon would be spared, if not so fast he had run. More slowly, you must proceed."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "I will, Master Yoda."

"What then will you do?" the ancient Master asked, and Kenobi knew just what to do.

"The man I killed was Sith, but there are always two, a Master and an Apprentice. That can't have been the Master. We need to seek out the other Sith Lord before more start cropping up."

The Masters whispered their agreement. "We have been discussing that as well," Mace said strongly, and the other Masters fell silent. "We have gathered everything we know about all of this. Jocasta Nu has everything compiled in the library."

"I want this mission, Masters," Obi-Wan said swiftly. "I need to see this through. Please, let me find the Sith."

"You just got back from a mission, Obi-Wan."

"And now I need another." He twisted his cut braid in his hand. "Let me put what I know to good use. If I won't have a Padawan, staying here seems a waste when there is work to be done." The Masters whispered among themselves for a time, and Obi-Wan shifted from foot to foot, his heart beating in excitement. He _needed_ this. Chasing the Sith would be a good way to get away from Qui-Gon, who he still felt had cast him aside. Now that he was a knight, it seemed Anakin would get the training that Qui-Gon wanted to give him. The very thought made Obi-Wan seethe. He couldn't be here to see that, he _couldn't_...

"Agree with you, the Council does," Yoda finally said, and Kenobi grinned broadly.

"Thank you, Masters! I will not let you down."

"All of our information is in the library," Mace said as he eased back into his chair. "We'll send word that you're to have access to all of it."

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The Knight bowed and left the chamber, rode the elevator down in silence, and when he started toward the library, his chest puffed with pride. Him, a _Knight_. It was all he ever wanted. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he strode down the halls, a singular thought running through his head.

 _I am definitely going to grow a beard._


	9. Investigating the Dark

**AN: Updating may be quite a bit slower now that I'm running on no pre-established canon. World crafting isn't easy.** **But this part is my faaaaaavorite...**

 _Chapter 9: Investigating the Dark_

Kenobi sat in the library with a huge bowl of stew and a datapad, pouring over the compiled information that the Jedi had collected. It wasn't much at all, unfortunately, but it was enough to have an idea of where to really start. He shoveled a spoonful of stew into his mouth, groaning appreciatively as three days worth of hunger slowly began to fade. He was going to need more stew, though.

He looked up from the bowl and the datapad as Quinlan Vos and his Padawan, Aayla Secura, entered the library and approached him. "I heard you needed me, Padawan!" Quinlan said loudly, laughter in his voice, and Aayla gently touched his arm. "Master, Obi-Wan is a Knight now. You _know_ that."

Vos sighed. "You're taking all the fun out of teasing him, Padawan."

"Apologies, Master." The Twi'lek pushed past her Master to stand next to Kenobi. "Congratulations, Obi-Wan. If anyone deserved to be knighted, it's you."

"You are next, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so!" she said in her slight accent, laughter touching her voice. "Will you be celebrating?"

"No time, I'm afraid," Kenobi said as he held up the datapad and shoveled more stew into his mouth.

"You wouldn't go anyway, Padawan," Vos huffed, crossing his arms. "No doubt Kenobi wouldn't invite me, and if I can't go, you can't go."

"Mm, we'd see about that."

" _Anyway_!" he said swiftly, shoving his Padawan to the side. "What did you need, Obi?"

The blue eyes narrowed. " _Don't_ call me Obi."

"Why? Don't like nicknames?"

"Only my lovers call me that."

Quinlan laughed loudly, drawing irritated looks from the other occupants of the library, and Aayla looked down at the ground, flushing furiously and her lekku twisting in obvious discomfort. "If only that were true! We could be _such_ good friends!"

"Don't count on it," Kenobi said as he reached across the table and grabbed a large, wooden box, his long fingers tracing the bronze lock. "I heard you were called in on finding out about this Sith Lord."

Vos nodded. "Yeah. They had me look at the lightsabers that were used in the dual. I couldn't really see anything, though. The Dark Side was clouding my ability to see."

 _Well, that's a relief_. "Can you try again?" He opened the latch on the box, revealing the recovered sabers, Obi-Wan's, Qui-Gon's, and the bisected Sith Lord's. Vos' eyes narrowed.

"There's a lot of bad energy around those. The last time wasn't pleasant for me."

"Then I'll thank you twice."

Quinlan groaned, rolled his eyes and laid his hand on the edge of the box. "Which one first, boss?"

Obi-Wan picked up the functioning half of the Sith Lord's blade and held it out to Vos. "We're not going to waste our time with the Jedi sabers. We need to know about the Sith, we won't learn anything from those." And Obi-Wan didn't want Vos touching his again. If his vision was clearer today, he might feel the rage that fueled him, his powerful tether to the Dark Side, and _that_ couldn't be getting out.

"Oh, _good._ Last time, I could feel the pain of getting stabbed. Not exactly my favorite thing." He held his hand out, and Obi-Wan put the saber in the Master's hand, and Vos closed his eyes. Kenobi watched him closely, observing his face twitch and tense as visions and memories flooded from the weapon into his mind. With a gasp, the Master's eyes shot open, and he dropped the weapon back into the Knight's hand. "Better than the other day, but it's still so clouded. The Dark Side is obscuring everything."

"Did you get nothing?"

Vos shook his head. "I got his name. Maul, he was called. Darth Maul."

" _Maul_." Obi-Wan grinned. That was much better than he had been expecting. "Thank you, Quinlan. You have been a _great_ help."

"Have I?" the Master purred. "I suppose you should invite me to your celebration, Obi..."

"I suppose I should, yes," Obi-Wan said smoothly, placing the lightsaber back in the box and closing it. "I'll have it tonight."

Quinlan grinned. "I'll be there."

"But I won't." The Knight patted the tattooed cheek. "Lots of work to do."

"You're a cruel son of a bitch, Kenobi!" the Master called, his Padawan laughing hysterically at his expense as Obi-Wan left the library, datapad in hand and the box tucked under his arm. The name did help, but it wasn't enough. He needed to talk to Agen Kolar, a Zabrak Jedi Knight who was just a few years older than Obi-Wan. He _could_ have gone to the Council; one of the Masters there was a Zabrak as well, but Kenobi found it much easier to freely discuss things with his peers. Besides, the Council clearly didn't know anything in regards to the Sith, or there would have been more in the report.

He stopped by his new quarters and deposited the box on his desk, taking out his own lightsaber and clipping it on to his belt. Gripping his datapad, he headed out for the Room of a Thousand Fountains, a peaceful haven at the base of the Temple dedicated to quiet meditation and reflection, and a great deal of the Knights could be found there when they weren't away on missions. Obi-Wan found the Zabrak Jedi at the base of one of the numerous waterfalls in the garden, dark eyes scanning the pages of a book in his hands.

"Agen!" The Zabrak's eyes shot up, softened as they found the fellow Knight.

"Obi-Wan. Congratulations on your knighthood."

"Word certainly travels fast."

"You know how we talk. And many of us assumed that knighting you was the only course of action after what you've done." Obi-Wan sat next to him, datapad in hand and swiftly brought up the files he needed. "What do you need me for?" Agen asked, watching Kenobi's swift fingers bring up a still of the security footage that focused on the Sith Lord.

"The Council put me in charge of hunting down the Sith, and this is all I have to go on." Obi-Wan pointed at the image. "He's a Zabrak."

"I should say so, yes."

Kenobi nodded, cleared the image, and brought up the file on Iridonia, the Zabrak home world. "Can you look this over and make sure all my information is correct?"

Agen looked at the datapad, quickly reading the information on the screen, scrolling down to review the entirety of the document. He nodded when he reached the end of it. "All your information is correct, yes."

"Perfect."

"Your assumption is not."

"...excuse me?"

"You assume this Zabrak is Iridonian." Agen brought up the still of the Sith Lord, looking at it carefully. "That is barely a Zabrak. _That_ is a Nightbrother."

Obi-Wan smiled slowly. "I am so glad I came to you." He cleared the datapad of the information on screen and brought up his notes. "What's a Nightbrother?"

"You were correct that my species hails from Iridonia. However, a very small tribe of Zabrak males live on the planet Dathomir."

Kenobi nodded, jotting down the information. "Is there a difference? How can you tell?"

"I can tell, trust me. These Zabraks are half-breeds, born from unions with the natives of Dathomir, the Nightsisters. They are all dangerous, and they are _all_ Force sensitive."

"All of them?" Agen nodded, and Kenobi wrote that down as well.

"Dathomir is a nexus of Dark Side energy. It's made it's people very powerful."

"So if I'm going to seek out the Sith, I'll need to see these Dathomirians."

The Zabrak shook his head. "No, just the Nightbrothers. Fortunately, they live separate from each other, so you shouldn't have any trouble."

Obi-Wan scoffed. "They segregate their men and women? Why?"

"The males live subserviently to the females. They are really only kept around for breeding purposes. Occasionally, the Nightsisters will stop by the male encampments, take the fittest of the tribe, and leave."

Obi-Wan smirked. "Well, I'd say that would make the males docile, but I know that's not true."

"They are very dangerous, yes, but you'll have better luck talking to the Nightbrothers than the females. If you do end up on Dathomir, Kenobi, I'd advise you to be cautious, and whatever you do, avoid the Nightsisters. They are all Force sensitive, yes, but the females are trained in the Dark Side."

Kenobi nodded, finishing the last of his notes and tucking the datapad into his robe. "You've been invaluable, Agen. Thank you.

The Zabrak stood with the other Knight. "Is that what is next for you? Hunting down the Sith?" Obi-Wan nodded, and Agen smirked. "If you need further help, I would be happy to lend my assistance, Sith Slayer."

"Ha ha, you're very funny."

"What's your next step?"

Kenobi sighed. "I'll put in my proposal to the Council so I can get permission to go to Dathomir. In the meantime, though, I'll have to start researching the planet, and any other planet that the Sith may be hiding on."

"You won't find anything in the Archives," the Zabrak cautioned. "The Council has restricted the information relating to the Sith."

"I know, I've already checked," Kenobi drawled as he turned from his fellow Knight. "That's why I'm going to have a look at the data archives of the Galactic Senate."

* * *

The Senate was nearly empty when Obi-Wan arrived mid-afternoon. After a quick look, he confirmed that the Jedi Archives had no information on Dathomir, the Nightbrothers, or the nature of the Dark Side that ruled the planet. The Jedi desire to keep away from the Dark Side of the Force seemed hypocritical to the Knight. After all, the Jedi Code demanded knowledge over ignorance, and the Jedi's own fear of the Dark Side was standing in the way of the Code. Obi-Wan wasn't afraid, though. If he was to continue to control the Dark Side that had crept into him, then he needed knowledge of it. After all, now that he knew it was there, he couldn't simply pretend it wasn't. Dam a river and before long, the torrent would break through. That wouldn't happen to him. He would master his emotions and master the Dark Side that sprang from them.

He had come here once with Qui-Gon when he was a Padawan, but then, he was reporting to the Senate the state of the Mandalorian conflict. He didn't go to the archives then, but he headed there now, the few people present looking his way as he passed. When he arrived, he smiled warmly at the guards. "Good afternoon. The Jedi Council sent me for information that relates to my current mission."

The guard looked at a datapad he held, and waved the Knight in, Obi-Wan bowing slightly as he passed. The Archive was positively enormous. Combing through here was going to take _forever_. Obi-Wan frowned, went over to one of the central consoles and looked up all information that was stored on Dathomir, groaning loudly when he saw that there was far, _far_ too much on the planet. Locating the relevant information within that mess would not be easy. He began downloading all the information to his datapad, and left to wander the Archive while the massive amount of data was copied.

He was looking through a map of Republic space when a reserved, cautious voice called, "Oh, you're him!" Obi-Wan ignored him, hoping he was talking to someone else, but when the too quiet footsteps approached him, the Jedi turned to look at the man. He was middle aged, not terribly tall, and carried himself with great importance. "I saw you, Jedi. In the security footage from Naboo."

Obi-Wan groaned. "Don't tell me the entire Republic has that now."

"Not at all, but I had it all sent to my office. The events that happened there were vital to the peace of the Republic." When the Jedi arched his eyebrow, looking at the man like he was crazy, the Senator extended his hand. "I apologize, I thought you would know me, Master Jedi. I'm Chancellor Palpatine."

"...oh, yes, the new one." When the former Chancellor Vallorum was voted out of office suddenly, Obi-Wan had been in a poor state. In hindsight, he knew that he was in the grip of the Dark Side, but at the time, the feelings of betrayal overwhelmed him to the point of being able to focus on nothing else. He took the Chancellor's hand. "I'm-"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I know. You're all the Jedi are talking about." He grasped the Knight's hand tightly with both of his. "Let me say, it was valiant how you slew that _savage_ beast, and you sent a very strong message to the Trade Federation about their aggressions."

"Believe me, I didn't do it to make the Trade Federation cower..."

"No matter the reason, that is the result." He let go of the Jedi's hand. "What are you looking for, Master Jedi? Perhaps I can help."

Obi-Wan carefully observed this man, reaching out with the Force to sense his intentions, but he felt nothing but a desire to help a Jedi. "I am looking for information on Dathomir," he said slowly, watching surprise cross the Chancellor's face.

"Dathomir? Why?"

"I'm on a mission."

The older man nodded. "Say no more, Master Jedi." He took out a datapad, his fingers running over it before he brought up a file on the planet. "Well...it's in the Mid-Rim, fairly close to Naboo, actually. It seems that it has not been a part of the Republic for a very long time. The notes say witches moved in and are ruling there."

"May I see that?" Palpatine nodded and handed the datapad to the Jedi, watching those intelligent blue eyes swiftly run over the information. "Where did you get this? All the information I found was spread out and random. You have everything compiled."

"Yes, the Archives' filing system doesn't agree with mine."

"Do you have everything organized like this?"

Plapatine nodded. "Yes, though my collection is not as extensive as the Archive. Now that I am in charge, the Archive is due for...an overhaul."

Obi-Wan's voice dropped, like he was telling a secret. "Do you have files on Malachor or Moraband?" Palpatine frowned, took his datapad back and quickly searched for the two planets.

"I've never heard of those," he said, shaking his head. "I could get my aides on it, though. I'm certain we could find something."

"No, no, that's alright." Obi-Wan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It was just a stray thought of mine, think nothing of it." He knew, though, that one day, he'd have to come back here and look them up. Both planets were Sith worlds long ago, and if _he_ were a Sith Lord, he'd make certain to visit the places most sacred to their order. After all, the Jedi did similar with Ilum, Lothal and Coruscant. If he was going to find the Sith Master, he'd _have_ to go there.

He smiled at the Chancellor. "Thank you. You have been a great help."

"It was no trouble. I can come with you and transfer the information to your datapad, if you like." The Jedi nodded, and the two men walked slowly toward the center of the Archive. "I have to ask," Palpatine said softly. "How did you manage to overcome that beast?"

"You saw the footage."

"Yes, but the fight seemed lost to me. You and the other Jedi were outmatched completely."

"Yes..."

"And when he struck your friend down..."

Obi-Wan could feel his temper rising, not at the man at his side, he was simply curious, but at the memory of what had happened on Naboo. The Sith was dead, but the memory of standing there, helpless, as Qui-Gon fought and lost was too much. His hand balled into a fist at his side, his eyes closed and his jaw clenched as he fought the building rage. I just... _focused_."

"Oh?" The Chancellor observed the Jedi carefully, eyes narrowing as emotion flitted across the young man's face that he was struggling to control.

"Yes, that was all. I got in tune with the Force." He sighed, sliding his defenses into place. The fight with the Sith effected him more than he thought. "I can't explain it beyond that."

"Well," the Chancellor said softly as they approached the central console, and he picked up the Jedi's datapad. "The Jedi are right to be proud of you. The Force must be very strong with you for you to overcome such a foe." Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. He needed to meditate on what happened against the Sith. He understood, yes, but he needed to really _know_. The Chancellor handed him the datapad. "All the information on Dathomir has been transferred to you, Master Jedi."

Obi-Wan smiled, putting his anger aside. It would need to be put in it's place before he went to Dathomir, if he was actually permitted to go. "Thank you for your help, Chancellor."

"Please, let me know if there is anything else I can do to assist the Jedi Order."

"I will."

Kenobi bowed and his long strides carried him swiftly out of the Archive, leaving Palpatine to watch the retreating Jedi, a cruel smirk on his face.


	10. Loose Ends

_Chapter 10: Loose Ends_

The next few days saw Obi-Wan throwing himself into his training in preparation for what was to come. When he wasn't tuning up his lightsaber combat, reviewing the forms and adopting changes to his inexperienced style, he was drowning himself in the Force. Kenobi always took a liking to the Jedi Mind Trick, a Force skill that he was becoming exceptionally good at as a means of negotiating and avoiding combat. Even after the power surge he got from the Dark Side, he still had no desire to fight if he could avoid it.

But Kenobi _was_ curious, and that curiosity led to him experimenting with the Dark Side. It was slowly, at first, for fear of the other Jedi around him sensing that something was wrong, but he quickly realized that _none_ of the Jedi could feel it. The Dark Side was clouding their ability to sense it, and Obi-Wan realized that the real danger of the Dark Side wasn't it's power, it was its ability to conceal itself, to hide in plain sight, just as he was doing around his Jedi brothers and sisters.

Upon realizing this, Kenobi recklessly dove into the Dark Side, letting it fuel him, putting the weight of the darkness behind his use of the Force, and found his powers greatly increased. His mental defenses were greater, not just from his careful focus, but from the Dark Side clouding his true intentions. His Force suggestion was far more effective as well, finding himself easily able to dominate even strong-minded people, if he so chose to. But more than that, his connection to the Force was greater than ever before, the steadfast focus of his Jedi training lending control to the dark power that coiled within him. The Dark Side wasn't disrupting his connection to the Force, as he was told it would, it _strengthened_ it.

Obi-Wan thought he would be impatient to leave for Dathomir, but he found waiting on the Council's decision relaxing; with the decision out of his hands, he had free time for much needed practice, and he found his head-strong nature being curbed into one of methodical patience. Knighthood suited him, he decided, and even though he had dealings with the Dark Side, Kenobi was intent on becoming the best Jedi Master he could be.

When he got the summons from the Council, Obi-Wan was in the training room with Aayla Secura, the two Jedi practicing their lightsaber combat, the training sabers swinging swift and graceful. Several Padawans were gathered around to watch the Sith Slayer fight, and Master Shaak Ti had to push through the excited Jedi to get to the ring.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Kenobi?" she asked sternly, and the Padawans watching the fight went silent, waiting to see if the Togruta Master was about to lecture the Knight, but Obi-Wan just smiled.

"I always enjoy myself, master!" He effortlessly parried three vicious strikes from Secura, who tried to take him when his attention was elsewhere, but Kenobi's focus never left her, and he brought the training saber around and connected with her neck. The Twi'lek glared at him.

"You cheated."

" _I_ cheated? You attacked me when my back was turned!" Aayla growled, raising her saber again, and Obi-Wan smirked, swinging the saber behind his back and raising it over his shoulder, blade angled forward and two fingers of his other hand pointed at Secura, smirking in anticipation.

The two lunged at each other, but just before they clashed, the training blades went flying from their hands as they swung, hit nothing, and both tumbled to the floor. Shaak Ti held the training weapons, face stoic as the Padawans around them erupted in laughter. "The Council has summoned you, Kenobi. Come with me, you do not want to keep them waiting."

Obi-Wan nodded, leaping to his feet, brushing himself off and offering a hand to Aayla, the Twi'lek accepting the help to be pulled to her feet. "Next time, Secura."

"I'll win next time." He flashed her a devious grin and he followed the Togruta Master from the training room. They were silent for a little while, and Kenobi reached out with the Force to gauge what the Master was thinking, but Shaak Ti was unreadable. Kenobi huffed; he wasn't the only one that kept his defenses up.

He was about to say something to break the silence, but the Master beat him to it. "Are you enjoying all this attention?"

Kenobi shook his head. "Not exactly, no. Honestly, I was expecting to be out of here by now. I think some distance will do us all good. Maybe the frenzy will die down if I'm not around for them to focus on."

This seemed to please the Master, and she nodded, a small smile on her lips. "I watched you fight for a little bit."

"O-oh?"

"Soresu is an odd choice for the boy who's ferocious offense killed a Sith."

"W-well, I-"

"It suits you." She smiled at him, and the Jedi looked away, could feel his ears burn. He did not like so much attention. Getting out of the Temple would be a relief. They walked the rest of the way in a peaceful silence, and together entered the Council Chambers, the Masters all seated and waiting for his arrival. Kenobi bowed when he stepped into the center of the room.

"You called, Masters?"

"The Council has sanctioned your request to go to Dathomir," Mace drawled, hard eyes looking at the Knight. "We are sending Master Luminara with you. We believe she will be a great asset on your mission."

Kenobi smiled at this. Thank the Force they were sending Luminara and not someone like Quinlan. He was going to need someone predictable when the very planet was soaked with the unpredictable Dark Side. Though, Quinlan wouldn't have been a bad choice either. "Thank you, Masters. I will not fail you."

"What do you know of Dathomir, Kenobi?"

"You got my report, Masters." Kenobi looked up at the Jedi, all of them observing him carefully, and he realized that he was being judged. He closed his eyes and calmed himself, clearing his mind. "The Sith was a Zabrak, so I spoke to Agen Kolar about it. I assumed that he was Iridonian, but Agen said that the Sith was, without question, a Nightbrother from Dathomir."

"What know you of the Nightbrothers, Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked, and the young Jedi shook his head.

"Not much. As you know, the Jedi Archives are sealed on the subject. I had to go to the Senate Archives to find what I needed." Obi-Wan huffed. "It wasn't much, though, and I feel like I'm going into this situation blind."

"What do you need to feel educated on the subject?" Plo Koon asked, and Kenobi met his shielded eyes.

"I need to know the nature of the Dark Side on the planet. If I am going there, I cannot be unprepared." The Masters whispered amond themselves, and Obi-Wan nearly rolled his eyes. The request for knowledge shouldn't be controversial.

"Dathomir is a nexus of the Dark Side," Mace said after the other Masters had settled. "The people there are strong with it, but we have reason to believe that their relationship with the Dark Side is very different from the philosophy of the Sith."

 _That_ was interesting. "In what ways?"

"We don't know. Don't be deceived, though, it is just as dangerous and corrupting as it always is. The Dark Side is seductive, and this is no different."

Kenobi frowned. That wasn't what he needed to hear. "I understand."

"Careful you must be, Obi-Wan," Yoda cautioned, the Master's face grim. "Strong in the Dark Side, Dathomir is."

"I will be, Master."

"Be prepared for anything, Kenobi," Mace warned. "This is a dangerous place you are going to. We would not send you if we didn't think you could handle it, but you must be vigilant. Exercise patience and caution."

"Your faith in me will not be misplaced."

The little Grand Master nodded. "May the Force be with you."

"And also with you, Masters." The Knight left once again, his heart beating in excitement. He'd be out in the field soon, and he couldn't wait. He had been patient and content the past few days, but now knowing he was cleared to go, he couldn't wait to get out. Dathomir would be an education, in both the reemerging Sith and his own connection to the Dark Side. The Council had said it themselves: the Dark Side practiced by the Nightsisters was different than what was practiced by the Sith. Sure, they insisted that the Dark Side _is_ still just the Dark Side, but Kenobi didn't believe it. He had felt it, he knew what it could do, and he didn't feel like any less of a Jedi for it.

He'd have to be careful in his practice of it with Luminara around, but like what happened at Naboo, it was possible that the Dark Side of Dathomir would be so oppressive, the origin of the power could not be sensed. Regardless, he would be off soon. He'd have to tie up loose ends before he left.

He entered his room and quickly packed for the mission, throwing extra robes and his datapad into a bag. He looked to the wooden box on his desk, and went to open it, looking at the lightsabers within. He laid his hand on one of the pieces of the Sith Lord's weapon, and before he could think otherwise, he threw the saber into his bag. Regardless of what happened, he was going to keep that weapon. His blue eyes darted to the other weapons in the box, and he picked one of them up, closing the box on the other piece of the Sith weapon.

Qui-Gon's lightsaber was much heavier than Obi-Wan's, built for the heavier attacks that the Jedi Master preferred. He couldn't help but think of his former Master, and the old feelings of betrayal slowly crept back into him, and bitter anger gripped him. There was no repairing that relationship; Qui-Gon had doomed it when he was willing to throw ten years of close friendship away for a boy he had only just met. Still, he couldn't help but wonder about his recovery, and at the very least, he should have his lightsaber back.

Tightening his grip on the weapon in his hand, Obi-Wan left his room for the infirmary.

* * *

Kenobi didn't know what to expect when he got to the medical wing, but he wasn't expecting the old Master to just be... _sitting_ there. But there he was, and Obi-Wan almost left as soon as he saw him, nearly unable to stomach facing him. Instead he just stood there, torn between leaving as fast as he could and rushing to the Master's side. It was Qui-Gon that made the choice for him when the old Master looked up, gasping softly when he saw his apprentice.

"Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon pulled himself out of bed, his legs shaking when they hit the floor, and Kenobi had to rush to the Master's side to catch him before he fell. "You are an _idiot_ ," he snarled, getting the injured man back into the bed, pulling up a chair and sitting beside him.

"I didn't know if I would see you again."

"...I almost didn't come." Obi-Wan looked down at the lightsaber in his grasp and held it out to its owner. "I thought you should have this back."

Qui-Gon caught the lightsaber and the younger man's hands between his own. "Thank you. For everything." Obi-Wan couldn't reply, just looked away from his former Master and took his hands away, tightly clutching the hem of his robes. "I heard you're a Knight now."

Kenobi nodded. "The Council believes that only a true Knight could defeat a Sith."

"They may be right."

"They may be wrong."

Qui-Gon looked at him sternly. " _You_? Doubting the Council? Has the entire world gone mad?"

"I think it has."

"You are ready, Obi-Wan." He gripped the young man's shoulder, and the Knight tensed up. "You were ready a long time ago."

Kenobi shook his head, knowing that if Qui-Gon had any idea about what was eating at his former Padawan, he wouldn't have thought that. "You get what you want now, right? You get to train Anakin."

"The Council hasn't decided on that matter yet." Qui-Gon smiled. "I suspect they will get to it when they're done fawning over you." That made Obi-Wan feel _significantly_ better, like it was justifying his importance over Anakin. His chest puffed in pride.

" _Well_..."

"I saw the footage the other day. Your assault was impressive."

"Alright, alright, enough." He bit his lip, but couldn't help but feel _extremely_ proud. "It's all anyone is talking about."

"Mm, that's mostly true." The Master smirked. "Master Plo Koon has been here to visit nearly everyday, and all _he_ can talk about is his new little protégé." Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "If I have to see one more picture of Ahsoka Tano, I may lose my mind."

"It's a great relief to hear that _someone_ has a life outside of me."

Qui-Gon smiled softly. "Will you take a Padawan?" Kenobi shook his head.

"I don't think I'm ready for knighthood, so I'm certainly not ready to teach. I'm taking on a mission for the Council. I'm going to hunt the Sith."

The Master was quiet for a moment, looking at the young Knight before him, and he slowly nodded. "That is extremely dangerous."

"I know."

"Do you know how long you will be gone?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "The Council doesn't think it will take very long, but I'm not so sure. My investigation has given me a name and a place. I head for Dathomir as soon as tomorrow."

"A name?"

"He was called Maul." Qui-Gon seemed to hold his breath, his hand unconsciously drifting to the wound in his side. "I found where he came from, so I should be able to trace him to his Master. This Sith Lord needs to be found before more appear."

"I suppose there is nobody better for the job," Qui-Gon said softly. "Dathomir is said to be soaked with the Dark Side. Be mindful."

"I don't fear the dark, Qui-Gon."

"Even so. You are young, headstrong, and you haven't been a Knight for long. You must be cautious. I don't want to lose you to the Sith."

"Trust me, Qui-Gon," Kenobi sighed. "That isn't going to happen."

The Master's eyes looked at him for a long moment and Obi-Wan felt his presence in the back of his mind. There was nothing to be seen, though; all his feelings were safely hidden away. Qui-Gon nodded. "I believe you. Please come back safely, Obi-Wan."

"I will." Kenobi stood and smiled softly at his former Master. "Take care of yourself. The longer you're here, the more you need to listen to Master Plo talk about his favorite youngling."

"As good a motivation as any. Goodbye, Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you."

Kenobi nodded, turning from the Master and leaving the infirmary, and he couldn't shake the feeling that his time with Qui-Gon Jinn was over.


	11. The Nightbrothers

_Chapter 11: The Nightbrothers_

The next day, Obi-Wan was sitting in the pilot seat of a Republic cruiser, Luminara Unduli sitting in the seat next to him, relaxed and smiling as she observed how easily flying came to the young Kenobi. "You could have been a pilot," she said softly, and Obi-Wan looked to her.

"Sorry, what?"

"If you weren't a Jedi, I mean. You are quite skilled."

Obi-Wan smiled at his companion. "I think that without the Force, I'd be average at best."

Luminara laughed. "When did you become so modest, Obi-Wan? Qui-Gon's Padawan was always so headstrong and proud."

"Mm, I'm not Qui-Gon's Padawan anymore."

"No, you're not." She looked at him carefully, noticing the relaxed ease he had about him, the braid cut from his hair made him seem a bit older, and his cheeks had the faint traces of stubble upon them. The boy had transformed into a man since she saw him last. "I spoke to Shaak Ti last night. She briefed me on the mission and had a fair bit to say about you."

"It seems everyone has a great deal to say about me these days."

Luminara smiled excitedly. " _Sithkiller_. They whisper it behind your back, they are in awe of you. All of them."

"And you?" His blue eyes looked at her expectantly, and she couldn't help but smile. Part of him was still the Padawan she knew, so eager for approval.

" _I_ am more impressed with what Shaak Ti was telling me about your evolving lightsaber skills. I hear you have begun to focus on Soresu. I approve."

Obi-Wan smiled softly and looked away from the Master. "Well...I'm not nearly as good as you."

"No, but you will be. I'm glad that despite your training by a highly aggressive Master, and your own vicious attack against the Sith, you are adopting a more defensive posture. It speaks well of the Jedi way if the Sithkiller seeks to defend before attack."

"It may make us more in tune for the mission, if it comes down to combat. I was talking to Quinlan about you before we left, he said you're the easiest Jedi he's every worked with to fall into sync with."

The Master looked at him curiously, smiling mischievously. "Since when do you willingly talk to Quinlan Vos?"

He scoffed. "Quinlan's alright. _Never_ tell him I said so."

"Your secret is safe with me." She leaned back, relaxing once again. "When we hit the hyperspace route, you and I should get some practice in. I can teach you a bit of what I know."

Kenobi smiled at her appreciatively. Luminara was a paragon of the Jedi Order. She wasn't on the Council, but Obi-Wan suspected that she would be if a space opened up. She was everything that a Jedi should be; kind, honest, and in complete control of her emotions, and he couldn't help but be envious of that. Her control was unshakable, something that maybe he could have once aspired to, but now he knew that he'd be unable. What was it Master Yoda had always said? _Once you start down a dark path, it will forever dominate your destiny_. And he had, hadn't he? He embraced the darkness, willingly let it in, and...he couldn't get enough. He had wanted to know more from the moment he knew what he had done. Maybe the Jedi were right after all.

"How do you do it?" he asked softly, and he almost killed himself for not being able to hold his tongue.

"Do what?"

"You're..." He sighed. He couldn't get out of this one. "I'm pretty good at following the Code, but that first one..."

Luminara laughed. "That is the difficult one, yes. There is no emotion, there is peace." She sighed. "We all struggle with that at some point."

"Even you?"

"I used to, yes." She smiled. "There were times when I was a Padawan when I was certain I would fail my trials. I was very attached to a fellow Padawan who was killed when her and her Master were attacked by bounty hunters. My grief was difficult to overcome, but in the end, I had to learn to let go."

Obi-Wan looked at her, his blue eyes understanding. "I'm sorry, Luminara."

She shook her head. "I learned and grew from the experience, but I was certain I was breaking the Code. I was so lost. In time, I learned that it is our time when the Force wills it. Emotion and attachment isn't _wrong_ , but when the time comes, you must be ready to let go."

"...prepare for the jump." He flicked a few switches, and pulled one of his control sticks, and the ship hummed, the pinpoint stars becoming white streaks as the black of space faded away into the white and blues of the hyperspace route. Could emotion exist within the Jedi Code? Was it possible to feel anger and sadness and love so long as the emotions didn't rule you, so long as you could let go of anger and loss? Was it possible that the Dark and the Light could coexist?

"And you?" Obi-Wan snapped out of his revere, looked to the Master regarding him kindly. "Have you broken the Code?"

"...I have." _More than once_. "I was on the Mandalore mission with Qui-Gon when it happened. I was working closely with him to protect the Duchess Satine. He left often to scout ahead, and I was left behind with her. He could be gone for days at a time, and we...got very close."

"Did you love her?"

"I do." He flushed. "I _did_ , I...I might still. I put those emotions away when I knew I must leave her, but..." He sighed, leaning back in the pilot's chair. "I would have left the Order for her, if she just asked."

"What if she asked you now?"

The question was loaded, he knew, but he couldn't stop the rush of emotions, the flash of memories, their first kiss under a tree in the rain, the first time she laid herself out before him and he took her, the first time for both of them. His emotional upheaval was not unnoticed by Luminara, and the Master put her hand over his.

"...it's too late for us," he said softly, clutching her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "I am dedicated to the Order now. Our paths are different."

The Master nodded. "You are a fine Jedi, Obi-Wan."

"I do try to be..."

She stood, pulling him to his feet. "Are you still up for sparring?"

He smiled at that. "I am _always_ up for that, my dear."

* * *

The Dathomir system revolved around a giant red sun, casting crimson light over the entire planet that made it seem like it was soaked in blood. The Council was not wrong about the danger. When the two Jedi stepped out of the ship, they were slammed by the cold and oppressive weight of the Dark Side. It only took Kenobi a moment to adjust, breathing deeply as he reached out to the Force and let the Dark Side in, his entire being settling into a dark balance as the chill gripped him. Luminara did not settle so easily, and the force of it sent her to her knees, clutching her chest and trying to catch her breath. She reminded Kenobi of himself when the Sith Lord appeared on Naboo.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to her feet. "Come on, Luminara, focus. Defenses up, keep it at bay."

"How are you doing this so easily?"

"I've done this before," he said softly, smiling. "I was the same way when I faced the Sith. It's easier the second time."

She nodded, breathing deeply and composing herself, leaning on Kenobi for support until her legs could hold her. "So, shall we get going?"

"You alright?"

"Yes, you were right. Defenses up, focus. Got it."

He nodded. "We are headed North, I saw the village when we were landing, which means they saw us come in. We need to be cautious."

"I agree." Luminara stood behind the younger Jedi. "After you, Kenobi."

He grinned devilishly, and with long strides, took off in the direction of the village, Luminara close behind him. The sky, like the ground, was a deep red stained by the system's sun, and to the Force sensitive, the blue and dark twisted vegetation was soaked in the Dark Side. Kenobi felt himself _thriving_ in it. He felt strong, stronger than he ever had, like he could do anything, like he could make _anyone_ do anything. It was intoxicating. The careful and reserved way of the Jedi had no place here; on Dathomir, only the strong thrived, and Obi-Wan Kenobi was _strong._

They heard the Nightbrothers before they saw their village, a deep, guttural chanting and the sounds of heavy weapons clashing against each other and bodies being thrown to the ground carrying through the thick air. Obi-Wan and Luminara exchanged a quick glance before they carried on, side by side, up to the village. As they got closer, the noise stopped, and when they came to the entrance, the village looked abandoned. Obi-Wan's sharp blue eyes moved lazily over the huts and watchtowers.

"Be on guard, Kenobi," Luminara said softly, and he nodded.

"Let's not be hasty, I want to avoid fighting if we can." The Master smiled gently at him.

"I was just about to say the same thing."

They were both grinning like idiots at each other when the Nightbrothers appeared, quickly vaulting over walls from every side, brandishing weapons and surrounding the two Jedi. All of them were tall, thin, and gaunt, the harshness of their world reflected on their lithe bodies. Their tattooed bodies ranged in color from bright yellow to muted red, their heads crowned with vicious horns. Despite the obvious danger, Kenobi couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed; none of the creatures before him were anything like Maul, none of them the vibrant red, none of them the piercing yellow eyes. Could he have come from a different village?

His pulse didn't even raise; he was _bored_. There was no danger for Obi-Wan here. He grinned at Luminara, turned so they stood back to back. "I don't think we'll have much trouble here."

"You think? Because they _don't_ seem like they're going to be very friendly..."

One of the Zabrak's growled and lunged at the pair, Luminara's hand darting to her lightsaber, and Obi-Wan held his hand out before him, reaching through the Force to hold the assailant in mid-air. The other Nightbrothers took a step back. "Now, now," Kenobi drawled, effortlessly holding the young, struggling Zabrak off the ground. "Let's not be hasty, boys. We aren't here to fight."

The Nightbrothers growled and began to advance. "They aren't listening, Obi-Wan."

" _Not yet_." He growled and tossed the Zabrak that he held to the side, and he reached out and grabbed another, Luminara putting out her hands and pushing back with the Force, sending a good number flying back, but it wasn't enough. The Nightbrothers were strong, and they were resilient, and they just got up and kept coming. Obi-Wan looked around the group of them, every one of them holding maces or clubs or bladed weapons or spears, and it seemed like fighting would be the only option. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move up on one of the watch towers, and the Jedi knew what he needed to do.

Drawing his lightsaber, the deep thrum of energy sounding as he activated it, Kenobi flipped up onto the watch tower and grabbed the stray Nightbrother, holding the long blade at his throat. " _Back off_ ," he commanded, and the rest of the tribe stopped, backed away from Luminara slowly. "We aren't here to fight you, so _drop your weapons_."

None of the Zabrak's moved, until his hostage nodded and the entire tribe did as the Jedi commanded. His instincts were correct; this man led the group. Kenobi deactivated the saber and clipped it back on his belt and leapt down to stand by Luminara. The leader climbed down as well, rubbing his neck as he stood before the Jedi.

"I am Viscus," the orange skinned Zabrak growled. "What are you doing here." It was less of a question than a demand, and Obi-Wan bristled. He could have _killed_ him, he had no right to make demands. His eyes narrowed, but Luminara stepped between them.

"I am Luminara Unduli, and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are Jedi Knights, and we have been sent here on a mission from the Jedi High Council."

"What do I care about your Council?" Viscus snarled. "There is no place for you Jedi here."

"Maybe not, but there is a place for _us_ ," Obi-Wan growled back. "We're looking for a man named Maul."

That got the Zabrak's attention; not just Viscus, but the entire tribe, all of them whispering in hushed growls and snarls that could have been anything from disgust to awe, it was hard to tell. "Maul isn't here. Maul _hasn't_ been here for a long, long time."

"But he was here?" Luminara asked quickly, and the Nightbrother nodded.

"Yes, he was one of us. He was not one of us. He was many things, but above all else, he was a Nightbrother."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Kriffing hell, stop speaking in riddles. Was Maul here?"

Viscus frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you know how things are here on Dathomir?"

He shrugged. "More or less. I know you boys live under the thumb of powerful Force users called Nightsisters."

"They are not Force users, they are _magic_."

"...right. _Magic_ ," he said mockingly, and Luminara hit his shoulder, glaring at him.

"My fellow Jedi is impulsive, I apologize," she said softly, and Obi-Wan grinned. Strangely, so did Viscus.

"You live under the thumb of a woman as well, it seems."

"Oh, _I do_ ," Kenobi purred, leaning in toward his companion, and the Mirialan Master covered his face with her hand.

"Please, continue," Luminara said softly, and the Zabrak nodded.

"The Nightsisters come and take the strongest males away, and we never see them again. They return later to drop off young males after they are born. All but one."

Obi-Wan looked up. "Maul."

"Maul, yes. The Nightsisters kept Maul, so strong in the Force was he. We saw him occasionally, but it was _very_ rare. And then we didn't see him at all."

Obi-Wan didn't need to hear the rest of the story to know what happened. He was taken by the Sith Lord, made into the Sith Apprentice, and died on Naboo. One thing was clear: the Nightbrothers didn't know anything. This trip was beginning to feel like a waste.

Luminara nodded. "Thank you. You have been helpful."

Viscus nodded. "I don't know what you're searching for, Jedi, but you won't find help here if you're after Maul."

"We aren't after him," Luminara promised. "But we are after one that is responsible for putting him on the path that lead to his destruction."

The Zabrak's green eyes widened. "...what happened? Is Maul dead?"

"I'm afraid so," Kenobi drawled slowly. He watched Viscus carefully as the tribe leader bit his lip, eyes darting back and forth.

"...I don't have the information you need," Viscus said swiftly, "but Maul has a brother."

Kenobi's blue eyes snapped to the horned man and narrowed dangerously. His anger instantly hit a peak, and the Dark Side closed around him. If Maul had a brother, that creature would also be dangerous, could also be a Sith. There was only one option: he needed to die, Kenobi _had_ to kill him. " _Where_."

"Come, I'll show you to him."

Luminara followed the tribe leader, but Obi-Wan stayed rooted to the spot, closing his eyes and breathing deep. This place was dangerous for him, he could feel it. The power of the Dark Side was too strong, and the Jedi was not prepared for the overwhelming sensation of power that ran through him like a riptide. It made his heart race, his hands tremble in excitement, a blazing, _burning_ sensation behind his eyes as his rage peaked and his focus narrowed into something murderous.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace..._

But there was emotion, wasn't there? So much of it, and Kenobi felt it so keenly. He shut his eyes tighter, willing the burning to cease, remembering what he and Luminara had discussed. Emotion was fine, so long as it could be let go. He _could_ let it go, he could...

He could feel the darkness ease up slightly, and Kenobi grabbed that feeling and held it tightly, slowly easing back into control. The darkness was still there, but now he felt that he was master of it, now-

His blue eyes shot open, stormy from the rush of emotions he just felt, and cold gripped him. _Something's here_. The red sky seemed darker, everything seemed hazy, and it took the Jedi a moment to realize that a green fog was rolling in. The Nightbrothers went running, and panic gripped him. " _Luminara!_ " he shouted, running after the Jedi Master, and he saw her lightsaber before he saw her. He drew his own weapon, activated it, and stood beside her.

"I felt something," she said quietly. "Something here is strong in the Dark Side."

"I felt it too."

"I can't sense where it's coming from." The Mirialan looked around cautiously, eyes squinting through the fog. "Our guide has left us," she said softly. "I suppose there are only a few things that could repel the Nightbrothers."

"Are you thinking the Nightsisters might be one of those things?"

She smiled. "I am thinking exactly that."

"You know, we think so alike, you and I. Maybe I could spend a few more nights in your room."

She smirked. "Certainly. After I beat you senseless, I will be obligated to give you medical attention."

"You are _so_ sweet." He arched his lightsaber in the air and it deflected a projectile that was shot at them from the mist. He heard the whistling of another from the other direction and he struck that one out of the air as well. After that, it was like deadly rain. Purple energy streaked through the air toward the Jedi, and they had to move at blinding speeds to avoid or deflect them. It became clear very quickly that they couldn't win this.

"Luminara, we need to split up, there's too much focused attention on the two of us, and if we stay here, we're going to die."

"I agree. Who's going first?"

"I'll take the fight to them, you stay alive." Kenobi drew up his lightsaber and jumped into the mist, closing his eyes and trusting the Force to guide him. He felt them. Dozens of them. He arched the blue blade forward and it connected, a shrill scream piercing the air. He opened his eyes and saw it, a woman with gray skin and red, cloth armor, one of her arms severed at the shoulder. He quickly lunged forward, driving the blade through the screaming woman's chest, and she fell silent. At her feet was a...bow? But it was unstrung, and the woman had no arrows on her body. Another purple bolt of energy zipped past him, and his eyes widened in understanding. It was an energy bow, shooting bolts of energy instead of arrows. But...that wasn't possible.

 _They are not Force users, they are magic_. That was what Viscus had said, and Kenobi was starting to believe it. Just what kind of Force abilities did these witches have? His eyes narrowed. There was no time to think about this, he had a job to do. Closing his eyes and reaching again into the Force, he ran back into the fog to combat the Nightsisters. Without his eyes to fool him, he found the Nightsisters quickly, his speed, power and ruthlessness enhanced greatly by the Dark Side.

His lightsaber cut through several of the witches, swiftly moving on to the next when one fell. It did not take long for the whistling of the energy arrows to cease, and Obi-Wan opened his eyes, to fog receding to reveal the Nightbrother village littered with the bodies of the women he killed. Deactivating his saber, he clipped it back on his belt, breathing deep and running a hand through his hair. He could see the Nightbrothers peeking out from behind walls and huts, their eyes glowing in the low light.

"What a mess," Kenobi mumbled as he looked about the village. He didn't feel regret for their deaths, but he was disappointed that it came to violence. Somehow, though, he always knew it would come to this. "Luminara! They're gone."

There was silence, just the sound of the Nightbrothers coming out from hiding and examining the bodies of the witches as if they couldn't believe they were dead. "...Luminara?" Kenobi tried again, but there was no response. Closing his eyes, he reached out to her with the Force and couldn't feel her presence at all. Eyes shooting open, he went tearing through the village, the Force granting him unnatural speed as he searched for the Master. _"Luminara_!" Still nothing. For a moment, he felt her presence, skidded to a stop and saw nothing. He reached out with his hand, pulling at the feel of her through the Force and Luminara's lightsaber flew into his hand. Then there was nothing.

 _No_...

His grip on the saber was crushing, his entire form shaking as he suppressed the feelings of desperation and panic, but the rage could not be contained. It blazed within him, despite the chill, and the cold flames consumed him.

"What do we do?" one of the Nightbrothers asked softly, and a dismissed grunt was his answer.

 _Luminara can't die, not for this, not for me. Not on my mission..._

She had to be fine. She _had_ to be. His breath hitched as he trembled. Nothing else but Luminara mattered. _Nothing_. Not the mission, not his own safety, just her, _only her._

"I told you, the Jedi have no business here, the Nightsisters want them dead. We should kill this one too."

The Nightbrothers slowly advanced, but Obi-Wan didn't move, hardly noticed that the men behind him started moving toward him, slow and cautious in the wake of the fallen Nightsisters. The Jedi calmed as he felt the darkness rush through him, power pulsating within him and the cold saturating his mind. This wasn't like before when he fought Maul, this wasn't the blind, focused fury. This was cold, powerful, intoxicating, and Obi-Wan gasped softly as his entire body, the entire _Force_ was flooded with the Dark Side. This is what he wanted. This is what he _needed_. Luminara was fine. He would make certain of it.

Kenobi spun around, his hand stretched out and grabbed the closest Nightbrother through the Force around the neck and gripped _hard_ , golden flames burning in his eyes. " _Where is she_."

The Zabrak clutched at his throat, clawing at the invisible hands that choked him. He couldn't speak. He couldn't _breathe_. Two other Nightbrothers rushed the Jedi, trying to save their brother, but Kenobi clipped Luminara's lightsaber next to his own and reached out with his other hand, eyes narrowed dangerously. " _Stop_ ," he commanded, and the Zabraks froze in their place, those blazing eyes turned on them, and the warriors looked frightened. With the power of the Force behind him, Kenobi commanded the men to kneel, and they couldn't help but obey. The man in his grasp had stopped struggling.

"Jedi, _please_!" Obi-Wan's eyes shot to the cowering form of Viscus, his hands raised in surrender, head low and pleading. "Please, let him go."

Kenobi dropped the man, and reached his hand out to the village leader, the horned man gasping, eyes wide, as he felt the constriction around his neck. Obi-Wan smiled. "Where are the Nightsisters." It wasn't a question, it was a command.

"Let us go, please." The grip tightened.

" _Where are they_."

He struggled for just a moment before his eyes went blank, the will sapped out of his being. "They have a temple in the ravine in the forest."

"You will take me to them."

"I will take you to them."

Kenobi released him, and Viscus fell to the ground, gasping and coughing. The Nightbrothers parted as he walked toward them. "I should warn you. If anything, _anything_ , has happened to my friend, I will pay it back tenfold on _you_."

One of the Zabrak's stood, bravely growled, "The Nightsisters-"

"The Nightsisters will be _dead_ if it comes to that." Obi-Wan smiled as he turned to leave the village, Viscus in tow. "Pray it doesn't come to that, boys."

The Nightbrothers watched the Knight leave with their leader, and they understood why the Jedi were so feared.


	12. The Nightsisters

_Chapter 12: The Nightsisters_

 _This is wrong_.

Obi-Wan sat in the pilot's seat of the cruiser, flying low over the red planet, but the Jedi's mind was elsewhere. At first it was nothing to him. Luminara was gone, and the only thing that mattered was finding her, and if the Nightbrothers decided to stand in his way, they would regret it. The Dark Side coiled around him like a snake, and once in its clutches, it wouldn't let Kenobi go. And he didn't want it to. It felt _good_ to make the Zabraks cower, to make them bend to his will. He had used Force suggestion before, but it had always been more of a redirect. This time, it was a command, the Force entering the mind of his target and crushing their will, their morals, their desire, and replacing the pieces with his own.

But now that the edge of the moment had worn off, the Dark Side's grip relaxed, and Obi-Wan could feel the Jedi Code creeping back into him, a small, incessant voice at the back of his mind that couldn't quite be drowned out by the oppressive darkness of Dathomir.

 _This is wrong_.

And he knew it was. All of it was wrong. Letting the Dark Side in was a mistake, coming here was a mistake, letting the darkness fuel his power was a mistake. The Jedi were right. The Dark Side could not be controlled. It was seductive, just like they always said, and now that he had it, he wanted more. It felt _so good_ to be so powerful, to feel the darkness roiling within him and stroking at his mind, his entire being warm with the promise of power.

 _The Dark Side owns you_.

And it was true. Even now, when he knew how wrong it all felt, he wanted more, felt the pull within him drawing him back to the Dark Side. He needed it. He _needed it_...

 _You are a Jedi_.

He was, wasn't he? He was a _Jedi_ , and his was the order of the truly strong. Not _powerful_ , not like the Dark Side, but _strong_. Resolve, resistance, patience, steadfast dedication, all these things made him a Jedi, and Obi-Wan had these things. The Dark Side was in him, like a drug, and he had willingly invited it in. This was his new reality, he knew it, but he was a _Jedi_. He had patience and the control of a Jedi Knight that was tempered by being the constantly frustrated Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn. He would control it. If anyone could, it was a Jedi, and Obi-Wan Kenobi was a true Jedi Knight. Maybe not now, maybe not today, but he had patience, and he would learn.

"There it is." He snapped out of his revere and looked at Viscus, his thin hand tightly gripping the armrest of the co-pilot's chair, standing behind it and refusing to sit down. He was afraid. He should be. Kenobi eased up on the controls, setting the ship down in a clearing not far from the temple where the Nightsisters resided. The forest was thick with dark blue trees, tall and twisted and warped by the Dark Side. The entire area felt off, wrong, as if the nature of the Dark Side here was different than the sort that Kenobi had grown used to.

"You should stay here," Obi-Wan mumbled, and the Zabrak flinched, nodded, gripped the chair tighter.

"The Nightsisters will kill you."

"They will not."

"You might be able to use your Jedi tricks on us, but the Nightsisters won't be swayed by you."

"Believe me, I haven't used any Jedi tricks today." He got out of his chair, grabbed the backpack he packed for the mission and rummaged through it.

"When you're dead, I'm going to steal your ship."

"You will do no such thing." Obi-Wan pulled out a lightsaber from his pack, observed it for a long moment, and clipped it on his belt opposite of his and Luminara's weapons.

"More weapons won't help you, Jedi!" Viscus snarled, glaring at Kenobi, but still frightened.

"I suspect this one will." He stood up, sighing softly as he slid his mental defenses into place, trying to leash the Dark Side within him. " _Don't. Steal. My. Ship_. I'm going to bring Luminara back here, and she's going to need it to get back to Coruscant."

Viscus scoffed. "You talk like you won't be going with her."

"I'd like to. I _hope_ to. Just...sit tight." Kenobi left the ship, focusing against the Dark Side as he stepped into the woods and began the walk to the temple.

The Force shifted, felt different and foreign as he came upon the temple, massive statues of native Dathomirian women guarding the entrance. The entire area felt unsettling, like a forbidden power was laying in wait, and Obi-Wan couldn't shake the feeling that this was a terrible idea. The Dark Side surrounded him, but he pushed it away, trapped it behind his defenses. He didn't want to lose himself in there; he came here a Jedi, and he lost Luminara when he was lost in the Dark Side, but he _would_ leave here a Jedi Knight. A real one.

Kenobi took a deep breath and stepped within the temple, and the lights seemed to extinguish completely. He could see nothing; even when he closed his eyes and reached out with the Force, he could feel nothing. This place wasn't just blocking out the light, it was blocking the Force. He inched forward slowly, and his eyes began to adjust to pools that seemed to glow with eerie green light. It wasn't enough to see well, and Obi-Wan nearly tripped over steps that appeared before him. With a growl, he took his lightsaber in his hand and ignited it, the humming blue light illuminating the area just enough to see the long flights of steps before him.

He took the steps two at a time, his urgency for finding his friend making the Jedi focused, ignoring the Nightsisters observing him from the stone huts that lined the hill he was ascending. As he climbed higher, the temple became bathed in a ghostly green light, the thick, hazy mist from the Nightbrother village hanging low in the air and spilling down the steps from the top of the hill.

As Obi-Wan climbed the final flight, he came upon a sinister alter at the top of the ancient subterranean hill. The mist came pouring from a glowing green pool that surrounded a stone alter, and Kenobi shivered, his blue eyes focusing through the mist on the green skinned woman that lay on the black stone slab.

Obi-Wan whimpered, his legs nearly giving out from under him. "Luminara..." He moved toward her, but something gripped him, freezing him in place and he could barely breathe for the freeze in his lungs.

" _Welcome, Jedi_." The voice wasn't just a voice. He heard it, felt it through the Force even through his limited connection, could have sworn that it wasn't just _one_ voice. And it _shook_ him. With a groan, Kenobi dropped to his knees, gripping his head and trying to will the voice away, trying futilely to strengthen his defenses. He looked up when he felt the presence before him, and he trembled, unable to tell if it was in fear or in awe. She was white-skinned, dressed in elaborate red robes, the black markings on her face making it look like a skull. She regarded him curiously, amusement in her cold, silver eyes.

He tried to speak, but found he couldn't. Her power was oppressive. Instead, his blue eyes fell on Luminara's body, and he felt cold rage grip him.

She laughed at him, the rich, female tone mixing with the undercurrent of something much darker, more sinister. "Do you worry for your friend, Jedi? Don't, she's alive. For now."

He glared at her, jaw clenched and hand clutching tight around his lightsaber, his anger giving him the strength to rise to his feet. _"Don't mock me_."

"Or, are you Jedi?" She regarded him carefully. "When you landed on my world, I had thought you were the Sith Lord, returned for a _new_ apprentice." She smirked cruelly when the rage dropped from the Knight's face. "Don't be surprised, Jedi. I know what you seek."

 _The Sith Lord._ He shook his head. Not now, Luminara came first. "That much should be obvious," Kenobi growled. "My friend. Give her to me."

She laughed again, the two tones of her voice mixing sinisterly and sending chills down Obi-Wan's spine. "I need a Jedi," she purred.

There was a moment when he thought he'd lash out at the witch, take his saber and strike her down. He held out the weapon, pointed it at her, and deactivated it. "Take me."

Those silver eyes narrowed at that, darting across Kenobi and taking in every detail. "You don't even know why."

"I don't care."

The witch grinned sinisterly, but Obi-Wan stood taller, glaring defiantly at the powerful woman. He couldn't beat her, he knew that. She was stronger by far. "I could have sworn you were Sith," she growled. "Self-sacrifice is not their way." She moved out of the way, not seeming to walk at all, but float, and indicated toward the alter. "Go, Jedi. Take your friend. But, you are _mine_ if you do."

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate. He rushed forward and took Luminara's hand.

She was freezing, but she was alive, groaning softly as Obi-Wan sat her up, strong hand supporting her back. He thought the witch would have been pleased, but he sensed she was more curious than anything.

"What have you done to her."

"Nothing you would disapprove of, Jedi," she drawled, endlessly amused by the mortals in her realm. "I suppressed her consciousness. She is...sleeping. Her mind is not used to the darkness. Not like you."

Kenobi glared at her, looped an arm under her legs and picked her up, holding her close as if he could warm her. He didn't say a word to the witch as he strode past her and started down the numerous flights of stairs. The Nightsister silently followed, floating after him.

When the dying light of the forest outside the temple could be seen, the witch whispered in his ear, "Not so fast, Jedi. You are mine."

"I am no such thing until she is safe on my ship." That seemed to placate the witch, as she was silent the rest of the way, following him out of the temple and through the woods, green mist running low and hazy after them. He strode up the ship's ramp without hesitation, Viscus pacing like a caged animal.

"I _told you_ ," he snarled, green eyes angry. "I told you they would kill her, you _can't_ hurt my people!"

"She's not dead." he said softly as he carefully placed Luminara in the pilot's seat. The Nightbrother opened his mouth to speak when the witch entered the ship, and the man let out a choked cry as he dropped to his knees, cowering.

The witch laid her hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. " _Jedi_."

" _I know!_ " He laid Luminara's lightsaber on her lap, long fingers brushing her cheek, and he reeled on the Nightbrother. "Listen up. When she wakes up, you have her bring you back to your village, and tell her to get back to Coruscant. There's nothing here for us."

"...I will."

Kenobi nodded, and the witch grabbed his shoulder again, this time her sharp nails digging into his shoulder, and the world seemed to lurch around him, his vision filling with green mist, and then darkness.

He felt as though his body was jumping to the hyperspace lanes, the tremendous pressure on his chest and the rush in his ears making him instantly nauseous. And then it suddenly stopped, and he dropped to his hands and knees, coughing and trying not to retch. Slowly, his vision returned to him, the oppressive black fading to the pale green glow of the pool around the alter. He was back, but...how?

Obi-Wan slowly climbed to his feet. His legs shook as he looked around and saw the witch standing next to the alter, her pale hand stroking the smooth surface. "Come," she purred, the dark growl of her voice sending chills up his spine, but he did as he was told, coming to stand opposite her and laying both hands on the cold black surface.

"Why do you need Jedi?" he demanded, and the witch simply laughed.

"You may find out soon enough." Her silver eyes narrowed. "I am Mother Talzin. The Nightsisters are mine. The Nightbrothers are mine. The magic of Dathomir is mine as well."

"Magic," Kenobi scoffed. "This planet is strong in the Force, specifically the Dark Side of it."

"I have no natural connection with the Force, young one. But I _do_ have a connection with Dathomir, and it is from the planet I draw my magic."

"Right, _the Force_."

She laughed at this, her own tones and the darker undertone mixing eerily. "You know so little, Jedi. Are you so certain you know all the mysteries of this galaxy?"

"No, but I know the Force when I see it."

"If it was simply the Force at work, the Sith Lord himself would not have come here to exchange dark secrets with me."

Kenobi shut up, looked at the woman as best as he could in the low light. He tried again to reach out with the Force, but found it still blocked to him. This place could have been magic, as she said. He examined her skull-like features for a time, and then slowly reached out his hand. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

She took his hand, grinning. "We have much to discuss, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I suspect you're right. How are you blocking the Force."

Talzin laughed deeply, and Obi-Wan lurched forward, catching himself on the alter as a rush of air filled his lungs and his head cleared, his connection to the Force re-established. "The last time I had a trained Force wielder here, he abducted my son. You will forgive my caution."

His blue eyes widened. "...Maul."

"Yes."

Obi-Wan bit his lip as he looked at the woman. Even with the Force returned to him, he couldn't read her mind, see her thoughts, feel what she was feeling, _anything_. He could be in serious danger. "You didn't answer my question. How did you block the Force."

She waggled her fingers, smirking at the young man's confusion. " _Magic_ , Jedi. Dathomir comes from the Dark Side, yes, but my powers do not. They are beyond your understanding.

Kenobi nodded. "I'll accept that." He unclipped the lightsaber on his right him and laid it on the alter. Talzin said she needed a Jedi. He didn't know why, not yet, but that decreased his chance of dying within the next few moments by...five percent, he suspected. Grasping the hilt, he activated the weapon, and the blade extended with a deep thrum of energy, glowing red and eerie in the pale green mist. "This is Maul's lightsaber. I killed him."

Kenobi couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction as he watched Talzin's face drop with shock, disbelief, and then rage, and he could feel the power gathering around her. He knew nothing of her magic, but he did know the Force, and in that moment, he felt the Dark Side roar to life. Talzin picked up the lightsaber, examining it carefully for a moment, before swinging it at the Jedi, the blade stopping an inch from his neck. Kenobi did not flinch, just glared at her with proud blue eyes.

" _You_ defeated my son?" He nodded, and the witch hissed, eyes narrowing in anger. " _How_. How could a Jedi vanquish a Sith Lord? My son is _strong_. You are nothing in comparison."

"He was strong in the Dark Side." Kenobi smirked, his soft features made cruel by the red glow of the lightsaber. "But _I_ am stronger."

Talzin was silent for a long while, observing the young Jedi with interest. Finally, she retracted the blade and laid the hilt back on the alter. "You are unusual for a Jedi. Perhaps you are what I needed."

"And what am I needed for? Why did you need a Jedi?"

"To take down the Sith."

That, he was not expecting. He drummed his long fingers on the alter. "...tell me about this Sith Lord."

"He came to me to exchange Dark Side teachings," she said softly. "Our communion was beneficial, and he said he would take _me_ as his apprentice, that we would rule the galaxy together."

 _Rule the galaxy?_ That wasn't good. Kenobi frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "What was he called?"

"He did not say." Her face did not change, but Obi-Wan knew she was lying, could feel her deception in the Force, and he couldn't help but feel that she didn't learn nearly as much from the Sith Lord as he did from her. A true practitioner of the Dark Side could hide a simple deception. And that wasn't it, he could feel something else. Had she lied earlier? He would need to keep his guard up, this woman was dangerous.

"Well, you obviously didn't become his apprentice, so what happened?"

"He sensed the potential in my son, and he abducted him from me." Her face contorted with rage, and Kenobi knew she was telling the truth. "He took my first son, and my boy became Sith as well. _Darth Maul_. The Sith led him down the path to his destruction, and I _will_ have my revenge. I _will_ destroy the Sith and retrieve my lost son."

"...Talzin, Maul is dead. I'm sorry, but you can't get him back."

Her silver eyes flashed dangerously, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel she was hiding something. What did she know that he didn't? His stomach twisted into knots, and in the back of his mind, he felt the chill creep in, _knew_ that she had not made a mistake. Maul was dead. He _was_. Right?

"Don't underestimate me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I _do not_ lose."

He nodded. "So this is why you needed a Jedi? To exact revenge on the Sith?"

"It is." He was getting a clearer picture, but there were so many pieces missing, and he knew he would not be getting them. "You know," Talzin purred, "when you first landed here, I could have sworn you were Sith." Her long-fingered pale hand stroked his cheek, holding his chin as she forced him to look in those pale eyes. "So much darkness in you, young one..."

He grit his teeth. "I am a _Jedi_."

"Yes, and you are _filled_ with the Dark Side." She smirked, running her hand over his shoulder and down his chest. "How do your Jedi even let you outside of the Temple? Everything inside you is screaming for the darkness."

"I can control it!" He nearly shouted, his heart speeding up as those long, sharp fingers scratched over his chest. The witch laughed.

"Come now, you are so far from the Council. Show me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Show me the Dark Side."

"I...I-I can't, I...I need to control it."

"And you will. I can teach you. Your Jedi aren't here, so what are you afraid of? _Let go_."

And nothing seemed like a better idea to the Jedi. She was right. There were no Jedi here, and if he wanted it, well...

With a deep breath, he let his defenses down, and he felt the darkness rush into him. It was overwhelming, and he needed to grip the alter for support, his knuckles turning white and his shoulders shaking as he moaned, the Dark Side filling him with power and passion and pleasure and rage. Talzin laughed deeply as Kenobi laid his forehead against the cool, black alter, his death grip on the stone slab keeping him up as his knees buckled out from under him.

"Let it in, Obi-Wan Kenobi, that's it..." She put a pale hand on the man's back and he tensed, shaking as the darkness wrapped around him, coaxed by the witch and moaning loudly as he let go completely. "I know, Jedi, it's _so_ difficult to deal with the passion of the Dark Side, especially when you have been trained to have no passions."

As the darkness wrapped around him, he slowly eased into the feelings, his pulse slowing as he settled into the Dark Side. It was stronger here than ever before, his careful defenses blinding him to how powerful it was in the home of the Nightsisters. With a deep breath, he regained the strength in his legs and pushed himself slowly off the alter, the trembling in his body stopping as his mind accepted the darkness he had been fighting. He looked at Talzin, his eyes seeming to glow slightly in the dark with pale yellow fire.

The witch laughed loudly. "Look at you! A Dark Jedi." Talzin smirked as the glowing eyes narrowed in the dark. "Don't be angry. It's rare. _Magnificent_."

"You make it sound like the Jedi can use the Dark Side and still be Jedi. I've been told that the Dark Side _always_ leads to the Sith."

"If that were true, there would be _thousands_ of Sith, and you Jedi would be extinct." Talzin smirked. "The Jedi fear the darkness and it makes them weak. There is control over the Dark Side, young one. Your Masters will not teach you, but others can. The Sith do not become powerful by allowing the Dark Side to rule them. No, _they_ master the Dark Side." The witch smiled dangerously. "Is that what you want?"

" _Yes_." He didn't even need to think about it, deep within him, he knew this is what he wanted. Complete mastery of the Dark Side was the only thing he wanted.

"You are in luck then." She stroked his face, and the man just accepted it. "Jedi make the best Dark Side practitioners. Your control and focus gives you the ability to tame it." Her voice lowered. "I cannot teach you the Dark Side, but you could learn from the Sith. Go to their planets, find their holocrons, and use their power against them."

It was so simple, he wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it before. _Of course_ he would learn the ways of the Dark Side from the holocrons. Nothing else made sense. Nothing else _mattered._ "So...are we working together to take down the Sith Lord?"

Talzin smirked. "Oh yes, little Jedi. We shall. You defeated one Sith, so perhaps you are the one to destroy the other. Consider me...your _ally_. Until my son's revenge must be paid to _you_." Obi-Wan's eyes flashed, and he was just about to ask what she meant when the sound of the Nightsisters' screaming could be heard through the Temple. Talzin chuckled. "It seems you are no longer mine, Obi-Wan Kenobi. But we _will_ meet again." And with that, Mother Talzin disappeared into the green mist, and Kenobi didn't know what to think. He closed his eyes, his mind swimming with rage and passion and darkness as he slowly put up his defenses, leashing the Dark Side to his will and containing it.

The Nightsisters continued to shout, and within a moment, Luminara Unduli, green lightsaber blazing, leapt up the hill. " _Obi-Wan_!"

He turned and smiled at her. "Saving me, Master?"

"Just returning the favor." The Nightsisters slowly appeared, bows drawn and surrounding the two Jedi and they stood back to back, Kenobi activating his own saber as he put Maul's weapon back on his belt. "Unfortunately, we may have to fight our way out of this. Again..."

"It _is_ becoming a pattern, dear. You are nothing but trouble."

"What? _Me?!_ "

" _Sisters_ ," the rich voice of Talzin cut through the air, and the Nightsisters stopped. " _Let them go_."

Nobody moved, the Jedi staring down the Nightsisters, and then Kenobi's blue blade retracted. "Well? You heard her." The women backed off, the purple energy of their bows dissipating as they retreated into the darkness. As soon as they were gone, Obi-Wan took Luminara's hand. "Quick, before they change their minds."

The two ran hand in hand down the flights of stairs and out of the temple, stopping only when they could see their ship through the trees in the forest. Both Jedi were panting and out of breath, their hands clutched tightly together.

"Are you alright?" Luminara asked, breathless, and Obi-Wan kissed her hand, smiling as the woman flushed not just from the exertion.

"Fine now."

"What happened in there?"

"I talked with their leader. She...had a lot to say. Come on, I'll fill you in on the way back home. I am _sick_ of this planet."

They walked up the ramp of the ship, quietly talking and laughing, relieved to have survived their ordeal, when an outraged cry shocked them silent.

"You Jedi are _crazy_ ," Viscus snarled, hands tightly gripping both sides of the entrance to the cockpit. "You just... _run off everywhere_!"

"Oh, Kriffing hell, I forgot about him."

"I... _did_ run off rather quickly," the Mirialan said softly, a sheepish smile on her face.

"...well, what are you doing, hiding out on my ship?" Obi-Wan said swiftly, irritation in his clipped accent as he pushed past the outraged Zabrak and settled into the pilot's seat, swift hands powering up the ship. "Honestly, now we have to take you _all the way back_. I wish you would have spoken up sooner."

The two Jedi had to listen to the furious sputtering of the indignant Nightbrother all the way back to the village.


	13. Breaking Ties

_Chapter 13: Breaking Ties_

Mace Windu sat with his eyes closed, his strong fingers massaging his temples. He was _tired_. The past few weeks haven't been easy with the discovery of a new generation of Sith. It sent a wave of upheaval through the Temple as Masters began discussing redesigning the teachings that the younglings, initiates and Padawans would learn. If the Sith were truly back, war was not far behind. What was worse, all this madness culminated with a Jedi Master leaving the Order, becoming one of the newly counted Lost Twenty. And now, he had to listen to the trusted Luminara support the claims of the upstart Sithkiller.

"Let me get this straight," Mace said quietly. "Your Dark Side witches want to help _kill_ the Sith Master."

"Their leader is Darth Maul's mother, so yes. The Sith Lord took her son," Luminara said firmly, crossing her arms, Obi-Wan silent by her side. "The Dark Side seeks revenge, and the Nightsisters are no different."

"And this... _Talzin_. You said she met with this Sith Lord. How could she not know his name?"

Luminara looked to Obi-Wan, and the young knight stood taller. "She was obviously concealing information. The Dark Side is, by its nature, deceptive. I don't expect her to be different."

"And you expect us to _trust_ this creature?" Master Windu snapped, voice raising in disbelief.

"I said nothing about trust, Masters," Kenobi said softly. "She is not to be trusted at all. But I do believe she stands against the Sith, and I can't help but feel that a Dark Side ally is _still_ an ally."

The Council began to talk loudly among themselves, the feelings in the room ranging from shocked to outraged, and words like "fool", "traitor", and "fallen" were being thrown around. Luminara grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The room silenced when Master Yoda tapped his stick upon the ground. "What say you, Luminara?"

"I agree with Obi-Wan," she said swiftly. "His instincts have been right since the beginning. He sensed the Sith Lord long before he saw him, his search led him to Dathomir, and now he's on the trail of a Sith Master. I didn't speak to this Talzin, but he did, and if she was truly an enemy, we would be dead. Maybe she's using us. I have no doubt that she is, but if she's willing to do that and let Jedi live, we may gain as much from this relationship as she does."

"This seems unnecessarily dangerous," Mace said wearily, and many of the Masters agreed with him. "Mingling with the Dark Side is dangerous."

"So is doing nothing," Kenobi snapped, and the room fell silent, all twelve Master's watching him carefully. "Masters, the _Sith are back_. Maybe you haven't accepted it yet, but I have. How many more Jedi need to leave the Order like Master Dooku before you take steps to stop them?"

Mace glared at the young Knight. "We did act, Obi-Wan, we sent _you_ and-"

"And it wasn't enough. It _isn't enough_. We all need to be working on this. We can't just react when they show up, we need to take active steps to stop this! We need to get the Sith Master before he finds a new apprentice, or this will never stop!"

The Masters were silent, and Kenobi could feel the Force around him, the presence of the Masters uncertain, afraid, cautious and apprehensive of the future. They didn't know what to do. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and he could almost see the rage burning in him. How could the Jedi High Council be this blind, this complacent. A thousand years of peace has made them weak. He stood before them, the Dark Side alive within him, and they couldn't sense it. Only one thing could make any sense out of this, could explain why the most powerful Jedi alive could not sense the darkness raging in him; something was blocking their ability to sense the Dark Side.

"Discuss this, the Council will," Yoda said quietly, grasping his stick tightly, eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration. "Beyond our sight, is something awry."

Obi-Wan exhaled sharply. "Masters, if you're not going to take action now, then let me. I'll continue the search while you debate the correct path."

Mace sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine, Obi-Wan, keep looking..."

"I need permission to access the entirety of the archive."

Master Windu groaned. "As a Knight, you already have access to-"

"I need to get into the Forbidden Archives." Kenobi felt the Force thrum in his ears, felt the weight of the Masters' heavy gazes, all of them pushing against his mind with the Force, but Obi-Wan's defenses stood strong., his face blank and impassive.

"There is nothing in there for you, Obi-Wan," Mace cautioned, leaning forward and looking at the man intently.

"I disagree." Kenobi crossed his arms and met Master Windu's gaze. "How can we be expected to fight the Dark Side if we can't _identify_ it. I need to learn more, we need to arm ourselves with knowledge if we're going to defend against the Sith!"

"Dangerous, knowledge of the Dark Side is, Obi-Wan," Yoda cautioned, but Kenobi shook his head.

"No. Ignorance of it is much more dangerous. If we stay ignorant of the Dark Side, Masters, we're going to lose everything. How can we fight an enemy we can't recognize?" His blue eyes observed the Masters and saw the disapproval on their faces, and he had his answer. With a sigh, he hung his head, closed his eyes. "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. I pray you remember this when you make your decision."

"Many Masters feel similar, Obi-Wan," Master Plo Koon drawled, and Mace glared at him. "Many wish to teach their Padawans to fight the Dark Side. Many have asked for you to teach them."

"It requires _discussion_ ," Master Windu hissed, and Plo Koon nodded in agreement.

"Permission, I will give you, Obi-Wan," Yoda said softly, and the other Masters looked swiftly to the tiny Master. "But be cautious. Delve not too deep into the Dark Side." Kenobi nodded, and no Master said a word. When nobody spoke against the decision, Yoda nodded. "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

Mace put his tired face in his hands. "When the Council reaches a decision, we'll let you know. Just...ugh, don't do anything _stupid_."

The two Jedi bowed and left the Council chamber, walking in silence to the elevator. "So, that went well," Obi-Wan said as the elevator closed behind them. Luminara chuckled.

"You are starting to sound a bit like Qui-Gon." She smirked as the young Jedi tensed. "It's not bad. You are bucking against the Council, though, which we should all expect. You come from a line of Jedi that are a bit...unconventional. Dooku disagreed with the Council often as well."

"I _complied_ with them, but if we can't change our tactics..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What if the Sith have evolved? We thought they have been gone for a thousand years, but they may have just been in hiding. The Sith we are dealing with may no longer be the bold, brash warriors of the Old Republic. If they have changed and we do not, we have already lost."

"I do agree with you, Obi-Wan." She smiled. "Maybe this is what the Order needs."

"Maybe." The elevator opened, and the two walked out into the hall, Jedi Knights and their Padawans milling about. "Why do you suspect Dooku left?"

Luminara shrugged. "Dooku has always been at odds with the Council, something your Master seemed to pick up as well. The Council hasn't taken open steps against the Sith, and in the wake of what happened to his own student, I can't imagine he was pleased. After all, he and Qui-Gon are very close."

"I never met him. Qui-Gon spoke of him often, though." He sighed, looked around at all the Jedi walking around the halls, Padawans and initiates walking closely to their Masters and teachers, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He knew what he needed to do, but he was still afraid of it. He missed having a Master, missed the close connection to Qui-Gon that he had felt with him for so long, desperately wanted to have him to fall back on, but that door had closed when he was cast aside. Kenobi wondered if Qui-Gon was better, if he got permission to train Anakin.

Rage gripped him so suddenly that he had no time to burry the feeling before Luminara's bright blue eyes darted to him, looking at him with concern as she sensed the emotional upheaval. "Obi-Wan," she whispered, laying a hand on his arm. "What is it?"

Kenobi bit his lip and shook his head. "I'm alright. My master and I just...left on poor terms."

Her eyes softened. "I heard about the boy he brought, yes. I had not considered your place in this." She moved closer to him, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, and Kenobi felt emotion well up inside him. "Time will heal this if you allow it to, Obi-Wan. I'm here if you need me."

"You better be. If there weren't rumors about us before, you better believe there will be now, because _everyone_ is staring." She held him tighter.

"That's alright. Let them." Kenobi chuckled softly held her as well. With all the turbulence that surrounded him, he was lucky to have a friend like Luminara Unduli. Maybe she was right. Things might turn out alright, given enough time. He kissed her cheek as he let her go.

"What's next for you?"

Luminara shrugged. "More missions, I suspect. I have been keeping an eye on a few initiates, I may be taking a Padawan soon. There is another Mirialan in the group, and we traditionally teach our own. I'll have to see if she has potential." Kenobi nodded.

"A good plan."

"I take it you will continue your pursuit of the Sith."

"I will, yes. Master Yoda opened up the Forbidden Archive to me, so I'm going to take advantage of that." Lumina looked concerned for a moment and took his hand.

"I understand the need for knowledge, Obi-Wan. You made your case well. But don't get lost in the dark. You are troubled, I felt your anger. It could be dangerous for you if you dig too deep in that state."

Kenobi smiled softly, closing his eyes and nodding. "You're right. I'll meditate on these things before I go."

"That isn't enough. Talk to Qui-Gon, clear the air between you two. Resolve this matter so you can approach the Dark Side with a clear head."

"...I will." It seemed like a good idea. He was reluctant, naturally, but Obi-Wan responded to reason, and Luminara was being nothing but reasonable. "Thank you for everything, Master Luminara. I'm glad I was with you on Dathomir."

"I was as well. Be well, Obi-Wan." She let go of his hand and left down the hall, ignoring the staring Jedi as she went. Apprehension gripped Obi-Wan. He did _not_ want to see Qui-Gon, though he couldn't figure out why he was so resistant. He felt the cold creep into his mind, but it wasn't the rage and power that came with the Dark Side; it was...a warning. But Luminara made her case, and made it well. He had to see his former Master. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan headed toward the infirmary.

* * *

The healers had informed him that Qui-Gon had been released a few days ago, that he was still recovering, but was in no danger at all, though he had been confined to the Temple for the remainder of his recovery. That gave Obi-Wan the distasteful task of searching for the renegade Master, his restless nature certainly keeping Qui-Gon from staying in one place for long. It was hardly worth it to even find him at this point, but he did tell Luminara he would find his old Master, and he didn't want to disappoint her.

Just now, he was searching through the Academy, the large floor of the Temple that housed the younglings and initiates and the classrooms where they would complete their basic training. It was possible that Qui-Gon would spend his time teaching, since he could do little else, and since the Master _had_ fought with a Sith Lord, Kenobi thought it likely that other Masters would wish for him to share what he had learned with the future Jedi.

After all, Obi-Wan himself had been asked several times just that afternoon for exactly that. From lightsaber combat to detecting the Dark Side, Masters and Knights stopped him in the halls and asked him to teach the students. He declined, of course, but did promise to return at a later date when his mission was not so pressing.

It was Qui-Gon that found Obi-Wan, calling out to him from across the spacious room and the knight turned to face the old Master, walking toward him slowly and using a walking stick to support himself. "I'm relieved to see you have returned," Qui-Gon said softly when he reached his former student.

"And I'm glad to see you up and about." Kenobi pointed to his walking stick. "You look like Master Yoda, but much taller and less green."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Much less wise, I assure you."

"Oh, I know that. When did they let you out?"

"The day you left. Did you find anything on your mission?"

"Y-yes, I did..." It was much more awkward than Obi-Wan thought it would be. His gut feeling the last time he saw Qui-Gon was right; his time with the Master was over. All that was left was the rift between them, and it wasn't just on his end. Through the Force, he felt that the Master felt exactly as he did, but instead of the betrayal that Kenobi felt, Qui-Gon felt guilt. "Um...are you here teaching?"

"No, no, I'm..." The Master cleared his throat. "I'm waiting for Anakin."

Kenobi's eyes flashed dangerously, but his defenses were up, and Qui-Gon didn't sense the betrayal and anger. He was caught off-guard with Luminara; it would not happen again. "Oh? What for?"

"He's on a fast track through the basic training. He..." The Master looked away. "The Council gave me permission to train him."

"That was fast." Obi-Wan smiled, but there was malice behind it, and even those without Force sensitivity could see that. "Did the Council _completely_ lose their minds while I was away? It was less than a week!"

"Obi-Wan, please."

"They said he was dangerous, Master _Yoda_ said he was dangerous. Does that mean nothing anymore?"

"It does mean something, and I will be _mindful_ of it." He held his head up higher. "I can train him to control his emotions. He _will_ learn."

" _How_?" Obi-Wan hissed, glaring at the Master. The spacious room was empty with classes in session, and the two Jedi stood on the far side of the room, tucked away into the shadows and out of sight, so caution was not at the forefront of his mind. "How do you expect to be able to train _him_ to do that when you failed to do it with _me_."

"Obi-Wan, you are a model Jedi, you-"

" _Have you seen what I have become_?!" His defenses were up, but Kenobi couldn't keep the anger back. It gripped him hard and wouldn't let go, but his Jedi training was keeping the Dark Side at bay, coiling and hissing within him, but ultimately controlled. Of course the Master didn't see. _None_ of them did.

"You are better than this, I trained you better than this."

" _Did you_? I _told_ you I wasn't ready! My training is not complete, I needed more time with you! You didn't listen, the Council didn't listen, why couldn't any of you see that?!"

"There was nothing more I could teach you! I meant that!"

"You could have taught me to control _this_." Kenobi staggered back, clutching his robe tightly over his heart. "I wasn't ready to deal with being _thrown out_. Qui-Gon, you tossed me aside like I was nothing! And for what? A _dangerous_ boy too old to train."

"His potential-"

"Is greater than mine," Kenobi snarled. "We all know it."

"That isn't my doing, _Obi-Wan_." the Master growled, and Kenobi's blue eyes narrowed.

"No, it isn't, but it is your doing that you brought him along to replace me." The Knight stepped closer, blue eyes glinting dangerously. "Here's a thought for you, Qui-Gon. _Maybe_ the Dark Side I was sensing didn't come from just the Sith Lord. _Maybe_ what I was sensing was coming from _Anakin_."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Obi-Wan. You are talking about a _child_. I will hear no more of this."

"No, I'm sure you won't, you have never heard any of what I had to say on the matter." The two men glared at each other, and Kenobi could feel the rift between them growing deeper. There was no going back, not anymore. Neither man moved or said anything, simply glaring at each other as they both reached out to the Force to read the other, only to be met with iron defenses on both sides. The classes let out, and the large hall was flooded with younglings and initiates and Padawans, and the Jedi knight smiled bitterly.

"I'm going. I don't want to be here when your little protégé shows up."

"That may be best. He was already concerned about being the cause of the rift between us."

"Oh, how _considerate_. I hope you let him know it was _your_ doing." Obi-Wan smiled, backing away from the Master. "Hopefully little Anakin will be a better student for you than I was." Kenobi bowed mockingly. "Goodbye, Qui-Gon." He didn't wait for the response; he just turned and left, his long stride carrying him quickly from the hall. It seemed like so long ago when he first had these feelings for his Master, and at the time, he had felt guilty, ashamed that he did not have more control, nearly sick with the chill in the Force. But no longer. Now he was more used to it, _thrived_ on it. The anger pumped cold fury through him, and the frozen feel of the Force became a comfort, a temper on the boiling rage within him, a reminder to be controlled and patient in his seething emotions.

The Jedi would have him believe that the things he was feeling, the sense of betrayal and loss, the anger at being replaced, was _wrong_ , should be repressed and forgotten. But Obi-Wan was right, he was tossed out like he was nothing by a Jedi he...what? He respected Qui-Gon, loved him as a friend, a brother, a father, and saving him drove him to tap into the power of his rage. He was attached, that could not be denied, which is what made this hurt as much as it did. All of this was rejected by the Jedi, and he was supposed to strive to avoid all of this. What was he supposed to do then? These feelings were real, justified, and Obi-Wan would not be denied this, told he was wrong for _being_ wronged.

The Dark Side became a comfort. There was no guilt for feeling this way, no rules to keep him from confronting the wrongs done to him. The Jedi would have him burry his feelings, forget his anger, forgive his Master, but he wouldn't, not when he was treated like he didn't matter.

Kenobi bit the inside of his cheek, eyes narrowing as he strode through the Temple to the Library. He needed to begin his research, and with knowledge of the Dark Side would come the understanding he needed to control it, to keep it hidden from the Jedi, and to use it effectively against the Sith. _Nothing_ would stand in his way.


	14. The Council's Bidding

_Chapter 14: The Council's Bidding_

Obi-Wan Kenobi leaned lazily over the Head Librarian's desk in the Grand Library, his long finger rhythmically tapping the silver bell on her desk, the clear, pure chime of the bell becoming extremely irritating to the occupants of the library who were lost in study when the _ding, ding, ding_ rang out every other second. Kenobi was immune to the glares of the other Jedi. He was irritated, and Force help him, he _would_ rebel in this manner.

 _Ding, ding, ding_.

This was Jocasta Nu's fault, the other Jedi had to understand. After all, he would stop when she returned to her desk, and _no_ , he _wouldn't_ go looking for her. Obi-Wan already had to seek out one Jedi today. He wasn't going to waste his time looking for another when making her come to him was an option.

 _Ding, ding, ding_.

A smug smile spread slowly over his face as he saw Jocasta Nu striding furiously toward him, and he lazily continued to tap the bell until she was behind her desk, the woman snatching the bell away with incredible speed. "Are you a _child_ , Kenobi?" she hissed, and the Jedi simply smiled at her.

"I'm sure many would think that, yes."

"You are acting like Quinlan Vos!"

"Oh, _please_!" he said loudly, indignant. "Quinlan would have tapped the bell for _much_ longer!"

"Qui-Gon's serious little Padawan wouldn't openly vex me, Kenobi."

"I am _not_ Qui-Gon's Padawan any longer," he drawled, getting off the desk and inclining his head. "But I _do_ apologize, in any case. My day has been a challenge."

"And now you seek to make my day a challenge as well?" she huffed, her fingers tapping the electronic records and activating the catalogue, ready to answer the Jedi's question. "What can I do for you?"

"I need access to the Forbidden Archive."

Jocasta's eyes narrowed, regarding the easily smiling Jedi before her. "Master Yoda said something about that," she said softly. "I was hoping you wouldn't arrive for that. There are many texts here that are forbidden. The Library has many secrets, but none are more dangerous than that which rests in that particular archive."

"I know." He carefully observed the old Jedi Master, the woman resolutely crossing her arms. "I wouldn't be here unless it was necessary." She didn't say anything, but her fingers danced over a control pad, and a moment later, two masked Jedi Temple guards came to stand next to the Jedi Knight.

"Come with me, Kenobi," she said softly, and she led the Knight and the two guards deep into the library. They walked down dark, twisting halls lined with books, scrolls and datapads for longer than Kenobi would have liked until they came to an elevator tucked away in the labyrinth of the collected knowledge of the Jedi. The four of them entered, and the elevator began its decent.

They were all silent, until one of the guards cleared his voice, muffled behind the mask, and asked, "Did you really kill a Sith?"

Kenobi nodded, not looking anywhere but straight ahead. "Yeah, I did."

The guard didn't say anything else, just grunted softly in approval.

The elevator came to an abrupt stop, and the doors slid open, revealing an enormous, rotunda, a large circular database station in the center, the outer walls lined with ancient texts and glowing blue torches, filling the area in pale, eerie light. Obi-Wan walked forward in awe, the guards following him, but Jocasta stayed in the elevator. "Remember, Kenobi," she said sternly. "Removing material is forbidden. Study all you like while you are here, but the texts stay where they are. You have been given clearance to copy digital data to your datapad, and copies of all you download will be sent to the Jedi High Council."

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Kriffing hell, security is tight down here."

"I'm certain you see why." The Jedi nodded. "I leave you to it. The guards will show you out when you are done." The elevator door slammed shut, and the Librarian was gone. Obi-Wan had no idea where to start. The security was a problem. He'd have to be careful about what he downloaded. That was fine. He sat at the database and opened it up, finding a list of all the texts that were kept down there. Everything from Dark Side teachings, Sith history, former Sith worlds, texts on the language, _everything_ could be found there. He quickly plugged in his datapad, and began to download the list of Sith worlds, manuscripts of the language, and a brief history of the Jedi's dark counterparts. Nothing there was terribly objectionable, and these were things that the Council would expect to see in his search.

That done, it was time to begin. He left the database and went to the bookshelves at the side of the room, looking carefully at the texts. Many were written in Ancient Sith, but there were several written by Jedi in the Old Republic about their ancient enemy. Finding a book about the details of the Dark Side, he picked it out and brought it to the database, sitting at one of the terminals and opening the book on his lap. He suspected that much of what he wanted would be in the books he could not read, and he vowed to come back after he had learned the Sith language.

The book he selected, though, was interesting. Containing a mix of Sith history and details on the use of the Dark Side, the heavy tome served as a fine introduction to the power he sought to control. The more he read, the more similar the two sides of the Force appeared, the sole difference being where the power came from; the Jedi, from peace and serenity, and the Sith, from passion and pain. What was different, however, were the abilities that the Dark Side gave the Sith, and there were many. The ability to derive strength from the fear and pain of others, to subjugate a group of people to the user's will, just by being in their presence, the power to rip information out of people's minds without their consent, physically manifesting the Force itself as lightning, all these and more, each darker and more terrifying than the last.

Obi-Wan had gone to the Archives to learn about his enemy, and he learned more than he wished. The Dark Side was fearsome, and the darkest reaches of it held nothing for the young Jedi but the terrible knowledge that there was a Sith Lord out there with access to all of it. The Jedi may have been right after all. This kind of power corrupted absolutely, could only be derived from someone with evil intent, and despite his own dealings with the Dark Side, Kenobi did not feel evil, didn't even feel like he _wasn't_ a Jedi. However...

Some of these things _were_ appealing. He remember how it felt on Dathomir, modifying the Jedi's mind trick and used it to dominate the Nightbrothers, felt the rush of power when he could reach out with the Force and grab someone, choke them, feel the life slowly drain from them. He liked the passion, the power, remembered how good it felt to just let go, to feel power and pleasure rush through him like a rapid. It was too good to pass up. He wanted that, he needed that. Just because the Dark Side _could_ lead to horrors didn't mean he wanted them. His Jedi training was too good, too perfect, his temperament too suited to patience and moderation to be lost in the throes of the darkest of powers.

But the more subversive powers, those that focused on concealment, those that seemed to branch directly off the Jedi's skill set were of great interest to Obi-Wan, and he quickly found the text that detailed the Sith ability to conceal their presence and intentions. That wasn't just useful for him personally, but this information could help him discover how the Sith Lord was hiding.

He tapped his datapad and began downloading information on Dark Side concealment as well. What he had was more than enough to point him in the right direction, both in his own studies and in his mission. He shut the tome, placing it back in the bookshelf where he found it. A simple cursory look at the nature of the Dark Side taught Kenobi that he didn't want a great deal of it, to his great relief. He never wanted to be likened to the Sith of old, but on Dathomir, he had felt he was drifting in that direction. Now, even with his desire to continue using the Dark Side fueling him, he _knew_ he didn't want to go that far. The darkness would augment his own abilities, giving him an edge over others, allowing him to get information he wanted with ease, but he would leave the pain and the cruelty to the Sith Lords.

"You ready, boys?" he asked as he disconnected his datapad. "I have what I need.." The guards said nothing, just opened the elevator, and they entered, heading back up into the world of the light.

* * *

It was nearly a week later when Quinlan Vos barged into Obi-Wan's room without an invitation, the young Jedi Knight glaring at the Kiffar Master, datapad in hand. "Do you _ever_ knock?"

"Not when I'm hoping to catch you doing something _illicit_ ," the Master purred, and Kenobi just rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Sviemas tave tsis khutrai."

"...uh huh?"

Kenobi looked back to his datapad. "I'm studying the language of the Sith." He frowned. "I don't know if the grammar is right, it is...difficult."

"Ugh, what a waste." Quinlan flopped onto Obi-Wan's bed and the knight sighed, closing his datapad and placing it on his desk. "I was hoping I'd find you in here with Aayla. _Naked_."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Oh, _please_. What about Luminara?"

"What about her?"

"...never mind, Quinlan."

"Aayla is _beautiful_ , and she talks about you constantly. You _must_ be seeing her as well, she is crazy about you!"

"Everyone is crazy about me. The talk has been incessant," Kenobi sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Over a month later, you'd think that the talk would die down."

"It's very irritating. _Nobody_ notices me since you were knighted." Vos paused, looking over the young knight and smirking. The young man's hair had grown out a bit, no longer sporting the ridiculously short cut look of a Padawan, and a faint, blond beard was visible on his cheeks. "I bet you get _all_ the girls." Obi-Wan glared at him and Quinlan threw his hands up in the air in surrender. "Or boys, sorry!"

"I'm not..." Kenobi huffed, crossing his arms. "Why is it that _everything_ with you has to do with sex?!"

The Master gasped and sat up totally straight. "Obi-Wan! I didn't know you knew that word!"

"Oh, _please_..."

"I mean it! I like you so much more now!"

"Quinlan, I _have_ studied biology."

The Master grinned broadly, his delight making the gold tattoo across his face seem brighter. "I just didn't know! Oh, hey, what's the word for sex in Sith?!"

"Lytis."

"Why are you looking up that stuff in your _language studies_?" Quinlan laughed loudly, and Obi-Wan flushed a deep shade of red, his growing beard doing nothing to hide the color rising in his face. "Oh, _Obi-Wan_ , you _are_ hiding something! Who is it? Which of our fellows is getting some of the _Kenobi_ action!"

" _Nobody!_ You study the Sith and it's all passion with those guys, sex comes up _very_ quickly. Kriffing hell, Quinlan, why is it all sex with you _all the time_?!"

The Master shrugged. "I like sex."

"The Code-"

"Says _nothing_ about sex, Obi! Just attachment, and I'm really good at not getting attached." He shrugged. "And I'm on these undercover missions _all_ the time, so..."

"So you just enjoy not being under the watch of the Council so you can break the rules?"

"...yeah. Pretty much."

Kenobi groaned. "I'm just surrounded by rule breakers. If it's not Qui-Gon, it's you, you know. How often do you go breaking that code, huh?"

"All the time." Quinlan yawned. "I've had _many_ partners. Job hazzard, you know?" He smirked at the Jedi's hard gaze. "And you? Handsome man like yourself _must_ have had a little of that."

"I do not wish to discuss it."

" _You have_!" The Master laughed loudly, and the Knight's blue eyes narrowed.

"Once."

"...once?" Quinlan laid back. "Maybe I don't like you as much as I thought. You've only been with a girl _once_?"

"No, not...ugh, Quinlan, it was _one girl_ , not _one time_." He snatched up the datapad, opening it again and returning to his studies. "I'm done discussing this, it's making me feel filthy. So if you're done wasting my time..."

"I'm not wasting your time, Obi-Wan," the Master drawled, laying back on the bed, hands folded behind his head. "I came here for a reason."

" _I'm not sleeping with Aayla_!"

"Yes you are." Kenobi started to protest, but Quinlan interrupted him with, "The Council sent for you."

"... _what_." Quinlan smiled at the man's outrage. "You didn't think that you should have told me that first instead of wasting my time with _sex talk_?!" Closing the datapad and grasping it tightly in his hand, Kenobi stormed out of the room. Quinlan Vos lazily followed.

"I hate you. _So much_."

"Careful, Obi-Wan, anger leads to the Dark Side."

"I'll show you the Dark Side, Quinlan," he snarled as he stepped into the elevator, pushing the button rapidly to close the door on the Master, but the Kiffar slipped in before it could close.

"You know," Quinlan purred, leaning in toward the smaller man, his arm resting lazily on the wall. "You and I could-"

"No."

"What if-"

" _No_."

"Just one night, Obi, come on!"

Obi-Wan smiled, so disarmingly that Quinlan recoiled slightly. He was just _teasing_ the uptight Jedi, he didn't think that the other man might _actually_ go for it. "Quinlan Vos," Kenobi purred, drawing closer. The Kiffar backed up. "I would sooner attempt to seduce Master Yoda than ever, _ever_ find myself in bed with _you_."

"Oh..." Quinlan looked away from the Knight, eyes cast to the ground. "But, you _are_ sleeping with Aayla, right?"

The sound of flesh meeting bone could be heard as the elevator doors opened, and Obi-Wan Kenobi strode out to meet the Council, followed by Quinlan Vos, holding his bleeding nose.

The two Jedi stood before the High Council, bowing reverently, and Mace Windu observed the Jedi. "Welcome. Thank you for coming."

Obi-Wan was about to speak when Quinlan quickly cut in with, "Masters, thank you for having us." He pointed at Kenobi, blood from his nose on his fingers. "Obi wants to seduce Master Yoda."

"Masters," the Knight said through clenched teeth. "I'd like permission to execute this idiot."

Yoda chuckled good-naturdly, but Mace stood up quickly, glaring at the men that stood before him. "Why is it that _every time_ you two are in our presence, I _deeply_ regret every second of the time I have wasted."

"A decision, we have made," Yoda said softly, his raspy voice alight with good humor. When Mace's eyes narrowed, the old Master softly said "Too serious, the Council is." Mace sighed and slunk back into his seat. There was no winning for him today.

"We have a record of the information you have been studying," Mace drawled, his voice tired. "Tell us, what use have you for a list of Sith worlds."

"As I said before, Masters, if I'm to find this Sith Lord, I'm going to have to go to Sith worlds. He may not be hiding there, but if the Sith are back, we will find traces of them on their historic worlds."

"Which worlds do you suspect?" Master Plo asked softly.

"Moraband, Malachor, Ziost, Athiss, and Dromund Kaas stood out to me. There are also points of interest on Bosthirda, Krayiss Two, and Rhelg is a known Sith holy world." The Council mumbled quietly to each other, but no objections were raised, and Kenobi took it as a sign to continue. He took out his datapad and with a few quick swipes, projected a map of the old Sith Emipre. "This here is where all these planets are located, out here in the Esstran Sector of the Outer Rim."

"If you believe that the Sith Lord is hiding out there, then why have you been researching Dark Side concealment?" Mace's dark eyes met Obi-Wan's blue ones, and Kenobi could feel the presence of the Master in his mind, trying to find the Knight's intentions, but sensing nothing. Kenobi smirked; he _had_ been studying the texts on Force concealment, after all.

"I don't think he's on those Sith worlds. I think he has been there, almost certainly, but there's no way the Sith Lord is there." Obi-Wan pointed at the floor, blue eyes hard. "He's _here_. Right underneath our noses, he _has_ to be." The Council began talking again, loudly this time, and Obi-Wan waited, watching them carefully.

"If he was _here_ ," Mace growled, "we would have _sensed it_."

"No, you wouldn't. I don't know how yet, but I _will_ find out. He might not be here on Coruscant, but he is in Republic space. The Sith have always fought the Jedi, and if he's going to fight us, he needs to be near us."

"You talk like the Sith are patient. They aren't."

"The Sith have changed." The Council fell silent.

"How have you come to learn of this?" Plo Koon asked carefully.

"I don't have proof, not yet. It's just a feeling, but if there are only ever _two_ Sith, and they are fighting to come back from the brink of extinction, then they would _have_ to change to survive." Kenobi observed the Masters carefully, reaching out with the Force to sense their feelings, and they were _afraid_. "One thousand years, we have been complacent in our belief the Sith were all dead. That's one thousand years they have had to run unopposed, free to change and evolve into something we _can't_ fight because we don't know how. We can fight them, we _will_ fight them, but we can't assume anything about the Sith, not anymore."

"When did you get so impressive, Obi-Wan?" Quinlan muttered next to his companion, and the Knight held up a hand to silence him.

"You have been studying their language," Mace growled. It was an accusation.

"I have been, yes." The Master's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Kenobi smirked. "The majority of their text is in Sith. If I am to learn, I must know the language." The Masters nodded, relaxing slightly, but Mace did not, still looked at the Knight as if he were an upstart Padawan. "Eyah seh maat, shu kor huaan, Ari Windu. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. I will learn, and we will defeat the Sith."

Mace was outraged. "I won't have you speaking that _filth_ in-"

"Are you fluent?" Master Plo asked, interupting the seething Master Windu, and Kenobi shook his head.

"Not yet. It's difficult to learn."

Mace huffed, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair. "I don't like any of this, Obi-Wan, but you make your point very well. The Council is sending you to Athiss. This is a long term mission that will take a few months, at the very least. You are to go and delve into the ancient ruins there and learn all you can. The planet is uninhabited, and unlike Dathomir, there isn't a nexus of Dark Side energy surrounding the planet. If you discover anything of importance, or you pick up on a lead, you are to pursue your suspicions."

Obi-Wan held his breath. This mission was exactly what he needed. Ancient Sith ruins were said to exist on the planet. This would be the perfect place to start his search for the Sith Master, and if he was _very_ lucky, he'd find a Sith holocron to teach himself. He bowed deeply. "Thank you, Masters. I ask for some time to prepare for the mission."

"How much?"

"Give me a month to perfect my mental defenses. The mission on Dathomir was illuminating, and I will need to strengthen myself to be at my best. I also need time to become fluent in Sith. That seems to be necessary if I'm going to a Sith ruin."

Mace nodded. "That is reasonable. A month from now, you will be leaving. Prepare for a long mission, as you could be away for a _very_ long time if you are on the trail of the Sith. Contact with the Council is expected weekly, if possible. If you are out of contact for more than a month, you will be presumed dead."

"I understand, Masters."

"Quinlan Vos." The Kiffar stood straight. "You will train with Obi-Wan to strengthen your mental defenses against the Dark Side, as he is becoming a bit of an expert on the matter. Put your skills to use, but be warned; the things you find there will have a history of violence, death, rage and darkness. The pull to the Dark Side will be strong for you."

Quinlan nodded. "I understand. I'll be alright." He grinned at Kenobi when he realized the Jedi Knight was looking at him in confusion. Mace sighed.

"Obi-Wan, your partner for this mission will be Quinlan." The Kiffar was grinning like an idiot, and Obi-Wan felt his pulse spike as he watched those mischievous eyes glint with amusement.

"...oh, _kriffing hells!_ "


	15. The Way of the Sith

_Chapter 15:_ _The Way of the Sith_

The month passed too quickly for Obi-Wan. He only saw Quinlan one day, as the Kiffar proved to be a quick learner and didn't need more than a few hours to grasp how to keep the Dark Side out, and after that time, Quinlan would have no more studying. It left Kenobi a good deal of time to return to the Forbidden Archive several times, slowly reading texts in Sith as his language skills improved, which, in turn, improved his grasp of the language. Jocasta simply waived him through when she saw him, the Librarian no longer suspicious or concerned and foregoing the need for the Temple guards. He had become completely fluent the week before they left, and he began spending all his time in the Archive, either reading or in deep meditation, concealing the Dark Side within him and gathering his focus to tame and control it, the darkness bending to his will as he sharpened his focus.

It was a few days before the mission when he had pulled a thin, dusty book from one of the top shelves, the little thing out of sight behind a larger tome and only discovered when Obi-Wan ran his hand over the top shelf, groping for manuscripts he could not see over the shelf. The small black book was emblazoned with a faded red symbol on the front, a hexagon with six beams radiating from its corners. He recognized this as the symbol of the Sith Empire. Kenobi flipped the little book open, and quickly read it, devouring every word and blue eyes widening as he realized what this was.

 _The Code of the Sith_.

The dark counterpart to the Jedi Code, and he held it in his hands. He read it over several times, and each time his eyes ran over the ancient hieroglyphs, the more he agreed with the words in the book.

 _Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

 _Through passion, I gain strength._

 _Through strength, I gain power._

 _Through power, I gain victory._

 _Through victory, my chains are broken._

 _The Force shall set me free_.

It was all true, wasn't it? His eyes flashed in the low light, and he had to take long, deep breaths to calm the Dark Side within him, but he couldn't, feeling the dark swell and rise within him. Ever since he let the Dark Side in, he had felt stronger, more balanced than he ever had, and the rush of emotions within him, the feelings of pleasure that flooded him when he let the darkness in was undeniable. It was... _liberating_. As the Sith Code said. His head was swimming, and he grasped the ladder he was standing on tightly for fear that he would fall. He leaned his head against one of the rungs, his arms shaking as he felt his connection to the Dark Side strengthen, the Force running cold, but the power within him flooding him with pleasure.

He felt this way on Dathomir when Talzin had urged him to let go, and he did completely, surrendering himself to the Dark Side and allowing the power to flow through him freely, leaving him in ecstacy.

This time, it was more intense, and he managed to drop from the ladder before he fell, his shaking legs unable to hold him for long, and he fell to his knees. He could feel the Dark Side speak to him, urging him to surrender, and he couldn't resist the pull of the Force on his mind. He placed his hands on the cold floor, long fingers trying to grip on to the unyielding marble surface, and with a shiver, he used the Dark Side to conceal the presence of the free-flowing power, begging the Force to let the deception work. Hoping the Dark Side was concealed, Obi-Wan let go completely.

Pleasure shot through him, hot and burning and raging and so unlike the cold chill of the Force that gripped him. The Dark Side that flooded him now was not derived from pain, or anger like it had been before. This was blinding pleasure, ecstacy and passion made raw power as Kenobi understood that his chains _were_ breaking, and the Force was setting him free, just as the Code had promised.

"Nwûl tash. Dzwol shâsotkun." _Peace is a lie. There is only passion_. He _felt it_ , and he knew it to be true, could not deny it when the Jedi was on his hands and knees and shaking with mind-numbing pleasure as the Dark Side took over. The Dark Side was pain and anger, yes, but it was also pleasure, raw and carnal, and Obi-Wan felt it now as his pulse quickened and his breathing came fast and uneven as power flooded his being.

"Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk." _Through passion, I gain strength._ There was no denying that one. Without passion, with a Jedi's cool detachment, the Force was warm, comforting, but now, fueled with the Dark Side and everything that went with it, the Force was pure power, and he felt himself grow stronger. Even now, as he clung to the floor, he knew he was stronger than he ever was. And when he mastered control of the Dark Side, when he could let darkness overcome him, but not master him, he would be _unstoppable_.

"Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan." _Through strength, I gain power_. Kenobi moaned loudly, his face flushed and a maddening burning raging in his chest and behind his eyes. He gasped helplessly and rolled onto his back, his hands in his hair and blazing eyes focused at the tall, domed ceiling. The Dark Side was seductive, he had always known that, but he thought it was just the promise of power that made it so. He was learning very quickly it wasn't the case. The Dark Side seduced with power, yes, but also with mind-numbing pleasure that bordered on sexual ecstacy. Kenobi was trapped in it, he knew, but he _didn't care_.

"Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha." _Through power, I gain victory_. He had that as well. On Dathomir, against Darth Maul, getting his way with the Council, gaining the knowledge he needed. It all led him here, to this moment, where he found the Code, and he understood. The effect was intoxicating, and Obi-Wan _wanted_ it to carry him away, didn't care if the Dark Side dominated him so long as he could feel _this_.

"Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak." _Through victory, my chains are broken_. The pleasure did not stop, but slowly, Obi-Wan began to focus, his eyes still burning as he sat up, breathing deeply, and regaining his Jedi control. The Jedi Code were his chains, and he was _breaking_ them. There _was_ passion, and it fueled him, giving him power as his quick mind slowly began to look at the Jedi Code and carefully, logically, picking it apart. There was emotion, there was passion, and though Jedi sought to rule over them, true power awaited those who would _harness_ those emotions, not blindly avoid them.

"Wonoksh Qyâsik nun." _The Force shall set me free_. And it would. It _did_. As he sat there in the Forbidden Archive, his knees drawn to his chest and arms holding him tightly, he focused on the power within him the that ran freely, wild, untamed, but carefully leashed by the Jedi. His focus gave him power, the burning, aching pleasure reminding him why he continued relenting to the Dark Side, and the undercurrent of cold fury fueling the Dark Side that gripped him. The Jedi Code was flawed, he saw that now. He could be so, so much more were he to adhere to the Code of the Sith.

What was even better was that the two Codes didn't completely contradict each other. They disagreed on _one_ aspect of the Jedi Code, but the rest had no conflict at all. His Jedi training was an asset, as Talzin had said, and he found strength in the calm, removed mentality of the Jedi that served as a leash on the raw, pure power of rage and passion. Obi-Wan gasped softly as pleasure burned in his chest, willing the Dark Side to obey him, and it did. He felt the darkness surround him, and though it felt wild and untamed, he knew he was its Master. Kenobi finally managed to push himself to shaking feet, his hand running through his hair as he closed his eyes, willing the burning behind his eyes to cease.

This happened on Dathomir because the very planet was a raw source of Dark Side power, but why was this happening _here_ , in th Jedi Temple? Could the words themselves possess power? It was possible, but it seemed unlikely that simply accepting the Code of the Sith would render him mewling and whimpering before the power of the Dark Side, inviting it in, _begging_ it to take him completely. It seemed more likely it was more than that, something... _something_...Obi-Wan snarled. It was just out of reach, but he felt it. Something was _here_ , in the Temple, something dark and pulsing like a heart beat and so very, _very_ alive...

He needed to meditate on this new Code, and the just out of reach darkness he felt. With any luck, he would have his new defenses in place by the time his mission began, and an idea of the dark beast that dwelled within the Temple.

* * *

Obi-Wan arrived at the flight deck fifteen minutes before the large cruiser was slated to leave for Athiss. Quinlan wasn't there, but his Padawan Aayla was. Despite his irritation that his partner in this mission was absent, Kenobi smiled as he approached the Twi'lek. "Quinlan's been talking about you again," she drawled as he came near.

"Do I want to hear it?"

She smiled. "No, probably not. I hear you and my Master are going to be away for a long time." Kenobi nodded.

"Yes, it's an extended mission. I'm sorry I am taking him for so long, I did not ask for him."

"That's alright. The Council will have me train with Master Shaak Ti while you are gone."

Obi-Wan smiled broadly. "That's fantastic! Master Shaak Ti is a powerful Jedi, when I get back, you and I will be equals!"

She scoffed, her lekku twisting slightly. "That will never happen."

"Of course it will." He smiled, grabbing her hand. "Aayla Secura, I'm not better than you. You are a rare talent, powerful in the Force, gifted with a lightsaber and you're going to be an amazing Jedi Knight."

The Padawan turned a darker shade of blue as she blushed deeply. "Obi-Wan, you are a _legend_. You killed a Sith, are hunting them now. How could any of us match up?"

"...come with me." She looked at him, brown eyes wide, and Kenobi smiled softly. "When I get back...this won't be my last mission. On my next one, come with me."

She didn't say anything. She just threw her arms around his neck, head resting against his chest and lekku twisting with excitement.

" _I knew it_!"

At once, both Jedi groaned as they parted, glaring in the direction of Quinlan Vos, Master of bad timing. "You're late," Obi-Wan growled, but Quinlan ignored him, laughing loudly as he came near them.

"Aayla, you _minx_!"

"We have been over this, Master..."

"I was wondering where you've been," he drawled lazily, draping his arm over the irritated Kenobi's shoulders, his large hand laying on Obi-Wan's chest. "Getting a piece of the Sithkiller, hmm? Is he any good?"

"Better than you," Kenobi growled, and Quinlan just laughed.

"Is this what sex does to people?" Secura drawled lazily, regarding her Master with bored, brown eyes. They have had this conversation before. _Many_ times. "You are a great incentive to keep strictly to the Code, Master."

"Then I have taught you _very_ well." Quinlan grabbed his apprentice and held her tight. "Good luck in your training, Aayla, Shaak Ti is a harder Master than me. When I come back, you had better have some influence with the Council. I need _someone_ there to cut me some slack."

She smiled softly, gently stroking his cheek. "Thank you, Master. May the Force be with you on your mission." And with that, she turned and left, not looking behind once, and Obi-Wan could feel through the Force the young woman letting go of her Master with such ease, and he couldn't help but feel envy for her ability to adhere so well to the Jedi Code. It was...impressive.

Both men watched her until she was gone from sight and Quinlan turned to his companion and opened his mouth to speak, but Kenobi's hand quickly shot out, catching him around the throat and pushing him up against the ship's landing supports. "Listen up, Quinlan," Obi-Wan growled, hand tightening around the other's neck. "If I hear _one more thing_ from you about sex in any way, I'm going to throw you out of the _kriffing airlock_." The Master tried to respond, but Obi-Wan grabbed him harder. "I'm sure it's _great_ , being so aloof and detached as you are, but _I can't_ _do that_. _I get attached_. Understand? Nod if you understand."

Quinlan nodded, and the Knight released him and strode up the ramp onto the ship, leaving the Master to rub at his neck and the already darkening bruises that were forming. With a sigh, he followed Kenobi into the ship and stepped into the cockpit, where the other man sat in the pilot's seat.

"I'm driving," Vos grumbled, and Kenobi laughed harshly.

"That's the worst Idea I've ever heard."

"Look, Obi-Wan, I'm sorry," the Master said quietly, settling into the co-pilot's seat. "I didn't know. You're just...such a model Jedi, so..."

Kenobi sighed. "You had no way of knowing. I apologize as well. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I'm...not as good of a Jedi as you think. I struggle. Often."

Quinlan smiled, watching the other Knight power up the ship, the engines humming to life. "I think we all struggle. You _know_ I do, I'm not shy about it, but _you_..." He grinned as he watched the sandy haired man smirk slightly. "You're this super Jedi, you know? Obi-Wan Kenobi, legendary Jedi, Sithkiller, and paragon of the Code. I'm sick of hearing about it. _Nobody_ is that good, they can't be, not when I struggle the way I do."

Quinlan watched Kenobi lift the ship off the ground, retract the landing supports and begin the ascent into the Coruscanti sky. Obi-Wan didn't say anything, and Quinlan couldn't help but notice that the clear blue eyes seemed...heartbroken.

"Is it the girl?" Kenobi finally looked at him, confused and a little uneasy. "The one you said you were with. Did you love her? Is that how you struggle with the Code?"

Kenobi looked back to the flight console, piloting them out of Coruscant's atmosphere and taking them toward the hyperspace route. "...that's certainly part of it," he said after a long while, hand clutched tightly around the acceleration lever. "I did grow attached to her, yes. But it's ultimately unimportant. It doesn't bother me if I don't think of it."

Quinlan nodded. "You got it, boss." He stretched out, hands behind his head and smiling warmly, the tension between the two completely gone. "So what's the plan?"

"The Perlemian Trade Route to Felucia. From there it's a bit more complicated. We'll have to take several smaller routes to get where we need to be. I'm thinking it's the Shaltin Tunnels to Syngia, and then it's open space to Moraband."

Quinlan hissed. "We shouldn't even be _near_ Moraband, that place is forbidden."

"I know, but we may end up there."

"This is going to be a long trip."

"Well, there aren't any hyperspace lanes into Sith Space. Once we're actually in the Esstran sector, there are smaller routes connecting the different systems, but getting there is going to be tedious."

"Think this ship is big enough for the both of us?" Vos asked slyly, watching Kenobi's features light up with the same mischievous light that Quinlan often had on his own face.

"Oh, I don't know, Quinlan. The stories I have heard about you make it seem you can't be taken _anywhere_ without making a mess." He smirked, a wicked light in those blue eyes. " _I_ take care of messes."

Quinlan got out of the co-pilot's seat, his hand gripping the arm of the pilot's seat and leaning in close to Obi-Wan. "Are you _sure_ we can't talk about sex, Kenobi? More specifically, how it relates to you and me..."

"Oh, we _can_ talk about it, Quin," Obi-Wan purred, leaning up to the Master, their faces inches apart, but this time, Quinlan did not back down. Obi-Wan smirked as he pulled the acceleration, engines roaring as the ship made the jump into hyperspace, and Quinlan Vos went flying out of the cockpit toward the back of the ship, landing hard against a steel bulkhead and sliding down to land in a crumpled heap. " _Not going to happen, Quinlan_!" Kenobi could be heard shouting from his command console, laughter in his voice.

He leaned back in his seat, watching the light and blue of hyperspace pass him by. After checking that everything was running well and their course was set, Obi-Wan got out of the seat and headed down the halls, turning into the room that he had selected for himself earlier. He grabbed his pack, which he had tossed onto his bed and removed a dark, wooden box from it as he sat cross-legged on the floor, tossing the pack back on the bed as his long fingers opened the bronze latch. Inside was the bisected saber of Darth Maul, the functioning end longer than the lesser half, the cut end repaired into a proper hilt.

He took out the broken half, opened a smaller compartment in the box, and removed a leather bag, the sound of metallic components clashing and rolling against each other as he handled it. Obi-Wan pushed the box to the side as he emptied the bag on the floor before him, the pieces ranging from little rounded cylinders to bigger, smooth grips. Kenobi smiled softly, using the Force to move the pieces around, raise them up, examine them carefully. It had been a long time since he had constructed his own lightsaber, and now that he sat to construct another, he had felt it was second nature, like he had done it a thousand times before.

Leaving the pieces on the ground, he held the broken saber in his hand, levitating it with the Force, turning it over in the air, examining it carefully, admiring its construction. When he understood the method of the weapon's construction, he used the Force to swiftly take it apart, smoothing unscrewing and twisting it apart, sliding pieces out of their rightful place and letting the unnecessary parts settle inside the empty bag at his side. The lightsaber deconstructed, he opened his eyes and stared at the red kyber crystal floating in the air before him, the blazing glow of it reflected in the smooth, metallic pieces on the ground.

It was... _breathtaking_. He had seen many kyber crystals in his time, and each one he felt was beautiful, stunning, _powerful_ , but this one was different. Obi-Wan could feel the power coming off it in waves, felt the Dark Side in him stir and awaken and the sight of it, and he reached out and gently closed his hand around it. His breath hitched at the contact as his heart raced, the Dark Side roaring within him, but the Jedi kept it leashed and controlled. His month of study had given him much greater control over the passions and desires of the Dark Side, for the most part. He would still lose control, as he did a few days ago in the library, but the uncontrolled surrender to the Dark Side was becoming less common.

He could feel the Force rushing through the crystal in his palm, pulsing as if it had a life of it's own, and he grinned, eyes flashing dangerously as he observed it. The kyber crystal housed in his own lightsaber filled him with peace and calm, the warm breath of the Force gently washing over him like a breeze. This one was all passion and rage and power that drove a cold spike through him, the Force around it whipping like a storm. It was _power_ , and it was perfect.

He closed his eyes and opened his palm, the crystal floating before him again as the pieces on the ground rose up, swirling around the red stone like planets around a sun. He had been meaning to construct a new saber after he achieved knighthood, but his duties had kept him from it. His own saber was modeled after Qui-Gon's, and given their current rift, he found it extremely necessary to craft a new one, one that was _his._ Finding time to get to Ilum to get a new crystal just wasn't feasible when he was hunting the Sith Lords, but this...this was working out just as well.

The pieces began snapping into place, the Force guiding their correct placement and alignment as the other pieces surrounded it. The Jedi constructed the weapon quickly, small pieces fastening themselves to the inner workings, the bigger plates rising to become the outer covering. Everything clicked and shifted, rotating into it's proper place and when the innards were complete, it slipped into the inner covering, sliding snugly into place as the saber rotated, the Jedi examining his work. Satisfied, he raised the outer covering, the two pieces coming together and locking, the completed weapon coming to rest in Obi-Wan's open palm.

It looked a great deal like his old one, the black and silver weapon heavy and perfectly weighted in his hand. This one was more elegant than his other, more suited to his evolving fighting style, and right away, he knew that the other would have to be rebuilt if he was going to use both weapons and feel balanced. He unclipped his old saber from his belt, feeling the weight of it, frowning as it felt...off. Compared to his new one, it was clearly inferior. He needed to rebuild it. _Now._

He laid his old saber out next to his new one, observing them both carefully, and he smiled in satisfaction. The designs were _very_ similar. With a few adjustments, he could make his old weapon identical in design to his new one. He held up his Jedi weapon, using the Force to quickly disassemble it, and he grabbed the kyber crystal in his hand, the warm breath of the Force washing over him. Observing the pieces in the air, he slowly began to sort through them, removing pieces he did not need, refitting others to compliment a sleeker design, readjusting others to fit his focus on Soresu.

It was at that moment that Quinlan barged into the room, Obi-Wan narrowing his eyes in concentration so the pieces did not drop, his hand carefully cradling the glowing blue crystal. "Please, tell me when you will learn to knock so I can prepare myself, because I don't think my heart could stand the shock."

Quinlan quickly knocked on the wall before he leaned in the doorway. "What are you up to, sweetheart?"

"Just adjustments," Kenobi mumbled quietly. "I was going to do this before we left, but I lacked the time." Quinlan scoffed.

"How could you lack for time, we had a _month_."

"Neyo la yud masur kee, tah uhnah kahru lur shu, Quinlan. I had a _language_ to learn!"

"You keep talking to me dirty, Obi, and I'll have to ravage you right there."

Kenobi rolled his eyes. "One month of study and meditation, I had no time to construct a lightsaber. But I do have the time now, so if you'd leave me to it..." Quinlan sat, legs crossed and hands on his knees, watching him closely. "Obi-Wan sighed. "You're never going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Aw, _honey_ , I can't do that."

"Fine, just...shut up while I do this." He closed his eyes, feeling the Force around the pieces and opened his palm, the crystal floating to join the dissembled saber. It was easier this time, like the Force itself knew exactly what he wanted, remembered his previous effort, and all the pieces slid effortlessly into place. From his corner, Quinlan scoffed.

"Did you really need me to be quiet for that? That took _literally_ no effort."

"No, really, it was very difficult," Kenobi said softly, grabbing his saber from the air and flicking it on, the deep thrum of the blue blade igniting as Obi-Wan felt the weight and balance of it and approved. It was an exact match for the one he made earlier, the weapon feeling natural in his grip, a vast improvement on his previous heavy blade.

Quinlan held out his hand. "May I?" Obi-Wan laughed.

"Uh, no. You are _never_ touching my stuff, not with that power of yours."

"Uh, I don't _have_ to use it, dummy!"

"But you will," Obi-Wan smirked, powering down the lightsaber. "You know you will, you nosey bastard."

Vos huffed, crossing his arms. "Fine, maybe I would. If you aren't going to let me play with your lightsaber, what _do_ you want to do."

"Meditate," was his swift reply as he placed both lightsabers and the bag of spare parts into the wooden box.

"Ugh, that's _boring_! Come on, let's do something!"

Obi-Wan grinned maliciously, a wicked idea entering his mind. He had been wanting to test his powers on another person, and who better than on another Jedi Knight? After all, if he could succeed against a Jedi, using it against others should be child's play. And Quinlan, while strong in the Force, had his talent in psychometry, but the rest of his powers were not terribly powerful. It was _perfect_.

"Let's play a game..." Obi-Wan purred, standing up, and the other Jedi stood as well, facing him quickly. "It should help you prepare for our mission as well."

"Alright! I'm ready!" His hand darted to his lightsaber, but Obi-Wan shook his head.

"You won't be needing that, Quinlan." The Master dropped his hand, looking at Kenobi suspiciously. "I'm going to try to get into your head. You keep me out."

Quinlan rolled his eyes. "You aren't going to be able to, Kenobi. This game isn't fun."

"Just try it then." Quinlan smiled easily, leaning against the wall and relaxed, nodded to the Knight to give it a shot. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, closed his eyes and held out his hand before him. His blue eyes shot open, and, through the Force, he reached out toward Quinlan.

The Kiffar went ridged as he was slammed back against the wall, brown eyes wide as he felt Kenobi's presence in his mind. Closing his eyes, he tried to force Obi-Wan out, but found that he could not.

The younger Jedi gasped, eyes dilating and focus narrowed as his mind was flooded with visions of a young Quinlan, Padawan braid thrown carelessly over his shoulder as he started fights, both in places where fighting was permitted, and in places it was most certainly not, and trips to the Temple Library under the guise of studying, but actually using the time to nap, head hidden behind heavy books.

His hand shook with the strain of the Force, and with a gasp, he closed his hand, the weight of the Force easing off the Kiffar, and the Master had to lay his hands on the wall to support himself.

" _How_ ,"he snarled, breath coming out ragged and uneven. "How are you doing that."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I've been studying. This is a... _modification_ of the mind trick."

"And you taught yourself this?" Kenobi nodded. "Hit me again."

Obi-Wan looked at him skeptically. "You sure?"

"Oh yeah. I can do this." He braced himself, brown eyes intent and focused, and Obi-Wan raised his hand.

It was easier the second time.

The Force tore through Quinlan's mind like it was nothing, and Kenobi was flooded with visions of Quinlan's Master Tholme, of the brutal Trial the Kiffar faced, of his secret missions on behalf of the Jedi Council, of the women that he had bedded to fit in with his undercover roles. He stopped, pulling away when Quinlan doubled over with the effort at trying to repel the intruder in his mind.

"We can stop, Quinlan."

" _No_!" His eyes were fierce, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. "If I can't resist _you_ , how am I supposed to resist the Dark Side in the things we find on Athiss? I should have spent more time studying with you." He braced himself, eyes narrowed in concentration. "I'm ready." Kenobi nodded and felt the Force run through him, reaching into Quinlan's mind and sending the Master to his knees.

This time, it was the harsh landscape of Ryloth he saw, and the dangerous mission that brought Quinlan and Aayla together, the two of them bonding closely before he could bring her to the Temple, and Obi-Wan could _feel_ their bond through the Force, watched it grow and develop as he dug through the Master's mind. He only stopped when Quinlan emitted a strangled cry as the Force tore through him, helpless to repel it. With the pressure off him, Quinlan slumped to the floor, breath ragged and eyes open, but staring at nothing.

"Quinlan?" Obi-Wan asked carefully, but the Master said nothing. He touched the Kiffar's pulse, closed his eyes and reached to him through the Force and found the man unharmed, just unconscious from the effort.

Kenobi sighed, brushing his hand through his hair. His experiment was more successful than he could have hoped for, and he felt the Dark Side within him pulse, hum with satisfaction, washing the Jedi's body in waves of pleasure. The Dark Side powered him, allowed him to dominate the will of others, and while he was cloaking his presence, it seemed as though the nature of his powers were difficult to detect. Kenobi was fueled by the Dark Side, yes, but he had stayed calm, emotionless, distant, and it made him _undetectable_.

He reached out his hand and used the Force to call his lightsaber to him, gasping it and powering it on, the hiss and low thrum of the weapon filling the silence as the blade cast the room in red light.


	16. The Tomb of Vodal Kressh

_Chapter 16: The Tomb of Vodal Kressh_

When Quinlan came to, he was laying in his own bed, his head throbbing painfully, and he groaned, turning over. It was like the worst hangover he _ever_ had, and Quinlan Vos had a _lot_ of hangovers. He whimpered as he stood up, and he staggered out of his room, hand on the wall to brace himself as he shuffled down the hall toward the cockpit. When he got there, Kenobi was at the helm, lazily looking over the readouts as he plotted their course, the pitch black of space in the viewport.

"When did we come out of hyperspace?" Quinlan mumbled, dropping into the co-pilot's chair with a groan, fingers massaging his temples.

"A few hours ago. You were out for a while."

"Oh. Well, when do we hit the next route?" Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Not for a long while."

"Uh, Felucia isn't _that_ far from the Shaltin Tunnels." He felt hazy. He might have been wrong.

"We're well past that, Quin, our next destination is Moraband." Obi-Wan watched as the Master looked down and bit his lip. He didn't need to Force to know that the man felt foolish. "It's alright. You _were_ out for a while."

"What did you do to me?"

Kenobi smirked. "I had my way with you, of course. You just keep asking for it, I had to comply."

Quinlan smiled softly at that. "You weren't very gentle."

"Sorry. I'm rusty." The Kiffar laughed at that, easing into the chair and putting his feet up on the control console.

"Was I good at least?"

"Oh yes."

Quinlan smiled, felt Obi-Wan reaching out to him through the Force, and the aching throb in his head began to ease. "Really, though, what did you do?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, sharp blue eyes focusing on the blackness of space before he quietly said, "I have altered the mind trick." When Quinlan was silent, he sighed and continued. "Instead of using the Force to coax someone into doing something, or giving up information, I...bypass the suggestion part of it. It's not directed at the subject anymore, it's directed at their mind."

"...you're forcing the mind open." Kenobi nodded. "That doesn't seem like something the Council would approve of."

"You're right, they wouldn't."

Quinlan smirked. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you continue to surprise me. _That_ is exceedingly clever."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I _hate_ that it was directed at me, and that I couldn't do anything to stop it, but I like the innovation." Quinlan smirked. "Think how useful that can be."

"Oh, I have..."

"You need to teach me to resist it, Obi-Wan, you have to. Things could get really bad on Athiss, and psychometry is going to make things dangerous for me. The stronger my defense, the better I can do my job. Can you teach me?"

Obi-Wan sighed wearily. "I can try, yes. Quinlan, look, I shouldn't even be doing things like that. The Council wouldn't approve of it and it feels like it's...crossing a line, you know?"

Quinlan punched the other man's shoulder. "I'll keep your secret. The Council has thought I have been walking a line between the Light and the Dark for _years_. They don't like that I play hard and fast with the rules, but I couldn't do my job if I didn't. Obi, we are hunting _the kriffing Sith_. I _think_ the ends will justify the means here."

The Dark pulsed inside him. Quinlan was right, he was right about _all_ of it. Obi-Wan had been so focused on his flirting with the Dark Side, he had forgotten the bigger picture; he was hunting _Sith_. The Dark Side was a weapon, and Obi-Wan vowed to use it. The far sight the Jedi side of him so prided would not be lost again. Everything was for this end. _Everything_. If he could use the Dark Side against them, then so much the better.

"You've given me something to think about, Quinlan. Thank you."

"So, are we going to practice?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "To be honest, the only defense is strong mental fortitude. If your mental defenses aren't iron tight, I'll be able to get in."

"...you're about to tell me to meditate, aren't you?"

"I am, yes." He drew his legs up into the chair, crossing them under him and smiling as Quinlan groaned loudly.

"I _hate_ meditation."

"I know, Quin, but I'm going to as well. I need to meditate on what you've said, and you, my friend, need to strengthen your defenses. I'll need you at your best when we reach Athiss."

"Yeah, yeah...you know, I liked you better when you were taking advantage of me."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Believe me, that won't be the last time."

* * *

Athiss turned out to be more beautiful than Obi-Wan imagined, the entire planet dotted with large areas of forest between a red, rocky landscape. He flew the ship low in the atmosphere, looking for an ideal place to land.

"It's hard to believe that this was a Sith world," Quinlan muttered. "I always thought they'd be, you know, always night, or on fire or something."

"Yeah, me too. I thought it would be more like Dathomir." His sharp eyes saw what looked like the crumbling ruins of a city, and Quinlan pointed out the window at it."

"Kenobi, there."

"I saw it too." He flipped the ship around and sped off toward the ruins, setting down on a hill not far away. The ship powered down, and he ran a quick analysis of the planet, reading the feed quickly and sighing. "It's a Type 1 atmosphere, so no breathing masks or safety suits."

"What a relief, I hate those things. Let's collect the things we need, I'll meet you outside." And with that, Quinlan dashed off, leaving Obi-Wan to properly shut down the ship and return to his room.

He opened the wooden chest and collected his new sabers, clipping one to each hip, and going through the pack on his bed, withdrawing some basic first aid supplies and putting them in a small pack he attached to his belt as well. If they sustained any injuries that were more severe than what he packed for, it was likely they'd be dead by the time they returned to the ship anyway. Preparations complete, he turned from his room and left the ship.

Quinlan was already outside, the sharp eyes of the tracker surveying the land. When he felt Kenobi approach, he quickly said, "What we have here is a tomb of some kind, but it looks like it had been excavated a long time ago."

"Are we wasting our time here?"

"Negative, boss." He pointed, Kenobi's eyes following his finger to a distant hill. "It seems like this was a secondary tomb. The primary one would be over there."

"You sure?"

"I'd bet a bottle of Corellian brandy on it." Obi-Wan's eyebrow arched, and Quinlan flashed him a smile. "I _love_ Corellian brandy."

"Good enough for me. Lead on."

The tracker leapt down the hill, Obi-Wan close on his heals as Quinlan did what he did best. They raced past the tomb, and sure enough, there was a small, cut path through the thick woods leading up the hill that overlooked the tomb they landed in. The trees thinned out at the top of the hill, and Obi-Wan and Quinlan looked down on a shallow valley, the trees cleared, and pillars of red stone rising up into the sky. Tall, black statues of hooded figures rose out of the ground, surrounding an ancient, walled temple, hieroglyphs etched deeply into the stone.

"Hey, Quinlan?"

"Hmm?"

"This planet has been abandoned since before the Old Republic."

"That is a _long_ time."

"Yeah. So _who_ cut that path?" Quinlan looked at the younger Jedi, face hard and serious.

"It _could_ be the wildlife."

"Yeah, maybe." He took a deep breath, feeling the Dark Side stir in him as he looked upon the Temple. "I don't know if that's a tomb or a Temple, but we need to exercise caution. Don't touch _anything_ when we get in there. You're going to be exposed to the Dark Side in its full force if you aren't careful."

Quinlan nodded. "I feel cold."

"...that's the Dark Side." His hand stroked the saber at his hip. "Stay close. I don't want to get separated." The tracker nodded, and the two Jedi slowly picked their way down the hill toward the Temple.

It was bigger than Obi-Wan had thought, but when he stood before it, it wasn't nearly as impressive. Everything was in a state of erosion and decay, and it didn't look like this place would be around for much longer, the years and the wilderness taking its toll. Quinlan stayed close to him, hands clasped tightly behind him.

"Are you getting any reading off this place, Quin?" The Master shook his head.

"No. If there's any residual darkness out here, I can't feel it. It's just cold."

"That doesn't bode well. I'm not an expert, but if you can't feel anything, then the events that happened here have just been lost to time. But you _are_ feeling the Dark Side. Something is here. _Now_."

"Is it the Sith Lord?"

"I..." He shook his head. "I don't think so, no. When I sensed Maul, it was extremely intense. This isn't even close."

"Maybe he's concealing himself."

"That could be. Come on." They edged closer to the Temple, and through the Force, they reached an understanding; there was nowhere to go but inside. They passed under the massive archway leading into the Temple, and like on Dathomir, the light seemed to extinguish when they stepped inside. Both men immediately drew their lightsabers, the bright blue and green lights allowing them to see just in front of them, but the darkness was thick, oppressive, and nearly drowned out the light of the plasma blades. The hallway ended in a staircase leading deep into the ground, and with nowhere else to go, the Jedi descended.

The stairs seemed to last forever, but eventually, a faint blue light could be seen far below them, and the Jedi sped up, leaping down the remaining steps and rushing toward the light. Torches burned blue along the walls at the end of the steps, illuminating the hallway in an eerie blue glow, a huge stone door at the end of the long hall. The two Jedi deactivated their sabers.

"Hey, Obi-Wan. It's _really_ cold down here."

"I know. I feel it." And he did, he _really_ felt it. The deeper they went, the louder the Dark Side spoke to him, commanded him to surrender, but Obi-Wan was having none of it. He closed his eyes, breathing deep and allowed the darkness to flow through him, but _he_ held the reins. He felt it rush through him like a snarling beast, pacing and restless, but perfectly controlled, his entire being flooded with the cold, but burning with power. "Come on. I don't want to be here longer than necessary."

Quinlan nodded, and the two of them went to the door, a huge, massive thing emblazoned with gold hieroglyphs. Digging deep into the Force, the Kiffar tried to force the door open, but to no avail. "Well, that's not going to work. Any ideas, what's written on the door?"

Kenobi ran his hands over the carved letters, could feel the power of them, felt the dark in him drawn to them. "Dzworokka yun; nyâshqûwai, nwiqûwai. Wotok tsawakmidwanottoi, yuntok hyarutmidwanottoi. It's Sith doctrine, the Rule of Two. Two there should be, no more, no less; one to embody power, the other to crave it."

"Do they still believe that?"

"I don't know. I think they must. But if it's true, then we're too late. The Sith Lord will already have a new apprentice if he's following his code."

Quinlan nodded, face serious. "There's nothing we can do about that now. Can we do anything about this door?"

"...I don't know. Let me try something." Laying his hands upon the black stone, Kenobi channeled the Dark Side, felt the power rage through him and strongly commanded, "Taka zeech ma toka duuwaj."

The Temple seemed to rumble as the door shook, the gold writing glowing brightly, and then slowly began to open, the air sucked from the hallway like a vacuum as musty, stale air surrounded them, leaving the Jedi coughing and sputtering for breath, the wind tunnel causing the torches to go out and leaving the Jedi in darkness once again.

After they caught their breath, the dust finally settled and their eyes adjusted, widening in awe. The door opened into enormous room, tall black statues lining edges of the subterranean temple, a large staircase leading up to an alter of some kind. The entire area was bathed in purple light from the torches that lined every column and burned in large, obsidian brasiers. Unlike the Temple outside, this one was _perfectly_ preserved, shielded from the elements over thousands of years.

"Obi-Wan," Quinlan said softly. "This place feels like it's been locked in time, I _am_ going to be able to get readings here."

"I get that feeling too." The Dark Side lurched inside him, struggling inside him for freedom, for dominance, and it took everything inside him to control the roaring Force. He stepped inside the large chamber, his footsteps echoing in the spacious cavern, Quinlan following closely behind him.

"It's _really_ cold in here, Obi."

"I know." His entire being was swimming in the Dark Side, his careful control starting to slip as waves of pleasure began to rush through him, leaving him feeling intoxicated. _Focus, focus, there is no passion, there is serenity._

Quinlan felt it first; his senses were sharper, his defenses stronger, and his mind wasn't hazy with the Dark Side. He activated his green lightsaber, the Master's sharp eyes piercing through the darkness. "Obi-Wan, look alive, there's something out there."

He reached out to Quinlan through the Force, touched his mind, and the strength of his walls strengthened his own. His Jedi focus returned, and Kenobi's head cleared as the Dark Side bowed to him. He drew his own saber, blue blade hissing alive. He was ready. He was scared and he was _furious_ , but he was ready. The Dark Side was his ally. He would not be stopped.

"Hey, Obi-Wan?"

"Hmm?"

"Didn't the Council say this place was uninhabited?" Cold, glowing yellow eyes appeared in the dark corners of the temple, slowly coming near and hissing and growling.

"...yuuuuup."

"I _think_ they might have been wrong about that."

"The Council has been wrong about a great many things recently." They stood back to back, the owners of the eyes creeping on all fours into the purple light. At one point, these creatures may have been human or near human, but now they were feral, savage, eyes blazing yellow with the Dark Side. They were saturated in it, their entire being warped and twisted, corrupted by the Dark Side for countless generations, and they now surrounded the Jedi, hundreds of them on all sides.

"We need a plan," Quinlan hissed through clenched teeth. "Come on, you're the smart one."

"We can't be surrounded, that's for sure." His sharp eyes darted around the cavern, the long walkway extending behind them to the alter at the top of the staircase, then back to the doorway they came through. The creatures were thickest at their only escape. Feral as they may be, the creatures were intelligent. "Quinlan, we need to head up to the alter behind us. Escaping doesn't seem possible at the moment, and I need time to think of a plan."

"We should split-"

" _No_ , I split up with Luminara on my last mission, and it ended badly, we are _not_ splitting up."

Quinlan nodded. "We jump then. You ready?" Obi-Wan nodded, and with a quick smile, the two Jedi back flipped over the creatures as they rushed toward the Jedi and they landed on the path behind the howling beasts. The Jedi took off running for the alter.

The feral creatures were fast, much faster than Obi-Wan expected. They had been saturated in the Dark Side, so it made sense that the creatures had the strength and speed of a Force sensitive, if not the training. They would leap out at the Jedi from the sides, and the lightsabers would strike them down. Obi-Wan briefly considered turning and making a stand, fighting and killing them all, but their numbers were far too great, even for two Jedi Knights. As they rushed ahead, no creatures appeared before them, and the alter was appearing their best bet to get the high ground and prevent themselves from being surrounded.

The Dark Side within him roared to life. He and Quinlan were going to die in a Sith tomb on a forgotten world in the Outer Rim, so very far from home. Kenobi felt the rage build within him, burning like fire through his veins, and he skidded to a stop, saber drawn and ready.

Quinlan was halfway up the steps before he realized the other Jedi was not with him, was instead standing at the base of the stairs, saber held in front of him and ready to face the wave that followed. " _Obi-Wan, what are you doing_! Come on!"

"I have an idea. Get up to the alter, if there's something there, you grab it and learn _everything_." Quinlan looked carefully at his friend and slowly nodded, Kenobi smiling as he looked at his fellow knight before he turned back, lightsaber raised and ready to face the oncoming storm. Quinlan could have sworn it was a trick of the light, but as Obi-Wan turned from him, his eyes were blazing yellow.

Kenobi raised his free hand, the Force flowing cold within him as he reached out to the hoard, eyes narrowed in cold, raw fury. The Dark Side raged through him, completely uncontrolled, and he loved every second of it, reveled in the power that burned in his veins. Feeling the Force roar inside him, he met the yellow eyes of the encroaching throng and commanded, "Ur-kaa!"

The weight of the Force was behind his words, and the entire hoard stopped dead in their tracks, standing up on two feet and hissing at the Jedi, but Kenobi would have none of it. One of the creatures lunged for him, and he held out his hand, reached through the Force to grip the creature by the throat, squeezing tighter and tighter until a wet snap echoed through the cavern, and the creature hung limp, its neck snapped.

Pleasure flooded Kenobi's body as he released the creature, it's body crumpled in a lifeless heap, and he felt his power spike, the Dark Side raging and manic within him, his yellow eyes burning as he felt the darkness pulse and beat within him. "Lenkti negu nun."

The hoard _cowered_ , shaking and dropping to their knees, their fearsome growls turning to pathetic whimpers as if they were in pain. Obi-Wan smiled cruelly, eyes narrowing as he increased the pressure of the Force on the creatures until they became still, yellow eyes looking up at him as they bowed on the ground.

" _Obi_! What's happening?"

He felt the presence of the Jedi at the top of the steps, but his domination of the creatures did not release. "I have control of them for the moment. Have you found anything?"

"Yeah, one of the braziers up here has been used recently."

"Can you see anything?"

"I don't know, I haven't tried yet."

" _Quinlan_! Stop wasting time, I-"

"I'm waiting for _you_ Obi-Wan. I need you with me if I start to slip."

"Quinlan, I'm a _little_ busy..." Could he do it? Was it possible he could exert passive control over the creatures? He reached out through the Dark Side and felt the primal fear of the Temple dwellers as they cowered. They felt... _docile_. Kenobi took a deep breath, maintaining his domination of the pathetic creatures as he turned away from them and started up the steps. Quinlan watched the scene cautiously, gripping his lightsaber tightly in case something went wrong, in case the hoard bucked against the control and attacked suddenly, but nothing happened. As Obi-Wan left them, they scattered, crawling away with shrill whimpers and hiding in the dark, yellow eyes wide and fearful. "What did you do?" the Kiffar asked the other Jedi as he joined him at the top of the stairs. Quinlan looked his friend over carefully, his bright blue eyes dilated in the low lighting. The yellow he saw there before must have been a trick of the light.

"They are like any other animal, you can use the Force to tame and control them."

"You sure?"

Kenobi looked out over the Temple. Most of the creatures were gone, but several waited in the shadows, fearful yellow eyes flashing in the darkness, and others were just milling about. A small group sat around on the ground, snarling and hissing as they fought over the creature that Obi-Wan had killed. He reached out with the Dark Side, forcefully pushing at the frenzied creatures in the hall, and they scattered, scrambling back to the shadows, away from the half-eaten body.

"Yeah, pretty sure." He sighed, relaxing into the embrace of the Dark Side, his control solidly in place, and the darkness within him seemed to purr in satisfaction. Slowly, he was bending the Dark Side to his will, gaining mastery of it, becoming one with it. He looked at Quinlan and smiled easily. "So. What do we have?"

"Time." The Kiffar sighed, flashing a grateful smile at Obi-Wan. "If you really have a handle on this, we can really get a feel of this place."

"We do have time. They aren't a threat anymore."

"So let's begin." Quinlan laid his hands on the stone alter eyes closed as images flashed through his mind, and Kenobi watched him carefully, reaching out with the Force to make certain he was not feeling the pull of the Dark Side, but there was nothing; Quinlan's defenses held strong.

He was silent for a long time, pulling away only when Obi-Wan laid a hand on his shoulder, concerned. "There's a lot here," Quinlan mumbled. "A lot of the memories are faded, they're from so long ago. These creatures used to be humans."

"Temple guardians?"

The Kiffar nodded. "Tomb guardians in service to a Sith Lord called Vordal Kressh. This is a _tomb_."

"The Tomb of Vordal Kressh," Kenobi mused, stroking his chin. "That explains why the Dark Side was strong enough here to corrupt these creatures." Obi-Wan looked around them, the yellow eyes watching their every move, some of them back to casually moving about the cavern, others dragging the dead around and fighting others over it. He locked eyes with one of the creatures, and it went running, and Obi-Wan smirked; his dominance was still uncontested.

"That isn't all, Obi-Wan, someone else was here. Recently."

"How is that possible, that door we came in hadn't been opened in _centuries_. You know how the air felt."

"No, you're right." He put his hand back on the alter, reaching into the object's history. "The door hasn't been opened. They came in another way. Should we go looking for it?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't want to be in more danger than necessary. We don't know what else is in this place. Were the others here? In this room?" Quinlan nodded. "Then they went through another way, but they ended up _here_. If we are going to find anything, it's going to be here."

Quinlan nodded. "I'm going to get a read on that brazier, see if you can find anything else."

The Kiffar went to examine the large, black stone object in the center of the alter, ashes scattering the ground around it, and Obi-Wan slowly looked over the area, reaching through the Force for anything of significance, but he could find nothing. If there _was_ anything here, it was concealed within the Dark Side, but that was unlikely. It was much more likely that the others that were here before pilfered anything of worth, or there was nothing here to begin with. His sharp eyes caught something flash in the hands of the giant, central statue and he reached out, grabbed it with the Force and brought it down to him.

The orb fit perfectly into the palm of his hand, and his blue eyes narrowed, looking carefully at the swirling green mist within it. It reminded him of the mists of Dathomir, a magical thing that followed the Nightsisters and Mother Talzin like a mark of their power. Kenobi closed his eyes and felt the object through the Force and the Dark Side pulsed, responding to the power of the object.

"Hey, Quinlan!" The Kiffar looked up, frowning. "Do you know what this is?" The Master strode over, carefully took the orb from Obi-Wan's hand, and Kenobi felt the Force surge around the Master and the object.

"I...don't understand what I'm seeing. It's not _here_."

"What?"

"The images I'm getting aren't from _here_. They're from other places, but I don't know them. There's...I don't know, lava? A mining facility on a planet covered in lava. Another place, it looks like a Sith shrine, but I don't know _where._ There's a lot of different places here, Obi-Wan, but I don't know them."

Kenobi took the orb from him, looking at it carefully, trying to make sense of the mist. _You know so little, Jedi_ , Mother Talzin had said to him. _Are you so certain you know all the mysteries of this galaxy_? And he didn't, he knew that, but he also knew his feelings were rarely wrong. He trusted in the Force, and it was no mistake that Mother Talzin's words came to him now. "We're being watched," he mumbled softly, turning the orb over in his hand. "I don't know how, but this thing is letting _someone_ monitor this place from very, _very_ far away."

"You think the Sith know we're here?"

Kenobi nodded. "They know." He breathed deeply, clutching the object close. "This reminds me of the Nightsisters' use of the Force. We're going to have to stop by Dathomir before we return to Coruscant."

"I agree. That brazier? I was right, it was used recently. By _Maul_."

A cold pit dropped into Obi-Wan's stomach. "You're sure?"

"Positive. He was with another, a hooded man. I couldn't see his face. I don't know what they were doing, but they were here not too long ago." Quinlan breathed deeply, looking at his friend. "Obi-Wan, if the Sith _were_ here, we need as much information as we can get. We have a lot to go off of, but it isn't enough. We need more information, and _you_ can get it."

"What, me?"

Quinlan nodded and pointed to the yellow eyes in the dark. "Those things used to be human. Maybe they're not intelligent now, but you don't need a great deal of intelligence to read their memories."

The cold snapped at his mind as he felt the Dark Side stir, craving satisfaction. Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "You want me to try and extract memories from them?"

"You did it to me. Doing it to them should be easy. We didn't come all this way to leave the job half finished."

He was right. Kenobi nodded, glaring out at the creatures that crawled about the temple. "Alright. Get back to reading that brazier again, get everything you can from it." He tossed the green orb to the Master. "Try to get a handle on this as well."

"You got it, boss." Quinlan strode off to the alter, touching everything in his way, and Obi-Wan walked down the stairs, his excitement growing with every step. The Dark Side hissed within him, pulsing with power and the will to break free of Obi-Wan's control, but the Jedi kept it contained. He fell easily into the embrace of the darkness, allowing the power to wash over him, and the soft caress of the Dark Side felt...comforting, gentle, whispering promises of power, and Kenobi desired nothing more than this.

He reached out a hand, felt the Force flow through him, and grabbed the attention of one of the creatures scurrying along the floor, commanded it to come to him, and the pale creature looked up, yellow eyes glossy, and slowly shuffled to Kenobi's side, fighting through oppressive fear to crouch before the Jedi. Obi-Wan looked at the shaking creature, holding its mind through the Force, and with a surge of the Dark Side, the Jedi dug into the tomb dweller's mind, opening it up with the Force as the creature howled and screamed, sending its fellows scattering into the shadows.

Obi-Wan's eyes _burned_ as his mind was flooded with memories, mostly of the dark, until he found the dark visage of two, hooded men, red lightsabers blazing and the Dark Side surrounding them like a vicious beast that they controlled completely. Yellow eyes burned from the shadows of their hoods, their hands extended as the hoard of creatures writhed and screamed, clearing the way for the Masters. It was not far off what Obi-Wan himself had done to them earlier, and he felt the Jedi within him recoil in horror at his actions, but the rest of him was _pleased_. The Dark Side purred in satisfaction, stroked at Kenobi's mind and filled him with pleasure at the domination he held over these creatures. He would have to further develop this skill.

He watched the memory play out, one man dropping his hood to reveal the red, horned head of Darth Maul, but the other never lowered his. Kenobi could just look at that cruel smirk, the glowing, yellow eyes. He could hear them speaking, but could not understand the words, as the creature could no longer understand language, Maul's voice rich, cruel, and the other's much older, raspy, and somehow familiar. He's heard that voice before, or one very like it. Where, _where_...

Obi-Wan let go, the creature's body going limp upon the ground, and the Jedi grasped his head, pain spiking through it. He _knew_ that voice, but the more he thought of it, the more he focused on it, the more pain lanced through him, but he couldn't stop, he _needed_ to know. Kenobi dropped to his knees, clutching his head as pain rushed through him. He couldn't focus on it, could barely remember the voice from the creature's memory, but he struggled to hold on to it. The Jedi called on the Dark Side to fuel him, guide him through the pain, but the more he grasped for control, the more he felt the darkness slipping through his fingers as it left him.

Obi-Wan collapsed on the ground, his surroundings completely drowned out through the pain that burned in him. The last thing he recalled was Quinlan's muffled, distant voice, and the darkness filling with glowing, yellow eyes.


	17. Interlude

_Chapter 17: Interlude_

He could feel the Force surrounding him, warm and pure and gentle and without any of the corruption that came with the Dark Side. He sensed it within him, yes, but it was...dormant. Like the beast was asleep, tame and docile after gorging. He remembered the Tomb, remembered the pain, and after that...

He was one with the Force now. After all, there is no death, only the Force. The Jedi were right, and he was wrong to doubt them. But none of that mattered. He died in that tomb, and soon enough, his consciousness would be gone too. Except...

 _Kriffing hells_ , but he was in pain. He groaned, but that hurt too, and everything in his body tightened, sending shots of pain through him again. A warm, callused hand rested on his forehead and he felt the Force flowing through him, relaxing him instantly and easing the pain.

"Obi-Wan."

"No..."

"Come on, buddy, wake up, hang in there."

His eyes opened slowly, squinting against the light, and everything slid into focus. He was back in the ship, on the bed in his room, and Quinlan Vos kneeled next to him, those big brown eyes filled with concern. Obi-Wan gasped softly, tried to sit up, but everything in his body was rebelling and would not move.

"Hey now, easy, don't move." Kenobi lay still, looking up at the Kiffar Master, and Quinlan grinned like an idiot. "I thought you were going to _die_. Like, _really_ die. I was worried I wouldn't even have a body to bring back to Coruscant!"

"You're such a romantic..." he groaned, his throat sore and his voice raw. "W-what happened?"

"I felt..." Quinlan sat back on his heels and breathed deeply. "I felt _so cold_ , Obi-Wan. You said that's the Dark Side, but it was _freezing_. I could see my breath in the air, it was worse than I have ever felt. I ran to see if you were alright and you had collapsed. Something was in that tomb, Obi-Wan, and it overtook you."

Is that what happened? He couldn't remember. He felt the memories of that creature, saw the two Sith Lord, then...pain. Lots and lots of pain, and when he called to the Dark Side, it left him, called to a stronger Master, from what Quinlan was saying. "You might be right..."

"Yeah, well, with you out, those creatures became savage again. The only reason we got out was because there weren't too many in the chamber when you fell."

"...you saved me?"

Quinlan nodded. "Of course. I couldn't stand to lose you. They _did_ sort of start eating you, though." Obi-Wan groaned, shifting around and grimacing as pain lanced through him. He pulled the covers off him, and his entire body had bacta patches slapped over him, hiding red, bloody and torn skin from bites and savage claw marks.

""H-how long..."

"Almost a week." Obi-Wan grabbed one of the patches and tore it off, crying sharply as the sharp pull tugged at the wound, four long, deep slashes that cut through the muscle of his abdomen. "No, no, don't do that!" Quinlan sighed, grabbing a cloth as the wound began to bleed. "Come on, Obi, those are healing!"

"You're a terrible doctor," Kenobi groaned, hissing sharply as he managed to sit up. Quinlan dashed from the room and ran back a moment later with a large medpack and a handful of thick bandages. Obi-Wan held his hand out, and Quinlan put a damp cloth in his hand. "Keep talking," Kenobi hissed as he wiped the wound with the medicated cloth.

"Yeah, well, I dragged you back here and did my best to patch you up." He handed Kenobi a bacta patch, and the Jedi took it from him with a shaky hand. "I couldn't do anything about the fever, though. Or the seizures..."

"What?" Kenobi hissed, ripping another patch off another wound and getting started on tending to that. "How-"

"I don't know, Obi! I thought you were going to _die_. Whatever attacked you in the tomb was _strong_. Your physical injuries were bad, yes, but you were mentally _destroyed_." He handed the Jedi more bacta patches when Kenobi held his hand out. "I took us off the planet when you were as stable as I could make you. I didn't think it was a good idea to stay there if that thing found you again."

"That was probably wise." He began treating a deep wound on his leg, hands shaking from the pain, but sitting up and moving was helping.

"It was five days before your fever broke, you were having seizures and convulsions for three of those..." He handed Kenobi a roll of bandages, watching carefully as the Jedi laid a bacta patch on the wound and deftly wrapped the bandage around his leg. "Force, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go for help, since, you know, we're in _Sith Space_."

Obi-Wan chuckled softly, which devolved into labored coughing, and Quinlan handed him a glass of water. "Did you watch after me the entire time?" he asked softly, drinking from the glass and feeling much better for it.

"Most of the time, yeah. I spent some time looking at the orb you found and trying to match up what I was seeing to planets in the database."

The blue eyes shot open with panic. "We need to get rid of that thing. _Now_. The Sith can see us through that!"

"I know, hush." Quinlan grinned mischievously. "It's in the supply closet with a datapad that is playing a nonstop loop of a Gungan comedy troop."

Kenobi grinned. "You're worse than the Sith."

"I do try to be."

"I can't see my back. Can you help?" Quinlan nodded, and Obi-Wan laid down on his stomach, arms clutching his pillow and laying his head on them. "What did you come up with?"

"Nothing on the Sith temple I saw, unfortunately." He gently pulled the bacta patches off the man's back, the strong muscles flinching from the pain. He carefully wiped at them with a medicated cloth, trying to copy Kenobi's method. "There were a lot of other places, but I don't have a good feel of them. _But_!" He carefully laid on new patches. "The lava planet I saw?"

"Yes?" Kenobi hissed as he sat up, and the Kiffar handed him more rolls of bandages, and he carefully began to wrap up his torso, securing the healing bacta patches.

"I checked the database for volcanic planets, and I've narrowed down the list significantly. The planet I saw _must_ be Aeten II, Eos, Lola Sayu, Serapin, or Mustafar. It can't be any others."

"Hand me my datapad."The Kiffar grabbed the pad off the desk and laid it next to his fellow Jedi, Kenobi's fingers running over the screen and pulling up the information on the five planets. "These are _literally_ all across the galaxy..."

"Yeah..."

Kenobi groaned, wrapping up some smaller wounds on his arms and looking at the galactic map. "We won't be back home for a _long_ time."

"I told the Council as much when I checked in."

"When did you have time for _that_."

"After your fever broke. I didn't exactly tell them everything, but it was close enough."

Kenobi smirked. "Oh, I could kiss you."

"When you're better, I'll take you up on that." He offered his hand to Obi-Wan and helped him to his feet, the Jedi's legs unsteady, his face wincing in pain, but he was otherwise alright. "I'm so glad to have you back."

"You save my life, Quinlan. I owe you." The Kiffar smirked slyly.

"You mean that?"

"Yes," the Jedi purred. "Within reason. Come on, let's go plan our course." They left the room, Obi-Wan leaning on Quinlan for support all the way to the cockpit, and he carefully eased his way into the pilot's chair. "So, agreed that we should explore Sith Space before we move on?"

"Yeah. We might find something else on the other worlds to give us a better direction."

"Yeah, I agree. Ziost is nearby, and after what happened, I'm _very_ reluctant to try and explore Moraband." Quinlan nodded next to him, face very serious. The experience on Athiss had shaken him. It was best not to stress that further. "There should be a city on Ziost we can refuel at, and after that, we can go to Krayiss, there's supposed to be a Sith Temple there, and it might match up to the one from your vision."

"I'm so sick of the Sith already..."

"Me too." Kenobi tapped a few buttons and brought up the galactic map. "If we find anything on either of those worlds, it could change our plans, but we should make tentative plans to stop by Dathomir after that. I want to get that orb to Talzin and see what she thinks."

"You trust her?"

"No, but she wants that Sith Lord dead, and that's good enough for me."

"What about my lava planets?"

Kenobi looked carefully at the holographic map, fingers stroking the beard that he was slowly growing in. "Aeten II is pretty remote, so we should head there first. Lola Sayu is close to major hyperspace networks, so we can use that to get to the others quickly."

Quinlan smirked. "Hey, Obi, you getting the feeling that we're making all these plans for nothing?"

"I am, Quinlan. And I hate it."

Obi-Wan spent the next few days recovering, sitting in his room and meditating on what happened on Athiss. The more he thought about it, the more he became convinced that the Dark Lord of the Sith was watching him, had reached out and touched him through the Dark Side of the Force. It nearly destroyed him, but he wouldn't let it happen again. While he was at risk, the Dark Side had to stay safely locked away. It would be, admittedly, difficult to resist its call. He used to resist it, but it was becoming more and more difficult to deny the embrace of the Dark Side. But now, he would have to, at least if he suspected there was a danger of being touched by the Sith Lord. Obi-Wan could do it. He was a Jedi.

He looked in the corner where his discarded robe lay in a heap, the entire thing bloody and in tatters. He sighed heavily. Obi-Wan prided himself on being neat, orderly and meticulous, and the fact this _his_ things were ruined deeply bothered him. He had extras on the ship, but he'd have to get others to replace the one he destroyed.

He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, quietly reciting the Jedi Code over and over. Despite his founding of the Sith Code, despite all his dealings with the Dark Side, at the end of it all, he believed in the Code, knew it strengthened him. Even if it was flawed, even if he knew some of it to not be true _all_ the time, the way of the Jedi was a good one, a strong one that produced warriors that could fight darkness if they stayed true. It had yet to be seen if that same strength and fortitude could be used to _control_ the darkness as well. Kenobi resolved himself to deepen his studies of the Force and the Jedi Code, strengthening his defenses and his willpower enough to master the Dark Side.

Quinlan barged into the room, and Kenobi rolled his eyes. "At least you're predictable."

"Were you reciting the Code?!"

"I was..."

"Why!"

Kenobi scoffed. "Unlike _you_ , Quinlan, I at least _try_ to be a good Jedi. I find comfort in the Code."

"Yeah, but you _don't_ follow it." Quinlan smirked when the Jedi's blue eyes narrowed. "I saw the holovid of your fight with Maul, I saw you in the Temple on Athiss. Obi-Wan, my friend, you are walking a dangerous line." He smiled, almost gently, when Kenobi's handsome features hardened. "Maybe the other Jedi don't see it, but I walk that line too. I _know_ what you struggle with."

"Do you."

"Yeah. I've never been one to follow rules, but _you_...Obi, you are steadfast, and selfless and modest, you're the very model of a Jedi. You make it hard to see your struggle, but it's there, it's real." He leaned in, smiling slyly. "You. Are. _Angry_. So angry. I sense it. Not always, not often, but there are glimpses here and there when your defenses crack."

"So what!" Kenobi snapped. He wasn't angry, not then, but he was very irritated, but the Master just smiled.

"I'm not judging you. I get angry too, I've used the Force in anger as well. Not the Dark Side, but I've been close many times."

"...do you think you could do it?" Kenobi asked softly. "Fall to the Dark Side, I mean."

"...yeah. Under the right circumstances, I think I could."

He was beginning to see the Kiffar in a different light. He always knew he was a rule breaker, but this was different. This gave the two Jedi a common ground that Obi-Wan didn't know existed. "...my Master abandoned me."

"I heard. I know. I thought that too. Qui-Gon always blazed his own trail, and you suffered for it often."

"Yeah, I..." Obi-Wan bit his lip. He was suddenly overcome with emotion, not the rage that he had felt before at his Master, but the deep pain of their separation that he didn't even know was there.

Quinlan smiled softly as he watch the Jedi tremble with emotion and look away, and the Master reached out and touched Kenobi's cheek, his thumb gently stroking the fine, fair hair of his beard. "It's alright, Obi-Wan, you're _allowed_ to be upset. We might be Jedi, but we're still _people_."

That did it. With a tremble, Obi-Wan broke and he grabbed Quinlan's arms with strong hands, laid his head against his chest as tears dripped onto the Kiffar's leg. The Master's hand gently stroked the sandy hair, ran softly over the bandages that covered the pale man's back, and for once, Quinlan didn't have anything to say.

For the first time in a very, very long time, the Dark Side was silent.


	18. Dromund Kaas

_Chapter 18: Dromund Kaas_

Two months later, Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos were getting desperate.

Their exploration of the Sith world of Ziost yielded nothing at all. They felt the strength of the Dark Side in the places they visited, but Quinlan sensed nothing, Obi-Wan could find _no_ natives to pull information out of, despite the large and populated city of New Adasta. The planet wasn't abandoned, but the only sign left of the Sith were the ruins of once grand Temples, now worn away by time.

After their failure, they began jumping to every Sith world in the sector, from Korriz, to Krayiss, from Kalsunor to Khar Delba, even to the Sith holy world of Rhelg saw them meeting the same results; _nothing_. Every Sith Ruin, every Sith Temple, every artifact they found, every native they met had the exact same amount of information, and that amount was nothing at all. Even Quinlan could sense nothing, which could only mean one thing. Something, or _someone_ , was concealing the information, was somehow able to reach through the Force and shroud everything they touched.

The Council disagreed. They believed nothing was simply nothing, and Mace Windu said as much when they reported in, his holographic image crossing his arms and looking generally cross.

"When we sent you, Kenobi, we sent you to Athiss, You said you thought you found something that pointed you to Aeten II. Have you been yet?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Where were you this time, hmm?" Windu drawled tiredly. They have had this conversation before. _Many_ times. "Ashas Ree? Svolten?"

"No, of course not!" Kenobi snapped indignantly. "We've already been there, we were on Jaguada."

"Oh, lovely. And did you find anything?"

"Yes! There was a Fortress!" Quinlan said excitedly. "Constructed by a Sith Lord during the Old Republic!"

"Ah. How did you learn this?"

"Kenobi told me so, it was in the records."

"To be fair," Obi-Wan said quickly when he watched Mace's face contort with irritation, "I had to look _very_ hard to find that information."

" _Enough_." Both Jedi fell silent. "You have found nothing since the first planet you landed on. Against our wishes, you have explored _every_ planet in the sector."

"Uh, no, we haven't been to Moraband or Dromund Kaas."

"Oh, _good_ , you haven't been to one of the few planets forbidden to the Jedi, and Dromund Kaas is a _legend_ , a story that younglings tell to frighten each other. You two are to come home immediately. The Council believes that you will continue to find nothing. If the Sith are out there, you won't find them."

" _If_?!" Obi-Wan, despite his best efforts, felt the Dark Side growl to life. He had been so good about keeping it in check, but the Council always tried his patience. _There is no emotion, there is peace_. "Master Windu, the Sith _are_ out there. Qui-Gon and I fought one, it almost killed him, _I_ killed _him_. You certainly can't be denying what happened."

"We are not denying what happened, but we are beginning to believe he was the only one, an isolated case."

" _Are you blind_?!"

"Your mission has yielded nothing!"

"Sometimes, Master, nothing doesn't mean nothing! This is planned, it's deliberate!"

"Quinlan!" Windu snapped, and the Kiffar stood at attention. "After Athiss, have you so much as _sensed_ the Dark Side?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Not from anything _active."_

"...no, Master."

The hologram flickered. The connection wasn't great. "We have this talk every week, Kenobi, and you've had your fun. Come home."

"You don't think it's strange? To have such a powerful force on Athiss, and then be met with _nothing_? This isn't a coincidence, Master."

"Maybe not, but you will find nothing in Sith Space. You are to return, and that's final." The transmission cut out, and with a frustrated cry, Obi-Wan Force pushed a crate down the hall, striking the back airlock with a loud, metallic clang. He threw himself into the pilot's seat, and swiftly tapped the coordinates on the navigator, hands clutching the control levers tightly as the engines roared to life.

"Kenobi."

"Not now."

Quinlan eased into the pilot's seat. "I'm sorry. I know how bad you want to find the Sith..."

"They're here, Quin. I can _feel_ it." He laid a hand on his chest. " _Right here_. I know they're here and I know they're doing this."

"I know...but we can't ignore the Council anymore."

"...yes, I know." He sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair, which had grown in long and thick in the three months he had been a knight. "We need to refuel." He silently brought up a map of the sector, his handsome features sullen as he examined the map.

"Are we going back to Ziost? We might be able to make it back with what we have. Or we could stop in Felucia. That place _isn't_ terrifying."

"It just doesn't make sense..."

"Look, the Council's frustrated, they-"

"Not them, Quin, this," Kenobi said softly, indicating at the map. "All the hyperspace routes here converge on Moraband and Ziost, but here..." He pointed to a place in the center of the map. "This smaller route connects Moraband with Bosthirda and Jaguada, but... _why_." He zoomed in on the image, frowning. "There's a nebula here, and gravity is pulling the stars around this spot, right here, but there's nothing there."

"...could someone have deleted the archive information?"

"It's supposed to be impossible. Only a Jedi should be able to do that, but _why_."

"That's not a thought I want to entertain. No matter how you look at it, it isn't good."

Obi-Wan smirked. "I suspect if we fly around this area, we might find something we're missing."

Quinlan was silent for a moment, and then slowly, a grin spread across his features. "So we're going look for Dromund Kaas."

Kenobi nodded, a wicked spark in his eye. "While our ship refuels on this supposedly mythical planet, do you want to get a drink?"

Quinlan Vos thought it was the best idea Obi-Wan ever had.

* * *

Their ship exited the Kamat Krote hyperspace route around the area they suspected they would find legendary Dromund Kaas. The planet was supposed to have been the capital of the Sith Empire long before the start of the Great Galactic War, remaining so until the Sith were defeated, and, like many things about the Sith, their worlds fell into obscurity, and their largest cities became things of legend. Dromund Kaas was one of those things, a planet that young Jedi wove into horror stories, said to be plagued by storms constantly, Sith lightning raining from the sky at all times.

However, they didn't expect to _actually_ find it.

It hung in the Stygian Caldera, a beautiful shade of dark blue that belayed a wet climate, the atmosphere swirling with clouds and flashes of lightning, and Obi-Wan pushed the accelerator forward, flying full speed toward the planet. They entered its atmosphere and flew high over the planet, observing with wide, disbelieving eyes the oceans, jungles and swamps that covered the planet.

"The Council isn't going to believe this..." Quinlan muttered under his breath.

"No, I suspect they won't. Especially not after the conversation we just had."

"Kenobi, look over there." His blue eyes darted to where Quinlan was pointing, and he reeled the ship around, pointing it in the direction of the tops of several large spires in the middle of a large expanse of jungle. Obi-Wan eased up on the controls, allowing the ship to slow to landing speeds as a large, expansive city could be seen over the trees.

"Is that..."

"Yes," Kenobi nodded, voice straining with excitement. "That's Kaas City. Heart of the Sith Empire." The ship began its decent, and the com buzzed to life.

"This is flight control," the com buzzed, the flight coordinator speaking in perfect Galactic Standard and Obi-Wan and Quinlan nearly leapt out of their seats with excitement. "State your business."

"Refueling!" Quinlan shouted, unable to contain himself, and Obi-Wan hushed him.

"We're about to hit the Hydian Way en route to Mandalore, we need to refuel for the trip."

There was silence, and the two Jedi held their breath. After a moment, the com buzzed back to life, the crisp voice casually stating, "We have locked onto your location. Standby as we direct your ship to the landing dock." The ship's autopilot clicked on as the flight officials fed the ship the landing coordinates, and the Jedi bolted for Obi-Wan's room.

" _What do we do?!_ "

"We calm down, for starters," Obi-Wan said swiftly, his hands shaking in excitement. "We could be in for trouble, or the Jedi are the only ones in the Galaxy that _don't_ know about this place."

"We _are_ in Sith Space. It's probably common knowledge in these parts."

"You're probably right." He took a deep breath, reaching into the Force and composing himself. "Alright, I think we can assume that we, as Jedi, are _super_ unwelcome here. We need to blend in."

"And that's _my_ specialty," Quinlan purred. "I can't believe I finally get to say this, but we need to get you out of those clothes."

"Mm, well lead the way, darling." The quickly made their way to Quinlan's room, and the Kiffar quickly threw open the closet, rummaging through the heap of things he kept in there. Obi-Wan frowned.

"Quinlan, your room is _filthy_. We have been over this."

"We've been _busy_ , Kenobi, I haven't had time!"

"I keep telling you, it takes no time at all to fold things neatly and put them back!"

"Yes, but it takes _less_ time to just drop your shit in a corner," he growled, blindly gesturing to the corners of the room, all of which were piled with clothing, bits of armor, artifacts they had found on the Sith worlds, and food wrappings, not all of them empty.

"Honestly, Quin, those are _priceless artifacts_!"

"Ugh, you and your artifacts...just shut up and put this on."

Kenobi barely caught the armor and helmet that came flying out of the closet, and upon examining the red chest plate, he dropped it, frowning. "You have _Mandalorian_ armor? Why!"

"Shh, shh, don't ask why, Obi, just put it on and be happy I have it."

"I do want to know, Quinlan," the Jedi insisted, but he did begin to strip out of his robes, folding them neatly as they were removed and placing them on the desk chair, the one place in the room that wasn't totally covered in clutter.

"Let's just say that when you are undercover among the hostile and lawless," the Kiffar drawled, stripping his own clothing and throwing it haphazardly across the room, "posing as a ruthless Jedi killing Mandalorian isn't such a bad idea."

"Point taken." He pulled on the black pants and shirt, padded for armor and lightweight for mobility, and fastened the belt, sitting on the bed and pulling on the reinforced black boots, Quinlan dropping next to him and doing the same thing. "I miss my robes already."

"You'll get used to it quickly. As far as armor goes, the Mandalorians do it best, it's by far the most comfortable of the armors I've worn. I forget I have it on sometimes."

"Well, if you're going to be a Jedi killer, you're going to need to be comfortable." Kenobi frowned as he held up the red armor, turning it around and figuring out which pieces went where and how they attached. "They aren't quite so aggressive anymore, though."

"No, the New Mandalorians are nothing like what they used to be," he drawled as he deftly strapped white plated armor to his arms and legs.

"How come you get the white armor!"

Quinlan smirked. "I think red and black suits you."

Kenobi frowned, but didn't protest as he strapped on the chest plate, securing the rest of the armor and picking the helmet off the ground. "How do I look?"

"You're a thing of beauty, Kenobi. You ready?"

"Let me get a few things." The ship shuttered as the landing supports extended. "Give me just a moment." He rushed quickly to his room, grabbed his two lightsabers and clipped them to the back of his belt, and ran to meet back up with Quinlan. "Is it still common for Mandalorians to carry lightsabers?"

Quinlan smirked. "Only if they're good."

The door hissed open as the landing ramp extended, and the Jedi secured their helmets and stepped out into the rain. The planet was beautiful, the deep blue of early evening filled with dark clouds, lightning jumping between them as a steady rain fell. It should have felt ominous, but Obi-Wan felt comfortable and relaxed.

A human in black armor holding a large vibro-lance approached them. He stood before them, weapon ready, and quickly demanded "State your business."

"We're en route to Mandalor," Quinlan drawled, voice muffled by the helmet. "We need to refuel our ship before we head out."

"You will pay first."

"We have already paid," Obi-Wan said smoothly, his fingers subtly motioning at his side.

"You've already paid," the guard nodded, relaxing his weapon hand and standing aside. "Welcome to Kaas City, boys. We'll take care of things."

He couldn't see his face, but Obi-Wan knew Quinlan was grinning like an idiot under that helmet. "Tell me, where does a guy go to get a drink around here?"

The guard indicated down the flight deck. "Head that way and you'll come to the central plaza. Keep going and you'll get to the Southern District. The Nexus is your spot."

With a nod, the two Jedi strode off, the rain pattering on their helmets as they carefully examined the tall, beautiful architecture of a city built in blues and greys and blacks. They walked in silence for some time, taking everything in, staring in awe at this place that shouldn't have existed, but was clearly thriving.

"I can't believe its real," Quinlan said softly as they entered the central plaza, looking at the people going about their business, most were human, but there was a great deal of other species as well, most from races Obi-Wan recognized, like Twi'lek and Weequay and Rodian, but there were several he had not seen before.

"The Force is strong here. Keep vigilant, this isn't like the past two months, the Dark Side here isn't history, it's _living_."

"Yeah, I feel it too. It's different."

"We just need to keep our guard up and we'll be fine." Quinlan nodded as they made their way into the Southern District, and they spotted their destination immediately. Like the other buildings in Kaas City, the Nexus Room was a sleek blue-gray and black design with bright, florescent tubing along it's edges. A large, shifting holographic image was on display outside, and raucous laughter and music could be heard from the streets. The two Jedi wasted no time in stepping inside the bar, looking around at the drunk and rowdy patrons, the band that played up on a center stage, the lights low and red and making it difficult to see the details of anything.

"I've got to say, Kenobi," Quinlan drawled, taking off the helmet and taking in a deep breath of the thick, smokey air, "It's so good to look at a face that isn't _your_ ugly mug."

"The mirror not good enough for you anymore, Quin?"

"Aw, honey, I _never_ get enough of that. I've got the table, you get the drinks, since, you know," the Kiffar winked, moving his hand in front of his face and gesturing with his fingers.. "You have unlimited resources."

"You know, with so many people, I can't _just_..." But Quinlan had already gone, flirting his way all the way to a booth in the back. Sighing, Obi–Wan removed his helmet, brushed his hair away from his forehead, and went to the bar.

Quinlan's eyes lit up when Obi-Wan returned with a bottle of Corellian Brandy. "Man, you really don't hold back, do you?"

"I owe you." When Quinlan looked confused, Kenobi slid into the booth opposite the other Jedi and opened the bottle. "For the bet on Athiss. You identified where the Temple was."

"Force, Kenobi, it was a figure of speech..."

"And I took it very seriously. You also saved my life, let's not forget that."

"Y-yes, well..."

Obi-Wan smirked, leaning in toward his friend as he poured him a glass. "Modesty, Quinlan, doesn't suit you."

The Kiffar smirked and took the glass in hand. "Point taken, my friend. Ever taken the Outer Rim Challenge?" Kenobi looked confused, and it made the other Jedi smirk maliciously. "You get a group together, and you collectively drink one bottle of an alcoholic beverage that originates in the Outer Rim. You keep going until you've had _every_ kind made on Outer Rim Planets."

"...the Outer Rim is _enormous_ , Quinlan."

"Yeah. That's why they call it a _challenge_."

Kenobi started to protest, but stopped quickly. They were about to head back to Coruscant and the life of restraint and moderation that was the Jedi Way, and Kenobi shrugged. After all, they were only going to live once.

Fifteen minutes later, the two Jedi had cleared the Corellian Brandy and the Sullustan Gin, and Obi-Wan Kenobi was already _drunk_. Not just a little, oh no, he was staggeringly drunk, more drunk than he had ever been in his life. Not that it was saying much, the life of a Jedi didn't leave a lot of room for indulgences, let alone the caliber of overindulgence he was suffering right now. Obi-Wan wasn't a stranger to alcohol; he had attended several social functions as an intermediary or as a diplomat with Qui-Gon when drinking was the expectation and it was once - just _once_ \- that he got even close to what could be considered intoxicated. It was really just tipsy at best, but he heard about if from his Master the next day, and exercised greater caution in the future.

But not now. Now, he was completely, totally, without question, absolutely smashed.

When the Corvani Rum was delivered to the table, Obi-Wan's head hit the table.

"Don't die on me, Kenobi, we're just getting started!" Quinlan was fine. Quinlan was used to drinking. Obi-Wan hated Quinlan.

"I was thinking," he drawled slowly, his clipped accent slurred, "that when this challenge...whoever made... _how many_ people are supposed to play this?"

Quinlan shrugged, opening up the bottle and pouring two glasses. "I don't know. Ten to twelve?"

Kenobi looked at his hands, counted on his fingers, and pouted. "There's _two_ of us."

"Hey, at least you aren't seeing double yet." Quinlan slid the glass into Obi-Wan's hand.

" _Two_ people for all that alcohol makes this challenge _impossible_." He absently drank from the glass, shutting his eyes and putting the glass down when it was empty. "If I was a _normal_ person, I'd be _dead_."

"Obi, baby, it's not about completing the challenge." The Kiffar filled both glasses, smirking as his blond companion lazily drank from that glass too. "It's about the _journey_."

"I think this journey is ill-advised." He drained the cup, dropping it back on the table. "And the Council wouldn't approve of this!"

"Oh, for...Obi-Wan, even when you're drunk, you're so _uptight_."

"I just think that _maybe_ it would be a bad idea to...to..." He took the glass from Quinlan after the Jedi had filled it and drank from it until the little glass was empty again. "I like this one..."

"Know which one _I_ like?" Quinlan purred, leaning in toward his intoxicated friend. He pointed out to the center of the bar and watched Obi-Wan's unfocused eyes follow to where he was indicating. " _That_ girl."

She was a Twi'lek, light blue in color and completely stunning. Obi-Wan scoffed. "You just like her because she looks like Aayla."

"No, Kenobi, she doesn't. Aayla's beautiful. This girl is _gorgeous_."

"She's out of your league, Quinlan..." Kenobi tried to pour himself another glass, but ended up sloshing a good deal of it on the table before the Kiffar helped him.

"Mm, I'm a master, Kenobi, just watch me."

"You know, the Code doesn't condone this behavior!" Obi-Wan swayed in his seat as Quinlan stood. " _None_ of this is condoned!"

"That's why it's _fun_ , Kenobi!" He waived as he left the booth, sauntering toward the Twi'lek, and Obi-Wan grabbed the bottle, frowning to find it was empty. His unfocused eyes looked around the bar, and he was suddenly unable to see Quinlan. Closing his eyes and swaying slightly in his seat, he tried to reach the Master through the Force, but the connection, like his mind, was hazy and unclear. He managed to focus for a moment on two girls sitting at a nearby booth, both girls looking at him and smiling as they waived at him. He waived back. It was always good to be friendly.

Quinlan slid back into the booth with another bottle and quickly opened it. "You were right. She wouldn't give me the time of day."

"Told you..."

"So what do you like?"

"Ships, mechanics, lightsabers, lifting things with my _mind_..."

" _Girls, Obi-Wan_."

"Oh." Kenobi shrugged, taking another glass when it was offered to him. "I'm not interested."

"Uh, yes you are! You said you had a girl!"

"I did?" Did he? Did he have a girl? He couldn't remember. "Do you mean Satine?"

"Yeah, sure. That one. What's she like?"

"Uh..." He couldn't remember. He closed his eyes and searched for a memory, but all he found was the desire to have another drink. And a nap. "She's...blond. _Very_ blond."

"Good, great, you like blonds!" He looked behind him and saw two girls nearby, slowly drinking something fancy looking and giggling, shooting quick looks to Obi-Wan. The Jedi waved again. "Kenobi, you know those girls?"

"...yes?" He picked up his empty glass and handed it to Quinlan. "We said hello."

The Kiffar grinned, refilling the glass and facing the girls, motioning for them to come over. Quinlan smirked as they quickly talked amongst themselves, then got out of their booth and sauntered over. "You're in luck, Obi, one of them is a blond." Quinlan stood, smiling at the girls and allowing them to scoot into the booth. Obi-Wan didn't stand, he just swayed in his seat, drinking from his recently filled glass. His Jedi resistance was keeping him from being sick or unconscious, but it wasn't helping much in terms of handling his liquor any better.

The blond scooted right next to him and looked up at him with big, green eyes. "Hello..." she purred, her little hand laying on the red armor covering his chest.

"I'm Obi-Wan," he drawled, oblivious that she pressed herself against him, slid her other hand into his hair.

"I _love_ Mandalorians."

" _Oh my goodness, me too_!"

She giggled softly and leaned up to nibble on his ear. Obi-Wan felt his face flush, but he wasn't sure why. "I saw you looking at my friend and I."

"Uh huh..." He wasn't listening. He was watching the other girl as she straddled Quinlan's lap, her hips moving slowly against his as she kissed him, his strong hands stroking her back.

"You know," the blond purred, and Obi-Wan's attention snapped back to her. "There's a hotel attached to the back of this place. Do you want to go check it out?"

"Oh, yes I do. What's there?"

The girl's laugh was melodic as she grabbed the Jedi's hands and pulled him out of the booth, leading him through the club to the large doors in the back.


	19. Repercussions

_Chapter 19:_ _Repercussions_

 _This is worse than the Sith_.

Obi-Wan laid there, face down in an absurdly fluffy pillow, eyes closed tightly, and head in an abysmal amount of pain. He could barely remember the night before at all, but he did know it was Quinlan's fault. It was _always_ Quinlan's fault. When his ability to calm his mind and focus returned, he'd reach out to the Force and use it to ease the pain, but for now, he was just going to suffer. This was worse than after he had fought Maul on Naboo. This was worse than after he woke up from having his mind touched by _a Lord of the Sith._ He was starting to look back to the mess on Athiss fondly. Really, he would have loved to have that pain back if it meant getting rid of his current situation.

He took a few deep breaths, slowing his pulse, and his focus returned. He reached out and touched the Force, felt it's warm hands enter his mind and slowly ease the hangover away, sighing in satisfaction as the pain left him. He rolled over onto his side, reaching out to pull the pillow closer to him, but his hand touched bare skin, soft and smooth, and Obi-Wan's eyes shot open.

Right in front of him was a pale, bare back, a thin waist leading to rounded hips and long legs, blond hair cascading over the pillow. Obi-Wan looked down. She was naked. _He_ was naked. His hand flew to his mouth, covering it so he didn't scream, eyes wide. _How_ did she get there!? How did this happen?! He didn't know, but it was all Quinlan's fault somehow.

He scooted away from the woman, moving slowly to not wake her, and his back hit something else, and he froze. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder and saw the naked body of a light blue Twi'lek girl, and for a long while, Obi-Wan couldn't move. All he could do was look between the two naked women, and there he was, between the both of them.

When his brain clicked into gear, he got off the bed as fast as he could, hand clasped tightly over his mouth and the other grabbing a fistful of his hair. He remembered _nothing_ from the night before. How could this have happened! He looked around the room, discarded clothing _everywhere_ , and he quickly picked up the pieces that belonged to him and dressed as quickly as his shaking hands would allow. He didn't remember, so it didn't count. He _totally_ didn't go to bed with _two_ women, no matter what the evidence said.

His eyes lingered on the bed as he fastened the armor to his chest, blue eyes flitting between the two sleeping women. He had to know. He _needed_ to know. Kenobi walked slowly over to the bed, footsteps light so he didn't wake them, and kneeled next to the blond. He closed his eyes and reached out to her, using the Force to delve into her mind. It was much easier, less invasive, when the subject wasn't conscious, and the memories of the night before came flooding back in flashes of warm bodies and naked skin. Kenobi grit his teeth as the memories played back in his mind, all passion and painful arousal and intense pleasure accompanied by moans and gasps and loud cries.

Moving to the other side of the bed, he dove into the Twi'lek's mind as well and was met with more of the same memories, Neither of these girls was nearly as drunk as Obi-Wan had been, and he was beginning to wish that he hadn't looked into their minds. He didn't want to remember, and now he did. Now it was real. He was _better_ than this, he wasn't some base animal that mindlessly rutted with whatever he could find. He was above these base instincts, but he wasn't above murder. He was going to kill Quinlan. He grabbed his helmet from the ground and was about to head to the door when it swung open and he was face to face with Quinlan Vos.

A slow grin spread across his face. "Kenobi!"

" _Shut up_!" the Jedi hissed, grabbing the Kiffar and slamming him against the wall, using the Force to shut the door. "Can you ever, for _once_ , just _knock_ before you come barging in?!"

" _Well_..."

" _And this is all your fault_!"

Quinlan looked over to the bed, eyes slowly widening in shock as he finally saw what was in the bed. "Oh Force help me, _Obi-Wan Kenobi_."

"Don't say it, don't say a _word_!"

"Is _that_ little Miss Out-Of-My-League?! How did you do it?!"

The girls begun to stir, and Obi-Wan looked back at them, horrified. " _Quinlan, shut up_!"

"No, really, how did you do it. You don't even talk to girls, how are you doing _this_!"

"Stop being impressed, Quinlan! You are _trying_ to lead me to ruin!" Obi-Wan began to pace. "This is so, _so_ against the Code. Look what you're doing to me! _You are making me break the Code!_ You're like the Dark Side, Quinlan, but _worse_ because I can't ignore _you_!"

"Woah, hey, you don't need my help breaking the Code! You're doing that yourself, Mister I'm-Going-To-Visit-Every-Planet-In-Sith-Space! _Against_ the wishes of the Council!"

" _This is totally different_!"

"Obi-Wan, in _one night_ , you have _tripled_ the number of women you have slept with, and probably tripled the number of times you've had sex as well. You should be _thanking me_ for this!"

"Why! Why should I be thanking you!"

Quinlan smirked and crossed his arms. "Really, how can you be this uptight after sex?"

" _I am not uptight!_ "

"Obi-Wan?" Kenobi spun quickly, staring wide-eyed at the two girls, both slowly waking up and groggy, the sheets pulled over them. He didn't want to say anything. He was shaking so hard he'd probably bite his tongue.

Quinlan was not so shy. He stepped forward, eyes half-lidded and purred, "Hello, ladies."

The Twi'lek's face dropped. "Oh. It's you," she said divisively. "Obi-Wan, get rid of your friend and come back to bed."

"Or just come back to bed," the other girl echoed, looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes and slowly licking her lips. Obi-Wan turned a furious shade of red, but Quinlan just laughed.

"Oh, no, no, I won't keep you, Obi-Wan, I apologize. I didn't know they haven't had enough."

"No, no!" Kenobi cried, voice two octaves higher in his panic. " _Don't go_."

"Yes, don't go..." the blond purred, and Quinlan grinned broadly.

"Oh, come here, baby..."

The girl started to rise, but Kenobi held out his hand and quickly ordered, " _No_! Go get dressed!" Both women sucked in a sharp breath of air before they slipped out of bed, mindlessly doing as they were commanded.

""Aw, _come on_! Obi-Wan, you can't _cheat_!"

"I wasn't cheating, I didn't mean to!"

"Oh, _please_! Of course you did! It's not my fault you left the girls unsatisfied!"

The Twi'lek began laughing as she slid into her pants. "Are you kidding me? We went _all_ night, your friend has the stamina of one of the Sith Lords of Old."

" _Please stop talking_!"

"No, no, please, continue!"

Kenobi reached his hand out. The embarrassment would kill him. "Get dressed!" Both girls returned to silently doing as they were told.

"I need to learn how to do this trick because you are _cheating_."

"It isn't cheating, it's a negotiation tactic!"

Quinlan held up his hand, waving it before him. "Girls, take your clothes off." The blond stopped what she was doing, hesitating as her mind wrestled with the conflicting commands, but the Twi'lek just looked up and glared.

"What do you think you are, some kind of Jedi?"

" _Get dressed_!" Kenobi hissed, and there was no room for argument, both girls silently going back to sliding into their clothing.

"How can you have had wild, _hot sex_ all night long and be this uptight!"

"Quinlan Vos, I-"

"You are an uptight, obsessive-compulsive, neurotic head case! When are you going to let go and enjoy yourself!"

"I _stupidly_ let go last night, believe me, it will not happen again!"

"Why don't we ask the girls what they think of you, hmm?" Quinlan smiled, draped his arm around the smaller man's shoulders "Girls, what did you think of my friend here?"

"Quinlan, _don't_..." The girls smiled, slowly sauntered toward him, and Kenobi quickly ordered them to leave. The two women stopped, and without saying a word, they both left the room, leaving the two Jedi alone. Kenobi sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I am _never_ going to drink again."

"Really, I'm impressed you handled that much."

"You should have stopped me."

Quinlan shrugged. "Yeah, maybe I should have. But when you lighten up, you'll understand that it was good for you. Release is important. Not just for regular people, for Jedi as well."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and looked at the floor. Quinlan was right, he knew it, but he didn't want to admit it. Two months he had spent keeping the Dark Side at bay, redoubling his efforts at studying the Way of the Jedi, and it had left him feeling strong, focused, in perfect control. But he was getting tense, irritated, and deep inside him, he knew Quinlan was right about release. The kind he had in mind, though, was very, very different from what the Kiffar thought of as release.

Quinlan sighed. "You _can't_ be mad, Obi, come on..."

"What do you suppose they meant by Sith Lords of Old?"

"What? Who?"

"The Twi'lek. She was attributing a _positive_ quality to the Sith of the Old Republic. For a race that was enslaved by the Sith, you'd think a Twi'lek would use a different comparison."

"...oh yeah, that _is_ weird."

Obi-Wan smiled slyly, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "Do you think the people of Dromund Kaas worship the Sith? Even thousands of years after they've been gone?"

"It _was_ a Sith world. And it was said to be the capital city, so there _must_ be Sith Temples here."

"And this planet was missing from the Jedi Archive when there was no business for it to be missing. Makes it seem like the Sith might not be a thing of the past around here."

Quinlan grinned. "Hey, I know we're supposed to head back to Coruscant today, but...wanna go sightseeing?"

"Quinlan Vos, you are a man after my own heart. Let's go."

* * *

There wasn't a Sith Temple on Dromund Kaas. There were _three_.

The Jedi stood in front of one of them now, a towering structure that one of the city residents identified as a Sith Academy, the Dark Side equivalent of the Jedi Academy. The doors had been sealed closed, but the Dark Side around it was strong, too strong to be a simple piece of history. Something had been there, and it wasn't long ago.

"We need to get in there," Kenobi said softly, and Quinlan stood back, took a good look at the immense structure.

"There are really, really high windows up there."

Obi-Wan looked at him, eyebrow raised and dismissive. "Yeah. That's great help. There is no way to climb up there."

Quinlan laughed. "Kenobi, you are an _idiot_." The Master tapped the man on the back. "We're _Mandalorian_. We have _jetpacks_."

"... _oh_." Kenobi grinned as he slid his helmet on, and the two Jedi activated the jetpacks, flames burning behind them as they kicked off the ground and shot up into the air. Once outside the window, Quinlan drew his green lightsaber and stabbed it at the side of the small opening, cutting around it until it was big enough to fit through. The Kiffar entered first, Kenobi following the Jedi and flying into the spacious building, setting down on the ground far below, the window high above them. He could see Quinlan's breath through the slit in the helmet, and Obi-Wan realized how cold it was in there.

"Kenobi. This is how cold it was when you collapsed on Athiss."

"Keep alert, follow me. Don't touch _anything_." The other Jedi nodded, and Obi-Wan led the way, slowly, cautiously walking through the dark imitation of their own Jedi Academy. It radiated the Dark Side in there, and for the first time in a very long time, Kenobi felt the Dark Side lurch within him, snarling and hissing and bucking against the strong chains the Jedi had forged after the mess on Athiss. He felt the power of it, and he was in absolute control, felt the dark beast whimper in submission. Obi-Wan smiled; his renewed studies had greatly helped him. Quinlan may have been right. All things needed release.

With a deep breath, Obi-Wan fell into the Dark Side's embrace, felt the power rage in him, but it was different this time; the darkness was wild, dangerous, uncontrolled, but clearly leashed, and Kenobi held the chain with confidence, the beast submitting to his will. He felt the familiar burning behind his eyes, and when he opened them, he saw the Academy in a different light. This was a place of learning, and Obi-Wan wanted to learn.

"Isn't it a little weird to think of younglings training here, learning to use the Dark Side?" Quinlan asked softly, rubbing his arms to warm up.

"I imagine they had to manage a lot of tantrums, yes."

"No wonder the Sith were so angry."

Obi-Wan laughed. "They should have just hired a babysitter and saved the galaxy a lot of trouble." The large hallway they were in branched off into several, smaller rooms, much like the classrooms back on Coruscant, and the two Jedi slowly went picking through each room, looking for something, anything, but finding nothing. Eventually Obi-Wan kneeled, sitting back on his heels and bowing his head in concentration.

"Obi-Wan? You alright?"

"Yeah. Give me a second, I'm trying to sense things in here."

Quinlan scoffed. "You aren't going to be able to, Kenobi, the Dark Side is clouding everything."

"That's why I'm going to _use_ the Dark Side."

He couldn't see his face, but Obi-Wan knew Quinlan was looking at him like he was crazy, that tattooed face scrunched up in disbelief. "Obi, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"You're the one that said I should let go, Quin. And if we can _use_ the Dark Side to hunt the Sith, why shouldn't we?"

"That isn't what I meant by letting go, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan sighed, voice muffled by the helmet. "If you don't use it with anger, or passion, it's not _really_ using it, is it?"

"W-well..."

"Let me at least try."

Quinlan looked at him for a long time, the white mask unmoving and cold. "Fine. Just be careful."

With a nod, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, reached out with the Dark Side. He felt it rushing through the entire temple, hanging like a fog over everything within, but even through the darkness, he could feel it drawn to certain places, certain things, and all of that was gathering below them. _Far_ below them.

"There's a way down," Kenobi finally said, rising to his feet and walking out of the room, Quinlan close on his heels. "I don't know what it is, but I know we need to be there."

"You sure you're alright?" Kenobi nodded.

"You and I are both exposed to the Dark Side. Nobody's going to fall, don't worry."

That was enough for Quinlan. He reached out and laid a hand on one of the large statues in the hall, the Force surging around him for a moment before he pulled his hand away. "You're right, there's a way down. There should be a stairway over there, past those doors."

"Did you feel anything else?"

Quinlan shook his head. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. Nothing recent."

The didn't say anything else as they took large strides to the end of the hall, using the Force to push the doors open and they found the staircase, a large, spiral thing that went down further than they could see. There was no hesitation. Both men descended together.

They came out into a large rotunda, pale blue torches lining the walls and lighting the room, a huge circular databank that greatly resembled the one in the Jedi Archives in the center. They walked over to it, looking over it carefully and Obi-Wan stopped dead in his tracks, looking carefully at one of the terminals and he nudged Quinlan.

"Know what I find really curious?"

"That these blue torches seem to burn for thousands of years?"

"No. That in a place that has been inactive for a _very_ long time, so long that everything is covered in dust, _this_ station is completely clean."

Quinlan was silent for a moment, leaning in and looking close, and Obi-Wan _knew_ he was grinning under that helmet. "Kenobi, you're a better tracker than me." He laid his hand on the console, the Force swelled around him and he gasped, the Master throwing his head back as his mind was flooded with visions, _recent_ visions. He pulled his hand away swiftly, holding it close and rubbing it with his other hand.

"Hey, hey, Quin, you alright?"

The Kiffar shook his head. "They were _here_ , Kenobi. Recently. Just a few days ago, _the Sith were here_."

Kenobi was silent, the burning behind his eyes intensifying. "What did you see?" Quinlan shook his head.

"I don't know. It was too fast, the Dark Side was too strong, I-"

"You need to touch it again."

The white helmeted head snapped to him. "Kenobi, I _can't_."

"Quinlan, listen to me. If we are this close, you _need_ to do this. I told you, neither of us is going to fall. I've got you, I promise."

He didn't move for a moment, and then Quinlan laid his hand on the terminal, his body going ridged in pain, but he held on, dropping to his knees and shaking as visions flooded his mind. Kenobi watched him carefully, his hand on the Kiffar's shoulder and channeling the Force through him, augmenting his defenses until Quinlan could no longer hang on. With a shuddering gasp, he let go, falling against Obi-Wan, breathing ragged and shaking with the cold.

He took a deep breath and collapsed into a fit of coughing, Kenobi holding him tight as his friend recovered. "The console was on," Quinlan rasped, and Kenobi recoiled.

"What? How?"

"I don't know, but it's working."

Obi-Wan helped the Master to his feet and swiftly ran his hand over the console, feeling the Dark Side flow through him, pulling at his mind, as the central database hummed to life, the large hologram in the center flicking to life and displaying the ancient symbol of the Sith. Kenobi shook his head. "I can't get in, it's password protected."

"...I think I can get that." Gripping Obi-Wan's shoulder, Quinlan laid his hand on the terminal again, his hand tightening around the other Jedi's shoulder painfully. "I-I...I see it, but it's in Sith."

"Can you recognize the symbols on the keyboard?"

He nodded, letting go of Obi-Wan, and with a trembling hand, tapped in the hieroglyphs he recognized as the password and removed his hand from the console as quickly as he could. With a flicker, the Sith symbol disappeared, and they had access.

"Jen'ari?" Obi-Wan mumbled, looking at the terminal and acquainting himself with the navigation of the ancient system. "Quinlan, Jen'ari is the Dark Lord of the Sith in the Old Tongue. Whoever used this fancied himself the Dark Lord." Quinlan nodded, but said nothing. Obi-Wan reached over and took off Quinlan's helmet, and the Master was pale, his golden tattoo standing out in stark contrast against the white of his face. "Force, Quinlan..."

"I don't feel great, Kenobi..."

"No kidding." He felt the Kiffar's forehead, and he was cold as ice. Focusing, he channeled the Force into the other man and Quinlan shivered, looking slightly better, but still not good. "Focus, buddy, tell me what you saw while I find out what they were researching last."

"There were two of them...one sitting here, the other standing right...over there, on your right." Kenobi nodded, urging him to continue. "They were both hooded, I couldn't see their faces, I couldn't hear their voices..."

"So the Sith Lord has a new apprentice..." he mused, looking over the search results, reading the data carefully. "They spent a lot of time here..."

"Doing what..."

"I don't know. They've been researching hundreds of planets. Dantooine, Endor, Florrum, Geonosis, Mustafar, Muunilinst, Neimodia, Raxus, Ryloth, Serreno, Tatooine, Utapau...hundreds, Quin."

"Why?"

"...I don't know." He looked carefully, eyes darting between the names on the list, and he began to find common elements between some of the planets. "Everything is going back to the mission I first encountered the Sith. _Everything_." He took a deep breath and leaned back. "The Trade Federation. Several of these planets are part of the Trade Federation. What would the Sith want with them?"

"Obi..."

"Maul showed up for the siege of Naboo, that can't have been a coincidence, not with this list." He huffed, crossing his arms. "What if the Sith are behind that attack? What if the Trade Federation was prompted to attack by the Sith? They may be under the sway of a Sith Lord. That attack on Naboo was uncharacteristically aggressive for the Trade Federation."

" _Obi_..."

Kenobi looked to Quinlan just as the man began to fall, and Obi-Wan reached out, holding him up with the Force and gently setting him down on the ground. "...damn it..." With a growl, he held his hand out and focused through the Force, pulling the central console cover off the databank and reached his hand inside, pulling wires and attachments out as the hologram flickered and died. He reached in deep under the console, teeth clenched in concentration, and grabbed hold of a thin, cased datablock. He sent the Force through him, tearing apart everything around the fragile electronic, and after the screech and groan of metal stopped, he withdrew the smooth rectangle. The database was ruined, but he held all the data in his hands. He could plug this in anywhere and regain access to all the information from anywhere he liked.

Holding the datablock in the air with the Force, he picked up Quinlan and held him close, placing the datablock on the man's stomach, holding both the man and the electronic with the Force. It was a long way back to the ship, and he needed to hurry. There were still two temples to explore.


	20. Servants of the Dark Side

_Chapter 20: Servants of the Dark Side_

Quinlan looked much better by the time Obi-Wan laid him in his bed, his color totally returned, but he still shivered. There was no fever, no seizures, no convulsions, no sign of any of the things that he was inflicted with on Athiss. It made sense; Quinlan was sick from overexposure to the Dark Side, the proper Jedi reaction to having prolonged exposure to darkness. Obi-Wan's experience was because the Dark Side was inside him, and it was through that connection that the Sith Lord was able to reach out and hurt him. Quinlan was safe. He knew it, could feel it in the Force. Satisfied at the safety of the other Jedi, Obi-Wan left the ship again, pulling on the Mandalorian helmet.

The pull of the Dark Side in the Academy was strong, and he gained a very valuable piece of information, but he needed more. There were two more Temples on the planet, and he felt that they would be stronger, could feel the Dark Side drawing him to those places. After months of inactivity, Obi-Wan had fully accepted the embrace of the Dark Side, but his relationship with it had changed. Before, he was a slave to it, clinging to the darkness like a needy child, begging for power and pleasure, and sent into euphoric bliss when it was given to him. But now he came to the Dark Side with a Jedi's command, bolstered with the patience, reserve and control of a Jedi Master. Now, he embraced the Dark Side as a Master would embrace a faithful servant, and the darkness bent to his will, wild and powerful but a slave to his whim.

Even still, he needed more. The Temples would have the knowledge he needed, both for his own studies of the Dark Side and his hunt for the Sith.

He walked out of the ship and an armored guard met him, his vibro-lance at the ready. "Halt, Mandalorian. State your business."

"I came in last night, and my business is my own. Let me about my business."

But the guard did not move, powering on the vibro-lance and the long blade powered on, sparking with purple electric pulses. Under his helmet, Kenobi smiled, his eyes burning. He held out his hand toward the guard, the Dark Side howling as pain lanced through the guard and he fell to his knees, shaking hands dropping his weapon. Kenobi kneeled in front of the convulsing man, calmly removed his helmet, and the guard's eyes widened as he looked into blazing yellow eyes. "Y-you're..."

"Don't speak." The command was obeyed, the guard trembling under Kenobi's gaze as he smiled cruelly. "Now, my friend...there are Sith Temples here. Two of them, from what I understand, and an Academy. Nod if you understand." The guard nodded, and Kenobi smiled, releasing his grasp on the man slightly, and he shook in relief, a strained grasp leaving his throat. "See, isn't that better?" he asked softly, patting his cheek. "You be nice, _I_ be nice. Yes?"

"Y-yes..." The man started to rise, but the Jedi reached out and gripped him again, bringing him back down to his knees.

"Ah ah, none of that now. You stay down there," he purred, voice smooth and sophisticated as he rose to his feet. "I need to get to those two temples. Do you know where they are?" The guard nodded and Kenobi smiled. "Oh, good! Good boy! You will take me to them."

"A-are you Sith?" The guard was trembling, looking at the Jedi in awe, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but look at him with disdain. This creature was...pathetic.

"I don't know," he drawled as he pulled his helmet back on. "I might be. Show me the way, I tire of waiting."

"Y-yes, Master..."

They started of down the landing platform toward the hanger, the guard taking long, hurried strides, and Obi-Wan, several paces behind him, was strolling at a relaxed, easy pace. The guard continued to increase the distance between them, and Kenobi smoothly called out, "Easy. I am eager, but not rushed. Walk with me." And the guard slowed down, stopped and waited for the Jedi to catch up with him, then walked next to him.

"...we have been waiting for you, My Lord," the guard whispered quietly. "The Prophets of the Dark Side have foretold the rise of the Order."

"I look forward to seeing them." _Who were they_? Kenobi had a lot of questions, but no answers. But if these Temples were occupied, if they were in use, and the Sith Lord and his apprentice have been around, it was very likely that these people could give him the information he needed. The guard stood next to a speeder and Kenobi climbed on, gripping the controls as the guard sat behind him. "Direct me," Kenobi said softly as he powered the speeder on, pushed the acceleration and sped off through the Forest.

The Forest turned to marsh, and as the landscape opened up, Kenobi accelerated to full speed, the marsh water kicking up behind the speeder like wings. He didn't need the guard to tell him where to go, he felt it in the Force, felt the Dark Side rage and snarl and pull him toward the Temple. He felt it long before he arrived, a nexus of the Dark Side that seemed to pull the Force to it, and as he saw the spires of the temple across the marsh, he felt his craving for the darkness grow.

He dismounted in front of the Dark Force Temple, looking up at the smooth black stone that made the Temple entrance, the deep carved hieroglyphs over the massive door, the tall, uneven spires that seemed to touch the sky. "Stay here," he commanded the guard, and the man knelt, didn't get up. Kenobi took long strides to get to the Temple door, didn't stop as he waved his hand before him, strongly commanding "Taka zeech ma toka duuwaj," and the doors shuddered, rock and dust falling as they opened with a groan. Obi-Wan disappeared into the Temple, and the doors closed behind him.

The Temple was dark, just like the other ones, but with the Dark Side as his ally, his sharp eyes had no trouble seeing, his stride not slowing as he approached the alter at the end of the temple, blue flames burning in large braziers. He felt the others before he saw them, filing in behind him as he walked, their dark robes rustling by their feet. They were strong in the Force, all of them. Kenobi was stronger.

Another robed man stood at the alter, this one stronger in the Force than the others, and Kenobi swiftly approached. The figure turned and faced Obi-Wan. "You have no place here, Mandalorian," he snarled, and the robed group behind the Jedi stopped, drew Force Pikes and ignited them, their vibro-edged heads crackling with energy.

Obi-Wan smirked, removing his helmet, glaring at the leader with glowing yellow eyes. "Here I thought you were strong in the Force. Can't be right about everything, I suppose."

"You are not Sith," the man growled.

"You're right." Kenobi grinned maliciously. "But The Master and his Apprentice were here recently, and you're going to tell me all about them."

The man scoffed. "Kill him," was all he said, and Kenobi reached back and grabbed his lightsaber, powered it on and the red blade hummed to life. Grinning madly, he turned to face the acolytes.

"Come now, I haven't used this weapon yet. Give me a reason to kill you all."

They didn't hesitate to charge at him, and Kenobi smirked, dodged under the Force Pike that was swung at his head and thrust his saber through his attacker's body, grinning as the robed man fell to the ground, cutting through him and slashing up to his right, severing one of the other weapons and deftly slicing across the disarmed man's neck. With two of their fellows dead, the other acolytes backed up, surrounding the grinning Jedi, red saber blazing in his hand as he assumed the defensive stance of Soresu. There were a lot of them, and while he probably could have taken them all with a powerful offense, the pike wielders were typically highly aggressive, and Obi-Wan always preferred to fight defensively and smart, choosing instead to wear his opponent down, striking as soon as they were tired and making mistakes. He learned from the mistakes of his Master. A relentless offense would leave you drained and tired. No, it was better to be defensive.

Obi-Wan smiled brightly, looking about the group and then yellow eyes falling to the leader. "Oh, come now, I just want to talk! Don't be fools now, there's only twelve of you left!"

"I like those odds."

"Oh?" He reached behind him with his free hand and grabbed one of the robed warriors by the neck, gold eyes never leaving the man at the alter as he choked the life out of the man behind him. The acolyte went still, and Kenobi dropped him. "Eleven. How about now?"

"What are you waiting for?!"

And the acolytes charged again, Kenobi easily blocking the strikes and stabs and slashes, sharp eyes looking for openings and taking them when he saw them. The Force pike was a fearsome weapon, but it was only effective at long range. Once Kenobi got in their guard, the warrior's were good as dead, the red blade slashing up torsos, across necks, severing arms and legs, stabbing through backs, each kill fueling the Dark Side and making him stronger, malice and power burning in bright yellow eyes. He stopped when two warriors remained, the rest of their fellows dead or dying or clutching places where limbs used to be and screaming. Kenobi rolled his eyes.

"Force, but the noise carries in here. It's enough to drive a person mad!" Obi-Wan laughed sharply as the two hooded warriors backed up, Force pikes pointed at the Jedi and flanking their leader. "How do you like the odds now? Hmm?"

"Stand down," he hissed to the acolytes at his side, and they deactivated the pikes, laying them on the ground and kicking them toward the Jedi. "I don't know what you are, but we recognize your power in the Dark Side. _Please_. What do you want?"

The screaming continued, and Obi-Wan couldn't take it. With a vicious snarl, he shouted, "All of you, _shut up_!" and the wounded all fell silent, biting their lips or tongues until they bled to keep from screaming and whimpering through the pain. With a deep breath, Obi-Wan turned back to the leader at the alter. "I didn't come for a fight," he purred, deactivating the red blade and returning it to his belt. "I came here to talk, to exchange information, to... _negotiate_ , if you will. You must see how all this pain and death is _your_ fault. _I_ didn't want this."

"I... _apologize_ , Master..."

" _Master_ ," Kenobi purred, enjoying the way it sounded to hear someone else say it. He pointed at the two guards flanking the leader and waived his hand to the side. "You two. Leave us." The guards shuddered for a moment, resisting, and then their shoulders slumped and they shuffled away from the alter, past their dead and injured comrades and out of the hall. "One thing is certain," Kenobi drawled. "You and your friends here weren't trained by the Sith."

"...no, Master."

"But the Sith _have_ been here. Recently." The man said nothing, and Kenobi laughed lightly. "Oh, don't do this now. I don't ask questions unless I know the answers already, and I _know_ they were here." Still nothing. Obi-Wan drew closer, hand out in front of him as he brought the weight of the Force down on the man, and he fell to his knees. "Like I said, we are _negotiating_. That requires both of us to be talking. Otherwise, it becomes an interrogation, and you don't want that."

"...what are we negotiating for?"

Kenobi smile, bright and friendly, but his yellow eyes flashed dangerously. "Your life! The life of your wounded, the life of _everyone in this Temple_." He was behind him before the man saw him move, grabbing his hair through his hood and pulling his head back, forcing him to look into his eyes. "I can feel them all. I know where they are, I can feel their collective strength, and I have already killed the best you have. The choice is yours, friend. Tell me, or I will take what you know against your will and kill you all." He released the man and threw him forward, the robed man landing on his hands and knees. "I think this is an easy choice. Don't you?"

He looked up defiant for a second, then hung his head, hood hiding his features, but defeat clear in his posture. "What do you want to know, Master..."

"The Sith Lords. They were here. What did they want?"

"To establish dominance," the man said slowly. "We are allowed to exist if we serve the Sith Lord, not as apprentice, but as a...training ground. For Force users he brings to us."

"You accepted, I take it, since you're all still alive."

"...yes, Master."

"Give me their names."

"I don't have them."

Kenobi smiled, laid his hands on the man's shoulders and dug his fingers into the tense muscle. "Look out there. Look at your people. They aren't all dying. Some of them will live. With the right mechanics, they may even walk and fight again." He gripped harder, and the man gasped, trying to flinch away from the iron grip, but he could not move. "I would like you to answer that question again," Kenobi hissed softly in his ear, sending chills up his spine.

"...the one was called Darth Tyranus."

"Which one is that."

"The apprentice. I did not see his face, but I know his name, and he was called Tyranus."

"And the other?"

"...I don't know."

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed dangerously, and he reeled on the man. "Once again, I urge you to rethink your answer." This time, the man was frantic.

"I swear, I do not know! I didn't hear his name, I didn't see his face! Master, _please_! He just told us what to do, I was too afraid to look upon him!"

"I don't know if I should be disappointed or disgusted," Kenobi said softly, stroking his beard. "...no, it's both." He reached out with his hand, and the man shivered as he was clutched in the grip of the Force, wide eyes pleading. "Relax, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to get the information I need. If it's in you, I'll find it, so it would be wise if you just surrendered and offered it up to me, or this is going to _hurt_."

"Master, please, I told you all I know!"

"Shh, I know. Relax, sweetie. I mean it." Kenobi flexed his fingers, felt the rage of the Dark Side flow through him, and the man screamed, howled in pain as the Jedi tore through his mind, observing his memories, seeing the Sith in the Temple, watching them cause pain and suffering to the acolytes, even after they had bowed to the Sith. The man wasn't lying; he didn't know the name of the Sith Lord." With a hiss, Obi-Wan left his mind and the hooded man dropped, eyes rolling in the back of his head and shaking. He was alive, yes, but all his mental defenses were shattered. Quinlan had also fallen unconscious after Obi-Wan had practiced on him, but this priest was much worse off. He had simply practiced on Quinlan, eased off when he saw the other Jedi buckle; Kenobi had mentally broken this man, his forceful intrusion of his mind too much for the Dark Side priest to take.

He had what he needed. Kenobi strode away from the unconscious man, grabbing his Mandalorian helmet and putting it back on, raising his hand as he passed the body of the man he choked to death and removing the heavy black cloak he wore. He took it out of the air and draped it over his shoulders, pulling the hood up as he walked out of the Temple. The nights on Dromund Kaas were colder than he expected, and the Dark Side that gripped him was frigid.

* * *

The guard drove the speeder across the marsh while Kenobi sat on the back of it, black cloak whipping around him and eyes closed in meditation, quietly reciting the Jedi Code under his breath. He was still a Jedi, he _was_ , even after all that had happened, even after what he had done. Finding the Sith was worth any price, even if it meant he walked closer and closer to the edge, even if it meant he could see he was in danger of falling.

 _I am a Jedi_.

He shut his eyes tighter, hands gripping the speeder so hard his knuckles went white. Two months before on Athiss, he felt the Dark Side overtake him, control him completely, and it frightened him. So much so that he sealed it inside him, tried to ignore it, redoubled his efforts in his Jedi studies. And now, tonight, he felt a Jedi's control as he touched the Dark Side, and he was _stronger_ , the power of the Force fueled by a Sith's rage and a Jedi's focus. Master Yoda had always said that the Dark Side was the quick and easy way to power, but it was not stronger, and Obi-Wan finally understood what he meant. The Dark _was_ stronger, but the Light was victorious. Just like how defensive Soresu could outlast and defeat the aggressive Ataru, the Jedi's patience and resistance could conquer the Dark Side.

Obi-Wan vowed to commit completely to his Jedi training, learn the patience and control that he needed to become closer to the Force. He couldn't effectively use the Dark Side if he didn't.

His yellow eyes shot open, looking out at the jungle as they raced by, lightning flashing in the night sky above them. Kenobi felt the Dark Side around him, its cold breath in his ear as it whispered softly, begged to be let go, promised him power in his surrender, but he pushed the idea away, forcing the desire to submit down. Obi-Wan understood what was happening, but he couldn't stop it, _wouldn't_ stop it. Without the Jedi's control, he was little more than a spice addict, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight, would not be slave to an addiction. But for now...

Now he leaned against the darkness, allowing the satisfaction to wash over him, power ebbing through him as the Dark Side stroked at his mind, whispered praise and the promise of more power, left a yearning pit in his stomach that craved and ached for more and more, and Kenobi _knew_ that he'd do anything to satiate that hunger.

He shook his head, hissing in irritation. This is why he needed the Jedi Code. He needed focus to be powerful. Those that were ruled by the Dark Side were little more than beasts that were slaves to their desires. He needed the Jedi so he could rule over the Dark Side, obtain mastery of that power, and use it to get what he wished. He would not be stopped.

The speeder slowed, and Obi-Wan took a deep breath and felt calm control settle over him, felt the Dark Side try to lash out at the focus that bound it, but Kenobi's resistance held strong. Like the Dark Force Temple, this was a nexus of Force energy, strong and pulsing, but not with the same life. Kenobi felt a chill run down his spine. Something here was wrong.

He dismounted the speeder, looking at the enormous structure and quietly asked, "Is this temple in use?"

"No, Master. They're too scared to go near it."

"Who is they?"

"...everyone, Master."

 _You need to leave, you shouldn't be here_.

It was a good thought. He needed to leave. The Dark Side was strong here, yes, but that wasn't what troubled him. The Dark Side before embraced him, coaxed him to take power, praised him when he used it, reveled in being surrounded by it, but now, right here, the Dark Side within him _trembled_. Gone was the raging, snarling darkness, the need for power, the lust for more, and Kenobi couldn't help but remember that even predators cower in the presence of a more dangerous beast.

 _I am a Jedi. A Jedi knows no fear_.

Kenobi stepped toward the temple. He did not fear the darkness like others in the Order. "Stay," he commanded to the soldier, and the man obediently kneeled, watching Obi-Wan disappear into the depths of the temple.

Obi-Wan had grown accustomed to the cold in the Force, but what he felt inside the temple was unlike anything he had felt before. It was a snap freeze that sent him to shaking uncontrollably, his legs unwilling to move him further. He was not afraid, he was _frozen_ , and even the Dark Side, his powerful, if dangerous, tentative ally, could not give him the strength to move forward. Kenobi felt it inside him, and the darkness was coiled tightly, tense and heavy and leaving a pit in his stomach, bowing to a stronger master; he would find no ally in the darkness here.

Breathing deeply, he reached far into the Force, pushing past the oppressive darkness to reach the warm, gentle comfort that slowly seeped into his mind, trickling through him as he slowly relaxed, and the slow drip became an even stream. The cold was slowly warmed away, he felt his defenses building, his resistance bolstered, the burning behind his eyes fading, and Obi-Wan Kenobi was _strong_ , the weakness of the Dark replaced by the strength of the Light. The Temple was cold and dark, but the Jedi feared none of these things, and he wandered deeper within the maze of dark corridors and hallways.

The Temple was _massive_ , a sprawling underground city of pillars and statues and large open chambers and small, claustrophobic rooms, but Kenobi wasn't lost. He was guided by the Force, drawn to the pulling of the Dark Side toward something dark, sinister and powerful deep within. He felt the dark in him snarl, whimper, try to pull away, but the Jedi was having none of it. He did not fear the Dark Side, and he did not cower before Sith Lords, he _killed_ them.

When he came upon a shrine deep within the maze of the Temple, the Dark Side roared as the cold spiked, the nexus of darkness so strong that a strange, black mist swirled low along the ground. A tall statue stood in the center of the multi-storied chamber, cut green runes glowing in the dark gray surface, and large, ornate alters lined the far walls, one bigger, more grand than the others resting at the base of the fearsome statue. Closing his eyes and centering himself, Kenobi moved forward into the chamber, the cold held at bay by the warm embrace of the Force. The mist on the ground swirled around his feet, snaking about as if it had a life of its own, and Obi-Wan didn't realize until he had nearly reached the central alter that the mist _did_ have a life of its own, was being drawn to the elaborate stone slabs about the room. The darkness touched them, the runes carved upon them glowing a blazing red and pain lanced through the Jedi and he dropped to his knees, blue eyes wide as he realized too late that the elaborate stone structures weren't alters; they were _tombs._

The mist swirled and gathered around the caskets, writhing and twisting as it took shape, forming into tall figures, the black haze forming flowing cloaks and ghastly, expressionless masks sitting where faces should have been. Kenobi closed his eyes, drew strength from the Force, and rose to his feet, eyes fixed on the central sarcophagus as the spirits circled him.

" _Jedi_." All the specters spoke at once, voice whispered and hissing and dripping with malice, and Obi-Wan couldn't stop his hands from shooting to his head, eyes shut tightly in pain as he heard the voices echo in his head, using the Force to give their will a voice. " _We are the Sith_."

"I'm not afraid of you," Obi-Wan growled, and the spirits laughed, cold and harsh as the tomb before him began to shake.

" _We shall see_." Kenobi reached behind him, his hand closing around his lightsaber as the tomb opened, black mist pouring from it, and then he stopped, eyes focusing on the serpentine writhing of the darkness; his weapon would be no use here. He felt the Force fill him as he watched the creature emerge, an armored spirit made of smoke and flame and darkness, and a dull, incessant pain began to pulse at the back of his mind.

" _Why have you come here, Jedi_ ," the creature hissed, and Kenobi closed his eyes against the echoing of the cruel voice in his mind.

"My hunt for your kind has brought me here," he said, more calmly than he felt.

" _Do you know who I am?_ "

"Who you are is irrelevant. You're dead."

" _Oh_?" The spirit laughed, cold and harsh and the pain in Kenobi's mind grew sharper. He tried to will it away with the Force, but his control was beginning to slip. A true Jedi Master could withstand this, and Kenobi couldn't help but think of Master Yoda and knew that, though small, the old, wise Master would have had nothing to fear in this place. " _You may not know me, but I will know you, Jedi_." A shadowed, armored hand shot out, and long, skeletal fingers passed through Obi-Wan's forehead and into his mind, and there was nothing but blinding, searing agony after that.

Kenobi heard screaming, loud and echoing through the cavern, and it took him a while to realize that it was him emitting those tortured cries, and he could not stop. Pain and cold gripped him, all of him, and he dropped to the ground, writhing on the cold, polished stone as images flashed through his mind. His early tests to be an initiate, his Master Qui-Gon arguing with another Master to take the young Kenobi as a Padawan, the construction of his first lightsaber, his early training in the use of the Mind Trick, all these things flashed through his mind as the spirit forcefully tore the memories from him, and the spirit _laughed_ as he pulled his hand away.

" _So promising, Jedi. So strong in the ways of the Force. But not strong enough_."

The Sith was gone from his mind, but the pain was not. Kenobi couldn't get up from the ground where he lay, wracked with pain and squirming as if he could get away from it. He whimpered as he tried to crawl up to his knees, his arms shaking as he pushed himself up, but he was unable to stand. The spirit laughed harshly.

" _Kneeling before the Sith suits you, Jedi_."

His eyes shot open, glaring at the fiery face, pain nearly blinding him as he tried to call the Force to strengthen his defenses. It worked, and Kenobi's defiance grew as the warmth of the Force flooded him. He was caught off guard before. He would not be again. "I'm _hunting_ your kind. By the time I am done, there won't be any of you left! This is all that will be left of the Sith, _spirits_ in a _cave_."

The fiery eyes blazed. " _That is not the way of the Jedi, is it?_ " Before Kenobi could defiantly respond, those skeletal fingers reached into his mind again. This time, he resisted, his focus tightening to keep the specter out of his mind, blue eyes blazing, challenging the dark spirit to do his worst, but a second ghostly hand laid on his head, then a third as the circle of specters closed in, their masked faces cold and unfeeling and the Jedi howled in anguish as his defenses shattered.

It was much worse than before; when he wasn't ready, his mind easily bent to the intruder, but resistance simply gave the Sith spirit something to break. Kenobi could feel it when he did, felt his mind pulled open as ghostly fingers pried into his memories, the spirit reading him as if he owned everything inside the Jedi. This time, the Sith searched for darker things, and he chuckled deeply when he found them, Kenobi seeing everything as the specter pulled them from his mind.

He saw it all: the mission to Mandalore, the breathless consummation of his love for the young Duchess, the frustration with his Master's disobedience, Qui-Gon's abandonment of his Padawan and the dark jealousy that it sparked within Kenobi, the fight with Maul, and the young Jedi's experiments with the Dark Side. All of it was laid out before the spirits in the Temples, and Kenobi could do nothing but writhe on the floor in agony, screaming as the Dark Side ghosts pulled out memory after memory.

" _Jedi_ ," the specter purred, amusement in it's voice echoing in Kenobi's head, fiery face close to his. " _Did you come here seeking the darkness_?"

The shadowy hand was removed, and Obi-Wan sucked in a deep breath of air, shaking and convulsing in pain, and then laying still, eyes hazy and unfocused. His mind felt broken, and there was nothing he could do to resist the specters. There were too many of them, and bitter resignation settled over the Jedi; he wasn't strong enough.

" _Or did your Order do you wrong, young one? Did they send a child to hunt the Sith when the task required a Master_?"

He managed to groan softly, but Obi-Wan could barely move, the shadow of intense pain hanging over him like a cloak. Even now, the Sith was in his mind, sat within him like it was his right, and the Jedi could do nothing but surrender to him, the pieces of his mental walls laying shattered around him.

" _You crave the dark_ ," the spirit purred, ghostly hand hovering over the Jedi's chest, but he didn't move, pain sapping all resistance from him. " _Do your Masters not see it? You have fallen, Jedi. You have had so many reasons to. You yearn and ache for the Dark Side_." The spirit laughed harshly when he read acceptance in the Jedi's mind. " _It will consume you. It will kill you. And you will beg for it._ "

The skeletal hand reached into Obi-Wan's mind again, but this time, the pain was minimal. He allowed the Sith spirit full access to his mind, and with nothing to fight, nothing to bend and break, he simply felt the spectral hands pulling through him, taking what it wanted with no restrictions, and his compliance was rewarded with dull pain laced with pleasure. This time was different, though, and it took a moment for his pain-hazy brain to realize it, but when he did, Kenobi's eyes slowly focused, his defenses down, but the Force flooded back into his mind. It did not jump to his rescue, send his defenses up and force the intruder from his mind, but the Force warmed him, sat within him as a comforting bystander to the pillaging of his mind, holding his hand and stroking his face and reassuring Kenobi that it would be alright. And he believed it. His focus returned, he tuned into the Force, and he could hear it clearly within him.

 _Pay attention_.

And Obi-Wan did. This time _was_ different. The memories that flooded through his mind this time weren't ones he recognized. They weren't _his_. The sharp blue eyes seemed to stare absently at the darkness above him, but Kenobi saw armies, hundreds of thousands of soldiers led into battle by Jedi. The image faded to the silhouette of a cloaked, hooded figure holding a red lightsaber, glowing yellow eyes peering out from under the hood, his elegant hand extended to a beaten, kneeling man at his feet, four bodies scattered around the scene. The figures shifted, reforming to an unclear image of a woman, twin red lightsabers drawn, standing easily at the side of a hooded man, his yellow eyes glowing with amusement. The image started to burn, and for a moment, Kenobi saw two men, one of them enormous and the other sporting a pair of mechanical legs, before the image was consumed by flames, and through the fire, Obi–Wan saw a face, but it was shifting, clouded, and he couldn't make out any details, couldn't see who it belonged to.

The spirit snarled loudly, and the image disappeared in a rush of pain as the other hand entered Kenobi's mind as well, but this time, he was ready. The Force snapped within him against the invasion, his broken defenses building quickly, and the spirit withdrew his hands, screeching in pain. The burning, raging face reeled to meet the Jedi's, the blue eyes narrowed defiantly.

" _You will die, Jedi Knight_."

"Yes. But not today. Not because of the Sith. And not because of _you_."

" _You do not fear me_?"

"You've been inside my mind. You know I don't."

The spirit drew up, tall and menacing and shadow and flame billowing around him. " _I have heard you scream, Jedi. I have felt you resist and fail. I have felt you accept me within you_."

"Yes..." Obi-Wan said softly, his voice strained as he rose to his feet, body shaking with pain, but he stood. "I'm not a perfect Jedi. I might not even be a good one. I know there is darkness inside me. I asked it in. I invited it. I have _reveled_ in it. The Dark Side does not frighten me. _You_ don't frighten me."

The fiery eyes met the cool, defiant blue of the Jedi, and after a moment, the spirit chuckled, low and menacing, and the other specters began to fade back into mist, the chamber becoming hazy as they disappeared.

" _Perhaps the Sith will have use for you after all_..." the spirit hissed, the words hanging in the air long after the smoke and fire went out, leaving the chamber empty save for the lone Jedi Knight.


	21. Departure

_Chapter 21: Departure_

Obi-Wan didn't feel the exhaustion set in until he was walking toward his ship, the guard at his side. It hit him like a wave of nausea and pain and his knees nearly gave out on him, the sheer force of his will the only thing keeping him moving toward the ship. Lightning still flashed in the sky, growing from an inky black to a darker blue as the sun began to rise behind the storm clouds. As they got closer to the ship, Kenobi's stride lengthened, his desire to get to the Sith-free safety of his ship completely overpowering. He also needed to check on Quinlan, who he had forgotten in his desperation to stay on the Sith Lord's trail.

"Stay here," was the swift, terse command to the guard, and the man froze in his spot as Kenobi started up the ship's ramp.

"When will you return, Master?" the guard cried after him, voice tense and desperate, and Obi-Wan turned on him, the Mandalorian helmet hiding his irritation.

"You will forget about me." He watched the man tense for a moment before his entire body relaxed and, gripping his weapon, he marched down the flight deck. With a sigh, the Jedi entered the ship, hand slamming on the interior console to withdraw the landing ramp, and the doors hissed closed, the mechanics sliding and clicking together as the door sealed. He quickly dropped into the pilot's seat and powered the ship on, swift fingers setting the coordinates, and without a moment's hesitation, he lifted the ship off the ground, engines roaring as it quickly accelerated into the atmosphere.

Obi-Wan stayed in the pilot's chair until Dromund Kaas was a tiny, blue orb behind him, and he hit the nearby hyperspace route, double checking to make sure the ship was on the right corse for Ziost before he left the cockpit, the blue and white of hyperspace filling the viewport. He could barely walk down the halls and had to lean against the wall for support more than once, and every step he took made the hallway seem longer and longer. It felt like it took hours, but he finally laid his hand on the control panel, and Quinlan's door slid open.

Obi-Wan poked his head into the room, and the Kiffar Master was still in bed, but not where Kenobi had put him. He was sprawled out, one arm against the wall, one leg over the side of the bed, and his other foot resting on the pillow that his head was on when Kenobi left him there, the bed's covers somehow thrown halfway across the room. He took deep, even, open-mouthed breaths, and all the color had returned to his face.

"Quinlan."

There was no response.

" _Quinlan_!"

The Jedi Master's face twitched slightly, one arm wrapping around the headboard as if he were grabbing his pillow, and he laid still. Obi-Wan sighed and shut the door, shuffling his feet to his own room. If Quinlan could manage to make a mess of the fairly simple task of sleeping, than the Kiffar was clearly fine.

He stumbled into his own room and nearly collapsed, dropping the helmet and, with fumbling fingers, pulled the heavy boots off his feet, holding onto the wall for support. He couldn't get out of the armor fast enough but his coordination was not cooperating, grasping at straps and ties and grabbing the air instead, missing completely. It was with great frustration that he finally managed to undo the armor and strip out of the rest of the Mandalorian clothing, and by the end of the arduous process, his focus had been so intense that he had woken up, the oppressive fatigue gone, but his mind still swimming.

Kenobi managed to turn the hot water on and stumble into the shower, the water heating up to scalding quickly, filling the room with thick steam, but the Jedi didn't care. He had been so cold for so long that the desire to burn the chill out of him overcame the pain of near-boiling water. It did not take him long to acclimate to the heat, the rush of water relaxing the tension in his muscles, and he was resolved to stay there until the water ran cold. Quinlan would undoubtedly be angry, but Kenobi didn't care; Master Vos owed him for the night before.

Every time he closed his eyes, his visions from the Temple came flooding back to him, disjointed and ominous and he could feel panic grip him as the images flashed through his mind. What was worse, he couldn't place what they were. It could have been _anything_. The Sith spirit took so many memories from him, it was possible that Obi-Wan was seeing the memories of the ghost that touched him, visions of the past wars between the Sith and the Jedi. Something about it didn't seem right, though, and the more Kenobi thought about it, the images replaying over and over again in his mind, the less he believed this was a memory of the past. This was a vision of the future.

The second Obi-Wan thought it, he knew it to be true. He ran through the vision again, over and over, and the more he tried to puzzle it out, the less it made sense. The hot water running over him was suddenly much less comforting than it was before. With a groan, he shut the water off, rubbing his aching shoulders as he got out and dried himself off, slowly easing back into his robes, smiling softly as the soft, smooth material covered him. He hadn't realized how much he missed them.

His hand was shaking as he ran it through his wet hair. The weariness he had felt before was beginning to settle over him again, but he fought it off; he still had much to do, and in the light of all that had happened, he needed to contact the Council, as much as he was reluctant to do so. The frowning countenance of Mace Windu's displeasure with him might have been more than Kenobi could handle. Visions of Sith Lords, drunken nights of shameless sex, breaking the Jedi Code, and Dark Side ghosts were one thing; the rebuke he was certain to get from the Jedi High Council was another matter entirely.

He checked the mirror to make sure he was presentable, and he looked... _weary_. Haunted, like he had been away far longer than he had been. There were dark circles under his eyes, making his entire face seem sunken and pale, and Kenobi sighed, running a hand over his eyes. There was nothing to be done about it. He needed to rest, but knew he couldn't with the vision running through his mind. He needed the Council's help to calm his mind, because he wasn't getting any relief on his own.

Obi-Wan checked on Vos on his way to the cockpit, and the Master had rearranged himself again, still on the bed, but just barely, and the entire room seemed to be a bigger mess than before. His breathing was deep and even, and even in his sleep, the Kiffar seemed carefree and easy and so relaxed, and Kenobi couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy. His own sleep was often restless and uneasy, the tension and strain he carried in his waking hours often seeping into his nights. Maybe Quinlan was right. Maybe he was too uptight. Regardless, Vos was fine. He shut the door and walked slowly to the cockpit.

He slid into the pilot's chair, a light flashing on the control console, and Kenobi groaned loudly. It was the com channel. He hadn't noticed it before in his rush to leave the planet, but it was blinking incessantly, indicating that someone had tried to contact him, and the list of people that could reach him on that ship was very, very short. With a groan, he opened the con channel, sitting back and covering his face as the call was patched through to the Council.

When the hologram of Mace Windu flickered into being, Obi-Wan nearly cut the call completely. The Master's arms were crossed, his face stern and unforgiving, and he was _silent_ , his displeasure across all that distance completely tangible, so much so that Obi-Wan thought he could feel it in the Force.

"Before we begin," Kenobi ventured meekly, "I would like to remind the great and mighty Council that a major part of the very foundations of the Jedi Order is forgiveness."

He could hear the low, raspy chuckle of Master Yoda in the background, and Windu's eyes narrowed. He was irritated before. Now he seemed almost angry. "Where are you, Kenobi."

"...Sith Space..."

"We told you to come back to Coruscant!" Mace said sharply, his mild irritation snapping into unconcealed frustration with the Knight. "This was a direct order! You are not to disobey the Council!"

"Why is it that you always seemed to go easier on Qui-Gon when he went against the Council's wishes?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn is a _Jedi Master_. We can trust him to make his own decisions."

"And you can't trust _me_? Why would you knight me if you doubted my ability to think for myself?!"

"Perhaps we did so prematurely. Even you thought you weren't ready."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed dangerously as he felt rage build up inside him, and suddenly the hologram disappeared. The shock knocked him out of his indignation, and he looked down and saw his hand on the com channel, the button pressed down firmly. He had cut the channel. Kenobi just stared at his hand for a long while, chest tight with anger and anxiety. He leaned back and covered his face, ignoring the com as it beeped, the Council trying to reestablish connection with their rogue Jedi. They were going to kill him, and he hadn't even meant to cut the channel, it just sort of... _happened_.

All he could hear was the words of the Sith spirit echo in his mind.

 _Did your Order do you wrong, young one? Did they send a child to hunt the Sith when the task required a Master_?

The spirit had been right. The Order wronged him. They knighted him when he was not ready, sent him on a mission to hunt the Sith, put him in the direct path of dark powers he could not resist or control, and now, they condemned him for it, made the fault his when the Council had made all the decisions. Kenobi felt anger seeping into him again, and it was quickly becoming disdain for the Council that wronged him.

When the com beeped again, the indicator light flashing, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and answered the call, prepared to go to battle with the fearsome Mace Windu, but was met with the concerned face of Master Yoda, the kindness and understanding in his eyes visible even over the hologram. The young Jedi felt his chest tighten with nervous, anxious energy, and the anger left him, leaving him feeling guilty. Mace Windu was fearsome, aggressive, and had little patience for disobedience, which made him the ideal mission coordinator, but he wasn't the only Jedi on the Council.

"Master Yoda, I..." He stopped, biting his lip. "Masters, I apologize. I didn't mean to cut the channel I just..."

"Obi-Wan. Troubled, you are." It wasn't a question. Yoda knew. He _always_ knew.

"...yes, Master." Yoda didn't say anything. He just gripped his stick, ears angled forward and ready to listen. Kenobi took a deep breath to calm himself. "Quinlan and I were getting frustrated. Finding nothing for all that time seemed suspicious, like we were being toyed with. We had to keep going, we had to find _something_."

"What of Aeten II?"

Kenobi shook his head. "We got flashes of information before, but we wanted something stronger. We knew we would have to go to Dathomir at some point, but since we were in Sith Space, we thought it would be a waste of time to not explore the other planets in the sector."

Mace came into frame. "And we _told you_ -"

Yoda held up his hand, and Mace stopped, glaring at Kenobi for a second before he disappeared from the frame again. "Impatient, Mace is. Unsettled about what has happened, the Council is. To end the threat of the Sith now, he wants, but time, it will take."

"...I understand."

"Continue," the Master said softly, and Obi-Wan felt his anxiety ease.

"I was...bothered. Everything I have read about the Sith Empire placed the capital on Dromund Kaas, but our records say it doesn't exist."

"A legend, the planet it."

"We found it."

The little Master said nothing, but his eyes widened in shock, his ears perking up as he just stared at the Knight, and, very slowly, Obi-Wan could see the other Council members creep into view. "Sure, you are?" Yoda managed to rasp softly, and Kenobi nodded.

"Quinlan and I spent two days on the planet. There's a Sith Academy out there, not operational, but we found a way inside, and Quinlan sensed that the Sith Lord and his new apprentice had been there _very_ recently."

Obi-Wan could hear one of the Masters mumble "Oh, _kriffing hell_ ," as the other Jedi faded from view, moving back to their seats in dull shock. "More have you to say, Obi-Wan." Again, this wasn't a question.

"Yes, we managed to get the name of the Sith apprentice, a man called Tyranus, and there was a databank in the Academy a lot like our own Archive. I took it apart and retrieved the datablock."

Again, they were silent, and again, Mace Windu came into frame, all irritation gone and he looked almost impressed. "Satisfied, are you, Mace?"

"Is it useable?" Windu asked quickly.

"Yes, I can read it, but it's all in Sith. I didn't have time to look at much, but the Sith Lords have been _very_ busy." Kenobi tapped a few buttons on the console, swiping his fingers across the screen as he retrieved what he needed. "I'm sending you a partial list of what they were looking at in the Archive. Maybe you can find more sense in it than I could, but to me, it seems that many of these planets are connected by the Trade Federation."

Mace crossed his arms, looking at the data as it appeared on his end, and nodded stiffly. "You may be right. Viceroy Nute Gunray is in Republic custody and awaiting trials. We'll question him. We'll also start trying to find out about this Tyranus."

"I think that would be wise. It's not much to go on, I know, but a name is better than nothing."

"I apologize for my previous outburst, Obi-Wan," Mace said firmly, face sincere. "You were right to follow your instincts. Do you have a plan?"

Obi-Wan sat back, bringing up the list the Sith had searched and a map of the galaxy, stroking his beard as he studied. "I think I need to get to Dathomir and consult with Talzin. She might have some insight I can use." Mace frowned. "And before you say _anything_ , Master Windu, no, I don't trust her, but _yes_ , I do think she can be helpful, especially when it concerns the artifact we found on Athiss. After that...I don't know."

"What about Aeten II?"

Kenobi shook his head. "I didn't see what Quinlan did, but now Aeten II makes no sense. There were other worlds he thought his vision could have been on, and given our new information, we can narrow our search to Eos and Mustafar."

Windu nodded. "After that?"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know. I want to go to some of the planets on this list and see if Quinlan and I can find something. But all that's going to depend on what we find first. Plans aren't working much on this trip."

That settled the matter, and the Master nodded. "Contact us when you have more information or if things change."

"I will."

Mace disappeared from the image, but Yoda remained, eyes squinting and ears low, a small frown on his wrinkled features. "More to say, have you?" This time, it _was_ a question, and Obi-Wan held his breath. He was hoping that was it, but not much got past Master Yoda.

"I...y-yes, but..." The Master was silent, waiting for the Jedi to continue. "...I would speak to you alone about it."

Yoda nodded. "Contact you soon, I will." And the feed was cut, leaving Kenobi alone with his research. He groaned softly and turned off the holographic map, leaning back and rubbing his weary eyes. He had no idea what he was going to tell the tiny Master, but he had to say _something_. The visions were eating away at him, and he knew he would get no rest at all if he had to sit with them.

"Did I just hear Master Mace Windu? Sounding _pleased_?" Kenobi's blue eyes shot to Quinlan as he shuffled into the cockpit and threw himself into the copilot's seat, legs dangling over one of the chair's arms.

"I think so, yes."

"Damn, what did you do?" Quinlan smirked, eying his friend. "Was he picturing you naked? I bet you he was."

"Quinlan Vos, Master Mace Windu never has been, and never will be, _you_."

"...oh yeah, that's right."

"You look better."

"I _feel_ better," he yawned, stretching as he looked Obi-Wan over. "You...don't look better at all." He sat up, leaned in close to the other Jedi. " _Damn_ , Obi-Wan, _look at you_! You look... _haunted_. What happened!"

Kenobi was just about to answer when the com buzzed, and he looked apologetically at Quinlan, muttering a quick apology as he answered. Yoda's holographic image flickered to life, and the little Master smiled softly. "Quinlan Vos, good to see you, it is."

"And you as well, Master Yoda. Unlike you to be making personal calls..."

"I asked him to," Obi-Wan mumbled. "Master Yoda, I had a vision."

"A dream, you had?"

"No, a _vision_. I..." Obi-Wan huffed, crossing his arms and looking at his feet. "I went to explore the Sith Temples."

"The Temples?" Quinlan asked softly. "We went to the Academy, we didn't-"

" _You_ didn't."

The Kiffar just stared at the other Jedi, jaw slack, and then his eyes narrowed. "You _ass_ , you went to the Temples _alone_? How stupid are you!"

"You weren't well, Quin, you needed to _rest_!"

"Then you shouldn't have gone!"

"Right, Quinlan is," Yoda said softly, nodding and watching the young Jedi. "Dangerous, your actions were."

"I know, Master, I just..." He sighed, his hand tightly gripping the edge of his robe. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Better not..." Quinlan muttered, leaning back in the seat, arms crossed and not happy.

"I had the vision in the Temple. I saw...I don't know. War. Armies, hundreds of thousands of soldiers, and they were led by Jedi. And there were Sith, four of them, and a face in fire I couldn't see."

Yoda frowned, was silent for a moment. "See for myself, I must," he said after a while, looking Kenobi in the eyes. "When you return, see you, I will."

"Yes, Master..." He felt... _uneasy_. Master Yoda was the most powerful Force wielder alive, and connecting with the Master _directly_ meant that it was very likely that the Master would see what was lurking within the young Jedi. He needed to think of a way to avoid that.

"How did you have this vision?" Quinlan asked, a long finger tracing the tattoo on his face, and the little Master nodded.

"A wise question. About to ask the same, I was."

Obi-Wan instantly regretted this entire conversation. "Sith ghosts," he said softly, his ears burning in embarrassment, saying it out loud making him realize how stupid it all sounded. He questioned for a moment of it was all a dream, fueled by exhaustion, alcohol and sex chemicals, but he could still feel the pain, could still feel those spectral, skeletal hands reaching into his mind and tearing through it.

Quinlan clearly felt similarly about how stupid it sounded, repeating "Sith ghosts," in a deadpan drawl, regarding his friend as though he had truly, finally lost his mind. But Yoda looked concerned and shook his head.

"Exist after death, a Sith cannot."

"I'm telling you, I saw it! I _felt_ it!" Kenobi was yelling. He didn't mean to, but he suddenly found himself frantic. He felt _violated_ , and he needed the Jedi to understand, or he endured it for _nothing_. "I can still feel it, Master. It reached inside my head and learned _everything_ about me. I didn't want it to, I tried to fight, but I _couldn't_!" He didn't realize how badly he was shaking, how tight his chest was, until tears dripped on to his hands.

"Hey, Obi..." Quinlan laid a hand on the younger Jedi's shoulder, but Obi-Wan waived him away.

"I'm _fine_."

"Fine, you are not," the little voice rasped, and the Master looked at him intently. "Meditate on this, you must. Strong, you must be, if the Sith you will face. Strong, is the Dark Side. _Stronger_ , are you."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything. He just bowed his head, eyes shut tightly against the tears and trying unsuccessfully to stop himself from shaking.

"Misled by the Dark Side, your vision may be. Discern the truth of it, you must."

"Yes, Master..."

"Quinlan Vos." The Kiffar's eyes snapped away from Kenobi to look at the hologram. "Watch after Obi-Wan, you must. If worse, he becomes-"

"He won't, Master. Obi-Wan's strong, he'll be much better after some rest."

"To Dathomir, you are headed?"

Obi-Wan nodded sullenly. "Yes, Master..."

"Meet you there, I will. Wait, this cannot. Meet with Talzin, you will, and then for me, you will wait."

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Quinlan asked, looking at his suffering friend and _very_ worried, but the Master shook his head.

"Perhaps not trust, but familiarity, Obi-Wan has with her. Disrupt this, I will not."

"I'll watch after him, Master Yoda, you don't need to worry."

"Know this, I do." The Master smiled softly, regarding the two Jedi. "May the Force be with you." The hologram cut, and Quinlan jumped up, grabbing Obi-Wan by the robe and pulling him to his feet.

"Come here, idiot," he growled, throwing Kenobi's arm over his shoulder and walking him toward his room. "We need to get you to bed, you look like you crawled out of a grave."

"I did, the Temple was a tomb..."

"Oh, shut up..." He punched the code to open Kenobi's room and dropped him on to the bed, pulling the sheets back and pushing the Jedi onto his back. "I can't believe you went without me."

"I'm sorry, I just..." His head was swimming. He couldn't think. "I don't know what came over me, I just...I _had_ to go..."

Quinlan scoffed. "Maybe your ghosts called for you through the Force."

"Maybe..."

" _No, stupid, that's not how that works_! You can't go alone, Kenobi!"

"And why not?" Obi-Wan snarled, propping himself up on to his elbows. "You're out on missions by yourself all the time, why can't I go alone!"

"Because we're a _team_ , Obi-Wan! I don't get a team on my missions! I get _me_ and a bunch of people that, if they knew I was a Jedi, they would kill me, have sex with my body and then sell it to the Hutts! Please, just...no more of this, alright?" Quinlan smiled softly, looking down at his feet to avoid the big, blue, _emotional_ eyes of Kenobi. "We're all we have out here. I don't want to lose you."

Kenobi bit his lip and nodded as he slid under the covers and laid facing the wall, tense and shaking as he tried to repress his feelings and the flashes of the vision so he could sleep. He felt the bed sink down with extra weight before he felt one of the Kiffar's strong arms slide under him, the other wrapping over the Jedi and pulling him in close against his chest. Obi-Wan tensed up, but only for a second, and then he relaxed, sinking against the other Jedi.

"...hey, Obi-Wan?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to seduce Master Yoda?"

He looked over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. He wasn't even surprised anymore. "No, Quinlan, I'm not."

"Oh. Well, you _did_ say you'd rather seduce him than go to bed with me and, well..." The Kiffar Master grinned slowly, winking lazily at the other man. "It seems to me like you've ended up in bed with me."

Kenobi couldn't keep himself from grinning widely, and the Jedi laughed himself into a restful sleep.


	22. Enter the Light

_Chapter 22:_ _Enter the Light_

"This planet looks like it _sucks_." The Kiffar Master had his face pressed up against the viewport, watching as the red planet of Dathomir grew steadily larger.

"The planet is ruled by a clan of Force sensitive women." Quinlan looked at his companion, eyebrow raised skeptically.

" _All_ women?"

"Yes, the Nightsisters are all female."

Quinlan shoved his face up against the viewport again. "This planet looks like it's _awesome_."

Obi-Wan scoffed. "Don't get too excited. They subjugate the males, they're basically just used for breeding, they serve literally no other purpose."

"This planet looks like it's _super awesome_."

Kenobi groaned, giving full power to the engines as they approached the planet. He had slept nearly the entire way to Dathomir, and the rest had done him a lot of good. All the frantic anxiety and fear was gone, replaced by strong mental walls that had been rebuilt as he rested. He had felt a shaky connection with the Force before, disrupted by fear and pain, but now he felt grounded and centered, the calm peace of the Force's embrace surrounding him. The fear and the dark wasn't forgotten, but it was eased and soothed away, leaving small cracks in his walls, but safely hidden behind them.

They entered the atmosphere, and Kenobi brought them exactly where they needed to go, setting down near the Nightsister's temple in the same clearing he had landed before with Luminara. Powering the ship down, he grabbed a his bag and his lightsaber from his room and grabbed the swirling green orb from the supply closet, the Gungan comedy still playing on the datapad. Slipping the orb into his bag, he threw the strap over his shoulder and went to meet Quinlan outside the ship. The Kiffar was standing, hands on his hips and observing the forest with the sharp eyes of a tracker.

"The Dark Side is really strong here," he said softly, a smirk on his lips. He didn't seem bothered by the oppressive darkness and the chill in the Force. Kenobi closed his eyes and reached out to the Master, and couldn't get through at all. Quinlan's defenses were stronger than he had ever felt.

"The planet is a Dark Side nexus."

The Kiffar whistled. "No wonder Yoda didn't want to come down here." Quinlan grinned when Kenobi glared at him.

"Master Yoda has nothing to fear from this place. He just trusts us."

"You know we're being watched?" His brown eyes looked lazily up at the trees, and Kenobi tried to see what he was looking at, catching movement out of the corner of his vision, but uncertain of it was just the wind, or something far more dangerous. "So where does this Talzin live?"

"Just over there, follow me." They went through the forest in silent, long strides, Kenobi feeling the anxiety creep back into him even while Quinlan walked easily at his side. The last time he was here, he had lost Luminara. He did not want something similar to happen, though he suspected that things would be fine. Quinlan was on point, the very image of a Jedi Master, all confidence and comfort without any fear.

They weren't far from the subterranean temple when the Nightsisters dropped out of the trees, surrounding the two Jedi with their weapons drawn. Obi-Wan put his hands in the air, Quinlan soon following suit, a confident smirk on his face.

"Why have you returned, Jedi?" one of the Nightsister's hissed, and Quinlan leaned in toward her, purring.

"Hello, _ladies_..." He was hit swiftly on the head with one of the women's staffs, but the idiot smirk never left the Kiffar's face. He, in fact, didn't seem to react at all, and Obi-Wan suspected this happened more often than the Master would admit.

"We're just here to see Talzin, we mean you no harm." The silver eyes of the women narrowed, looking over the Jedi carefully, and two of the woman took the lightsabers from them, the others leading them into the Temple.

The Temple wasn't nearly as dark as Obi-Wan had remembered, the entire cavern lit by the glowing green pools throughout the temple, and the girls led them through the village."

"I can't see a thing," Quinlan muttered softly, and Obi-Wan's blue eyes looked to the Master.

"The first time I was here, I couldn't see either."

"Can you see now?"

"I can."

Quinlan scoffed. "Some people have all the luck. Hold on." The Kiffar closed his eyes and Obi-Wan watched as his face relaxed.

"I couldn't reach the Force here before."

"Let me guess. You can now."

"...yes." But why? Before, Talzin had blocked his ability to access it, but before, she was uncertain of his intentions on the planet. She knew him now, which could have explained it. It could also be explained by Kenobi simply reaching through the Dark Side, but if that were true, he was doing it unconsciously, and he didn't want to think aboyt the implications of _that._

The Kiffar stopped, his face twitching on concentration, not moving even when one of the Nightsister's behind him prodded him with her spear. In a moment, he relaxed, grinning but keeping his eyes closed. "Yeah, I got it too. Something was blocking it, but I'm through now."

Well, there went his theory about Talzin, leaving him with the more disturbing alternative. Kenobi frowned, walking next to his companion as the Nightsisters led them through the cave. When he was here the first time, he couldn't see at all, couldn't break through to reach the Force until Talzin allowed it. But Quinlan had no trouble doing so. Was the Kiffar just that much stronger than he was? Kenobi's eyes narrowed, considering all the possibilities, but coming up with nothing. The Force here felt cold, as expected, but the Dark Side seemed to have no effect on Vos. Kenobi shivered, crossing his arms against the chill.

They were brought to a room with a long table, and the Nightsister leader was sitting at the head of it, eyes closed and green mist swirling around her. Her pale eyes opened when the Jedi entered, the two men standing behind two of the seats. "Obi-Wan Kenobi," she purred, pleased, her strange, layered voice echoing through the hazy air and the Force. "I did not think I would see you so soon. Please, sit."

"I'd rather not," Kenobi said tensely, hands gripping the back of the chair, but Quinlan pulled his chair out, leaning back in the ornate stone seat and placing his feet on the table, hands folded behind his head. He flashed his most charming smile at her.

"Hi. Quinlan Vos. Jedi. Nice place you've got here."

Talzin laughed. "You have brought me a powerful Jedi, Kenobi."

Quinlan purred. "Just for you, sweetie..."

"I brought you _something_ , but not _him_ , Talzin," Obi-Wan growled, taking the orb out of his pack. The Nightsister's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she took it from the Jedi with a long fingered hand. She held it up, observing the artifact, before she hissed, the Force surging around her as the orb was shattered.

"Where did you find this." The amusement she displayed earlier was gone. Now, Talzin was angry, offended, and Obi-Wan could feel the Dark Side shift and stir, both around her and within him. He held his breath, chest tightening as he resisted. He looked at Quinlan, and the Master hadn't budged. If he was afraid, he didn't show it, the surging of the Dark Side completely ineffective against the stalwart Jedi.

"Oh, stop that," Quinlan drawled lazily, bored brown eyes looking at the witch. "We found it on Athiss, a former Sith world. I touched it and read it's history and I got nothing on _it_. What I did get, though, was images of other places. Now tell me, what sort of thing does _that_."

Talzin's rage dissipated as she looked at the Master, relaxed and at ease even in this place of darkness, and she recoiled, hissing under her breath, and Obi-Wan could feel fear from the Nightsister. "You have a rare talent, Jedi," the witch growled softly, and Quinlan flashed her his most charming smile.

"Oh, I know."

"Do you know what it is, Talzin?" Obi-Wan asked swiftly, and the Nightsister's fear disappeared as her focus shifted.

"It's a modification of my own magic. Through the mists, I can see the children of Dathomir, no matter where they are. This... _device_ does similar."

"Did you teach this technique to the Sith Lord when you two met?"

"I did."

Kenobi's eyes narrowed, his hand stroking his beard as he thought. "Could he have modified it to allow him to see places with great power in the Dark Side?"

"That may be how it works," the witch purred. "But it is lost on me. This is different from my magic."

"Do you think he was using that device to see?" Quinlan asked softly, but Kenobi shook his head.

"I think it's more likely that the device acted as a security camera. He's observing them from elsewhere. I think you tapped into his network."

"Beware, Jedi," the Nightsister growled, but her voice was amused. "It seems the Sith Lord is watching you. It may be that he is simply toying with you."

Obi-Wan held his breath, but Quinlan scoffed. "Are you trying to scare us, witch? Obi-Wan and I spent the past few months exploring Sith worlds and places _infected_ with the Dark Side. We aren't afraid of the darkness."

"The arrogance of a Jedi."

"It isn't arrogance if it's true, sweetheart."

Talzin glared at the Kiffar, pale eyes running over him as she slowly put more distance between them. "I cannot help you further, Jedi. If the Sith Lord is watching you, then you will find him at some point. Be prepared, though, as he will strike at any time if you get too close."

"We found _nothing_ on the other Sith worlds, Talzin," Kenobi said quickly. He hadn't learned enough, he needed more. "We found that thing, then nothing. Could the Sith Lord block our ability to sense anything on other worlds?"

"Yes."

That explained it. The other worlds were being watched as well. At some point, he would have to return and look again. He couldn't keep a planet shrouded forever. Before he could stop himself, he swiftly asked, "Can Dark Side users manifest after death?"

The question seemed to catch Talzin off-guard, her silver eyes examining the Jedi, a cruel grin spreading across her face. "Kenobi. Have you seen such?"

"Just answer the question." He didn't need to tell her, he could sense she knew, felt in the Dark Side her pleasure and her interest.

"A powerful one can linger in a place of power or importance, yes, but is not true life after death." She grinned maliciously. "I feel it in you, Kenobi. I see the mark the Sith have left upon your mind." He felt Quinlan's eyes on him, searching and worried, and he tightened his defenses, feeling them slowly begin to crack under the pressure of the Dark Side.

"I'm _fine_."

"You are. You have grown _much_ stronger." Obi-Wan could feel the darkness seeping into him, slowly at first, the pressure building as his mental defenses began to crack at an alarming rate. His heart rate increased, he felt the dark rush through him and grip him, eyes dilating as his power surged. It stopped abruptly when Quinlan grabbed his hand, leaving the Jedi feeling disoriented.

"We done, witch?" he snarled, brown eyes narrowing at the amused woman. "We have what we need, Obi-Wan, let's go." He didn't wait for the other Jedi to respond, he just got out of his chair and pulled Kenobi behind him, reaching out with his other hand and pulling with the Force, their confiscated lightsabers flying into his outstretched hand. The Nightsisters didn't follow them, just watched cautiously as the Jedi made their way through the subterranean temple and out into the red world of Dathomir.

They didn't speak until they got onto the ship and sealed it up in preparation for leaving for orbit. Obi-Wan sat quietly in the pilot's seat, preparing the engines and retracting the landing supports when Quinlan quietly asked, "Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yes. The Sith Lord is watching us. We thought that before, but Talzin confirmed it. It explains everything."

"Everything except what happened on Dromund Kaas. If he has been watching us, then why did we find so much when we got there? Why didn't he cover his tracks there too?"

Obi-Wan lifted the ship off the ground, the engines roaring as they shot up into the sky to escape the planet's gravitational pull. "I don't know. The planet wasn't in our records, so he may have assumed the planet was safe."

"Maybe he isn't watching us directly, maybe he's assuming where we're going. I mean, we haven't seen any more of those things at the other places we've visited. Maybe this was the mistake that will lead to us finding him."

"Or maybe he _wanted_ us to find that information."

They were silent as they left Dathomir's sky for the expanse of space, and Kenobi shut off the thrusters when the ship was in orbit around the planet.

"Hey, Kenobi?" Quinlan finally asked after the silence had become too much for him. "How come you always say the most _uncomfortable_ shit?"

Kenobi smirked. "I just like watching you squirm, Quinlan."

* * *

They were in orbit five days before Master Yoda docked with their ship. Both Jedi waited by the airlock, shifting nervously from foot to foot. They briefly discussed returning to Coruscant, but both men agreed that they did not want to return. Quinlan was a restless man, used to being away from the ecumenopolis for long periods of time, and a few months just wasn't enough for him. Obi-Wan did miss the Temple, but his recent run-ins with the Council was making returning a less pleasant prospect than it would have been, and his own fastidious nature made him eager to finish the uncomplete task before his return. Both of their reluctance to rejoin the Jedi was making them nervous to be in the presence of the Grandmaster Yoda.

The airlock disengaged, and both men held their breath as if the air was sucked from the room. The little Master hobbled into the ship, and both Jedi bowed reverently.

"Master Yoda..."

"We thought you couldn't find us," Quinlan said slyly. "We waited for a while."

"Patience, you must learn, Quinlan." Yoda rasped, but he was smiling slightly, chuckling when the Kiffar grinned.

"Learned something useful on Dathomir, have you?"

"Well..."

"Kenobi thinks the Sith Lord was watching us. The artifact we found was based on something that he learned from the Nightsisters."

"Hmm..." Yoda's eyes closed and he clutched his stick tighter. "Clouded, everything is, around the Sith. Find them, we will not, unless the Dark Side, we understand."

"Master Yoda, the Jedi have been taught to avoid the Dark Side, not understand it," Kenobi said carefully. "You will remember how hard I fought to get permission to study it."

"Agreed with you, I did, Obi-Wan. Right, you were. Changed, the Sith have."

"So what do we do?" Obi-Wan asked as the little Master hobbled past him, his stick clinking on the metallic floor.

"Your vision, I must see. Come." Quinlan quickly patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder, the Kiffar smiling softly, and he went off, leaving Kenobi to follow the little Master.

"Master Yoda, what if it doesn't-"

"Worried, are you, Obi-Wan?"

"No, no, not worried, I'm just..." He sighed, running his hair nervously through his hair. "The past week has just been a point of anxiety for me, I suppose." His fingers tapped the console on the wall, the door of his room sliding open, and Yoda walked inside and promptly sat on the ground, tapping the place across him with his stick, and Obi-Wan sat where he was told.

"Let me in, you must, so your vision, I can see." The Master smiled as the tense Jedi took a few deep breaths to relax, his shoulders dropping, but his entire back ridged. "Relax, you must."

"I'm trying, Master..."

Yoda closed his eyes, reaching out with the Force and establishing a connection between himself and the Jedi, and Obi-Wan sucked in a sharp breath, his body tense as he felt the Master's presence within him, and his defenses reflexively flew up. He could feel the Master gripping him with the warm, gentle hands of the Force, and for a moment, he could feel the Sith spirit's skeletal hands raking through his mind. This was different. The spirit had torn him open, forced him against his will to lay everything before him, but Master Yoda gently held his consciousness, comforting and coaxing to show the Master what he wanted, but it was up to Kenobi to allow it.

Obi-Wan couldn't help it. The warm, gentle pressure on his mind forced him to relax, his shoulders slumping and breathing deep and even, trying to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't. He could feel the Master's hands entering his mind, gently combing through everything, and Kenobi just barely had the consciousness to safely tuck away his connection to the Dark Side, the darkness small and cowering in the presence of the Jedi Master.

"Obi-Wan."

"Mmm..."

"Imagine the vision, you will." Kenobi recognized this as a command, the Force aiding to the suggestion, and without thinking, he complied, the vision running through his mind, and he felt the Master grab it, slow the images down, examine them with a careful eye. He felt the Master frown, face wrinkling in concentration as he viewed the vision over and over again. "Understand this, I must," the Master grumbled softly. "Creators of this vision were ghosts of Sith, you say?"

"Yes, Master..."

"Show me, you will."

And he did. Kenobi's hazy mind willfully surrendered the memory in the crypt, the circle of specters, the Sith spirit that spoke to him, taunted him, broke his mind and took what he wanted, and Obi-Wan could hear the small Master gasp softly, hold his breath, clutch his chest as he shared the pain that was inflicted on the Jedi. Obi-Wan felt the Master's presence tremble as he slowly let go of the Jedi's mind, and Kenobi's focus returned, the warm haze replaced by his guarded defense.

"Real, your ghosts are," Yoda said softly, "though dead, they are. Manifestations of the Dark Side, of anger and hatred, they have become."

"But it was _real_."

Yoda nodded. "Tricks of the Dark Side, yes, but real, your pain was."

"What does the vision mean?"

"Know, I do not, but learn, in time, we will. Now, Obi-Wan, is about _you_."

"Master Yoda, I'm _fine_. We need to learn about the vision if we're going to- _oww!_ " Yoda had struck his hand with his stick. Kenobi frowned. He had forgotten what it was like to be taught by Yoda, it had been a very long time since he was an initiate.

"Fine, you are not. Afraid and uncertain, you are." Again, it wasn't a question. Obi-Wan looked away from the Master, but he struck his hand again, and the Jedi grit his teeth, looking hard at the green face. "And _anger,_ there is."

"Of course there is, you keep _hitting me_." Again Yoda struck his hand, and Obi-Wan threw his hands up and out of reach, smirking until the Master struck him on the knee. "Will you _stop it_."

"No."

" _Why_."

"Angry and uncertain, the Dark Side has left you. Fight it, you do, but touched you, it has." Obi-Wan held his breath, watching the Master carefully. How much did Yoda know? He didn't say anything, waiting for the Master's eyes to stop boring into him. "Fear the Dark Side, do you?"

"No, Master."

"Yes." He poked the stick in the middle of Obi-Wan's chest. "Young, you are, Obi-Wan. Fear the Dark Side, all Jedi do. Unprepared for this task, you were."

"Master, no, I am ready! I...I-I _killed_ a Sith Lord!"

Yoda nodded. "Ready to face the Dark Side, this does not make you. Come," he said, standing and shuffling out of the room, and Obi-Wan followed closely behind him.

"Master, where are we going?"

"Dathomir."

"Um...why?"

"Face the Dark Side, we must." Yoda felt the Jedi behind him tense, and he chuckled softly. "Fear the Dark Side, you must not. Show you, I will, the power of the Force."

The Master hit the airlock, and Quinlan stuck his head out of his room. "Hey! Kenobi, where you going?'

"Um...Master Yoda is taking me to Dathomir."

"...why." Kenobi shrugged, mouthing that he didn't know, his face confused, and Vos looked to the Master.

"Master Yoda!"

"If return, we do not, in three days, inform the Council of where we went."

"Wait, three days?!" Obi-Wan huffed, securing his lightsaber to his belt, but Yoda held his hand up.

"Help you, your lightsaber will not. Leave it."

Obi-Wan looked at the weapon in his hand, and, sighing, tossed it to Quinlan. "Keep that safe for me."

"Will do, buddy. May the Force be with you."

Kenobi stepped into the airlock after the Master, shot his friend a long-suffering look, and the door slammed shut.


	23. Whispers of the Sith

_Chapter 23: Whispers of the Sith_

Obi-Wan was out of breath and tired, sweat dripping down his face and soaking through his robes as he took step after step up the steep, jagged slopes of a red mountain, the diminutive Jedi Master riding comfortably on his back. At the base of the mountain was the Nightsister village, but Obi-Wan and Yoda had landed the ship on the opposite side of the Temple as to not disturb the warrior women. They were not headed for Talzin and her dark magic anyway; their goal, Yoda had informed him, was an ancient shrine at the top of the Mountain.

"No way," Kenobi grunted, hoisting Yoda up higher on his back, "is this a real part of Jedi training."

"What know you of training, hmm?" Yoda chuckled, three fingered hands tightly gripping the Jedi's shoulders. "Much bigger than you, Qui-Gon is. Carry him, you could not."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in, why don't you..."

"Almost there, we are."

"I'm going to take of my clothes."

"Obi-Wan. Do not this."

"No, really, they are coming off." He unbuckled his belt, and Yoda deftly flipped off his shoulders when Kenobi shrugged his robe off. "It's hot, it's humid, and I've been climbing for _three hours_. I'm going to have to burn this robe." He pulled the light fabric of his undershirt over his head and neatly folded it all together. He felt the little Master's eyes on him, but he was too tired to care.

"Scars, you have, that before, you did not."

"Oh," Kenobi looked down at himself, deep scars covering his otherwise pale skin with the physical reminder of his failure of Athiss. "We were attacked on our first mission."

"Report this, Quinlan did not."

"It was pretty embarrassing. He was probably just covering for me." He didn't lie, it _was_ embarrassing. That he had been so close to the Sith Lord, that he had _seen_ him in the creature's mind, had _heard_ him, only to lose it...he hated himself for that failure, and it wouldn't happen again. He was on the trail now, and he wouldn't lose it.

"Suffer for this mission, you have, Obi-Wan."

"It'll be worth it when the Sith are gone." He tucked his folded robes under his arm and knelt. "Come on, up you go." Yoda climbed up on his bare back, his three toed feet gripping his ribs as the Jedi stood and continued up the mountain. They went the rest of the way in silence, Obi-Wan comforted by the Master's calm. As he suspected, Yoda had nothing to fear from this place. Dathomir was steeped in the Dark Side, but with the Master clinging tightly to his back, Obi-Wan didn't feel the chill associated with the Dark Side at all, as if the Master was warding it away. Even in a place of oppressive darkness, it couldn't even get close to Yoda. Kenobi closed his eyes and felt within himself, and while he still felt the Dark Side deep within him, it was silent, waiting, _patient_.

They didn't get to the shrine at the top of the mountain for a few more hours, the time extended due to the mountain becoming increasingly difficult to climb, and Kenobi's own decreasing energy. The top was a welcome relief, and Obi-Wan staggered on the plateau, his legs unused to a flat surface. The shrine stood large and dark and ominous, twin statues resembling the warriors of the Nightsisters flanking the dark pit the shrine led in to. Yoda jumped off Obi-Wan's back, walking slowly toward the Shrine.

"Master, wait!" Kenobi was out of breath and worn out, but he suddenly felt the chill. Something powerful was in there. "I sense the Dark Side."

"Fear it, do you?"

"...yes, Master."

The Master chuckled. "Hurt us, the Dark Side cannot. Come." He didn't wait for the Jedi, he just shuffled inside the darkness. Cursing under his breath, Obi-Wan quickly followed. He walked as close to Yoda as he could; the darkness within the shrine seemed to recede before the little creature.

"Master, how did you know of this place?"

"A nexus of the Dark Side, this is. Powerful, are the Nightsisters, but not this powerful. Caused it, something else has."

Kenobi felt the darkness shift around him as if it was responding to the power of the Master, and he felt fear grip him; this was exactly what happened on Dromund Kaas. He knelt, closing his eyes and shaking, but Yoda did not move. He was clam, watching carefully as the darkness shifted and formed into a large, serpentine creature, eyes blazing yellow. Yoda looked up at it, unconcerned, and laid a hand on Obi-Wan's trembling shoulder. The creature reeled back, hissed, and lunged at the Jedi, but the Master extended his hand, and the serpent collided with an unstoppable force, hissing in rage and pain and darting away, glaring at the Master from the shadows.

"How...how did you-"

"Jedi, we are," Yoda said softly. "Touch us, the Dark Side cannot, if one with the Force, we are."

Obi-Wan felt his own darkness hitch inside him, rising up in opposition to the Master. It was there, it was present, and it _had_ touched the young Jedi, had marked him and powered him, and Kenobi knew it had changed him. He looked to Yoda, though, and the darkness retreated, growling savagely, but it was all show; there was no threat of the Dark Side with the Master beside him.

The darkness twisted and reformed, the snake dissolving into the shadow of a robed woman, yellow eyes blazing behind a pale white mask. Yoda looked at her curiously. "Like your Temple, this is," the Master said softly.

"Yes. But there were more, they-"

"Hush, Obi-Wan. Know, I do."

The shadow floated closer, but stopped suddenly and hissed in frustration, unable to come closer to the Jedi. " _Why have you come_?" the feminine voice demanded.

"To learn." The Master tapped his stick on the ground. "Changed, the Sith have. In what way, we must know."

" _Learn?_ " The shadow laughed, a beautiful, melodic, sinister thing, and Obi-Wan felt a chill run up his spine, the desire to stay tugging at his being. " _Have you come to learn from the Sith, Jedi? Are you to be my new apprentice_?" Every fiber in Obi-Wan's being screamed _yes_ , begged to accept the invitation, but it was stopped suddenly, the feeling sucked out of him by a sudden rush in the Force.

"Dead, you are," Yoda drawled. "An apprentice, you cannot take."

" _If I am dead, how can I be here before you?_ " The shadow drew closer, but not close enough.

"An illusion, you are, born from the Dark Side. Hurt us, you cannot." The shadow hissed and raged, howling through the Force itself, but it didn't draw closer, and through his anxiety, Obi-Wan could feel the calm control of the Master, the raw power of the Sith spirit, and he could feel that the specter, despite all it's power, couldn't stand against the Jedi Master. Slowly, his shaking stopped, and he rose to his feet, watching the spirit as it raged.

"Master, what can we possibly learn from this?"

"Patience, Obi-Wan." The Master held his hand out and he grasped the spirit with the Force, the writhing creature suddenly screaming, high-pitched and frantic as the Dark Side receded. When Yoda dropped his hand, the specter was diminished, crawling slowly upon the ground and much, much smaller than before. She may have been an imposing Sith Lord before, but now, the spirit was little more than a young girl. She crawled closer to the Master, closer than the robed woman managed to get, but still stopped a ways from the Jedi.

" _What do you want?"_ the spirit asked, voice thin and frail.

"Feel the Dark Side, the Jedi can. But clouded, it has become. Sense the Sith, we cannot. Difficult it is, to see the Dark Side, when hidden, it has been."

" _The Sith have changed_ ," the little girl wheezed. " _Once, we were many. Now, we are two. As many, we were strong. As two, we are stronger. As two, we hide. As two, we grow strong_."

"Stronger, the Light is."

The spectral girl laughed. " _It doesn't matter. The Light no longer knows the Dark. We have been driven to change so that we might survive our extinction. We have grown patient. We have grown powerful. When you know us, it will be too late._ "

Yoda sat, placing his three fingered hands on his knees, and, glancing about, eyes focusing on the deformed specter, Kenobi sat next to the Master. "Is this what you wanted, Master?" Obi-Wan whispered. "I can't see how this helps us."

"Feel the Force you must, Obi-Wan, and clear, it will become. Meditate on this, we must."

"...what, _here_?!"

"Nothing to fear from the darkness, there is." Obi-Wan's blue eyes darted about the darkness, watching it shift and turn and shift into different beasts and creatures, but no matter what it became, it stayed far, far away from the Jedi, the power of the Light easily holding off everything the Dark Side tried to throw at them. Despite the anxious pit in his stomach, Obi-Wan took comfort in the Master's calm and command, and he breathed deeply, closed his eyes and slipped into meditation with the Master.

As he eased his way into the Force, Obi-Wan could hear the darkness softly whisper " _The Force shall set you free_."

* * *

Two things came out of the Jedi's meditation on Dathomir. First, Yoda began to understand the shifting nature of the Dark Side in a way that he had never understood. The Sith were changing with the tides of the Dark Side, shifting and transforming like the shadows in the shrine to suit their needs, their situation, to continue to thrive. That was the danger of the Dark Side. The Jedi always saw it as seductive, as a way to greater power, but it was not simply that. It was seductive, yes, but power was not the only motivator to give in to the Dark Side. This made things more difficult, more dangerous for the Jedi, who had based their understanding of the Dark Side on the Sith Lords of Old, and that reality had been dead for thousands of years.

The second thing to come out of this was a sense of understanding for Obi-Wan. Like all Jedi, he had been told that the Light was stronger than the Dark, and he didn't believe it. His own use of the Dark Side was all the proof he needed to know that darkness was stronger, but sitting with Master Yoda for all that time had shown him otherwise. The Jedi were just as strong, if not stronger, and he knew that, given enough time, he could become just as strong as the Jedi Masters. The time he had spent in meditation with Yoda had strengthened him, bolstered his defenses, and by the time they left, Obi-Wan did not fear the Dark Side, did not feel the pull of the darkness within him, but he did hear a nearly inaudible buzzing in the back of his mind, softly whispering to him. Master Yoda controlled the darkness, commanded it, and it obeyed. Obi-Wan wanted _that_ , and to get it, he'd have to dive deeper into his studies

The third thing, which was much less important, was that they left Quinlan Vos in a state of frantic panic.

" _Two days_!" he howled, chasing after Obi-Wan as he went to his room, bare chest and back covered in dirt and scrapes and sweat. "Two days I was left waiting here!"

"I didn't think we were gone that long."

"Lost in the Force, you were, Obi-Wan."

" _You think_?!" Quinlan reeled on the Master. "Master Yoda, I understand the need for...whatever it is you did. But _two days_!"

"Important, the task was."

"Honestly, Quinlan, you're starting to sound like me."

Quinlan howled in frustration and stomped down the hall, punching the console and entering his room, the door sliding swiftly closed behind him. Yoda chuckled. "Worried, your friend is."

"I know. I'll fix it."

Yoda smiled. "Return to Coruscant, I must, to share with the Jedi what I have learned."

Obi-Wan nodded, bowing deeply. "Thank you for all your help, Master. I feel much better."

"Strong, you are, and more grounded, you have become. Forget not what you have learned. Remember, Obi-Wan. A part of all living, is the Dark Side. Learnt to control it, master it, reject it, you must."

"Of course." He bowed. "May the Force be with you, Master."

"And with you, Obi-Wan." Yoda nodded his head and left, shuffling down the hall to his own ship, and Obi-Wan shut his door and made his way into the shower, washing two days of dust and sweat from his aching body.

It took Quinlan less than a minute to throw the doors open, brown eyes narrowed at the shocked man in the shower.

"Kenobi, you- "

" _Learn to kriffing knock, Quinlan_!" The Kiffar found himself Force pushed with such ferocity that he struck the far wall of Obi-Wan's room, the metal creaking and groaning as it bent. He slid down the wall onto the floor in a crumpled heap, resigned to die on that spot. He sighed after a moment and opened his eyes, and was met with Kenobi's swiftly tapping foot, arms crossed and a towel wrapped around his lean waist. "See what you did to my wall?"

"Me?" The Kiffar jumped to his feet. " _Me?! You_ pushed _me!_ "

"Only because you didn't knock! If you knocked _ever_ , we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"Two days, Obi!"

"Master Yoda said not to worry until three days had passed."

"I thought he was being... _mystical_ and dramatic!" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he pulled on a new set of robes. "You know how the Masters can be! Always talking all cryptic and in riddles."

"Really Quinlan, worrying doesn't suit you." He patted his tattooed cheek, used the Force to correct the dent in the wall, and left the room for the cockpit, the Kiffar following close on his heels. "Can you leave the anxiety to me? I'm the one that's uptight."

"I just don't like being left behind!" Quinlan crossed his arms and fell into his chair, watching Kenobi type in the new coordinates and push the accelerator, speeding off toward the hyperspace route. "I wanna go on adventures to Sith Shrines! This is the _second one I've missed_."

Kenobi smirked, leaning back in his chair. "Honestly, you're like a child."

"Where are we going?" Before Obi-Wan could answer, the Kiffar's eyes lit up. " _Obi-Wan_! We should go to _Mandalore_!"

"...what."

"Mandalore is close, isn't it! We should go!" He smiled slyly, leaning in close to the other Jedi. "They have a _lovely_ port and _lots_ of bars."

"We aren't going drinking again, Quin."

"Why not!"

"Because last time, I woke up with _two_ girls that I didn't know after a night I don't remember! That isn't _fun_ , Quinlan!"

"Oh, _baby_ , I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you, we can go drinking and you can have drunken sex you _do_ remember."

"...that's the best idea I've ever heard."

"... _really_?!"

" _No, Quinlan_!" Kenobi thrust the accelerator forward, and engaged the hyperdrive, and the Kiffar grabbed the seat just as the ship made the jump, his body nearly flying to the back of the ship with the sudden movement.

"You can't avoid a conversation like that again, I learned from the first time, you little brat!" The ship eased into the speed of hyperspace, and Quinlan sighed, settling into his chair. "Didn't we talk about letting go?"

"We did." Kenobi swiped his fingers over the console, bringing up the information he had been gathering over the course of their mission. "That isn't how I let go."

Quinlan rolled his eyes. "If that's _not_ how you let go, then what's the problem? You stay in control, you don't get attached, you have _experiences_."

"If that's not how I let go, then what's the point?"

"You have a _girl_ on Mandalore. Let's go see her!" Kenobi tensed, and Quinlan regarded him carefully. "Look, Obi-Wan, if you like this girl, then- "

"I can't, Quin. I don't like this girl, I _love_ her, and that isn't going away." Obi-Wan sighed, staring intently at his data, the information distracting him from the subject. "I don't want to deal with that kind of pain. She certainly doesn't want to see me, and seeing her will _hurt_."

"...are you worried about falling to the Dark Side?" The sharp blue eyes shot to him and glared at him with disdain, but the Kiffar held his ground. "I mean it. Are you worried that being with her will lead you to the Dark Side?"

"Don't be stupid, Quinlan. I wouldn't fall for something so... _undignified_."

"So what's the harm in being with her?"

"It's against the _Code_ , Quinlan!" Obi-Wan cleared his research. He obviously wasn't going to get anything done. "I am _trying_ to better myself. I am _trying_ to be a great Jedi, because one day, I'm going to sit on the Council, and I _don't want to be like Qui-Gon_!" He was holding his breath, blue eyes wild, and he sat back, breathing deeply and running his hands over his eyes. "Sorry. Sorry..."

"...wanna have sex with me then?"

Kenobi burst out laughing, all the tension suddenly released. "Not today, but thank you."

"So where are we _actually_ heading?"

"Eos." Quinlan arched his eyebrow. "One of your lava planets, Quin. I cross-referenced your list with mine, and two planets match up."

"Can we _please_ stop by a port!" Kenobi just glared at him as he got out of his seat, stretched, and headed down the hall.

"We'll be in a port when we refuel." He could hear the Kiffar cursing as he entered his room, silence following as the door shut. With a sigh, he settled on his bed, eyes closed and focused on the Force. His time with Yoda had helped a great deal. He had learned much about the nature of the Force, the strength of the light, but Obi-Wan felt...incomplete. Breathing deeply, he reached inside himself, felt his frustration, his anger, the feelings of betrayal he always carried with him, and he felt the Dark Side stir, growling to life and he felt the familiar rush of pleasure that came with the flow of power. _This_ was how he released. Quinlan would not understand, but it was ultimately the same as the Kiffar's release with alcohol and sexual pleasure.

He began to feel balanced and whole as the Dark Side filled him, slowly, controlled, just enough to feel the power roll in him, just enough for his body to burn with the pleasure that came from the release of emotions. He knew Master Yoda would disapprove, but there was time to meditate on what he had said as well. There wasn't any reason he couldn't do both, especially not when a small, smooth voice, just barely a whisper echoed in his mind without end. It had started in the cave on Dathomir, persisted through his meditation, and now, in the silence of his room two days after it began, he couldn't ignore it any longer.

 _The Force shall set me free_.

He believed it as he sat there. The release of his emotions was liberating, the pleasure he got from doing so a reward for complying with the whisper. He wouldn't do this often, he promised himself. After all, he wanted the power that Yoda possessed, the strength to make the Dark Side _bend_ , but he wouldn't have that if he submitted to the whims of the Dark Side. But Quinlan was also right; release was necessary, and this would be his.

 _The Force shall set me free._

The Jedi Code made him a master of control, but it also chained him. He knew this, and never really minded it, but now, the very idea conflicted with the smooth voice in his mind. The Jedi served the Republic, a system that promised freedom to those within it, and yet, the Jedi _served_. The Jedi life was a life of servitude, and nobody seemed to mind. The idea sparked a new fire at the heart of the Jedi, rage smouldering inside him, and he quickly tightened the control on his emotions before they consumed him.

 _The Force shall set me free._

Obi-Wan knew he wasn't free, knew that by containing his emotions, he was tightening his own chains. He didn't fear the Dark Side. Yoda had taught him there was nothing to fear. The Sith spirit made him fear the Dark Side, fear of that which sat within him, but that fear was gone now. He would be strong. He would have the power that Yoda did. And he would be strong enough to feel the release of his emotions, knowing he could cage them if he needed to.

 _The Force shall set me free_.

"Wonoksh Qyâsik nun. The Force shall set me free."

* * *

A few hours later found the Jedi on Eos, looking down from the cliff they were stationed on, lava flows running slow in a river beneath them. On the far bank was a factory. And in that factory, a droid army was being manufactured.

"On Eos, yes," Obi-Wan said softly, his com in his hand and the tiny image of Mace Windu floating before him. "I'm telling you, the factory is active. Quinlan has the microbinoculars, he's watching them being made."

"You are certain of this?" Windu asked, his face stern, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Certain, yes. They are being manufactured at an alarming rate. Quinlan, what are we at?"

"Roughly ten droids a minute. Want me to do the math?"

Obi-Wan grinned as the Kiffar walked over. "Knock yourself out."

Vos took the com. "Master Windu, we're looking at ten droids a minute. That's six hundred an hour, fourteen thousand four hundred a _day_."

"Quinlan, I _can_ do basic math," Mace drawled, and Obi-Wan snatched the com back.

"That's over five million droids a year, Master. What could the _Trade Federation_ want with that many droids? And, before you answer, let me remind you that they recently invaded Naboo."

"This factory isn't working at its full capacity either," Quinlan drawled. "The mechanics in there can easily double the output."

"This can't be the only droid factory owned by the Trade Federation either. I know they use the droids to protect their ships with their cargo, but even they don't use this many. This is an _army_."

Mace nodded. "Master Yoda told us about your vision, Kenobi, and it's starting to make sense. If you did see the future, then perhaps the war you foresaw involved this."

"Alright!" Quinlan grinned broadly. "We get to do it, right? We get to blow up the factory!"

Both Windu and Kenobi glared at the Kiffar. "You've been wearing Mandalorian armor too long, Quin," Kenobi drawled. "We can't just blow up our problems."

"Why not?"

" _Because_ ," Mace growled, "the destruction of a Trade Federation structure would cause huge problems in the Senate, especially with Nute Gunray's impending trial."

"If they are preparing for war, than that would just accelerate it, and the Republic _can't_ win." Quinlan glared at Obi-Wan, but the Jedi brushed him off. "The Republic doesn't have a standing army, they would be crushed if it came to war, and there aren't enough Jedi to fight a war on our own."

Quinlan yawned. "So, Master Windu. What now?"

Mace crossed his arms, silently reviewing the footage the Jedi sent. "We cannot openly act against them." Both Jedi exchanged a look, but Mace held up a hand. "That doesn't mean we will do nothing. Are you two alright with continuing the mission?"

" _Yes_." The answer was in perfect unison, both Vos and Kenobi grinning broadly.

"Then you two will explore the worlds that are part of the Trade Federation, the Techno Union, the InterGalactic Banking Clan, and all their subsidiaries." Windu smirked when the Jedi's jaws dropped in disbelief. "The list you gave us, Kenobi, matches up with these organizations. If the Sith are interested, there must be a reason. Find out why."

"Yes, Master!"

"And, for the sake of the Force, boys, try not to draw too much attention to yourselves."

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan purred, a cocky expression on his face. "Subtlety is our speciality."


	24. Cato Neimoidia

**AN: Heeeeeeey. I'm overwhelmed by how much positive reception this thing has been getting. Really, all of your support and comments have been so welcome and helpfulm, and I love hearing from you guys. That being said, we're going to have a few time jumps in the next few episodes as we start heading toward the endgame. Don't want to bog this down with monotony, we want to keep the shit rolling. So...let's get this shit rolling!**

 _Chapter 24: Cato Neimoidia_

For nearly a year, Obi-Wan and Quinlan had been hopping around the galaxy, systematically investigating the planets on the list and, occasionally, at the behest of the Council, they would be redirected to other planets. The missions were covert, and if not, they were diplomatic, and the two Jedi kept their promise to the Council to remain subtle.

Except for the fire fight on Akiva. But that wasn't their fault.

Above all else, the Jedi were _bored_. Most of the planets they visited were small, without major cities or ports, sparsely populated and governed by a small city that took direction from a larger, more populated planet in the sector. Once a month or so, they would be directed to major cities where they would refuel and Quinlan, gleefully, would drag the reluctant Kenobi to the nearest bar so the younger Jedi could watch the Kiffar make a fool of himself.

Despite his complaining, Obi-Wan didn't mind that much. Quinlan's nights of letting go gave Kenobi the chance to do the same. He'd sit back and watch the Kiffar drink himself into a stupor, drag women back to the rooms they would rent, and while the Kiffar was debauching himself, Obi-Wan would sit quietly in the next room over, eyes closed and breathing deep as he connected with the Dark Side.

All his free time was spent in deep study of the Force, practicing at any chance he got the strength and resolve of the light, and when Quinlan went off to find sexual release with as many women as he could find, Obi-Wan tested what he was learning on himself as he stirred the Dark Side awake. The smooth voice in the back of his mind rarely stopped, eating away at him and leaving him feeling empty and unbalanced until he let go his stubborn control and allowed the Dark Side to take him.

At first, his release was savage, uncontrolled as the Dark Side took him with a vengeance, hissing and roaring as if a dam had been broken, raging at having been contained. As he learned more, as he became stronger in the Force and more focused, his releases became more controlled, less violent, and more powerful, the Dark Side slowly submitting to the control of the Jedi. Before long, their monthly port visits became a time for Obi-Wan to experiment, releasing the Dark Side with little difficulty and allowing it to flood through him, making him stronger and more balanced than he was without it, the darkness slowly becoming one with him as Kenobi shaped it to fit his will.

With control in place, Obi-Wan began bringing people to his room as well, but while Quinlan was in the next room over moaning his release into a willing girl, Kenobi was commanding unwilling participants to do his bidding. The Jedi always had a talent for the Mind Trick, but with the Dark Side fueling him, an arsenal of new options and abilities opened up to him. The Force suggestion the Jedi practiced was a gentle suggestion that made the subject believe that the idea was theirs, a strong presence that convinced the individual that the Jedi was right. But the Dark Side made it a command, actively ignored what the subject wanted as it tore their will away and mentally slaved them to the Force user that was practicing it. Unlike the Jedi suggestion, which did not work on the particularly willful or intelligent, the dark counterpart could work on _anyone_ , provided that the user was strong enough. It tore away will, intelligence, morality, and nothing else mattered but the will of the Dark Side that commanded them.

And Obi-Wan Kenobi was getting _very_ good at it.

He did know, of course, that a Jedi could resist it, as could someone particularly strong in the Force, but beyond that, he could control anyone. And he did. Their nights in port was filled with release for the both of them, and Obi-Wan sat within him room with the people he commanded come with him, practicing his skills and ordering them to do... _anything_. He learned that he didn't need to savage the minds of people, as the Sith spirit had done to him long ago. One truly skilled in mind manipulation could simply command them to give him the information he needed, and as Master Yoda had done with him to see the vision he had, Obi-Wan slowly learned to command others to simply surrender information, memories, and thoughts, allowing him to rake through someone's mind without destroying them. Of course, mentally destroying a person was _always_ an option...

Obi-Wan didn't take that option, though he knew he would if he was pushed. He was growing stronger, not just in the Force, but in the Dark Side as well, and as his control increased, he slowly allowed the darkness to sit in his mind on a regular basis, which left him centered and balanced, the steady release making him feel... _liberated_. He was not free, no, but he was getting there, and the constant presence of the Dark Side made him feel at ease, much more comfortable in his body, the sharp tongue he was often rebuked for coming much easier to him. He felt... _truly_ himself for the first time in as long as he could remember.

However, despite their nights in port, the Jedi were otherwise bored out of their minds. This wasn't like the mission in Sith space. These were routine check-ups under the guise of Sith hunting. They sensed no Dark Side, no Sith, no sinister force. Just an undercurrent of dissatisfaction in the places they visited, which left the Jedi fielding the incessant complaints of the inhabitants of the planets. It was straining their patience, which left them here, on a ship headed to some little backwater planet that nobody cared about. It was just over a month since their last port visit, and tensions were high, especially now that, after a year of living together on a ship that was far too small for their conflicting personalities, Quinlan's careless personal habits were beginning to creep out of the comfort of his room. And Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't having _any_ of it.

" _Quinlan_!" He howled as he entered the cockpit. All he wanted to do was run over the pointless data he's collected for the fifth time that day. Maybe analyze some of the flora samples he collected on their recent trip to Kiros. But _no_. Quinlan Vos had left _food_ on the _control console_. _"Quinlan_!" he shouted again, reaching out with the Force and pulling _hard_ on the Kiffar's consciousness, an action that was met with a loud crashing from the Jedi's room.

"Damn it, Obi-Wan, _what_!" Quinlan came out into the hall, rubbing his head and glaring at his fuming friend.

"You left _food_ in the cockpit! How many times do I have to tell you, the control deck _isn't a table_!"

"I keep telling you, there's no view where we keep our actual table!"

"You don't need a view to eat!"

"Maybe _you_ don't, but I do! For...meditative purposes."

"Oh, _please_ , you don't meditate! You _never_ meditate! If you're going to eat in the cockpit, at least clean up after yourself!"

Quinlan rolled his eyes. "Kriffing hell, Kenobi, if I wanted to listen to your nagging, I'd ask you to be my girlfriend."

"Well the joke's on you, Quinlan, because I wouldn't say yes, even if you asked _nicely_!" He crossed his arms, leaning against the smooth, cold metal of the wall. "And while we're on it, when are you going to clean your room, there's no room to even _sleep_ in there."

"Now you're breaking the rules!" The Kiffar strode down the hall and stood right before the disdainful Jedi, face close to the bored, relaxed blue eyes of his friend. "We said that what happens in our rooms is our own business, so why do you care about my mess!"

"Because you do it _specifically_ to irritate me."

"So? It's still in _my room_."

"Yes," Kenobi drawled, standing up straight so he was nearly the height of the Kiffar. "And _now_ your mess is _outside_ your room, which makes the whole thing my business."

"You know, we would be living in perfect harmony if you just _relaxed_ , you uptight son of a bitch."

"No, _you_ would be living in harmony. _I_ would be driven to the sweet embrace of the Dark Side so I could cope with _you and your mess_."

The Kiffar leaned forward, their faces close, but Kenobi did not back away. "Oh, _Obi_ , we can fix this. You clearly just need to be _railed. Hard_."

Obi-Wan's expression was deadpan; this was Quinlan's solution to basically everything. "Even if that were true, which it _isn't_ , I fear you wouldn't be up to the task." The Jedi turned away from the sputtering Kiffar and went back to the cockpit, Vos following close behind him.

"You underestimate me, Kenobi," he purred, his long fingers reaching up and stroking the smooth, blond hair before Obi-Wan smacked his hand away. "We can do it _right here_. You can just bend over the control console here and I can drive the tension _right_ out of you."

"You really need to get to a port, don't you."

" _I really need to get to a port, Kenobi_."

"Tell you what," the Jedi purred, drawing closer to the Kiffar and laying an elegant hand on his chest. "You clean up the mess you left _outside_ your room, and I'll forget this conversation ever happened."

"...deal." Quinlan quickly scooped up his mess and left the cockpit, and Obi-Wan settled back into the pilot's chair, sighing in satisfaction as the ship hummed beneath him. A moment later, Quinlan came back and settled into his own seat, watching with a satisfied smirk as a plate drifted across the viewport.

"...Quinlan? Did you throw your plate out the airlock?"

"Yup. You might be able to get me to clean up my mess, but there's no way I am going to be washing a dish. _Ever_."

Kenobi groaned, rubbing hit temple. Between his restriction of the Dark Side, the smooth, compelling voice whispering at the back of his mind, and the continuous antics of Quinlan Vos, his mind finally had enough and began to throb with pain. Like Quinlan, Obi-Wan also needed release.

The com began to flash, and Kenobi didn't move, leaving the Kiffar to lean over and answer the call, the hologram of Mace Windu standing before them. "Please, _please_ tell us you have something exciting," Quinlan drawled. "It's been _so boring_. All Kenobi does, _all day_ , is _molest me_." Mace looked at the Kiffar skeptically, then looked to Obi-Wan, but the young Jedi didn't move. Without any denial or outcry, the Kiffar threw his arm over his face. "It's true and it's _awful!_ All the time, in the middle of the night, in the shower, against walls, bent over _tables_." He looked out from under his arm. Neither of the Jedi had moved or reacted at all. Frowning, he quickly cried, "There is no end to his lust, Master Windu! I have been _ravaged_!"

Finally, Windu sighed. "Do you know how I know none of that's true, Quinlan? This whole tirade began with how bored you were, and if any of this was actually happening, you wouldn't be bored. You'd be _thrilled_."

"... _I just want something to happen around here_! I'd rather be fighting the Sith!"

"Well, you're in luck then. The Council is sending you to Cato Neimoidia."

"We've been there," Obi-Wan drawled, looking with bored eyes at the hologram. "There wasn't anything there either. Just a lot of frustrated locals."

Mace shook his head. "Not anymore. Viceroy Nute Gunray has returned."

That got the Jedi's attention, and both men shot up, sitting straight in their seats, their eyes sharp and focused. "Is the trial over?" Kenobi said swiftly "What was the outcome, why was he released? Did you talk to him?!"

"Patience, Obi-Wan," the Master said softly, holding his hand up. "He underwent four trials in the Galactic Senate, but he was released and he returned home."

" _How_ ," Kenobi snarled, feeling bitter rage rise up in him. "How could he have done what he did and _not_ be imprisoned for it!"

"I don't know," Mace said softly, observing the angry Jedi. "We weren't able to talk with him either. The Senate wouldn't allow it. After his trials, he was allowed to return to his position as the Viceroy of the Trade Federation."

" _How is this possible?!_ What is wrong with the Repbilic!"

Quinlan reached out to his friend. "Obi-Wan, calm down..."

" _No!_ I won't! This isn't justice! Where is the justice for what happened on Naboo?! Where is the justice for Padmé Amidala?! Where is the justice for what happened to Qui-Gon?! _Where is my justice?!_ "

" _Obi-Wan_!" the Master snapped, cold and hard, and Kenobi glared at the man, but slowly calmed. "I _understand_. The Council understands this as the will of the Force, but many of us were angry as well. For thousands of years, the Jedi Order has stood for peace and justice. We will not abandon that now."

He took a few deep breaths, and slowly, Obi-Wan suppressed the rage, molding it into fierce determination. "What will you have us do, Master?"

"You are headed to Cato Neimoidia as representatives of the Republic. You are to meet with Senator Lott Dod, but you are really there to find and question Nute Gunray. The Senate wouldn't let us question him, but he isn't in Republic custody anymore."

Kenobi grinned. "I can do that."

"Learn everything you can, Obi-Wan. We can't allow this opportunity to pass us by. But try not to make a mess," Mace drawled, and the other two Jedi scoffed.

"Oh, _please_ ," the Kiffar laughed. "We have been on our best behavior for a _really_ long time now."

"We won't disappoint you, Master Windu." Mace nodded, and the hologram shut off as the call was cut. Both Jedi looked at each other and grinned.

"Hey, Quinlan."

"Hey, Obi-Wan."

"You thinking what I am?"

"Were you thinking that Cato Neimoidia has a major city with a major port?"

Obi-Wan's grin widened. "I was."

" _Thank the Force_!" Obi-Wan smirked at his companion as he punched in the coordinates for the Corellian Run, the route that would take them into the Colonies, which was the closest they had been to home in a year. "How long before we're there!"

"A few hours. We can take the Corellian Run most of the way, but we'll have to jump to smaller routes once we hit the Colonies."

"I get the shower first!"

"You're welcome to it, I was going to meditate anyway."

Quinlan rolled his eyes and rushed to his room, leaving Kenobi alone to formulate a plan and sink himself into the Force.

* * *

"Alright, listen," Obi-Wan said softly as they walked away from their ship on the landing dock of the opulent bridge city. "We need to keep a low profile tonight so we don't scare Gunray away."

"Uh huh, low profile."

"Quinlan, are you even listening?" His hand shot out and grabbed the other Jedi and they stopped, Quinlan's eyes anxious and eager, and Obi-Wan could sympathize. The sun was setting, and the lights of the city were flickering to life, and both Jedi were nearly coming out of their skin. They had been cooped up in their ship for a long time, the monotony of the mission giving them less excitement than they had arguing with each other on the ship. They needed this mission, and what was even better was that the Neimoidians were expecting a Republic delegation to arrive as a good-will gesture. They weren't expecting Jedi, and the ship they flew in on wasn't the ship they were expecting. It gave them complete anonymity, at least until they announced themselves, and while that made Quinlan bold, it made Obi-Wan cautious.

"They don't know we're here, we need to keep it that way."

"Obi-Wan, _relax_! They don't know we're here, that's the _point_. We can do what we want!"

"I know, just..." He sighed, pulling his hood up and drawing his cloak closer to him. "Just don't go too crazy. We need to be in perfect form tomorrow."

"I'll be fine tomorrow. But tonight, I'm going to get _trashed_."

"Quin..."

"More trashed than _you_ got."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Not a chance." He grinned at his friend, the younger Jedi looking at him with vast irritation, and they walked together to the nearest bar. Cato Neimoidia served as the headquarters of the Trade Federation, which made the entire planet vastly wealthy, and it's capital was a major hub of trade that brought hundred of different species to it. The wealth and diversity of the bridge city was reflected in the bar they entered, with several species milling about the smooth, well-kept room, and the bar sported the widest selection that the Jedi had ever seen. And much to Quinlan's delight, there were _many_ females, a good deal of them wanton and under-dressed.

"Looks like it's going to be a good night for you," Kenobi purred, and Quinlan nodded absently, brown eyes raking over a group of very attractive women.

"Oh, it is. I can feel it."

"I'll come get you in the morning, and you better be ready to go when I do."

Quinlan flashed him his most charming smile. "You got it, boss." And then he was gone, weaving through the bar and grabbing a drink, easily flirting with a very receptive Twi'lek. Obi-Wan smirked and looked at the occupants of the establishment, but his sharp blue eyes were looking for completely different things than Quinlan, settling on two very well-dressed Neimoidians sitting next to a large, armed guard that Kenobi recognized as a Zabrak. The Jedi smirked as he approached the bar, sliding into the seat next to the smooth-skinned female Neimoidian. The guard snarled and laid a hand on his weapon.

"Well, hello there!" Kenobi chirped, good natured and friendly, and the slit eyes of the Neimoidians narrowed suspiciously. "I couldn't help but notice that you seem out of place here."

"Mind your own business, human," the guard growled, and Obi-Wan put his hands in the air.

"Now, now, don't be hostile!" He laughed when he said it, smiling, but the weight of the Force was behind his words, and the guard seemed to sway in his seat, his hand dropping from his weapon. "Why are we here tonight?"

"Celebrating," the female said smoothly. "The Trade Federation is back to business."

"The Viceroy has returned," the male drawled. "Trade nearly stopped without him, but it can continue now. His plan will make it more lucrative than before."

"Are you involved in this plan?" Kenobi asked the Neimoidians softly, and they nodded.

"Rune Haako and I come from the same clutch," the female said proudly.

"He is the second in command to the Viceroy, so we will benefit greatly from this."

His blue eyes narrowed, a faint smile playing on the Jedi's lips. "Yes, I know who Rune Haako is." He leaned in, looking the two over. "I think we have a lot we could discuss. I have a room very close to here, we should all go!"

The male glared and he stood up from his seat, stance aggressive. "What are you trying at, human? If you want a companion, there are _lots_ of others here that would stoop that low."

Obi-Wan laughed loudly, leaning against the bar and completely un-threatened when the guard snapped to and stood, looming tall over the Jedi. "Oh, sweetie, I wasn't asking. The three of you are coming with me." The slitted Neimoidian eyes immediately slid out of focus, and the female stood, the two ready to obey, but the Zabrak struggled, jaw clenched and beginning to sweat. The sharp blue eyes fell on him. "You too. I won't ask again."

This time, the guard did not resist, and Obi-Wan could feel his submission through the Force. The Jedi rose to his feet and gestured for them to follow him, and the four silently left the bar. The streets were crowded with nightlife, with people advertising their business, with young adults exhibiting their various mating rituals, with drunken bar patrons stumbling around with large groups of friends, and it made for a slow, easy walk to the hotel, the Jedi smiling and breathing in the temperate air. It was going to be a good night.

They walked in silence until they arrived at his room, and the Jedi opened the door, directing them into the large, spacious area. He made certain to pull the right mental strings to get the biggest space available, and the hotel delivered. He gestured to the couch, and his three companions sat, eyes snapping into focus as Kenobi lifted his control over them. They were disoriented, confused, and the Jedi breathed in deep, exhaling slowly as he let go of his carefully placed control, allowing the Dark Side to swell within him, filling him with power and warmth as the tamed beast swirled around him.

"What have you done!" the male Neimodian cried, standing and reeling on his captor, and the Zabrak drew his weapon, aiming the blaster at the Jedi, but Kenobi just smirked and lowered his hood.

"I'd prefer to play nice, boys," he quietly drawled, extending his hand and the Zabrak dropped to his knees, the weapon falling to the floor as the bodyguard clutched his head. The Neimoidian's eyes widened in fear, and he quietly sat next to his companion, hands folded in his lap.

"What do you want..."

"Information," he drawled, coming around to stand in front of the couch, yellow eyes running over them. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt any of you." He used the Force to move the dropped weapon, placing it on a high shelf and smirking as the already wide eyes of the Neimoidians grew wider. "I just needed to get to know your species, since I'm going to be dealing with one tomorrow, and I really don't like going into a situation without having as much information as possible at my disposal."

"What do you need to know?" the female said softly, reasonably, and without the overwhelming fear the male was exhibiting.

"I've come to understand that your species is greedy, weak-willed and fearful, and that does seem to be true, based on your companion here." Her eyes narrowed defiantly, and Kenobi laughed, completely amused by the creature. "See, usually when I do this, I just take what I want. But it _is_ true you are weak-willed. I barely had to do a thing to get you to come with me. So this is turning out to be less exciting than I hoped."

" _Please_ ," the male said swiftly, and the bright yellow eyes shot to him, narrowing in irritation. "Just say what you want, I-"

" _Shut up_." The man fell silent immediately, and his female companion looked at Kenobi with large, interested eyes.

"You're a Jedi," she said softly. "I have heard the Jedi can do what you just did."

"I am."

"So what is it you need to know?"

Kenobi smiled. "I need to know the mind of your people."

The red eyes narrowed, her smooth, gray head nodding to the male next to her. "Take him."

Kenobi grinned wickedly, yellow eyes burning as he extended his hand and dove into the man's mind. It opened up before him with no resistance whatsoever, and the Jedi frowned in disappointment. This was far too easy, and while he did gain useful information on the Neimoidian mind, he wasn't feeling the wash of excitement he usually felt when he tore into the minds of other creatures. It was like asking Master Windu to complete the youngling lightsaber practice. It was... _insulting_. Growling in frustration, he released the male.

"Did you find what you needed?" the female asked, her large red eyes interested, fascinated by what was happening.

"No," Kenobi snarled, extending his hand toward her. She was clearly more intelligent, and her mind might prove a greater challenge. The red eyes widened, and she made to move away for just a moment before the Force grabbed her, and Obi-Wan combed through her mind, and nearly snarled in frustration when she offered no more resistance than the male. She didn't have any information that could be considered useful either. He released her, and she fell back on the couch, limp and dazed like her companion. With a wave of his hand, Kenobi released the Zabrak, and the large creature coughed, breathing hard to catch his breath. The Jedi flopped on the bed, huffing in frustration and closing his eyes, feeling the Dark Side thrash and rage.

"What are you doing?" the Zabrak growled, cautiously approaching the bed where the Jedi lay.

"Wasting my time, apparently. The Neimoidians are _useless_."

"They are weak," the Zabrak growled in agreement. "That's why they need the strong to defend them."

Obi-Wan scoffed. "You're wasting your time. If you're so much stronger than they are, why aren't _you_ ruling _them_?"

The Zabrak shrugged. "They pay me."

"And that is why they are stronger than you. It's _pathetic_." Obi-Wan smiled as he watched the guard bristle. "You might have what I need." The Zabrak's face contorted in rage, but only for a moment, and then a haze settled over his mind as the Jedi reached out to him. He shook his horned head, trying to clear his mind and focus, but Kenobi was grinning maliciously as he quickly tore down his resistance and sapped away his will to fight. The Zabrak dropped to his knees, eyes blank and dazed.

"This is more fun already," Kenobi purred sitting up on the bed and watching the last shreds of resistance disappear from the man. "You will obey me, understand?"

"Yes, Master..."

Kenobi hissed as pleasure shot through him, the Dark Side purring in satisfaction, powering the Jedi and waiting for his command. "Are you a mercenary?"

"No, Master. A guard at Lott Dod's Palace."

"The Senator? What are you doing away from the Palace?"

"I guard the family of Rune Haako. He is important to the Senator."

Kenobi leaned back again, his mind turning, concentrating on connecting all the information he had gathered on the extended mission, trying to make a cohesive story of it all. His yellow eyes narrowed as he heard the door to the room behind him open, and he heard the low, easy laugh of Quinlan Vos and at least three girls. He growled as the laughter and whispers quickly became loud, passionate moans, and he got off the bed, eager to put distance between himself and the Jedi in the room next-door. He strode to the bed and pointed to the dazed Neimoidians. "You two. Go to the room next to this one. My friend is in there, and you will pleasure him." The red eyes looked up at him, blinking slowly in understanding. "Both of you. Go now."

The two rose from the couch and left the room, and Kenobi threw himself on the vacant couch. "Come here, Zabrak." The guard did as he was commanded, coming to kneel before the Jedi. "Here's what I'm thinking. Tomorrow, I'm supposed to meet with Senator Dod, which _isn't_ going to happen, since I'm actually going to find Viceroy Gunray. Is he in the Palace?"

"Yes, Master..."

"Where?"

"He has taken the Royal Chambers."

"And those are..."

"...in the Palace, Master." Kenobi groaned, sitting up and closing his eyes.

"Open your mind to me, I need to see the Palace." The Zabrak did as he was told, but deep within him, the creature still resisted, and Kenobi grinned. He truly did appreciate the challenge. He sent the Dark Side into the man's mind, not to tear into him, but to gently coax him to relax, submit, yield to his Master, and with a groan, the Zabrak slowly complied, his resistance melting away into blind obedience to the Jedi in his mind. The memories were hazy and unfocused, and it took a moment for Kenobi to find images of the palace. He watched carefully as he ran through the memories, laying out a mental schematic of the large building in his mind, taking in the detail of every room, every corridor, every secret passageway until he knew the palace as if it was his own.

The Zabrak whimpered as Kenobi left his mind, leaving him feeling empty and yearning, and the Jedi laid back, eyes closed and trying to tune out the rhythmic pounding on the wall coming from the other room. "You've been useful." The guard purred in satisfaction, and Kenobi smiled lazily. "I can find use for you tomorrow as well. I'll need you in the palace in the morning."

"As you command, Master..."

"Glad to hear it." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and breathed deeply, releasing himself completely and feeling the Dark Side wash over him, comforting and stable and making him feel relaxed and complete.


	25. The Viceroy

_Chapter 25: The Viceroy_

In the morning, Kenobi went to Quinlan's room, knocked carefully, and when the man didn't answer, he forced the door open and walked inside. There were _six_ naked people in the room, all of them sleeping deeply and scattered across the room, as if they had simply been tossed inside. Quinlan was halfway on the bed, head resting on a human girl's stomach. Grinning broadly, Kenobi reached into the Force, felt Quinlan's calm, sleeping presence, and slammed into his consciousness, the Kiffar yelping quickly awake and grabbing at his head while the other Jedi laughed.

"Kriffing hell..." Vos groaned, looking about the room and glaring at the other Jedi. "What's wrong with you. Why didn't you knock!"

"I _did_ knock, Quin, but you didn't answer. And I did say that I would come get you, so here I am."

"I hate you."

"Careful, that's not the way of the Jedi." Kenobi smirked as Quinlan set to picking up his clothing, sorting through the heaps all around the room until he had collected all his belongings. "You know what _is_ the way of the Jedi?"

"Letting your friends sleep?"

"No. Making fun of them for sleeping with _Neimoidians_."

Quinlan's eyes flew open and he looked around the room, his brown eyes falling on the two Neimoidians, and he paled considerably, his gold tattoo standing out in stark contrast on his face. "I would be _very appreciative_ if this didn't leave this room."

"We'll see about that, won't we."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are _truly_ evil. We've got to get you back to Coruscant before you get any worse."

"No, we need to get to the Ambassador. Dress quickly, we've got work to do, and I don't think you want to be here when all of them wake up." The Kiffar looked about the room, saw the others begin to stir, and, quickly cursing under his breath, he threw his clothing on and dragged Obi-Wan out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Remind me not to drink like that again."

"Even if I did, you'd ignore me."

"...yeah, I would." They left the hotel, walking out into the streets with long strides, the city already alive and busy, and Quinlan clutched his brown cloak closer to him. "So what's the plan?"

"You're going to entertain the Senator. I'm going to find Nute Gunray."

"Yeah, alright, I like that plan," Quinlan said, nodding. "But how about _you_ handle the Senator, and _I_ find the Viceroy."

Kenobi glared at him. "Last time we were on a diplomacy mission, you left me to entertain _three_ horribly boring diplomats while you made off with one of their daughters. And you were _loud_ , covering for you wasn't easy. You _owe_ me."

"...damn it. _Fine_." He crossed his arms, the palace visible at the end of the long, opulent street. "But you'll call me if you need help."

"Of course. We won't be far away from each other. Don't forget, the Sith Lord may have been here at one point. Touch _everything_."

"Will do, boss."

"I have to leave you here." He smiled, laying a hand on the older Jedi's shoulder. "May the Force be with you, Quinlan. Don't let me down."

Quinlan rolled his eyes. "You sound like the Council. I hope you don't end up there, I don't need another hard ass getting on my case..." He watched Quinlan walk into the crowd toward the Palace, saw him get held up by the guards on the bridge, and with the guards distracted, Obi-Wan managed to climb over the bridge, slowly creeping along the edge and past the guards, not pulling himself up until he was on the side of the palace.

He closed his eyes, imagining the layout of the palace that he drew from the Zabrak's mind. There was a servant's entrance around the back, and his Zabrak should have been stationed just inside.

"They sent a _Jedi_?" he could hear one of the Neimoidian dignitaries cry, the distress clear in his voice, and smirked when he heard Quinlan respond, "Of course they sent a Jedi! Who else is better to offer good-will and friendship on behalf of the Republic!"

The Kiffar was an excellent distraction, if nothing else, and Kenobi was glad he had him as he snuck around back, scanning the walls for the service entrance. It didn't take him long to find, and once outside, he closed his eyes, sensing the life forms nearby. There were only two, and one of them was marked with complete submission to the Dark Side. His Zabrak. Kenobi smirked, reaching to the soldier through the Force, and he felt the man shudder, the result of his swift surrender to the will of the Jedi, and the guard opened the door, kneeling when Obi-Wan walked through.

"What are you doing?!" the other guard snarled, drawing his weapon and pointing it at the Jedi, but he suddenly dropped it, grasping his head and sliding to the floor, convulsing.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan drawled as he stepped over the man, his guard following him. "I don't exactly have time for gentle treatment." He looked around the narrow hallway, eyes narrowed in concentration and pulling his black hood over his head.. "Can we get to the Viceroy without leaving they service hallways?"

"Yes, Master. Until the end. We must walk down the top hallway to get to the room."

"Lead me there."

"Yes, Master." The large guard pushed past the Jedi, and Obi-Wan closely followed behind him, sharp eyes looking down each hallway they passed, the servants in the halls quickly averting their eyes when they saw him. It did not take long for the two to climb three flights of long, narrow stairs, and before long, Obi-Wan found himself standing before a door at the end of the hall.

"Is this it?" He knew the layout, but being in the small, cramped hallways was disorienting.

"Yes, Master."

The Jedi nodded, closing his eyes and allowing the Dark Side to fill him. This was far more personal than he admitted before, but now, his rage that this _creature_ was allowed free overtook him, yellow eyes peering out from under the shadows of his hood. If the Viceroy was responsible for what had happened on Naboo, than Kenobi would make sure he suffered. He thought of Padmé, and how she had struggled during the crisis on her planet, and it only served to make him angrier, even as the rational part of him struggled to understand why he was thinking so much of her now. He hadn't had a single thought in her direction for over a year, but now, her plight enraged him

If Gunray _wasn't_ responsible, though, if he was simply the pathetic puppet of someone much more powerful...well, Kenobi would be sure to show him the power of the Dark Side.

"You will wait outside the door to the bedroom and make certain nobody enters. I mean that, keep everyone out, at any cost."

"Yes, Master."

"Come, lead the way." They left the service corridor, the door opening into a large, ornate hallway, and the guard led him down the hall, stopping before an elaborate double door inlaid with gold. Kenobi rolled his eyes. He was sick of the aggrandizing nature of the Neimoidians. The guard planted himself in front of the doors, and Obi-Wan opened the door, quietly slipped inside, and shut it behind him. In front of a large, open window, stood Nute Gunray, staring out over the ocean and the long bridges that linked the separate islands of the city.

He heard the Viceroy sniffle in irritation, his head lifting as if he were somehow superior, and he wheezed, "I told you, I am not to be disturbed."

"Oh?" The Viceroy slowly turned, his large, wide eyes growing comically larger as he looked upon the hooded man, piercing yellow eyes peering out from under the black hood, mouth upturned in an amused smirk. With a strangled yell, Nute Gunray moved to jump out of the window, but Kenobi grabbed him out of the air with the Force. "Oh, no, no, you don't get it _that_ easy, Viceroy," Kenobi purred, dropping the man in to a large armchair, waiving his hand in the air and the window closed, the heavy red velvet curtains drawing swiftly over them and leaving the room in a dim, red light.

"P-p-p-please, my Lord, _I'm sorry_!" the Neimoidian stammered, fear gripping him and shaking uncontrollably. "I thought the plan would work, _you_ told me the plan would work, it was the Jedi's fault, the _Jedi_!"

"Wow, _you_ are something special, aren't you," Kenobi purred, more amused than angry as he watched the pathetic creature writhe under his gaze.

Shaking, Gunray finally looked at the man, confusion crossing his face, and he sat up a little straighter. "Y-you're not Lord Sidious," the Viceroy ventured carefully, and Obi-Wan froze. _Sidious_. The Trade Federation were pawns after all. "I-I had heard the other Sith was killed."

"He was."

"S-so you are the new one?" Kenobi said nothing, just looked at the terrified man with burning yellow eyes. "Please, tell Lord Sidious I am still loyal, just... _delayed_. Please."

"What did you tell the Jedi." Nothing, he knew it was nothing. Mace had said as much, but he needed the man scared if he was going to talk.

" _Nothing_!" The voice was high-pitched, strained, and he could tell that the creature was lying. But... _how_. He knew the Neimoidian didn't talk to the Jedi, but he was clearly lying. He was missing something. Kenobi reached out and grabbed the squirming man with the Force, eyes bugging out and large mouth gasping for breath.

"You're lying. I know you're lying. I can _feel it_. Haven't you learned how dangerous it is to lie to us?"

Gunray whimpered as he was released, grasping at his throat and slumping into the oversized chair, his eyes unable to leave the glowing yellow of the man before him. "I-I told one. One Jedi came to me after my capture. Dooku, he was called, I told him everything!"

"Everything..." This changed everything. Pieces were slowly falling into place, pieces that had been missing from the beginning, and the picture they were making wasn't one that Obi-Wan wanted to see.

"Everything!" Gunray began shaking again. "Please, I just did what Lord Sidious said! He promised he'd keep the Senate busy, we should have had more time! But the _Jedi_!"

" _I already know about the Jedi_ ," Kenobi hissed, and the Neimoidian scrambled to the floor, bowing before Obi-Wan and spouting apologies, and Kenobi sneered. This creature was a waste of life. It was a folly that the Jedi held all life sacred when creatures like Viceroy Nute Gunray were allowed to exist. "When did you last meet with Sidious?"

"Never, not in person!" The yellow eyes narrowed, and the Viceroy scooted away, head scraping the ground and hoping that it was enough to keep him alive. "He contacted the Trade Federation via hologram, he proposed his idea and pledged his support and he rarely contacted us after that!"

" _What. Idea_."

"The blockade of Naboo! He said the blockade would force the Senate to stop the taxation of trade routes to distant systems!"

Kenobi laughed, loud and harsh and bordering on maniacal. It was _absurd_ , this whole thing. This Sith Lord, this _Sidious_ , was manipulating _taxation of trade routes_. It made no sense. The Sith Lord would only see the Neimoidians as tools, and Kenobi knew this because _he_ was disgusted with the Neimoidians as well. There was no way this Sidious could see any value in the Viceroy, because he certainly didn't. Something else was going on.

The blazing yellow eyes fell on Gunray, and the Viceroy backed up quickly, scuttling along the ground and frantically begging for mercy. "Oh, stop it, begging never helped anyone," Obi-Wan drawled, lifting the man into the air. "Your kind are weak, your resistance is non-existent." Kenobi grinned. "But this is still going to hurt. Because I _want_ it to."

The Jedi reached into the Neimoidian's mind with the Force, the Dark Side raging through him, and he ripped into his consciousness, tearing it open and looking at what was inside while the man howled with pain, tortured by the wrath of the Dark Side. The Viceroy had no defenses to speak of, like the other Neimoidians Obi-Wan had handled, and he tore through his mind with no regard to the person he strongly held. The memories were vibrant, vivid, his fear enhancing the image, and Obi-Wan steeled himself for what he knew would come. This creature had seen the Sith Lord, had spoken to him, and the last time Kenobi had connected with a creature that had done this, he was nearly killed. That was over a year ago, and he was stronger now. The Dark Side was a vital part of him, and it would not happen again.

He grabbed hold of a memory of the Viceroy and his fellows sitting around a long table, a hologram projected over the shining surface, the blue figure hooded, his voice smooth and sinister, easily commanding the room, and Obi-Wan felt himself waiver. He heard the voice, he did, and he _recognized it_ , but the more he listened, the more the soft, calm voice left him feeling hazy, his recognition of the speaker leaving him completely as the Sith's voice, smooth and coaxing, flooded his mind. In the memory, he couldn't see Sidious' eyes, but he felt his penetrating stare, as if the Lord was there in the room, right there, not looking at the Neimoidians in the vision, but gazing _directly_ into Obi-Wan.

He played the memory over and over again, the Viceroy writhing and screaming in his grasp, but Kenobi could hear none of it. All he could hear was the voice of Sidious stroking his mind and calming the Dark Side, controlling it, and all the Jedi could think of doing was submitting to the Sith Lord, kneeling before him and calling him Master.

Just as soon as he had the thought, everything inside him rose against it, his defenses snapping into place and even the Dark Side was howling in fury. The voice was gone, as was the image of the Sith Lord as the Force itself dragged Kenobi out of Nute Gunray's mind, the Viceroy dropping to the ground and thrashing violently, grabbing his head and screaming in pain, the hands of the Jedi in his mind still keenly felt. Obi-Wan's breath was ragged and panting, his legs shaking from all that had happened. In one day, he had learned more than he had learned in his year away from Coruscant. The Sith Lord Sidious was close, _his_ , and Kenobi wasn't letting go.

He closed his eyes and looked for Quinlan, finding him and urgently sending him a message through the Force: _We're leaving_.

The Kiffar responded quickly: _On the way_.

The Jedi threw open the window, not sparing a glance toward the tortured Neimoidian as he jumped to the ground below.

* * *

Obi-Wan got to the ship before Quinlan, and he sat in the cockpit, hood pulled back and deep in thought, absently stroking his bead as he coaxed the Dark Side to calm. Everything had fallen into place. He understood nearly everything.

The crisis on Naboo was started by the Trade Federation at the behest of the Sith Lord, a man called Sidious. For what reason, Obi-Wan had no idea, but from what the Viceroy had said, the Sith Lord had power in the Senate, and that lead to an _extremely_ disturbing thought: the Sith were exerting control within the Republic. That actually explained Nute Gunray's easy release and the Jedi inability to question him. It could also explain why there _was_ a Jedi that questioned him, apparently without the Council's knowledge or approval, but the notion was distressing.

Obi-Wan never knew Qui-Gon's Master, but he spoke of him often. Dooku was held in very high regard, so when Kenobi returned from Dathomir the first time to learn that the old Master had left the Order, it was shocking, but it all made sense if Sidious was involved. The more Kenobi looked at what he learned, the more it seemed likely that Dooku had fallen, joined the Dark Side and the Sith Lord under the guise of Darth Tyranus. Nothing else explained how the Jedi spoke to Nute Gunray when Mace Windu was refused. It seemed very likely that by the time Obi-Wan fought Maul, Dooku had already turned to the Dark Side, and Maul's death gave him the reason he needed to leave and join Sidious as his new apprentice. All the pieces made sense. This had to be the truth, he _felt_ it was, but all this left him with a single, pressing question.

What would he tell the Jedi Council?

There was a possibility that the Masters wouldn't believe him, but his evidence was pretty sound. The bigger issue was how much he would say about _Sidious_. He knew he should, but he also knew that a name like that was _nothing_ to go on. It also wasn't helping that the voice that had been silently buzzing in the back of his mind for the better part of a _year_ had suddenly erupted, not louder, but smoother, more comforting, coaxing his strained mind into submission, easing him away from revealing the name of the Sith. The information was _his_ to keep, to hold on to. He didn't _need_ to tell the Jedi. It wouldn't help anyway.

Kenobi shook his head, growling as he tried to clear the smooth voice stroking his mind. Before, it whispered _The Force shall set me free_ over and over and over again until the young Jedi learned to tune it out. He found, though, that he believed it despite himself, and he learned that he didn't _have_ to ignore it; when the Dark Side was in his mind, it drowned the little voice out. But now it was more insistent, more persistent, and Kenobi couldn't let the Dark Side in to drown it, not now...

Now all he could think of was how Dooku did it. How he stayed in the Jedi Temple, fallen to the Dark Side, slaved to Sidious, and the Jedi Masters _didn't know_.

He heard the door hiss open and close, the metallic twang of Quinlan's boots resounding off the floor as he quickly strode to the cockpit, throwing himself dramatically into the copilot's seat, grinning excitedly at his friend.

"Obi-Wan, _I felt it_!"

"Felt what..."

" _The Dark Side_! The _Sith_ , I felt it right there, in the palace!"

"Did you get a read on something, was he physically there?"

Quinlan waived the idea away. "No, no, this planet has nothing going on. I mean, something was _there_."

Kenobi felt something seize in his chest, and he realized that he was holding his breath. "Are you sure it was Sith?"

"Well, uh..." Quinlan shook his head. "I don't know, but I felt the Dark Side, and it was _strong_. Like, very strong, and when we have felt that before, it was usually on Sith Worlds. I think it's a safe bet." He paused, looking his friend over. "Didn't you feel it?"

"...I did." He took a deep breath, mulling over all the information and questions he had in his mind. He could tell Quinlan. At least _some_ of it. "The Trade Federation is being manipulated by the Sith."

"Oh, _shit_. Did the Viceroy tell you that?"

"Yes. He wasn't lying, he's being manipulated."

"We have to tell the Council!" Quinlan reached for the com, but Obi-Wan shot out a hand and grabbed the Kiffar's arm. "...Obi-Wan, they _have_ to know. This changes everything."

"I'm not saying they don't need to know. I'm saying we need to return to Coruscant and tell them in person." Kenobi took a deep, shaking breath. "With this, we found what we set out to find. This mission is over."

Quinlan's face dropped, and Kenobi saw real sadness there. "I'm going to miss being out here with you, you know. It'll be so much more difficult to irritate you when you're not two steps down the hall."

Obi-Wan scoffed, finally powering up the ship and sending the departure request to flight control. "You're talking like we won't see each other again. We will. We have been gone a _long_ time, the Council will want to keep us in the Temple for a little bit, if for nothing else, to get us integrated back into Jedi life."

"I always hated that," Quinlan sighed, leaning back in the seat as Kenobi lifted the ship off the ground. Obi-Wan looked at the Jedi out of the corner of his eye, and he understood how he felt. The Temple was always home to Obi-Wan, but Quinlan was a much more free, much wilder spirit, and being confined to Temple life left him restless, and Kenobi couldn't help bet feel that he might feel the same.

"You're going to have a lot to do." He smiled, kicking the Kiffar's seat. "You need to get rebound to Aayla, right?" The Master's eyes lit up.

"Oh, yeah! I made her promise to manipulate the Council for me. I bet she's done it by now. I bet she's _great_."

"She already was."

Quinlan smiled, his chest swelling in pride. "She really is. Hey, maybe you'll take a Padawan!"

He considered it, and his thoughts drifted to Qui-Gon and his new student, and Obi-Wan felt the familiar twinge of jealousy. Had his old Master forgotten about him yet? Was Anakin Skywalker truly the Padawan that Qui-Gon always wanted? He would be a year into his training, did young Skywalker show the promise and potential that Qui-Gon saw? Even though young, could Skywalker hold his own against him? The thoughts felt like poison, and he tried to push them away, but they wouldn't leave, running through his mind again and again until the Jedi was left feeling like _nothing_. The thought of his old Master _repulsed_ him.

"No, I don't think so," he said softly. "I still need to find the Sith. That mission is no place for a Padawan."

"Fair enough." Quinlan watched quietly as they hit hyperspace, the stars fading to white blurs. He punched the Jedi's arm.

" _Ow_! What are you doing?!"

"When you leave Coruscant on your next mission, if I'm not off-world, don't forget your buddy Quinlan."

Kenobi smiled. "Quinlan Vos. Nobody could _ever_ forget you."


	26. Scorched Earth

_Chapter 26: Scorched Earth_

Obi-Wan was holding his breath as the Council talked amongst themselves. He was trying to tune them out, eyes at the floor and tugging at the sleeve of his robe as he stood motionless in the center of the room, a similarly anxious Quinlan at his side. He had spent a long time thinking over all his information, weaving it into a coherent picture, one that the Council would believe, and after hours of toiling, Kenobi was ready to present the information. He didn't tell them everything, but he told them most of it.

The Council listened silently as Kenobi handed over the Sith datablock from Dromund Kaas, all his research notes, and told them about the undercurrent of unrest he found in the galaxy; how the Sith may have been preying on this, how the Nute Gunray was contacted by the Sith Lord and prompted into action against the Naboo, how the Viceroy _was_ visited by a Jedi when he was being held by the Republic, how that same Jedi had left the Order, how Dooku may have been Darth Tyranus, the Sith apprentice they had heard about. And now, Kenobi and Vos waited, the Council discussing the matter heatedly. The Jedi Masters were disturbed, distressed, and Obi-Wan could feel the turmoil, the upheaval, and when things got too heated, Yoda clacked his stick against the ground, and the room grew silent.

"Serious accusations, these are, Obi-Wan."

"...I know."

"Discuss this, the Council must. Wait outside, you will."

And with that, the matter was settled. Obi-Wan and Quinlan bowed deeply, and left the room, going to wait in the large antechamber, the wall of windows showing the sun set red and brilliant over the city, looking like a painting in its beauty.

"You can breathe now, Obi," Quinlan drawled softly, watching the younger Jedi pace restlessly.

"What if they don't believe it, Quin? What then? It would make our entire trip for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing. You learned a lot. _We_ learned a lot." Kenobi stopped before the large, glass walls and looked out over the city, the Kiffar coming to stand next to him silently.

"...they're out there, Quin. The Sith are out there, and they are watching and waiting and _laughing_ at us while the Jedi do _nothing_."

"Well... _you're_ doing something."

Obi-Wan scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and exhaling, his warm breath fogging the glass. "I'm not anything."

"Obi..."

"No, I'm not. Don't forget, my own Master left me for a more talented Padawan."

"...Qui-Gon would know about Dooku."

He breathed deeply, his thoughts drifting to his former Master, and Obi-Wan could feel bitter resentment coloring his every thought, a seething rage burning at the very core of him. "Qui-Gon would know about Dooku, you're right. But I can't imagine he'd take kindly to hearing me accuse his Master of being a Sith Lord. I don't think that will help our relationship any."

"Maybe not, but if anyone knows him, it's Qui-Gon. You need to talk to him. He could confirm what you believe, or put your fears to rest." Kenobi's eyes were cold and hard, and Quinlan smirked and patted the younger Jedi on the back. "The Obi-Wan I know wouldn't leave a single stone unturned for something as trivial as personal feeling."

"You're right." Kenobi sighed, shaking his head. "I know you're right. I'll talk to him."

"Need me to go with you?"

"Oh, _please_ ," Obi-Wan scoffed. "I'm not a child, I can handle talking to Qui-Gon Jinn. I'll do it after our meeting is concluded."

Quinlan yawned. "Think it'll take long? I'm exhausted, and I want to get back to Aayla."

"Our information is _really_ through. How long could this possibly take?"

Three hours later found Quinlan Vos sleeping haphazardly on a couch and Obi-Wan sitting cross-legged on the floor, deep in meditation and trying to suppress the growing rage. This shouldn't have been difficult. They shouldn't have been sent from the room to begin with. The Council should have heard what they had to say, and sent them out with the strongest Masters in the Order to seize Dooku from his lush, beautiful home planet and drag him in chains back to Coruscant. When the large door opened, Kenobi quickly got to his feet and walked right back into the chamber, not waiting for Quinlan to groggily get off the couch.

He stood before the Council, eying them with a mixture of hope and mistrust, and had to wait until Quinlan shuffled next to him, yawning and rubbing his eyes. It was tense, strained, as if the Force itself had stopped it's natural, easy flow, and Obi-Wan hated every second of it.

"We'll start at the beginning," Mace said softly. "Your research has been extremely useful, and it will be submitted to the Archive. The relevant information about the unrest in the Republic will be passed on to Chancellor Palpatine. The datablock you retrieved is entirely in Sith, and will be submitted to the Forbidden Archive to be translated by you in the coming months."

"You're relegating me to... _library duty_?!"

"We are." Mace's voice was hard and cold and left no room for argument.

"What about the _Sith_."

Windu leaned back. "Your information is inconclusive."

Obi-Wan couldn't breathe. It simply wasn't possible that the Jedi High Council was _this_ blind. It was Quinlan that spoke in place of his friend, loudly exclaiming, "But the Sith are out there! We _felt_ them! Obi-Wan killed one!"

"Yes, over a year ago." Master Windu was glaring at the Jedi, his posture tense. "We haven't seen any sign of the Sith since. We haven't felt the Dark Side, we haven't-"

" _Dooku, Count of Serenno, is the Sith Apprentice Darth Tyranus_!" Obi-Wan was _furious_ , his body shaking in rage, but his mental defenses were up and strong.

"Do you actually understand your implications here, Kenobi?" Mace snarled, rising to his feet and facing the Jedi. "Dooku is a Jedi Master, this is _not_ in his character."

" _Was_ a Jedi Master, Mace, he _left_. He's gone now, which means his values, his _character_ , have _changed_. He spoke to Gunray, he didn't report to the Jedi after he did, he ran off with the Sith Lord! The time line _fits_!"

" _No it doesn't!_ A Jedi Master doesn't just fall to the Dark Side in an instant, Kenobi! One just doesn't decide to become a Sith and end up one the next day!"

"You're right, that isn't how it happens." Kenobi's eyes narrowed, the corner of his mouth twitching in barely concealed rage. "I'm saying he fell a _long_ time ago. He was taken and consumed by the Dark Side and became an ally of the Sith Lord long before I even fought Maul on Naboo! And when I killed the apprentice, _Dooku was primed to step in_!"

"You're implying that _we_ , the Jedi High Council, couldn't sense the Dark Side in one of our own, that a Jedi Master _fell_ and we couldn't sense it!"

"I'm not implying that! That is _exactly_ what I'm saying!" The Council seemed to hold their collective breaths, and Obi-Wan glared at each of them in turn, each one wearing an expression of cold indifference, but he could feel the conflicting emotions pulling at him from all directions. "The Dark Side is deceptive! It is sneaky and duplicitous, and it's making it impossible for you to _see_!"

"Or it is deceiving _you_." Windu was angry now, his sharp eyes narrowed and the full fury of his focus trained on the young Jedi, and Quinlan slowly backed up, uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny. "You have been away from the Jedi for a _year_ , Obi-Wan. You have been in contact with the Dark Side, you have been chasing Sith ghosts, they have given you _visions_! Your judgement has been clouded!"

"No, wait, that's not fair! _This isn't fair_! Master Yoda, you saw me on the mission, tell Mace this _isn't fair_!"

Yoda looked at the floor, his little face wrinkling in concentration. "Mind his temper, Master Windu must," he rasped softly, but he pointed his stick at Obi-Wan. "As will you. Listen, you must. Know everything, you do not, Obi-Wan."

He held his breath and he could feel the Dark Side pulsing within him. His blue eyes slowly drifted to Mace Windu and focused on him, and he could feel his faith in the Masters crumble. He could feel the anger in the room dissipate, slowly fading to discomfort and mistrust, but the anger stayed within him, burning fierce behind strong defenses.

"Dooku can't be a Sith Lord," Mace asserted as he sat. "We would have felt it in him."

"The Dark Side-"

"Can't hide from _twelve_ Jedi Masters. Do you truly believe that not a single one of us would sense it? Can you look me in the eye and tell me you _actually_ believe that?"

Kenobi looked the Master in the eye. "I don't believe you could sense the Dark Side in him." Mace sighed sharply, hanging his head and breathing deeply as the Jedi calmed his anger.

"And you think this could pass by all of us? Even Master Yoda?"

"I only believe that because that's _exactly_ what happened! Nute Gunray-"

"Is a pathetic, sniffling coward that would say anything to get you to leave." Mace rubbed his temples. "Or, if he _is_ under the sway of this Sith Lord, as you seem to think, than _maybe_ he was told to say that to make you believe that a Jedi Master has fallen. The Sith plan may be to spread distrust and discord amongst the Jedi, and that is _exactly_ what is happening now."

"Masters, _please_. I believe the Viceroy! He said the Sith Lord has power in the Senate, he-"

"Is _deceiving you, Obi-Wan_. Can you not see this?" Windu sighed, crossing his long leg over his knee and slumping in the chair. "Spread dissent in the Senate. Create distrust between the Jedi and the Republic. Splinter the Jedi Order. Can you not see how _all of this_ makes sense? Vilify a Jedi Master that recently left the Order, and the Sith gets all of this and more."

"No, Master Windu, it makes _more_ sense if-"

"Some on the Council believe this is too personal for you, Obi-Wan," Mace drawled, tired eyes on the frustrated Jedi. "You fought the Sith on Naboo, you went out to chase them for over a year, and now your Master's Master is falling under your suspicion. Your falling out with Qui-Gon is well known, and there are some that believe that, perhaps, you are lashing out at your Master through Dooku."

" _Qui-Gon isn't my Master anymore_."

"No, but you are in conflict with him, that much is clear." Mace smirked, as if he had landed on the truth of it when he felt the young Jedi straining to control his anger. "Qui-Gon doesn't follow the Code, as you well know. You struggle with this, and you have struggled with in the past as well. You are looking for an explanation, for meaning, and if Qui-Gon was trained by a _Sith_ , well, that would explain his inability to follow the Code."

"No, _no_ , Dooku fell _after_ he trained Qui-Gon!"

"Oh, you have a time line now?"

"Yes, I do! Dooku was unconventional, and he raised an unconventional Jedi, that shouldn't be a surprise to anyone! His fall may have been facilitated by his maverick tendencies, but that has _nothing_ to do with _why_ he fell!"

"Oh?" Mace asked, rolling his eyes. "So you know _why_ he fell, then?"

"W-well...no, but-"

"Should we suspect every Jedi that we consider unorthodox? Should we begin investigating Qui-Gon? What about Master Yoda, he trained Dooku."

"What? No! If you would just _listen_ -"

" _Enough_." Obi-Wan shut his mouth and fixed his eyes on the floor, hard and unmoving as Master Windu shifted in his seat. "This is personal for you, Kenobi, we understand. You feel spurned by your Master, you have found next to nothing about the Sith, and you are grasping for straws to make sense of what's happened to you."

"Masters, you sent me-"

"To the worlds that were researched in a Sith Archive. When you gave us _hard evidence_. Everything you have given us on the Sith is speculation and conjecture, visions and memories in places where the Dark Side is strong, where all your information can be clouded and corrupted to mislead you. It isn't in Dooku's nature to do this. We all believe that. Master Yoda believes that, and he _trained_ Dooku. And above all else, if he _had_ fallen, if the Sith Lord _was_ holding power in the Senate, one of us would have felt it."

"Maybe you wouldn't," Obi-Wan growled, fist clenching at his side. "Maybe the Dark Side is clouding _your_ vision as well. Maybe you believe too strongly in your own powers to sense the Dark Side, maybe the absence of the Sith has made you _arrogant_."

"And you think you know better than the _High Council_?" Kenobi looked up, his blue eyes defiant, and he didn't need to say a word for the Masters to know his answer. "You are arrogant, young one. You aren't a Master, so don't presume that you know better. You still have much to learn."

"Yes, _apparently_."

"The Council will continue to investigate your claims," Mace drawled quietly as calm settled on the room again. "We will be investigating everything that seems to have some connection to the Sith. You two will be here in the Temple for some time." Quinlan groaned. Obi-Wan silently echoed the sentiment. "Master Vos, you need to get back to your Padawan. Obi-Wan, you are to begin the translation of the datablock. Also, we are requiring you to observe the initiates so you may take a Padawan. The Council believes teaching will smooth your edges." Neither of the Jedi said anything. They simply stood there, eyes to the floor and heads bowed. "Is there anything else?"

 _The name of the Sith Lord_.

"Nothing of importance," Kenobi growled softly.

Mace simply nodded. "Despite our... _disagreement_ , the Council agrees that you two have done well on this mission. If there is nothing else, you are dismissed."

The Jedi bowed and left the room, Kenobi with long, aggressive strides, and Quinlan with a shuffling gait. They entered the elevator together, and Quinlan groaned.

"That could have gone better..."

"Are they _blind_?" Kenobi was snarling, disdain dripping off every word. "Or just stupid. Which is it."

"...I-I don't know, Obi. They...may have a point." The sharp blue eyes narrowed and shot to meet Quinlan's, and the Kiffar shrank away. "Their pieces fit, Obi-Wan."

" _Our_ pieces fit!"

"They both do! They..." He sighed, pinching the tattoo on his nose. "Look, both stories make sense. They are right, the Dark Side is clouding everything, so much so that both these stories make sense, and they are _very_ different from each other."

"Quin, you were _there_ , you _felt_ it!"

"I did. The Sith _are_ out there. But...maybe it isn't who we think. Maybe the truth is somewhere between your version and the Council's. maybe it's something _completely_ different." Kenobi didn't move, his face focused on the elevator door, and Quinlan shifted uncomfortably. "So...what will you do?"

"Go to Mandalore. Tell Satine I love her. Have her as many times as I can. Leave the Order, because I _clearly_ won't be a Jedi anymore after that..."

Quinlan laughed. "Yeah right."

"Because apparently, you can just _leave_ the Order."

"...you're not serious, are you?" The steely glare was all he got for an answer, and Quinlan laughed. "I believed it for a second! Don't scare me like that, Kenobi, you can't leave. Who will hunt for the Sith if you don't?" The other Jedi still didn't say anything. "...Obi-Wan. You were right. The Sith are different now. They're a bunch of sneaky little bitches. They aren't the brazen assholes they used to be, and you get it. It has to be you. You _have_ to hunt them." He smirked. "Because you, my friend, are a sneaky little bitch too."

Those blue eyes glared at him for a long moment before they softened, a small, sad smile on the Jedi's lips. "Yes. Yes, I know." He ran a hand through his sandy blond hair, relaxing slowly. "I'll keep looking."

"So...you're going to ignore the Council?"

"No." Kenobi groaned as the elevator opened, and both Jedi walked into the spacious hall. "I'll get their translation done. I might learn something while I'm doing it. And," he sighed, "I suppose I'll have to look at the initiates."

"If you take a Padawan, make sure she's hot. I did, and I _love_ it."

"I'm pretty sure that's highly inappropriate."

"Nah, it's _fine_!"

"Look, it doesn't matter, because I won't be taking a Padawan. I said I'd look. I didn't say I'd have one." Obi-Wan smiled. "This is _really_ awkward, Quin."

"I was just about to say the same." The Kiffar grinned. "We've been together for so long, it's going to feel weird without your stubborn, uptight, _adorable_ ass around."

"I was about to say...nearly the same thing."

Quinlan laughed loudly, grabbing the smaller Jedi and hugging him tightly, despite the struggling and the muffled protests. "You know where my room is, Kenobi," he said slyly, dropping the other Jedi, and Obi-Wan smoothed out his robes, brushed back his ruffled hair. "If you ever need a little roughing up in the bedroom, you know where to find me."

Kenobi looked at the Kiffar with half-lidded, lustful eyes and laid his hand on the bigger man's chest. "I may take you up on that."

"...what, _really_?!"

A shark-ish grin suddenly crossed Kenobi's face and he turned from the Master. "Not a chance, Quin!" he called over his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

* * *

It was late the next night when he punched in the code on the access panel, and the door slip open with a low hiss. It was dark in the room, and Obi-Wan wasn't surprised; it was very late, and there weren't many Jedi that were up at this hour. He heard a soft rustling from the other room, and a tired voice called out, "Anakin?"

"Guess again, Master." There was silence after that, and Kenobi dropped into an armchair in the corner, waiving his hand to turn on the light. It didn't take long for shuffling from the other room to be heard, and moments later, Qui-Gon Jinn dragged himself into the room, squinting against the light and generally disheveled from an obviously deep sleep. The Master's eyes widened as he looked upon the intruder.

"Obi-Wan." The Master smiled warmly, and Kenobi found himself confused. He was reluctant to come here, was nearly nauseous at the very thought of his old Master, and they had left on very, very bad terms, but now...

How could Qui-Gon be _happy_ to see him?

"You're back. I had heard you were back, but..." He grinned wider. "Look how much you've grown."

He could feel himself turning a fierce shade of red, and Obi-Wan sunk down into the chair, hiding his face in his robes. "We need to talk about Dooku," he mumbled, barely audible through the thick fabric of his clothing, and Qui-Gon pulled another chair close and sat opposite him.

"I figured as much. We will." The Master's face was absolutely glowing, and Obi-Wan had a very hard time looking at him. "You were gone for a long time. Did you find the Sith? Did you learn much on your mission? How was it being away from the Temple?"

"Kriffing Hell, Qui-Gon, I didn't come here to be interrogated..."

The Master chuckled softly. "No, of course not."

"...I did enjoy leading a mission, yes."

"I knew you would. You were always predisposed for command."

It was awkward. _Very_ awkward. Obi-Wan had spent so long being resentful toward the Master in front of him, that he was at a loss of what to say now. The only reason he was even there was because he was so disgusted with the Council that he didn't think his hatred could sink any deeper. It was the ideal time to face his old Master. He just wasn't expecting _this_.

"...how's your Padawan?"

Qui-Gon's face dropped a bit, and Obi-Wan could feel nervousness in him, deep unease at the subject. Maybe the Master didn't know how to talk to his old Padawan either. "He's... _difficult_ ," he ventured carefully, as if he was tasting the word on his tongue, nodding when he decided it was the right word. "He is headstrong. Much worse than you ever were. In hindsight, you were a model student. I knew it at the time, of course, but I did not know how much until I started training him."

"The Council _did_ warn you."

"I know. I don't regret it, but I may be a bit old for such a willful student."

Kenobi smirked. "Not everything you hoped for, then?"

Qui-Gon looked tired. "It is...different, yes." He sighed, smoothing out his long hair. "Listen, Obi-Wan, I regret how we ended. I truly do. You deserved better."

Why was this happening? Kenobi frowned, shifted in the chair as if readjusting would quell the feelings that rushed through him. Anger and sadness and relief and joy, betrayal and a yearning for forgiveness all blended together into an overwhelming confusion. The Master sensed this, and reached out a hand to his former student and Obi-Wan, staring at the older Jedi, silently took his hand.

"You know, Anakin's been watching your video." Obi-Wan groaned loudly.

"Sith hells, is that thing still going around?"

"Oh yes. I _do_ try to delete it, but every time I do, it keeps finding its way back on to his datapad." Qui-God cleared his voice, still grasping Kenobi's hand. "But I'm certain you didn't come to talk about Anakin."

"No, I didn't."

"I heard about your... _accusations_."

" _Accusations_?" His voice rose and he dropped the Master's hand. "You don't even know what happened, you weren't even there! It's not an accusation if it's _true_."

"First off, _everyone_ knows about what happened with the Council yesterday." Kenobi groaned loudly, but the Master ignored the frustrated man. "You know how gossip spreads among the Padawans, did you honestly expect this to go unnoticed?"

"It was a _mission debriefing_!"

"Maybe so, but it was a _huge_ deal. Obi-Wan, really? You're accusing a Jedi of being a Sith. Not only that, but you insulted the Masters by telling them they _can't_ sense a Jedi that has fallen." Qui-Gon smirked when the other Jedi crossed his arms resolutely over his chest. "So, naturally, everyone is talking."

"And your opinion?"

"I think the Dark Side is difficult to sense. I also think I'm the wrong person to be talking to. Don't forget, you sensed the Sith when I could not."

"But you _know_ Dooku."

The Master paused, looking away from Obi-Wan for a moment before meeting his blue eyes. "I do know him, yes. What do you need to know?"

"Why would he leave the Jedi?"

"Like me, he was always a bit... _unconventional_. He did things his own way, was very opinionated, but always went where the Force took him, and always did what he believed was right." He looked the young Jedi over, carefully taking in his features. "I haven't spoken to him since he left. But from what I understand, his reasons were be political, not philosophical. He wouldn't abandon the Jedi for the Way of the Sith."

"I don't understand. Why would frustration with the Republic lead him to leave the Jedi?"

Qui-Gon shrugged. "The Jedi serve the Republic. He did not believe that he could continue to serve a system that he believed was steeped in corruption. It didn't feel right to him."

Obi-Wan looked his old Master over carefully. It had been a year since he had seen him, but Qui-Gon _looked_ older, weary, as if the last year had taken a great toll on him, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel guilty. He was certain he was a part of the reason. Their connection had been deep. "How did you come to know this," he said quietly, his tone softening, trying to be gentle, have more patience. He owed Qui-Gon that.

"Dooku came to speak to me the day before he left. To explain himself. He knew I would be upset, and I was, so he wanted to try and smooth things over, make it easier for me." The Master smiled sadly. "After all, it was our confrontation with the Sith the prompted him to leave. He felt the Council wasn't doing enough to stop the Sith. He was... _insulted_ that they would send you to hunt them instead of a seasoned Jedi Master. He felt they weren't taking the threat seriously."

Was that it? Could that have been the real reason why? That couldn't have been it, and the more Obi-Wan rolled this over in his mind, the more certain he became that Dooku was the Sith Lord. He became disillusioned with the way the Council was handling things. It caused him to splinter from the Jedi, and Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to blame Dooku. He understood the sentiment completely.

"Maybe they aren't taking it seriously. Maybe Dooku was right."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I asked him to stay. I told him he was wrong, because the Council sent _you_."

Obi-Wan sat silently, trying hard to suppress the deep reddening of his entire body, but he couldn't. Eventually, he managed to tear his eyes away from the Master, but he could still feel Qui-Gon's eyes on him. "But the mission failed. The Council wouldn't listen."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Council listening and the Council agreeing are _very_ different things. They always listen. They may not always agree, but you were _heard_. That is a victory, I assure you, and they will think of what you said when they make future decisions regarding the Sith."

"...you think so?"

"I know this. _Nobody_ argues with the Council more than me, or more aggressively than me." The Master smiled softly. "After all, I'm constantly questioning their judgement."

"What about on this matter?"

He leaned back, observing the young Jedi, feeling through the Force his unease, his uncertainty, and Qui-Gon sympathized. "I think the idea of a Sith Lord controlling the Republic is...unlikely. Possible, but unlikely. A being that strong in the Dark Side simply couldn't be hiding right under the nose of Master Yoda and _not_ be found out." Obi-Wan started to protest, but Qui-Gon raised a hand, and he was silenced quickly. " _However_ , you have been right in the past. You have sensed things when Masters could not, and your instincts regarding the Sith have been correct at nearly every turn. That can't be a mistake."

"So you believe me?"

"I...don't know. But I will tell you this, Obi-Wan, and it's the same advice I have given to you often. You disagreed with me before, but perhaps you will listen now. Trust in the Force and it will lead you where you need to be. Sometimes that means acting against the will of the Council, but you must do what you feel is right."

Kenobi met his Master's eyes, and for the first time in a very long while, he felt relief wash over him, grateful that he could turn to the older Jedi for guidance. He nodded. "You're right. Thank you."

Qui-Gon stood, helping his former apprentice up. "I know the rift between us is deep, and I know it will never be repaired, but I would be pleased if one day, we might try to bridge the gap."

"...yes, maybe. After your Padawan leaves you, I cannot stand to even look at him."

The Master nodded. "I understand. Now," he said forcefully, laying a hand on Kenobi's back and leading him toward the door. "Unlike you, I am an old man, and I need to sleep. My Padawan is running me into the ground."

"You _did_ ask for it."

"Yes, I did..." Qui-Gon sighed, studying Kenobi's face and taking in every detail of the grown Knight. "I do hope to see you again. I know it won't be soon, but...don't do anything reckless."

Obi-Wan slowly smiled, a sly, conniving thing as his eyes shone with mischief. "Qui-Gon Jinn, have you _ever_ known me to be reckless?" Kenobi didn't wait for an answer. He just left his former Master speechless in the doorway.


	27. Making Strides

_Chapter 27: Making Strides_

His next few nights were restless, filled with nightmares and visions of fire and war, of blood and death, of dead Jedi and triumphant Sith. His vision from the Temple kept replaying, over and over, and each time, he felt the darkness inside him rise as his anger grew, overcome with frustration at his own inability to make sense of the visions, at the Council's stubbornness and unwillingness to act. As the nights wore on, young Kenobi growing more tired and panic-stricken as the nightmares kept him from proper rest, he became more and more disillusioned with the Jedi. It almost felt like they were trying to put him away, putting him in the library as a translator and pushing him to take a Padawan and keeping him from tracking the Sith. The past few days, he had requested several times to continue his research, investigate the Senate, visit Dooku on his home world of Serenno, but he had been denied at every turn. The Jedi Masters were arrogant, unwilling to listen to a younger Jedi, afraid that their power was being called into question, and Obi-Wan _hated it_.

The more he felt the Dark Side, the stronger the nightmares became, but with their overwhelming presence came clarity. His visions, blurry and hazy before, were becoming sharper, focused, more detailed. It was a war the Jedi fought, he was certain, leading a grand army, white armor emblazoned with the sigil of the Republic, marching them against an army of droids. Not the modest force of the Trade Federation, but something much bigger in scale. The kneeling figure in the next image, he did not recognize, but the Sith Lord, red saber in hand and yellow eyes blazing he recognized as Dooku, and the bodies at his feet were slain Jedi. The next were the two Sith, the man and the woman, and while Obi-Wan didn't know _who_ they were, he recognized the man as the one that knelt before Dooku. The rest was hazy still, but it was enough. Dooku was the Sith Lord Darth Tyranus. Even the Force was screaming for him to see it.

Kenobi didn't bother telling the Council. They ignored him before, and they would ignore him again. This was a fight he needed to do on his own. He went to sleep at night, sinking into a state of deep meditation and allowing the Dark Side to wrap around him, surrounding him completely and giving him visions and nightmares, each one more vivid and cleared than the next. But at the end of it, he saw himself, blue saber drawn and holding it out against the darkness. He didn't know where he was, but he wasn't alone. He walked carefully, cautiously through the blank space, gazing behind him, off to the sides, scanning for danger, but finding nothing. The darkness was blocking out even the Force.

That's when he saw him, a man in a black cloak, yellow eyes blazing from under the shadows of his hood, mouth upturned in a cruel smirk as if he was amused. Kenobi raised his lightsaber up behind his shoulder, two fingers pointed at the Sith, and the dark figure laughed softly, his own red saber humming to life, and he assumed Obi-Wan's stance, mirroring the Jedi completely. Kenobi couldn't see who struck first, but in a flash, both men clashed, strikes precise, each move carefully calculated as slashes and parries and counters filled the air with the hissing clash of lightsabers.

Kenobi saw his opening and drove forward, but the Sith parried it last minute, the blue blade thrusting uselessly above his opponents left shoulder, and the Jedi couldn't reposition quick enough, feeling pressure and sharp pain as the red blade effortlessly entered his chest, humming behind him as the robed man slowly pressed it through him, drawing closer and bringing his face close to the dying Jedi, cruel, amused yellow eyes piercing him through him just as the red blade had. Then he was falling backwards, the blade withdrawn from his body, but the blazing eyes continued to bore through him, lighting up with sinister joy as the Jedi fell.

Obi-Wan felt himself hit his mattress _hard_ , a strangled scream tearing from his throat as he bolted upright in his bed, breath heavy and ragged and clutching his chest, looking for the hole the Sith weapon had left. There was nothing. His heart was pounding, a cold sweat on his forehead, and he ran his shaking hands through his hair. It was a dream. Not a vision, he hoped, just a nightmare. He took deep, shuddering breaths to try and calm himself, and he looked up, gazing out the window that overlooked one of the spires of the Jedi Temple. He caught his faint reflection in the window, and for a moment, he thought he could see his eyes glowing a blazing yellow in the dark.

That was enough. Obi-Wan tore the sheets off of him and jumped out of bed, snarling and cursing as he switched the light on and ran to his mirror, his reflection pale and disheveled, his eyes a pale yellow. He closed his eyes and shook his head, rubbing his hands over his face, and Kenobi looked into the mirror again, blinking away his weariness as he leaned in close, focusing on his eyes. _Blue_. A hazy, cloudy blue in his exhaustion, but blue none the less. It was a dream, a trick of the light, a waking nightmare, _something_ , but whatever it was, it was over. Everything was _fine._

Kenobi groaned softly, exhaling the breath he didn't know he was holding and flopped back onto the bed. He needed to rest. He reached into the Force and he found it running cold, chilling him as it flowed through him. He grabbed his blankets off the floor and pulled them over him, curling up and nestling into them. Shivering, he felt the darkness work its way through him, slowly creeping through his mind and gently caressing him, easing him into relaxation as he surrendered to the embrace of the Dark Side. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he felt weariness settle over him, a single thought in his mind as the dark embraced him, encompassing him completely, and carried him into a dreamless sleep.

 _The Force shall set me free._

The morning found Obi-Wan well rested and standing still in a room, shirtless, arms extended straight out at shoulder level as an older woman took his measurements. He had promised himself new robes, and damn it, he was going to have them. He had turned in his old ones, and the woman had looked questioningly at the smiling young man; many of them were ripped, torn, bloodied and burnt, and one of them had been torn completely to pieces.

"Eventful mission?" she drawled, pressing her hand through one of the long, jagged tears.

"No, not terribly." She glared at him, rolled her eyes and threw the robes in a bin. The Jedi had been correct when he demanded they be burned. She quickly jotted down the measurements she had taken.

"You haven't been here in some time. You have grown quite a bit since we last saw you, Kenobi."

"I have always said they were oversized before, but none of you believed me." He shrugged, smiling brightly when the woman scoffed, bringing up the holographic table of the inventory.

"Same style and design?"

"No." The woman stopped, her finger in midair over the selection that she was certain he would pick. With a sigh, she swiped it away. Jedi were always so difficult after they got knighted.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know," the Jedi drawled, feigning a moment of pensive contemplation, grinning as the woman's irritation seemed to grow. "I'm no good with that sort of thing. How about you make me something in black and red?" Her eyebrow arched, and Kenobi grinned sweetly. "My friend Quinlan said it suits me. I agree."

She sighed, thinking for a moment before quickly putting in the information into the datapad. A moment later, a younger man came out of the back, carrying a bundle of neatly folded robes. "Try these and see how they fit."

Kenobi quickly shrugged them on, pulling the black shirt over his head, the elegant seams lined in red, and pulled the black robes around him, clinching them with his belt and rolling his shoulders, adjusting to the feel of them.

"What do you think?"

The woman shrugged. "They're _robes_ , Jedi."

"Yes, but these are _elegant_. _Sophisticated_." Kenobi nodded. "These will do. Can you deliver a full set to my room?"

"I'm not a delivery boy."

"Good thing you have one, then!" he chirped, nodding toward the younger boy that stood at her side, and the old woman frowned. "I need to go stare at initiates today, so I'm in a rush." Kenobi flashed his brightest smile, bowed deeply, and left the woman muttering bitterly at her young helper. It didn't take long for the Jedi to get to the training room, the entire area packed with Masters and Knights looking for promising Padawans, initiates warming up and eager to prove themselves, and younglings lucky enough to tag along with a Master so they could watch the competitions.

Obi-Wan pushed his way through the crowd and made his way to the far end of the room, a line of raised seating reserved for the Jedi that were looking to take a student. Most of the seats were vacant, as the Jedi were still wandering around, greeting each other warmly and waiting for things to begin. Kenobi wasn't in the mood to be sociable, though, especially not when he saw Jedi he didn't know pointing, whispering, and he growled in irritation. Fame did not suit him, and the attention was unwelcome. He had hoped that his legendary status would be gone after his long absence, but it seemed as though they were still talking about the Sithkiller. Not that he felt like one, since his mission felt like such a waste, and it seemed like so long ago that he had killed Darth Maul. He found a seat on the edge and slunk into it, long leg crossing over his knee and pulling out his datapad. If he was going to be bored, he may as well get some of the translations order by the Council done.

He wasn't working long before the familiar, muffled voice of Master Plo Koon called to him, and he rose from his chair, bowing and greeting the Council member when he approached, hand in hand with a very young Togruta. "Master Plo..."

"I'm pleased to see you here, Obi-Wan," the Master said softly, laying a four fingered hand on the other Jedi's shoulder. "The Council was uncertain that you would do as we asked. You were very angry the other day."

Kenobi bowed his head. "I apologize. I was frustrated and behaved badly. You were right about it being personal for me. Of course I would submit to the wisdom of the Council."

The Master nodded. "It was a difficult meeting for all of us. I suspect there will be many more like it in the future. Do you still believe your claims?"

Kenobi looked at him suspiciously, reached out with the Force to gauge his intentions, but the Master's defenses were up. "I...have understood that many things are clouded. I see the Council's position."

"But do _you_ believe it?"

"...no."

The Kel Dor stood taller. "Well. In our future meetings, I urge you to stand by your position."

"...what, really?"

"Yes." Kenobi thought that if he could see his mouth, the Master would be smiling. "You must stand by what you believe. The Council can handle being offended from time to time, and even Masters can be wrong."

"...what do you believe, Master?"

"You have made a compelling case, Obi-Wan. I do not know if it is enough, but it is enough to make me doubt our version of the story." The Kel Dor looked behind him when his robe was tugged, and he gently reached back and pulled the little girl forward. "This is Ahsoka Tano."

"Oh, this is the girl you found, right? Qui-Gon said you can't shut up about her."

Plo Koon laughed, deep and metallic through his respirator. "That is true. Ahsoka, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The little Togruta's big blue eyes went unspeakably wide, and she dashed behind the Master's cloak. Kenobi smiled, taking his seat again as the Master sat. the little girl climbing onto the Kel Dor's lap and burying herself in his robes. "Shy?"

"Not usually, but you _are_ the Sithkiller."

"Ah."

"There isn't a child in the Order that wouldn't give anything to be trained by you."

Kenobi laughed. "I fear I'm not a good teacher. They'd be better off with someone experienced."

"You can't tell them that." The other Jedi began taking their seats, the sea of them shifting round and finding their places as the initiates lined up, preparing to begin the display. A long fingered, green hand brushed across Kenobi's shoulder and he looked behind him to meet Luminara Unduli, and he couldn't hold back his grin as he got up and tightly hugged the woman.

"Welcome back, Obi-Wan," she said softly as he released her, and Master Plo moved to the next seat over to give the Mirialan space to sit. "I heard you were back, but I have been unable to find you."

He grinned broadly. "Busy, you know how it is."

"Upsetting the Council does not constitute as busy, Obi-Wan," the Kel Dor drawled, and Luminara smiled, bowing to the Council member as she sat, Kenobi settling between the two of them.

"I see you've changed your color scheme," the Mirialan said softly, looking the human over, and the Knight smiled slyly, leaning in toward her.

"You like it?"

"I do. You were washed out in white and tan. The black highlights your features. You're going to draw a lot of attention to yourself."

"Sweetie, I already do that, and if you're going to be jealous, just remember that there's a special place in my heart for you."

The little Togruta in Plo's lap started laughing loudly, and Luminara hit his shoulder. "Quinlan was a bad influence on you."

"Yes, but I was a good influence on him. He almost keeps a clean room now. _Almost_."

The initiates were introduced by their combat instructor, all of them lined up and practice sabers drawn, the instructor droning on about honor and tradition and Obi-Wan took out his datapad and pulled up his work. He remembered his own showing, and the instructor at the time went on for nearly half an hour. He was bored then, and now was no different. The little Togruta crawled over the Master's lap, grabbing the arm rest and leaning over to look at the datapad. She frowned.

"What's that?"

Kenobi smiled softly. "Work, young one." He never thought he'd ever call _anyone_ 'young one.'

"Those aren't real words!"

"No, they're not."

"So it's pretend work?"

Kenobi laughed, tilting the datapad toward her so she could see. "No, no, it's another language. It isn't Basic. This language is very old, it isn't used anymore."

Her little finger touched the datapad, swiping all over it and making a mess of the information, the page he was working on lost. Obi-Wan didn't mind. "Why are you writing it like this if they don't use it no more?"

"Anymore, Ahsoka," the Master corrected, and she flushed deeply.

"Anymore," the Togruta repeated. "Why don't you write normal?"

"I didn't write this. I'm translating it."

"Why?"

"Because the Council asked me to," he said softly, lowering his voice as the initiates squared off.

"Why?"

"Because the information is important, and I'm the only one that can read it."

"Why?"

"Because I studied it."

"Why?"

"Ahsoka," Plo Koon admonished. "Obi-Wan doesn't need to be bothered by your questioning."

"No, no, it's alright." He took a deep breath, thinking carefully, and then quietly said, "I'm hunting the Sith, so everyone can be safe. This is their language. I learned it because if you're going to beat an enemy, you must first understand them, and we can't understand them if their secrets are hidden in their texts. I learned the language to learn of the Sith."

The big blue eyes seemed to light up, and she leaned closer to the Jedi. "Did you _really_ kill a Sith Lord?"

"I did, yes."

She grinned, and it was infectious. Kenobi could feel himself smile despite the serious nature of the subject. "I know," she whispered, as if it was some great secret between the two of them. " _I saw your holovid_!"

"Ahsoka, enough," Master Plo said softly, drawing the little girl away from the Jedi. "Obi-Wan is trying to see if any of these initiates can be his Padawan."

" _I_ can be his Padawan!" she cried, little arms extended and tiny fingers wiggling. "Please! I can be your Padawan, Master Obi-Wan!"

He smirked. "You are just a bit young for that."

Her blue eyes narrowed, arms crossing petulantly over he chest. "I am not!"

"Oh? How old are you, young one?"

She held up her hand, extending her fingers. " _Five_!"

Obi-Wan grinned. "I like this one, Master Plo, but she's going to be a handful to the poor sucker she's apprenticed to."

The Kel Dor drew the little Togruta into his arms. "I know she will be. But she will be a fine Jedi, when the time comes." He pointed out to the field. "Pay close attention to that Mon Calamari."

"Don't pay attention to that Mon Calamari," Luminara said softly. "Today is basically a formality for him, he's almost guaranteed to be picked up by Kit Fisto."

Plo Koon nodded. "That is true, yes."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Is this what you Masters talk about?"

"Yes."

"For the most part."

Luminara pointed to a young Mirialan on the field, delicately holding a blue lightsaber. "That is Barriss Offee. I've had my eye on her. She is still very young, but she is promising."

Obi-Wan looked over the girl deftly parry an oncoming blow. "Of course you've been watching her. She's Mirialan, it's traditional for you to train your own, isn't it?"

"That is true, yes, but that doesn't mean I _have_ to. She is talented, that's why I'm watching her." The girl's lightsaber went flying across the arena when her arm was struck with a training blade, stumbling backwards as the saber came swinging down across her chest, the boy that swung it twirling the green blade deftly in his hand, cocky grin on his face as the crowd cheered. "...but perhaps now is not her time. She may still be too young."

"I should say so. That was an amateur mistake."

"Well, they _are_ amateurs, Obi-Wan."

Kenobi sighed, resting his face on his hand. The initiates were young, too young for training, and those that may be ready were too aggressive, too reckless, too bold, too cocky, far too much of everything that make the Jedi think they were dangerous to train. He wondered if he had been like this when he underwent his own display, but it was so long ago, he could hardly remember. He wasn't going to take a Padawan anyway. He was just there to placate the Council. He took out his datapad and got back to work.

Luminara and Plo were attentively watching like the proper Masters they were but, like the Jedi Knight, the five year old was getting restless, one lightsaber fight looking very much like the other to her. No, she was far more interested in the Sithkiller, a man she had only heard about but never seen before today, a man that was a legend among Jedi, even though he was so much younger than basically every Jedi she knew. When the Kel Dor Master began talking to a Master on his other side, little Tano slowly crept over to the living legend.

"Master..." she whispered, but the blue eyes of the Knight never left his datapad. " _Master_!" She tugged on his sleeve, and his eyes darted to her swiftly, narrowed in irritation for a second before softening when he saw her. "Can I watch?"

"I've been told younglings like lightsaber fights."

She shrugged. "None of _them_ killed a Sith."

"...alright, come on."

Little Ahsoka took it as an invitation to excitedly scramble from the Master's lap and climb over the armrest, tumbling onto the Jedi Knight in a heap, and, laughing, righted herself in his lap, nestled between his arms and watching the foreign letters scroll by on the datapad. They sat quietly, the noise of the crowd around them completely drowned out in their concentration, Ahsoka looking between the strange letters and the handsome knight, his eyes narrowed in his focused study of the material before him.

"...Master?"

"Hmm?"

"Are the Sith really out there?"

"...yes, they are."

"Oh." She bit her bottom lip. The Jedi were always talking about the Sithkiller, and how he killed a Sith, but nobody could agree on if they were still more out there or not. But if anyone knew, it would be Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Sithkiller himself. "Are they scary?"

"Yes." He looked down at the little girl, her blue eyes wide with fear, and he smiled softly. "But you have nothing to fear from them."

"Because you'll get them, right?"

He couldn't help but remember his dreams, the visions, the nightmare of himself falling to the smirking, amused Sith, and he shivered. The defeat of the Sith wouldn't happen, _couldn't_ happen, if he continued to obey the Council. Openly defying them may not have been an option, but he would continue his investigation, gather the evidence he needed to bring solid proof to the Jedi. That was what they needed, and Obi-Wan would deliver.

"That's right. Don't worry. I'll protect you."

That was enough for the little girl. She gathered his thick, black cloak around herself, and soon enough, her safety assured, she fell asleep.

"She does admire you," Master Plo whispered, leaning over to the Jedi Knight. "They all do."

"It isn't enough," Kenobi said softly, watching the initiates fight. "I need the Council's support, and I don't have it. I need to be able to search for the Sith, not sit here in the Temple as a translator."

"When we were speaking, Master Yoda stood up for you. As did many others." The Knight's blue eyes drifted to him, holding his shielded gaze steadily. "Master Yoda believes in your visions. Nobody doubts the threat is real."

"Then why isn't anyone _doing_ anything."

"Sometimes," the Master said thoughtfully, "the best course of action is to proceed slowly. The Council have agreed that the Sith have changed. Yoda convinced us all of that. We must be cautious. We fight something we have no way of understanding. If we are to win, we must allow them to reveal their hand."

"...I understand." And Obi-Wan really did. It was the first thing that made any sense at all since he had been back. "But I disagree with waiting for them to play their hand when we could take steps to _force_ them to reveal it."

"Patience and prudence, Obi-Wan. We will come to understand them in time."

"Do you know what I would do?" Luminara asked softly, and Kenobi smirked.

'Eavesdropping, are we?"

She shrugged. "I couldn't help it."

"No, of course not, " he drawled, leaning in toward her. "So, what would you do?"

"While the Council deliberates, I would prepare. Brush up your lightsaber combat, renew your studies in the Force. If you aren't going to have a Padawan-"

"He is here to look for one, Luminara," Plo said sternly, his metallic voice reverberating, but the Mirialan shook her head.

"You know as well as I that he's not _actually_ going to take a student. He's making an appearance, like the Council requested, but nobody ever said he _must_ take a Padawan. You and I both know he won't."

"You know, I'm sitting _right here_." Luminara looked at him, eyebrow raised curiously, and he smiled slyly. "But you know me so well."

"I suppose it was more than we could have hoped for," the Kel Dor sighed wearily, watching as the initiates lined up, the contest completed. "Do you have a plan then, Kenobi?"

"I do. I'm going to continue my studies of Soresu, and I'm going to expand into Jar'Kai as well."

"Dual blades?" Luminara asked softly. "I don't know many Jedi that seriously practice that, but I do know one that can teach you, if you are looking for a Master. Pong Krell is an...unusual practitioner of the style."

Kenobi stood as the Masters began to file out, gently holding the sleeping Togruta to his chest. "I'll be sure to seek him out. I would also like to continue my studies with you, Luminara, if you don't mind."

She bowed her head. "The honor would be mine, Obi-Wan. What of your Force studies?"

"I plan on learning from the Council, if they'll have me, I need to take a focus in shielding. If what the Council said is true and my judgement has been clouded by my contact with the Dark Side, then I'm not ready to fight the Sith. I need to develop my resistance so I can keep others out."

Plo Koon nodded. "I believe that is wise. I am certain the Masters will be willing to aid you in this."

"Other than that," he sighed heavily, handing little Ahsoka to Master Plo, the sleeping girl grabbing the Kel Dor's cloak reflexively. "I suppose I'll be spending the next...I don't know, few years translating that datablock. I'll tell you now, I'm beginning to regret taking it, this is a monumental task."

"No time is wasted in the pursuit of knowledge, Kenobi." He glared at the Mirialan, a devious smirk on her face. Obi-Wan was beginning to think that _all_ his friends existed simply to torment him.

"Yes, well, I'll do as the Council demands, and it will be translated. I doubt there will be anything useful in it, but if that's what the Council wants..." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Regardless, they never said _where_ I needed to work, so I'll be taking it to the Senate and observing things there."

"Obi-Wan," Plo warned carefully, but the Knight brushed him off.

"Gunray thinks his Sith Lord has connections in the Senate, and if that's true, if there's _anything_ there, I _will_ find it."

"You must be cautious if you do this, Obi-Wan. You do not want to cause undue strain between the Jedi and the Republic with your prying."

"When have I _ever_ caused undue strain with anyone!" Both Masters took a deep breath in, preparing to start that long list, but Kenobi quickly waived them off, turning swiftly to leave the arena. " _Don't_ answer that!" He bowed deeply. "I'll be seeing you real soon for training, I promise."

"Yes, of course."

"May the Force be with you, Kenobi."

"It always is!" He had to push through the crowd, much larger than when he arrived, but he eventually managed to slip out of the room fairly unseen, arms tucked into the sleeves of his black cloak and eyes closed. He understood the Council a bit better now, but his anger with them had not eased. At the very least, patience wasn't bad advice. If the Sith have changed, and they _have_ , then they wouldn't make a move for a while. They have learned patience, and Obi-Wan must as well. At the very least, it gave him time to hone his skills, observe the Senate carefully in search of Sidious, and sift through the Sith datablock for anything useful in terms of developing his Dark Side abilities.

He needed to get a handle on it. He _had_ to be strong enough to defeat the Sith, because every time he closed his eyes, he saw himself fall, blue lightsaber dropping from his hand, the amused yellow eyes of the Sith Lord that killed him looming above him.


	28. The Chancellor

_Chapter 28: The Chancellor_

Time flew quickly for Obi-Wan as he threw himself into his studies, his days filled with Luminara and Pong Krell in intensive lightsaber training, or with the Masters of the Council in deeper studies of the Force and practice in building his mental defenses. His nights were restless, still plagued with nightmares and visions of war and death, and of his battle with the Sith Lord that killed him. It was becoming so clear, so vivid, that Obi-Wan was beginning to believe it wasn't a nightmare at all, but a vision given to him by the Force. The meaning was clear; he needed _power_. Lots of it, more than the Sith had, or he would die. The road to power was laid out before him, he just needed the strength to take it.

Fortunately, his translations of the Sith archive wasn't a complete waste. Much of it was simply data on the planets in the galaxy and their histories, and much of it was very similar to the information the Jedi kept on file. But _some_ of it was interesting. As expected, there wasn't much in terms of Dark Side teachings, but there was a great deal of _philosophies_ , great tomes and small pamphlets that detailed various views of the Way of the Sith and its interpretation, and _those_ held great interest to the inquisitive Jedi.

Which led him to the hear and now, several months into his great undertaking, pouring over a datapad as he sat in the upper chambers of the Galactic Senate. When the Masters were busy, Obi-Wan would come here to sit and watch the proceedings. At first, he listened with great interest and intent, certain that he would see something, feel _something_ that would lead him to the Sith Lord, but there was nothing. Nothing but dull proceedings and internal squabbling and underhanded politics and talking in circles around matters for _weeks_ while nothing got solved.

It reminded him of the Jedi Council. Six months later and they _still_ haven't acted on Kenobi's mission report.

He sighed, his blue eyes drifting up as another Senator took the floor, and he sneered, looking back down at his research, the Sith words coming to him as easily as Galactic Basic, as if it was his first language. He recognized the Senator. He recognized all of them now, but he didn't know where they were all from, nor did he care. It was all the same thing with all of them, and they were all equally useless, equally corrupt. The Jedi Order served _this_ , a mess of a system that addressed no issues, came to no decisions, existed in a state of constant frustration for everyone involved. Things needed to change here. There was no peace here, no harmony, only emotion and chaos, but no drive to change it. It was...pathetic. _Insulting_.

His eyes drifted over the datapad. Kenobi had been picking through an analysis of the Code of the Sith by the ancient Sith teacher, Yuthura Ban, and the more he read about it, the more the Sith Code made sense, and the more he found he agreed with it. The Sith were about _change_ , about adapting to situations, about evolving and betterment in the face of conflict, about using emotion and strife to drive the improvement of oneself. Ban taught that the peace the Jedi spoke of was an agent of stagnation, and Kenobi couldn't agree more. The Sith were changing, evolving in the shadows, and one thousand years of peace had left the Jedi completely unable to sense their ancient foe. They couldn't sense Sidious. They couldn't sense Tyranus. And they couldn't sense _him_.

Not that he was Sith. Kenobi wasn't Sith. He was just using the Dark Side to fuel his powers, to give him an edge when he faced his enemy. That he _happened_ to agree with the Sith Code was incidental, and it didn't make him a _Sith_.

Right?

 _Right?!_

The Senators began rising, leaving their positions as they took a break, all proceedings halting as they left, though why they bothered, Kenobi would never know. They would just go around in circles until they were back where they started anyway. He didn't move, he just put his black boots up on the rail, leaning back in his chair and sighing, datapad in hand.

"Na-hah ur su ka-haat. Su ka haru aat."

 _Lead the Sith to me if there are any here_.

"Master Jedi!"

His blue eyes shot up to the entrance of his box, landing on the meek form of the Chancellor. With a groan, Kenobi stood, nodding his head in recognition. "Chancellor Palpatine."

"I see you here often, Obi-Wan," he said, smiling and taking the Jedi's hand. "Does the Council know you are here?"

He nodded. "They know, yes..."

"I didn't hear anything from your Masters about being observed."

Obi-Wan tried to be patient, he did, but he couldn't suppress a groan. As the Chancellor of the Republic, Senator Palpatine worked closely with the Jedi Masters of the High Council, and the older man was very interested in involving the Jedi as much as he could. As servants of the Republic, he insisted that they meet often to ensure the continued peace, and Obi-Wan wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"You aren't being _observed_ , Senator..."

"Have you not been observing the proceedings as of late?" The Chancellor smiled gently, and Kenobi wanted to punch him in his smug face.

"The _Council_ did not send me. _I_ came here on my own." He held up the datapad. "To _read_."

Palpatine chuckled. "Is the Jedi Temple not to your liking? I have always found it very peaceful."

"Yes, it is, I just..." He growled, snapping the datapad shut and tucking it into the folds of his black robes. "If you're going to _serve_ the Republic, you should know how it works." He growled. "And how it _doesn't_..."

"Are you displeased with the proceedings?" Kenobi looked the man over carefully, reached out with the Force to gauge his intentions, but there was nothing malicious, backstabbing, greedy or corrupt, like there was on so many of the other politicians in the Senate. It was so oppressive, so jarring, so... _chaotic_ , that Kenobi suspected that their collective selfishness was making him much more irritable than usual. But when he looked at Palpatine, he felt good intentions, calm, peace, and it was...soothing. He felt his entire body relax around him.

"It's...not what I expected."

Palpatine smiled. "Come with me to my office. We can discuss the matter without having to worry about..." He gestured broadly with his hand to the massive Senate chamber and the Senators and delegates that occupied it, talking heatedly with each other, whispering quietly to their political allies, plotting and scheming and Kenobi could feel the tension rise in him.

"Yes, I'd be happy to." The Chancellor smiled warmly, and with slow, measured steps, walked down the long, curved hallway, the Jedi keeping pace just behind him. The Chancellor's office was large, but extremely sparse, nothing boasting or ostentatious about the office or the man it belonged to. The older man sat at the seat behind his desk, gesturing to a chair for the Jedi to sit in, but Kenobi stood behind it for a moment, observing the kind, patient face of the Chancellor before he slid into the seat.

"I apologize for the state of the Senate," the Chancellor said softly. "I inherited a bit of a mess from my predecessor, and it has yet to sort itself out."

"Well that would be your problem, things don't _just_ sort themselves out, you need to do something about it."

The Senator smiled softly. "That is true, but I fear the Republic isn't what it once was. The Senate is full of greedy and squabbling delegates. There is no interest in the common good."

"How can you just sit there and take it?"

"How do you? You choose to sit with us. I am just one man, Master Jedi. I don't have the power to change hearts or minds." The Senator smiled softly, almost sadly, and Obi-Wan felt himself flush with embarrassment. He had not meant to accuse the Senator.

"...I apologize, I just-"

Palpatine held a hand up. "There is no need for apology. I understand your frustration. I would change things if I could. I _am_ trying, but the others are resistant to change. My position makes me more a mediator than someone with actual power." Palpatine leaned forward, lowering his voice like he was telling a secret. "I hear you have caused some commotion in the Jedi Council."

"I feel like I do that often, yes..." The Senator said nothing, and Obi-Wan looked him over, the older man leaning forward, mouth slightly parted. He was waiting to listen, and Kenobi felt like he wanted to talk. He couldn't trust this man, but...well, he wasn't the Jedi High Council. He wouldn't dismiss him as an uppity Knight because he didn't _know_. A Jedi was a Jedi to most people, from Padawan to Master, and there was little room for distinction. And Palpatine felt... _understanding_ , and with his connections to the Council...

Confiding in him might not be the worst idea.

"It really isn't anything big. The Council and I have a difference of opinion on the matter of the Sith."

"The Sith." The Chancellor laughed. "Yes, your Jedi Masters are very divided about it. If it is at all a comfort to you, the Senate doesn't believe they exist."

Obi-Wan huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I don't care what the Senate thinks, but _no_ , that doesn't make things better." He paused, letting the notion sit for a moment. "Why is the Senate even discussing the Sith!"

"The Jedi have requested some investigations regarding them. I believe you were on the mission, Master Jedi."

"...I didn't know it had to go through the Senate."

"It does not, but the Jedi report to the Republic. We _are_ aware of their activities." He folded his hands in front of him. "As the peacekeepers of the Republic, it's important that we are aware of what our Jedi allies are doing."

"So, do I have you to thank for my most boring year ever?" Obi-Wan leaned back, crossing his ankle over his knee. "Routine visits to planets that are unhappy with the Republic is not what I imagined Sith hunting would be like."

The Senator chuckled. "I imagine not. But yes, the Senate approved your mission to search for unrest. It was one of the few things we agreed on in the past year. Nobody wants another situation like what happened on Naboo."

"You didn't happen to approve my mission to Cato Neimoidia, did you?"

"Ah." Palpatine leaned back, his fingers pressed together and his face contemplative. "That matter, yes. The Senate did not approve that, no. I went to your Council about it."

"... _you_?"

The older man looked away, a modest smile on his lips. "The Viceroy's trial was gravely mishandled. Four trials, and the Senate could not agree on a course of action. He was let go on a technicality." He looked back to the Jedi, and Obi-Wan could see the determined spark in the Senator's dark blue eyes. "I am from Naboo, as you know, and I took the matter very personally. I asked the Jedi Council to send you to Cato Neimoidia and at least _talk_ to the man, as the Senate prevented that as well."

Obi-Wan smirked. "Chancellor, I think the Senate might be unhappy to know you went behind their backs like that."

"They might be, yes, but it was the right thing to do. When I get the Jedi's report on the matter, I will know if I made the right choice."

The confusion on the Jedi's face made the Senator stop, leaning forward and ready to listen again. "I gave my report when I returned over six months ago. What have the Jedi told you?"

"That your report was under contention. They promised to deliver the report to the Senate when they have made sense of everything."

"That isn't going to happen." The Jedi could feel his anger rising. Everything around him was _stagnation_. Nothing was getting done, nothing was changing. The Senate was constantly engaged in pointless bickering, the Jedi Council seemed to treat the Sith threat as an intellectual exercise, and people that were trying to change things were being mired down in _procedure_ and being assigned _translation duty_. It would be better to do away with the whole thing.

" _Listen_ ," Kenobi hissed, leaning in, and his apparent show of anger seemed to startle the Chancellor. "Here's what the debate is. I talked to the Viceroy, and he told me two important things. First, he _was_ visited while he was in prison. By a Jedi, Master Dooku, but it wasn't known by the Council that this happened."

"We should be able to check the prison records and see if that's true."

"And I would _very_ much appreciate that. Secondly, the Viceroy insisted that the Sith Lord, the _Master_ , not the apprentice, has power here in the Senate."

The Chancellor looked alarmed, then confused, then skeptical. "Do you believe that's true?"

"I... _I don't know_. I've been coming here frequently to see if I could sense anything, the Dark Side, or a disturbance in the Force, or...or _something_ that could indicate the Sith are here, but I've sensed nothing beyond the usual frustration of dealing with this _nonsense_."

"Are you certain they exist? They could-"

" _They exist_. I know it. I can _feel_ it. Every moment of every day I feel it inside me They're...just out of reach, I can't..." He clenched his jaw, his frustration mounting. "I can't _see_ it, not yet, but I will."

"Your Masters don't sense anything?"

"A far-off disturbance, yes, but not more than that."

"What makes you think you can see this... _Sith Lord_ when your Masters cannot?"

His bright blue eyes narrowed. "I'm trying. I'm not sitting on my hands and waiting for something to happen. The Council wants to wait and see what comes. I want to force their hand and deal with them on _my_ terms."

Palpatine smiled. "You are a man of action. I like that."

"Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan. Without strife, one does not advance, there is only stagnation. I will not stagnate. I _will_ solve this before it becomes a major problem."

The Chancellor nodded. "I find that admirable, Master Jedi. I hope your Council allows you to take action soon."

"...I do as well."

"What is it that is keeping the Jedi from telling me of this meeting you had?"

"Oh." Kenobi leaned back, carefully running over all his information, thinking of the right way to word it. "The Council," he said slowly, measuring his words carefully, "believes that the Viceroy was lying to me because he was afraid. _I_ believe he was telling the truth _because_ he was afraid. It has given us two very different stories, and..." He groaned, closing his eyes and bringing a hand to his forehead. "Both are plausible. Both are equally likely, even, and it has left us divided."

"What are the stories?"

"I don't want to bother you with speculation like this."

"Please, I insist."

Kenobi felt his mental walls relax slightly. The Naboo Senator was warm and inviting and so _very_ easy to talk to. It...seemed like a good idea. After all, he _was_ the Chancellor, he worked closely with the Council, so he _needed_ to know...

Obi-Wan nodded. "I believe the Viceroy is telling the truth. The Sith Lord is _here_ , on Coruscant or very, very close, and he's controlling things in the Senate. And Dooku, the Jedi that visited Gunray, is his new Apprentice."

Palpatine leaned in, his face marred by concern and fear. "Do you really think this? Could a Jedi Master turn on the Order like that?"

"Yes, I think so. However, the Council believes the Viceroy is lying. They think the Sith are out there, but very far away. They don't believe a Jedi could fall and become a Sith Lord right under their noses without being able to sense it. They don't believe a Sith Master could exist so close to them without attracting their attention."

The Chancellor was silent for a long while, fingers pressed to his mouth as he processed the information. Finally, slowly, he said, "I would like to believe your Council is right. However, we cannot discount you, Obi-Wan. If you are correct, we may all be in danger."

"Yes! _Yes_ , I agree."

"I will look at the prison records. If this Dooku did see the Viceroy, something may be amiss." He smiled gently. "Master Jedi, I have been in the Senate for a long time. Now, I don't know the Force, but I think I would know if something was wrong in the Senate. A great deal _is_ , but if there was some... _sinister_ force, I think I would notice a change."

"With all due respect, Chancellor, no you wouldn't."

"Do you honestly believe there is a Sith Lord here?"

"I..." _Did he_? Obi-Wan looked the Chancellor over, and he suddenly wasn't sure. His story made sense, it did, but talking with Palpatine had given him perspective he didn't have before. Just saying things out loud to a person that _wasn't_ a Jedi was putting things into place and it left him confused and uncertain. "I don't know. I thought...I _think_...it could be. Things are so bad here, they _must_ be."

The Chancellor shook his head. "Unfortunately, this is just business as usual in the Republic. It has been this way for a long time, long before I was elected, long before _you_ were born."

"Maybe so..."

"Perhaps," he said softly, leaning back, "the Jedi are right. Nute Gunray may have been lying to you."

 _No. He wasn't_. The cold blue eyes shot up, glaring at the Senator. "He wasn't lying. Dooku saw him, he is _Sith_. At the very least, I know that to be true. I _need_ to get permission to see him. If I am with him, I'll sense his intentions, I'll know for sure what he is."

"I am reluctant to do this. This may cause undue strain between myself and the Council. If they feel I don't trust them..."

He didn't finish. He didn't need to. Kenobi understood the implication. The Chancellor's hands were tied, and he was too meek, too placating, too good-natured to do what must be done. The Jedi brought his hand up, leaned forward, and with the weight of the Force behind him, calmly drawled, "You will investigate the prison records and deliver your findings to the Council."

For a moment, so quick he was certain he was mistaken, Obi-Wan felt an iron resistance, mental walls so high and so strong they could not br breeched, a flash of amusement and sinister glee in the Senator's dark blue eyes. And then it was gone, brushed away like cobwebs and Palpatine chuckled softly, submissive and placating.

"Of course, I'll investigate the prison records and deliver my findings to the Council. If there is something there, you and I will find it, my friend."

Obi-Wan nodded, blue eyes looking at the Chancellor curiously as if he was looking for something, reaching out with the Force and carefully inspecting the man opposite him. There was _nothing_. No malice, no hatred, no Force sensitivity. Nothing but patience and an older man weary and slightly frustrated at his inability to help the Republic. The Jedi rubbed his eyes. He must have been more tired than he realized. The nightmares were taking their toll.

"Thank you, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said softly, rising from his seat. "I appreciate your aid, but I must be going. I have other things to attend to."

"The life of a Jedi," he drawled softly, chuckling. "It must be very difficult."

"Yes..."

"Together, we will discover the truth of this," Palpatine said smoothly, laying his hand on the Jedi's cloaked shoulder. "I promise you. We can change the Republic. We can bring order to this mess, I can feel it."

"I fear it won't be that easy. Unmasking Dooku won't change things for the Senate."

"No," the Chancellor mused softly, leading Kenobi toward the door. "But it will change things for _you_. The Council may be more willing to believe you. If your insight is respected, then you may have a place on the Council." Palpatine smiled. "Change must come from within."

"...I agree."

Smiling, the elderly Chancellor patted the Jedi's back. "I believe we agree on many things. We can work together to create a better world, Obi-Wan, and if we are to do that, I think we should get to know each other better."

"...yes, I'd like that." Obi-Wan straightened up, standing a full head taller than the Chancellor. "Thank you, Senator. I was...conflicted before. Things are much clearer now."

Palpatine smiled. "The pleasure is _all_ mine, my boy, I assure you. I trust you will be around in the near future."

"You can count on that, yes."

Palpatine took the Jedi's hand, clasping it tightly in both of his. "Goodbye, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I shall be seeing you _very_ soon."


	29. The Queen of Naboo

_Chapter 29: The Queen of Naboo_

It was a few months later that Obi-Wan saw her again. He was lounging in Senator Palpatine's booth, his feet on the railing and casually looking over his datapad while Senators debated and argued. The translations were going well. His Sith studies were going _much_ better. He felt a stirring in the Force, and his eyes snapped up, glaring about the room to find the source, and there she was. He was suspicious, cautious before, but it all melted away when he saw the lithe, elegant form of Padmé Amidala enter the box housing the representatives of Alderaan, a dark haired man in his thirties smiling at her side. He dropped his feet off the railing and leaned over, peering down at her, and the Chancellor looked back at him.

"Is everything alright, Master Jedi?"

"Yes, I..." He swallowed hard, the Jedi's mouth suddenly very dry. "I didn't think I'd ever see her again.."

The Chancellor smiled. "Are you pleased you were incorrect?"

"Oh yes..." Obi-Wan breathed deeply, looking around restlessly and seeing if the Senate was anywhere close to a recess. It didn't appear so. "I have been thinking of her quite a bit lately. Maybe this is why, maybe the Force was telling me we'd meet again."

"She is still Queen, so she is not usually here. You are fortunate. Would you like to see her?"

"I would."

The Chancellor nodded, moving the floating platform to the center of the massive chamber, and he declared a recess of proceedings. The Senators began milling about, leaving their booths and conversing with each other, and Palpatine moved his platform back to its place. "Go get her, bring her back here." He smiled. "She _is_ of Naboo, after all."

Obi-Wan didn't need to be told twice. He leapt out of his seat and dashed into the hallways, weaving between Senators and delegates and sliding down the railing of a long staircase to bring him down to the lower levels where he knew Alderaan's place to be. He was breathing hard when he placed his hand on the wall beside the booth, his blue eyes raking over the woman he thought he'd never see again.

"Padmé." He was breathless, the name sounding more desperate than he felt, and the woman turned, her brown eyes lighting up when she saw him, looking at the Jedi for only a moment before her eyes brightened in recognition and she threw her arms around him, gripping him tightly and burying her face in the dark folds of his robe. He pulled her in closer, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I thought I'd never see you again..." he purred softly, pulling away from her and looking the smiling woman over. "Force, but look at you, you're almost a woman now!"

" _Almost_?" She placed her hands on her hips, a pout on her lips that she could only hold for a moment before she smiled widely. "Obi-Wan, look at you!" She put her hands on his cheeks, thumbs gently stroking the fine, blond hair of his beard. " _You_ grew up too."

"That _is_ how time works." He was blushing furiously and he had no idea why, but there was no hiding it. She couldn't hide how flushed she was either.

The black haired man came to stand beside her, arms crossed and looking _very_ suspicious. "Padmé, who is this?" His voice was hard, cold, and it made Kenobi bristle, head raised and drawing to his full height, which was still half a head shorter than the strong, well-dressed man. The tension between the two men was lost of the young Queen.

"Bail, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's a Jedi, and he's one of the men responsible for saving Naboo."

The man relaxed instantly, his expression suddenly both grateful and impressed. "Oh, you're a _Jedi_! She did talk about two who helped her." He grasped Kenobi's hand in his large, strong ones and shook vigorously. "You have my respect, Master Jedi. Padmé may not be alive if it wasn't for you."

"W-well, you know...duty of the Jedi and all..."

"Obi-Wan, this is Bail Organa, Prince of Alderaan," Padmé proudly announced, and Obi-Wan eyed the royal suspiciously.

"I see. Is he your...boyfriend?"

Both the royals reddened considerably, and Padmé reflexively hit the Jedi on the chest. "No! No, Obi-Wan, he's helping me learn _politics_! I won't be Queen forever, and when my term is up, I'm going to try to be a _Senator_."

"Ah, I see."

She smiled again, taking the Jedi's hand in her own. "Why are you here?"

"The Jedi work closely with the Republic. It is necessary for us to keep an eye on the proceedings here so we can better serve the needs of the Republic. And, since I have been given a rather... _tedious_ task, I have been doing it here to do two duties at once." He shrugged. "I am actually here as the Chancellor's personal guest, and since _you're_ from Naboo as well, I thought maybe you'd like to come sit with me."

He watched her smile widen, and she quickly kissed Prince Organa on the cheek. "I'll meet you here after the proceedings, alright?"

"Of course." The Prince bowed, and went to stand with an older man in the booth, and Padmé linked her arm with the Jedi and the two walked out into the hall together.

"So, where is Qui-Gon?" she asked softly, smiling up at him.

"Back at the Temple. He is no longer my Master." He watched her face light up, and couldn't help but think of how much he missed that.

"Oh, you're a real Jedi now!"

"I was Knighted after the battle on Naboo, yes."

"That's fantastic! Have you seen Anakin?"

Obi-Wan tensed. He couldn't help it. "No, I haven't. Qui-Gon was given permission to train him, though, so that should please you."

It did, he could see it in how her face let up. "I'm glad they changed their minds. Anakin deserves to be happy." The Jedi said nothing. "Do you think I could see him?"

"No." The answer was immediate, sharp, and he didn't mean to sound as harsh as he did. Kenobi sighed when she looked at him with her big, brown eyes that seemed almost hurt. "...he _is_ too old to train, Padmé. If he will be a successful Jedi, he can have _no_ outside influences, or his training will fail. He cannot have any attachments, and he was especially attached to you."

She looked at him as they began to climb the stairs to the upper levels. "Yes, I understand..." She wanted to see him, Obi-Wan could feel it. She was disappointed, terribly so.

"Don't be upset, Padmé. You may see him again."

"I do hope so." She smiled softly. "You can tell me more about being a Jedi!"

Kenobi shook his head. "Not today." Her eyes narrowed, and Obi-Wan laughed, pulling her closer to him. "Last time, you said you would tell me about what _you_ do. I spend a lot of time here, I feel that expert instruction would be useful."

"I'm not an _expert_."

They reached the Chancellor's booth, and when they walked in, Palpatine bowed deeply. "Your Highness," he said reverently, and Padmé embraced him quickly.

"It's good to see you again, Chancellor," the Queen said softly, her voice warm and friendly. "I hear you have been spending time with my Jedi."

The Chancellor smiled, looking over Kenobi carefully. "I have had the pleasure of getting to know him better, yes. He is quite pleasant to have around."

"Isn't he?" she chirped sweetly, sitting in the back of the booth by the railing and dragging the Jedi down to sit beside her, his hands clasped tightly in her own, and Palpatine looked at the two knowingly before calling the Senate back into session. "I'm afraid there isn't much for me to tell you," she said softly as the Senators and delegates began to talk and squabble again. "I'm still learning, and I don't get to be here much."

"Good thing you're clever then," Kenobi purred, scooting closer to her. He searched her with the Force and found her heart rate elevated, excitement rushing through her, and, while it could simply be from the reunion of two friends, Obi-Wan suspected it was something more. "Has ruling been easy? Got yourself a King yet?"

She laughed melodically. "No, no, nothing like that. I have no time for things like that. Learning the politics of the Senate is taking up all my time, and if I do get elected, I will be busy trying to make a difference. But yes, ruling is uneventful." She smiled brightly, picking at the hem of his robe. "It's much nicer without the threat of death."

"I wish I could understand what that's like. I'm nearly bored to death every time I come here."

She laughed softly, laying her hand on his chest. "I find it fascinating. The things that happen here influence the entire galaxy!" It was dim in the room, but Obi-Wan could see how bright her eyes shown, how full of hope and idealism her entire being was, and it was infectious. He looked at her and truly believed she could change things here.

"...tell me about them."

"Them?"

The Jedi pointed out to the vast Senate chamber. "Them. Tell me everything you have learned about all of them." He kissed her hand, and even in the low light, he could see her fair features flush, smile shyly, and she began to speak, softly at first, uncertain, and then with greater enthusiasm and interest as she went on. Kenobi just leaned back in his chair and watched her, listening to her melodic voice, soothing in its passion, and a relaxed smile settled on his face as he gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and listened to the young Queen.

She was being modest before when she said she didn't know much, Obi-Wan realized as he listened to her speak for a long while. She knew _everything_. Every Senator, every delegate, the world they represented, what they believed, who they were aligned with. While Obi-Wan intensified his studies in the Force, Padmé Amidala was studying to become a master in her own right, and her field was the Galactic Senate.

"Look, there," she said swiftly, shaking his shoulder and pointing to a man that had just entered the booth a little ways to their left. "That's Prime Minister Almec of Mandalore." The Jedi's eyes shot to the man, tall and thin and shockingly blond, and Kenobi couldn't help but wonder if that fine, pale, beautiful shade was common among the Mandalorians. "They are allies of the Republic, but they aren't a part of it. Since their civil war had ended, their Duchess likes to keep a presence here, but she doesn't usually send Almec. From what I understand, she likes to keep him by her side."

Kenobi couldn't help the surge of jealousy within him, and his whole being tightened in fury, the Dark Side rolling off of him in waves, and the Chancellor quietly observed the Jedi out of the corner of his eye. Padmé was leaning over the rail, so she noticed nothing. "Why."

"Excuse me?"

" _Why_. Why does she keep him with her?"

"Oh." She looked toward the domed ceiling of the chamber, so high above them she could not see anything but inky blackness, holding her breath as she thought and absent-mindedly stroking the Jedi's thigh. "I don't know a terrible amount about the Mandalorians. They don't say much. They ask for nothing, and their Duchess Satine is not known for having a public personal life. But I can _guess_ what she'd be doing with a man like that."

The cold blue eyes raked over the Prime Minister, and Kenobi silently swore to himself that he'd have to find a reason to travel to Mandalore in the _very_ near future.

Padmé didn't have the Force, but she did have a keen insight into people, and she noticed something off about the Jedi as his clear blue eyes focused on Almec. "Obi-Wan? Are you alright?"

The Jedi's eyes snapped back to her, and for a moment they were cold, hard, almost hateful, before they softened back into their previous gentle ease. "Yes, I'm fine." She wasn't swayed, and he smiled softly and kissed her hand. "I know Satine. Or, I _knew_ her."

The Queen smiled mischievously and leaned closer to Kenobi. "Oh, _Obi-Wan_ , I thought a Jedi wasn't supposed to know love."

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't _love_ Satine. She and I were just...close."

"Mhmm, I bet."

"...I mean it!"

"I think," she purred, tracing her finger over his chest, leaning closer until the Jedi flushed deeply, "that you might just have a thing for royalty."

" _Well_..." He clear his throat, tugging his robe away from his neck. It suddenly felt far too tight. "I have always had sophisticated tastes. Not that it matters, since I'm a Jedi, and I can't have any of that."

"Do you regret it?" She studied him carefully, watching conflict play over his fine features, and she felt her heart ache for him. She understood the struggle of duty before self. Padmé gripped his hand tighter.

"I don't regret it, no," he said carefully, his eyes drifting to the Mandalorian Prime Minister. "There are things I want. Things I will _always_ want, but there is sacrifice on _every_ path."

She nodded. "I understand. It's important to put others before yourself."

"Is it?" The Senators began moving about the chamber, packing up their things as the session was called to an end for the day, but neither the Jedi nor the Queen moved. "I don't think it's wrong to want things for yourself," he said softly, just above a whisper, and the Queen leaned in closer.

"No, it isn't..."

"You just need to be strong enough to take it."

" _And_ to still handle all your responsibilities."

" _Exactly_." He felt his pules quicken, the Force within him surge as he watched inner fire and passion and desire burn in the young woman's eyes, and he knew she could see the same in him. Kenobi cupped her face, thumb gently stroking the high, angular arches of her cheek bones, and she laid her hand over his, holding her breath as she held the Jedi's gaze. "You're going to make a powerful ally, Padmé. Being here in the Senate for so long has made me lose hope in this system, but I believe you can help change it. _We_ can change it."

"I think so too." She closed her eyes, shook her head. "No, I _know_ we can."

Someone cleared their throat behind them, loud and sharp, and the Jedi and the Queen pushed away from each other, both of them flushed. Obi-Wan stared intently at the floor, tightly gripping the hem of his robe, and Padmé's wide brown eyes fell on the tall and handsome figure of Prince Bail Organa.

"I _do_ hope I'm not interrupting," he drawled, glaring at the Jedi as Padmé swiftly rose.

"Not at all!" she said quickly, brushing the notion away. "We were just about to leave."

"Really. It didn't look like-"

"Obi-Wan. I do hope to see you again _very_ soon." The Jedi stood, facing the small, blushing queen, and bowed deeply.

"Provided duty doesn't keep us away, I would very much like that." She smiled at him, bright and shy and wanting, all at once, and Kenobi wondered how one person could show such a wide range of emotion on her expressive face. How one person could _invoke_ similar emotions in others, and he couldn't help but think that when she grew to be a bit older, she would be a _very_ dangerous woman to the right man. He watched her as she left and he knew she could make a man forget his duty, that much was obvious, and if he had been a different man, a different Jedi, Obi-Wan felt that she could make someone fall, and fall hard.

"Do you have feelings for her?" Obi-Wan's blue eyes snapped to the Chancellor, standing with his hands behind his back, his shoulders slumped, his face understanding. Palpatine was a meek, if kindly old man, and it was a welcome relief to be in the presence of one who listened, understood, instead of passing swift judgement like the Jedi were prone to do.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kenobi scoffed, dropping back into his seat and putting his boots up on the railing, arms crossed over his chest. "Padme and I are friends, nothing more."

"It seemed like more than that." The Jedi's glare did not deter the older man. "You are clearly attracted to one another."

"I can't speak for her, but she's..." He growled, his blue eyes darting away to look at the quickly emptying Senate, only a few hundred left milling around when before there were thousands. "I admire her passion. It is difficult not to find that... _alluring_ , I suppose." And it wasn't. Obi-Wan was finding him increasingly drawn to passion, in all its forms. He supposed that's what initially drew him to Satine as well. She was cool, logical, intelligent, but her very core burned with a fire that, as a younger man, Obi-Wan found both dangerous and captivating to look upon, so bright that it threatened to burn the very heart out of him.

And it did, he supposed. He had loved her then, a dark, deep secret that he held close and personal, like something that he was not allowed to have, which, he supposed, he wasn't. But now, the very thought of her sent him burning, the memory of her deep inside him, and Obi-Wan had no way to cleanse himself of her, especially not when his newfound beliefs screamed for passion, decried the cold Code of the Jedi for keeping this from him, forcing him to deny feeling that were real, present, and _tangible_. He would not deny his nature. He would meet it head on, embrace it, _accept_ it. If it was the will of the Force that he should love this woman, than who was he to deny that?

The Chancellor smiled softly, laying a hand on the Jedi's shoulder. "Passion is admirable, yes. One cannot make real change without it."

"I agree."

"Padmé Amidala will have her part to play here some day. As will you." Obi-Wan looked at the Chancellor, gauging his thoughts, his feelings as he looked out over the empty Senate, his gaze far away, like he was imagining the future, the change that he hoped would occur, the state of the galaxy when it did. He was...hopeful. Naive, perhaps, but Kenobi found him trustworthy and honest, which was much more than he could say for the others in the Senate.

"...I don't have feelings for _her_ ," Kenobi said softly, the Senator's dark blue eyes drifting toward his Jedi companion. "Not for Padmé. She just...her _passion_ reminds me of another."

Palpatine's head tilted, his eyes lighting up in interest. "Aren't Jedi not to-"

"Yes, _yes_ , Jedi aren't supposed to do _lots_ of things, no fear, no hatred, no anger, no love, but we are still _people_ , and we still _feel things_." He was shaking, and he felt the dark rolling off of him, just barely contained. "We are taught," he began again, calmer, more measured, "to control these urges. Mastery of oneself is our goal, to not allow emotion and attachment rule us."

"But you are struggling?" Kenobi's eyes met the Chancellor's knowing one. It was said as a question, but it wasn't. He knew. He had seen the world, seen the struggle of the people, and the Jedi's own struggle was not so different from anyone else.

"...yes. With many things."

"With a girl?"

Kenobi laughed at that. "That is the absolute least of my concerns, but yes. Padmé had said something that made me...jealous, I suppose."

"About Prime Minister Almec?" Palpatine smiled softly as he watched anger, intense jealousy, _rage_ darken the Jedi's features. "I overheard you two talking, and I couldn't help but listen. I apologize if I was intruding."

"It's _fine_..."

"I knew the Jedi had aided the Mandalorian Civil War, but I didn't know it was you. It _was_ you, wasn't it?" The Jedi nodded. "My poor boy," the Chancellor drawled softly, sitting beside the silently fuming Kenobi. "I had no idea the Duchess had stolen your heart. This must be painful for you, then, to know she has taken another lover." The bright blue eyes seemed to flash in the low lighting, and Kenobi looked at Palpatine, his expression both hurt and betrayed. "...I'm sorry, I thought Padmé told you."

"She didn't. She didn't know." The Chancellor patted the Jedi's hand.

"I'm sorry, my boy. But it has been a long time. The world isn't full of Jedi. There are passions and emotions, and men and women have needs. You can't expect a young, beautiful woman to wait for the Jedi Knight that will never come."

Obi-Wan trembled, his hand shaking under the Chancellor's. "...you're right. I know you're right..." He laughed bitterly. "I had thought I put this behind me long ago. But knowing that she's...with _him_!"

"Could you leave the Order?"

"No, not for her. Not for that." He didn't even need to think on it. Despite everything, Kenobi wouldn't leave the Jedi for Satine, not even if she asked him to. Once, perhaps, but now, he was not so swayed by the idealism the surrounded love. It was simple, _common_ , and it would take something more, something complex to make him leave the Jedi.

 _Something like betrayal_.

Like what Qui-Gon had done. Like the Council's refusal to listen to him. Like... _everything_. The Jedi _had_ betrayed him. There were those in the Order he liked, counted many of them friends, even respected many, but the Jedi had shattered his trust in them. They were his family, his loved ones, the only home he had ever known, and he was tossed aside by his Master for a younger, greater talent, and the Council refused to listen to him when he insisted he was not ready for knighthood. He gave them everything he had, and it wasn't enough. They doubted him, called him into question on everything, refused to take action on the matter of the Sith. It was... _maddening_ , infuriating, so much so that the frustration and rage was causing him nightmares and visions, so much so that he had to turn to the Dark Side just to feel _balanced_.

So much so that he began to doubt the Jedi Way.

There _was_ emotion and ignorance and passion and chaos and death. Not within the walls of the Jedi Temple, but right _here_ in the Senate, all day, _every day_. Obi-Wan watched it nearly every day, growing worse and worse as each month passed, and it filled him with _disgust_. Things needed to change. They _had_ to change. But nothing would so long as the Jedi accepted this mire of corruption and greed. Chaos was all around them, and yet the Jedi did _nothing_.

 _Peace is a lie. There is only passion._

 _Through passion, I gain strength._

 _Through strength, I gain power._

 _Through power, I gain victory._

 _Through victory, my chains are broken_.

 _The Force shall set me free_.

He could do it. He _would_ do it. He would obtain the power to fix this chaos and greed and corruption. The Jedi Code chained him to complacency, but Kenobi would break free. Things would change. He would _make_ them...

"Wonoksh Qyâsik nun..."

"Excuse me?"

Obi-Wan looked slowly at the Chancellor, the older man looking simply confused. "...it's nothing."

"Are you quite alright? It was like you were lost within yourself for a moment."

"...I was." Kenobi chuckled softly, rising from his seat, and the Chancellor stood as well, a concerned hand on the Jedi's shoulder. "I apologize. I'm more tired than I thought, there have been a lot of sleepless nights for me the past few months."

"Perhaps this will lift your mood, Master Jedi." Obi-Wan looked at him, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. He was _exhausted_. "It took a very long time, I apologize, but we finally tracked down the truth about Dooku and the Viceroy, and you were right. They _did_ see each other. I have already forwarded the information to the Council."

The Chancellor held out a datapad to the Jedi, and Obi-Wan quickly snatched it from his hands, fatigue forgotten as his sharp blue eyes swiftly ran over the prison logs, the security footage, _everything_ he needed to show the Council that Dooku had done _exactly_ as the Viceroy had said. He said nothing. He could barely breathe. It felt like his heart had stopped beating. The Sith were in reach.

"I apologize for the delay. All the records had been cleared, I had to go through _several_ different channels to recover it."

"It must have been the Sith Master, he had to be responsible for deleting the information! _This is perfect_!" Obi-Wan quickly grabbed the Chancellor, lifting him off the ground as he crushingly hugged the man. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is... _everything_." He put the breathless man down and Palpatine coughed, wheezing as he caught his breath, but Obi-Wan had dashed from the room before he could recover, sprinting at full speed down the hallways and leaping down entire flights of stairs. The Council would _have_ to send him to find Dooku now, there would be no other option. With Dooku would come the Sith, and finally, Obi-Wan would learn of their plans, what they were doing in the Senate, what their ultimate goals were, _everything_. And he desperately wanted to know. He _needed_ to know. After all, when Kenobi destroyed the Sith, he needed an idea of how to fix the chaos of the Republic, and he was fairly certain that the Sith Lords had ideas about that.


	30. The Lightsaber Master

_Chapter 30: The Lightsaber Master_

The blue blade hissed as it locked with the green one, twisting deftly as it shot past the Jedi's shoulder, the Master just ducking out of the way, her green saber swinging in an upward arch to try and catch her opponent across the back. He was too quick, the strong, lithe body twisting out of the way and bringing his lightsaber down and across her neck, and the woman hissed in pain, the green lightsaber deactivating and sliding uselessly across the floor.

"Enough, I yield," Luminara panted, her delicate hand clutching her neck where the saber struck, and Obi-Wan deactivated his blade. It had been a few weeks after the Council had received the Chancellor's datapad with the incriminating evidence against Dooku, and Kenobi could barely sit still. Meditation was made impossible by the prospect of going after the Sith once again, but this time, it wasn't to look for them, it was to kill them. It was well over two years since that fateful day on Naboo, and Obi-Wan was ready to end it all. Every day he woke up from fitful nights to launch himself into training for the mission that was certain to come, each moment he hoped that the Council would send for him, and after several weeks of anticipation, Obi-Wan was beginning to lose his patience.

So were his sparring partners.

Pong Krell laughed deeply from the sidelines, leaning back on two large, powerful hands while the other two clapped loudly. "Nicely done, Kenobi," he called in a low, rumbling voice. "The Sith are truly fearless if they don't fear you."

"There won't be much time for them to be afraid, Master Krell, they'll be dead."

The Besalisk laughed loudly. "Spoken like a true Sithkiller!"

Obi-Wan offered his hand to Luminara and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"You are better than me, Obi-Wan, I confess. There's nothing more I can possibly teach you."

Kenobi shrugged, igniting his lightsaber and spinning it effortlessly around his hand. "You ready, Master Krell?"

The Besalisk groaned as he hoisted himself to his feet, both pairs of hands interlocking and fingers extending in a cascading crack. "Do you enjoy beating on Jedi Masters, Kenobi? Is this how you deal with the Council's rejection?"

The Jedi smirked. "That and alcohol. Drown the pain in violence and booze, that's what Quinlan Vos taught me."

Krell laughed harshly. "Quinlan Vos would have taught you about physical pleasure. The violence is a beast of your own making."

He grinned devilishly. "How right you are."

"Quinlan Vos made you swear off alcohol, Obi-Wan," Luminara drawled, laying a cool cloth against the red burn on her neck.

"I swear, you kill _all_ my fun, Luminara..."

"I need to get you back for this," the Master hissed, pointing at her neck. "See if you can make that Jedi feel fear, Pong."

Krell laughed loudly, pulling out two sabers and igniting them, one blue and one green, and both double bladed. He swung them deftly, the blue and green blades arching in the air so quickly they left trails of light behind them. "You're worse with two blades than you are with one, Kenobi," the Master growled, broad face grinning with delight. "No Soresu to fall back on with two."

Obi-Wan, smirked, holding his left hand out and Luminara's green lightsaber flew to his hand, the weapon humming to life next to his own blue weapon. "Scared, Krell?"

"Not when you don't have your idiot defensive wall. Luminara made you too good. You're impenetrable." His sabers spun swiftly at his sides, angling down at Kenobi from the Besalisk's upper arms. "But your offensive is lacking."

"I don't need an offensive if I can counterattack and kill you when you get tired." He flipped his blade around, catching the green lightsaber in a backhanded grip and holding it out in front of him, the blue saber angled over his shoulder in Soresu's defensive posture. He had been studying hard with Pong Krell in the art of fighting with two blades, but as he learned more, Kenobi realized that as an offensive attacker, he just wasn't nearly as good as he was on the defensive. Like his preference for using the Force to manipulate minds, his lightsaber combat was defensive, subversive, preferring to wear his opponent down and conserving his own energy so he could press an advantage when the opportunity presented itself.

His modification of Jar'Kai to be defensive, marrying it to the defensive Soresu, made all fights with Kenobi, long, drawn out, extremely frustrating affairs, and the longer he fought, the better Obi-Wan did. Two blades simply gave him more opportunities for counterattacking.

Krell launched himself at the much smaller Jedi, blades swinging fast and hard in a vicious offense, hoping to end the fight quickly, but each blow clashed with Kenobi's blades, sparks flying as the lightsabers hissed and cracked with impact. Obi-Wan could feel the Dark Side rolling off of him in waves, making him stronger, faster, more in tune with the Force, and he seemed to know exactly where the Master would strike next. The Code of the Sith was right. Passion made him strong. Strife and conflict made him _powerful_.

The nightmares continued. Every single night, he dreamt of his fight with the Sith Lord, and his death by red saber, the yellow eyes glowing. In time, Obi-Wan realized that he could change the dream. Some nights, he brought a second saber. Some nights, he fought offensively. Some nights, the fights were long, and others were very, very short, but each time had the same result: the Sith slew him, the yellow eyes alight with amusement, as if the whole thing was funny, the low laugh resonating as the Jedi died, and Obi-Wan awoke each morning in a cold sweat. His nightmares informed how he fought during the day, and he took what he learned with him at night when the nightmare would play out again.

With time and dedication, Obi-Wan believed he could change his fate. He just needed to be stronger, and the Dark Side was helping. The more in tune he was with the darkness that drove him, the longer the fight lasted, the better he did against the Sith. The result was still the same, but that would change soon enough.

Krell growled, his yellow eyes narrowing and his crested head lowering as he charged at the stalwart Jedi, but Obi-Wan deftly sidestepped past the Besalisk, his green saber striking down upon one of the Master's left arms. With a howl, Krell dropped his blue double-sided saber into his lower left arm and lashed out at Kenobi, but his sabers were up quick enough to cover his retreat, assuming a defensive against Pong's furious onslaught.

"Careful," Kenobi purred when Krell backed off, stalking around the Jedi and looking for an opening. "Your rage is throwing you off."

"I can't help that you're _frustrating_. If you can end the fight, why don't you, stop toying with me!"

"Honest, I'm not." He switched his stance, holding the blue blade in the backhanded grip and pointing the green at Krell. "You are _very_ good. Your offensive leaves nearly no room for countering."

Pong laughed deeply. "It isn't good enough. If this were a real fight, my arm would be off."

"Yes, and you still have three arms and both sabers. You can lose an arm and not be hindered."

The Besalisk shrugged, tucking his hit arm behind his back and swinging his blades up. He couldn't argue with that logic. He stalked closer to his much smaller opponent, and Kenobi closed his eyes, breathing deep and feeling the Dark Side rush through him, his mental defenses firmly in place and keeping the other Jedi from feeling _anything_. His opponent lunged, and their blades clashed again, beginning another furious offense as Obi-Wan deftly blocked, Krell's blades sliding uselessly off to the sides.

The Besalisk did not relent, his energy reserves running deeper than Obi-Wan expected, but he suddenly saw his opening, bringing his backhanded blue blade up to block a downward strike and thrusting his green saber across his body and under his own arm. The awkward angle hid the blade from his much larger opponent, and the lightsaber dug into the space right between Krell's right arms, and the Master hissed loudly, dropping his right-handed saber and swinging wild with the left as he fell.

"Yield, yield..." Pong growled, his uninjured left rubbing at the red spot between his arms. "Force, Kenobi, you are relentless."

"Yes, well..." The Jedi switched the sabers off and dropped them to the ground, clutching his own side. "I dropped my guard when I hit you. Well struck, you killed me."

Krell looked Obi-Wan over, watching carefully as the Jedi pulled his training robe to the side and revealed a long, red welt across his abdomen, and the Master laughed loudly. "Isn't that how you killed your Sith, Kenobi?"

""Much like that, yes." He smiled softly at Luminara when she handed him a cold cloth that he held over the burning mark. "That's three kills on me today, Krell, you're in great form."

"I learned from yesterday," he growled, sitting on the ground and rubbing the arm Kenobi had struck. "You brutalized me like I was a Padawan with an attitude."

"You both are _constantly_ brutalizing each other," Luminara said, rolling her eyes as she sat between the two men. "It's like watching two rancor fight."

"You know, Krell, we ought to charge people to watch us. The Hutts make good money on rancor fights."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, you will do _no_ such thing," Luminara chided, and the Jedi just laughed, hissing and clutching the red burn when pain shot through him.

"This isn't a lesson I'll soon forget. Thank you, Master Krell."

The Besalisk snorted. "Oh please. I've learned a great deal teaching _you_. I've improved a great deal myself."

" _Obi-Wan_." The three Jedi looked toward the far end of the sparring ring, standing quickly when Mace Windu walked into the arena.

"Shit," Krell growled deeply, leaning in toward the pale and suspicious Obi-Wan. "Now you're in for it, Kenobi. As good as you are, Mace Windu will _destroy_ you."

"You don't need to tell me that, _Krell_ , I already know it..." He bowed deeply as the Master approached, arms folded in his brown robes and eyes narrowing as he observed the sweaty, battered and disheveled Jedi. "Master Windu..."

Mace removed his cloak, his saber flying to his hand and the purple blade humming to life. Kenobi felt dizzy and ill just looking at the glowing lightsaber in the strong hand of the most talented duelist alive. "I feel like this has been a long time coming, Kenobi," Mace drawled as he adjusted the settings on his weapon, lowering the intensity down to just above the safe levels of the practice sabers. "The Masters have been praising your dedication to your training the past year. Even Master Yoda can't read you anymore. I hear you've become quite talented in lightsaber combat as well. It's time to test it."

"Master Windu, this is no contest for you, I'm not-"

"Are you afraid, Kenobi?"

"No, but-"

"Draw your weapon."

Kenobi looked at Luminara, her eyes sympathetic, and he put her lightsaber back in her hand. He groaned as he rose to his feet, the wound across his torso burning, the pain receding to a dull throb as he strengthened his mental defenses, his resistance to pain growing as he centered in the Force. "I've been training most of the day, Master. Even at my best, I'm no match for you."

"You don't get to decide when you engage a stronger foe, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan sighed, igniting his lightsaber and poising it over his shoulder. Mace didn't wait a second longer, deftly lunging forward and stabbing at the Jedi's chest, but his saber met the blue blade. The purple blade arched up and straight down again, swiftly changing directions on the downstroke to cut across both of Obi-Wan's arms when the knight moved to block a blade that was no longer there.

Kenobi yelped in pain, tightening his grip on his weapon and gritting his teeth as long, red burns seared across his arms. His ice blue eyes narrowed, his rage building as he watched Mace's graceful, predatory stalking.

"You're dead."

"I know."

"Come again."

Kenobi raised his blade again, arm shaking from the sharp pain, and Mace struck again, his purple saber swinging fast, random, impossible to predict, leaving trails of light through the air like ribbons as the lightsaber moved with impossible speed. Kenobi lasted only slightly longer than the first match when the tip of Windu's weapon stabbed deep into Obi-Wan's leg. This time, he fell, his weapon sliding out of his hand and across the floor as the Jedi clutched his leg, jaw clenched tightly. Windu stabbed his lightsaber down into the prone man, blade sliding between his ribs, and the Jedi shuddered in pain, eyes wide and unable to breathe as the energy of the weapon entered his lungs.

"You're _dead_ ," Mace snarled, pacing back and forth as Obi-Wan coughed, hand to his chest and shaking, and Luminara jumped to her feet and ran to her friend.

"Master Windu, _stop_! You've made your point, this is unnecessary."

"It _is_ necessary," Windu growled, his blade twirling effortlessly in the air. "Obi-Wan wants to fight the Sith, and he's going to die. They will be more dangerous than I will be."

Luminara huffed, her eyes drifting to Obi-Wan as he rose, legs shaking and calling his saber back to his hand, the blade igniting. "Then at least lower the setting!"

"A practice saber doesn't hurt enough to teach someone with the _ridiculous_ resistance he has." Kenobi glared at him, watching the Master move, his body strong and dangerous and graceful, but he looked... _pleased_? The Jedi shook his head, refocusing on his opponent, feeling his pain dull as his defenses rose. "Form Seven draws from the emotions and pain of your opponent. The Sith will use it, and if you give them _anything_ to work with, they will become stronger, and you will die."

"You don't believe me when it comes to the Sith," Kenobi said softly, raising his blade once again.

"You're right. I don't." He lunged at Kenobi again, but the Jedi was ready this time, blocking the quick strikes deftly, just managing to catch when Windu swung the blade randomly and narrowly avoiding the humming, purple blade.. Kenobi fell into a pattern of blocking and countering, striking suddenly when he saw an opening, but Mace was too quick, and the blue blade was knocked harmlessly to the side as the Master drove his lightsaber through Obi-Wan's gut, a swift shudder running through the Jedi before he dropped to the ground.

" _Dead_."

" _I know_!"

Kenobi's defenses were up as he rose, the Force rushing cold through him, the pain making him focus. He _couldn't_ beat Windu any more than he could beat the laughing Sith in his nightmare, but he could still have _victory_. He narrowed his eyes, raising the blue lightsaber once again as pain and rage and darkness pulsed through him, his face blank and expressionless and his strong mental defenses impenetrable. He felt Mace's presence in the Force reaching out to him, gauging his opponent, and Kenobi smirked as the Master frowned; he was getting _nothing_ out of the Jedi.

Windu came at him again, but Kenobi was calm, centered, blocking every strike, every parry, every thrust, the highly aggressive Windu meeting Obi-Wan's impenetrable defense, blades humming and clashing and streaking the air with purple and blue light. However, the Master's ruthless offense eventually wore down the Jedi's defenses, and Obi-Wan saw the blade thrust forward toward his chest, and he managed to twist out of the way, directing the purple blade into his left side. The saber bit through him right under his ribs, and Obi-Wan held his breath as pain raced through him.

Kenobi locked eyes with Mace, his dark brown eyes narrowed and vicious as he pushed the blade into his opponent, and Obi-Wan grabbed the Master's robes, a small, pained smirk on his face as he watched Windu's face change from fury, to shock, and then to pain. Kenobi's blade was thrust to the hilt into the Master's body just under the sternum, the low energy of the saber sending pain searing through Mace's lungs as Obi-Wan fell to the ground, the purple blade sliding from his body. With a groan, Master Windu dropped to his knee, deactivating the saber lodged in his chest, coughing as the pressure released. His dark eyes observed Kenobi, the Jedi laying still on the ground, clutching his side and breath ragged and uneven.

"You're dead, Kenobi."

"...so are you, Windu."

The edge of Master Windu's mouth twitched upwards into the faintest of smiles, and he walked to the fallen Jedi, grabbing Kenobi's hand and hoisting him to his feet. "Well done, Obi-Wan. Did you learn something?"

"I did." He coughed, standing up as tall as his aching body would allow. "If I'm going to die, make sure I take the bastard down with me."

Windu nodded. "You're as ready as you're going to be. We're sending you to Serenno."

Obi-Wan could feel the grin spread across his face as his heart seemed to hum in his chest, all the pain forgotten. "For Dooku."

Windu nodded. "For Dooku. You were right. He did meet with the Viceroy, and the records of this meeting _were_ deleted. We're lucky Chancellor Palpatine is well connected. _And_ ," he said in a low growl, as if everything in him was reluctant to say so, "we are fortunate that _you_ had the persistence to investigate."

"This is _perfect_. Who's going with me? How many! _When do we leave_?!"

"Easy, Kenobi," Windu drawled, putting his hand up as if he could stop the young Jedi's enthusiasm. "You'll leave tomorrow, and _nobody_ is going with you."

Obi-Wan's face dropped as the weight of what the Master was saying sunk in. "...Master, Dooku is a _Sith Lord_. You've made it very clear I can't win in a fight against the Sith. You're sending me to my _death_."

"Dooku _isn't_ a Sith, and he knows you're coming." Kenobi didn't say anything as he sat on the ground, knees pulled to his chest and eyes distant. "When we got the information, we contacted Dooku, and he confirmed that he did see Nute Gunray. He also said he would be happy to discuss it with us."

"Send Master Yoda." Kenobi's voice was flat. He could hear Mace talk, he _was_ listening, but the Jedi wasn't really present. He was in his mind, imagining the nightmares of the Sith Lord, watching his death play out before him over and over again in hundreds of different ways.

Windu shook his head. "Dooku asked for you specifically, and he wants to see you alone."

"Why..."

The Master shrugged. "Perhaps he feels you deserve to know. After all, you saved Qui-Gon, and Dooku dearly loves his student. He may feel a connection with you through Qui-Gon."

"This feels like a trap," Luminara said softly, and Mace looked at the Mirialan. Kenobi didn't move. "If Obi-Wan is right, if Dooku _is_ a Sith Lord, then we are sending him into a fight he cannot win."

"If he _is_ a Sith and something happens to Obi-Wan, then we will know what Dooku is. Master Yoda believes the Sith have learned patience, and if that's true, he won't give himself away. Do not forget that the Sith fear death, and if there's a chance he'll lose, he won't attack."

"Kenobi is the _Sithkiller_ ," Krell growled. "Killing him would be a major blow to _us_. I agree with Luminara. He should have someone with him."

"Then we lose two Jedi instead of one." Mace looked at the two Jedi standing before him, and then back to Kenobi, still huddled and unmoving on the ground. "But none of this is relevant, because if he _is_ Sith, he won't attack because it will reveal his true nature, and if he _isn't_ , then he _won't attack_."

Luminara and Krell began to object, but Kenobi slowly rose and turned to face the Masters. "You're right. I'll go."

"Obi-Wan," Luminara snapped, "this is _madness_."

"The reasons are logical. It took weeks for the Council to reach a decision on this, so I assume that this was very carefully discussed." Mace nodded, and Obi-Wan smiled, but the rest of his face was hollow. "See? It will be fine. I'm not worried. We must... _trust_ the wisdom of the Council."

"Will you be ready to leave tomorrow, Obi-Wan?" Mace asked, and the Jedi nodded.

"That won't be a problem."

"Let me walk you to the infirmary," Luminara said softly, but Obi-Wan waived her off.

"I'm fine, don't you worry about me." He smiled softly and bowed to the Jedi. "I'll see you all when I return." He didn't wait for any of them to say anything, he just strode on long legs out of the training room and headed toward his room, listlessly punching in the code and the door slid open, closing behind him as he entered. Kenobi dropped onto the bed. At the very least, this mission would be short. He took a deep breath, feeling the Dark Side swirl within him, felt the familiar surge of power, and his fears slowly began to ease.

Everything depended on Dooku. Mace _did_ make sense. Dooku wouldn't try anything stupid, because a dead Jedi was _very_ incriminating. With any luck, Kenobi would find what he needed to prove that Darth Tyranus was the old Jedi Master. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, and he started to relax. He was nervous before, but now Obi-Wan was beginning to get excited. He had heard a great deal about Dooku from Qui-Gon when he was younger, and the more he learned about the Sith, the more Kenobi wanted to pick at Dooku's brain, learn what he knew, find out why he left, why he joined the Jedi's ancient enemy. He could learn _so much_ from Qui-Gon's Master before Obi-Wan killed him.

"Wotok tsawakmidwanottoi, yuntok hyarutmidwanottoi."

 _One to embody power, the other to crave it._

Dooku had power, and Kenobi badly wanted it. It couldn't be _that_ hard to take it from an old man.


	31. The Count of Serenno

_Chapter 31: The Count of Serenno_

The fight went on much longer than it ever had, and Kenobi was in rare form. The Sith Lord's defenses weren't breaking, but his sudden and vicious offenses were proving useless against the Jedi. This time, things would be different. _This time_ , he would kill the Sith, and the nightmares would finally end. Obi-Wan saw his opportunity and lunged forward, but the Sith grabbed his wrist, his grip crushing, and the red blade entered the Jedi, pain lancing through him as the strike proved fatal. The maneuver he used against Mace didn't work. It was as if the Sith _knew_ his game. He felt a second stab of pain, and looked down to see his own blue saber buried just under his ribs. Obi-Wan shook his head as his eyes began to slide out of focus, trying to hold on, but he was fading very quickly, the cold settling over him. When did the Sith take his lightsaber from him?

" _Give up, Kenobi_ ," the Sith whispered, his voice smooth, soothing, almost gentle. " _It's over. You're already gone_." He gently pushed the Jedi back, and Kenobi fell lifelessly to the ground.

His eyes shot open, and Obi-Wan focused on the view of beautiful Serenno filling up the viewport as he entered the temperate atmosphere of Dooku's home world. He groaned, putting his face in his hands as the autopilot took him toward his final destination. It was too much to hope that he could beat the Sith in his vision, but he was getting closer. It would happen soon. _Very_ soon, he could feel it.

Obi-Wan took his personal starfighter on the mission, as Serenno wasn't too far off the Hydian Way, and it only took a few hours to get to the lush, beautiful planet in the Outer Rim. He took over the controls when he saw Dooku's palace looming ahead of him, a large, opulent, capsule-shaped structure rising out of the edge of a cliff-face and extending far back into the forests of the mountain plateau. Obi-Wan couldn't help but be impressed. He had heard that the Count saw disgustingly wealthy, but he didn't imagine that the man would live in a literal _palace_. No wonder he left the Jedi.

He landed the ship at the edge of the large courtyard and jumped out of the fighter, taking off his black cloak and tossing it into the cockpit, hands on his belt and checking that his lightsabers were secured. Long strides took him down the long, stone path toward the massive palace, and his sharp eyes saw another heading toward him. Kenobi sped up, feeling anticipation build within him, and as he drew closer, he could make out the tall, elegant figure in black, a dark red cape draped over his shoulders and fastened with golden clasps, white hair and beard showing his advanced age, but he carried himself like a much younger man. Obi–Wan had never seen him before, but he knew it was Dooku. He could feel the power surrounding the man, the very Force bending before him.

The Count spoke first, a wide grin on his face. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. I have heard _so_ much about you." He bowed at the waist, deep, respectful, and Kenobi warily returned the gesture.

"Count Dooku...I feel this meeting has been needing to happen for a _long_ time."

"And so it has, but all things in their proper time, my friend. Come." He turned on his heel, his long, measured steps heading back toward the palace, and Kenobi fell into step next to him, keeping out of arm's reach and observing him carefully. He was strong, dangerously so, and there was a tight control on everything about him. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel the control was born from the need to hide something. After all, he had to develop that sort of control himself.

"Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you, Obi-Wan," the Count said softly, his deep voice calming. "And I saw the fight with your Sith. _Very_ impressive. I should like to discuss that with you after we have concluded business."

"This feels like a trap." His tone was bitter, angry, and Dooku stopped, looking over the Jedi carefully. Obi-Wan looked up to meet his brown eyes, and frowned. Like Qui-Gon, Dooku was _very_ tall. He was getting very irritated with always having to look up when he was talking to people. "You asked for _me_ , and you asked for me to come _alone_. Tell me that doesn't seem like a trap."

"It does, you are correct. But as you said, I simply _asked_ for these things, as a personal favor. The Council was welcome to deny me. I am pleased they did not, but I never demanded anything of them."

Obi-Wan felt rage flare up inside him, the old feelings of betrayal returning full force. The Council _had_ to suspect Dooku, especially after Palpatine's report on the Viceroy's prison visit and the subsequent deleted records. The truth of Nute Gunray's claim supported all of Obi-Wan's assertions, and the Council had to believe it if Mace Windu himself came to beat him senseless to test his readiness to deal with the Sith. And they _still_ sent him alone. Even when they didn't have to, even though Obi-Wan alone wasn't a demand of the Count.

 _They sent me to my death and they didn't think twice._

"I sense anger in you, Obi-Wan."

"I'm fine."

"Hmm..." The Count began walking again, leading the Jedi up the steps to the large entrance of his palace. "I assume you'd like to get to business," Dooku said softly as they walked into a long hall, their footsteps echoing off the vaulted ceilings as they crossed the hall toward an elevator on the far end.

"As quickly as possible."

The Count nodded. "What do you need to know?"

"I need to know about the Viceroy. You spoke to him. I need to know why."

"Like you, Obi-Wan, I struggled with what happened on Naboo. The Jedi Council did not seem to be taking the threat of the Sith seriously, and my student was severely wounded. If it weren't for you, Qui-Gon Jinn would be dead. _That_ is why I asked for you. The Jedi did nothing, but you did. I am grateful."

"I don't want your gratitude, Count, I want answers."

Dooku scoffed as they entered the elevator, the doors closing behind them and the platform swiftly rose. "You will have them. I spoke to the Viceroy because, like you, I suspected the Sith must have been involved with the Trade Federation. Their presence on Naboo made no sense if they were not connected." The elevator opened into another large room, a long, ornate dining table in it's center, elaborate chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings and deep red curtains draping huge, wide windows. Kenobi couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the room, it's elegance unique from all the other palaces he had visited in the past.

The Count led Obi-Wan to a large, red sofa, and the Jedi dropped into the soft, plush cushions, nearly sinking within them. Dooku sat in a matching armchair across a black, carved stone coffee table. It was...distressingly comfortable.

"I spoke to Gunray about his invasion," Dooku said softly, the deep tones of his voice strangely soothing. "And he told me what, I suspect, he told you. The Republic is under the sway of a Sith Lord called Sidious, and many Senators are under his direct control. The Naboo invasion was the idea of the Sith, and the Trade Federation was just doing what they were told out of fear of their Master."

"...it took me over a _year_ to learn all of that, and you knew within the first _week_ after it all happened." His eyes narrowed dangerously, and he felt himself in the grip of the Dark Side. " _Why didn't you tell the Council_?!"

"What happened when you told them?"

"They...w-well..." Obi-Wan bit his lip, looking away and he felt his anger toward the Count disappear as his frustration with the Jedi grew. "They didn't believe me. They called my judgement into question. They put me away for a year until I found proof that _you_ talked to the Viceroy too. They didn't believe me, but they'd believe _you_. You were a _Master_."

"And that wouldn't have been enough," Dooku said softly, sadly, and Obi-Wan watched him _very_ carefully. "If they were serious about the Sith, they would have sent Mace Windu to hunt them. It's true that you have killed more Sith than him, but you are a child next to him."

"I know. He made that _very_ clear before I left to see you."

Dooku smiled knowingly, watching the bitterness wash over the young Jedi. "I left the Order when I learned the truth. The Jedi would do nothing, and they wouldn't heed my Council. I, too, thought it unthinkable that a Sith Lord could exist under our noses without a single one of us sensing him. The Jedi have become weak, and only the strong can defeat the Sith."

"...Qui-Gon said you left for political reasons."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Republic is controlled by the _Sith_. How is that not political?"

"The Jedi Council will listen now," Obi-Wan said forcefully, leaning forward and rapping his knuckles against the stone table. "They sent me here to talk to you about this, they are ready to listen. Talk to them, come back to Coruscant with me and we'll tell them _together_."

"And how long before they do anything, do you suppose?" The Count's brown eyes raked over the young Jedi as confusion and anger and doubt passed over his handsome face. "They will do nothing, Obi-Wan. They have become complacent."

"...yes..." The Count was right. The Jedi would do nothing. Even if he brought back solid proof about the Sith Lord in the Senate, they would continue to deny it. But he could still get Dooku. Dooku was _still_ Sith, he had to be. He was decidedly against the Council, he didn't trust the Jedi, he echoed the Sith sentiment that peace made the Jedi stagnate. Obi-Wan believed that as well, but...

 _Wait_...

"I want to talk about _you_ , Obi-Wan," the Count said softly, smirking as he watched Kenobi's mental defenses slowly start to tremble. "Your battle with the Sith Lord Maul. What was it that could stop a _Sith Lord_ from killing a Jedi Master? I imagine that list is very, very short. What do you suppose it was, hmm?"

"I-I don't know, I was..."

"And then the way you fought," Dooku leaned back in the chair, crossed a long leg over his knee. "I have seen Jedi fight like that before, but only when they were consumed with rage."

Kenobi's eye twitched, his blue eyes seeming to become lighter as he dove into the Force, trying to find balance, but finding none. He closed his eyes, feeling the Count with the Force, and found him... _amused_. Gleeful, even, as if he were discovering a great secret. "Of course I was angry, my Master was _hurt_ ," he finally managed to growl, gripping his knees tightly. He would have left, but he needed proof the Count was Tyranus. That was the point of this trip. If he didn't find that, then the Sith were as good as lost. He'd never have a chance like this again.

"As would anyone be, my boy," Dooku drawled, leaning forward and smirking with interest, his fingertips pressed firmly together. "But _something_ attracted the interest of the Sith _before_ your Master fell, and as I said before, not much can do that. And seeing how you fought, I might guess that you were being fueled by something... _darker_."

Kenobi felt his pupils narrow as he focused intently on the Count's smug face, holding his breath until his chest ached. Dooku _knew_. How. How could he know when a Council of twelve Jedi Masters could sense nothing for _years_. When he finally exhaled, the Jedi whimpered, shaking as he felt his mental walls crack. "I...I-I didn't-"

"You didn't know, I know. The Dark Side is a powerful ally. What else was a Padawan to do when faced with a Sith Lord and fear for your Master? You turned to a stronger power, you used it, and you were _victorious_."

"... _y-yes_..." Obi-Wan was shaking, and he could barely breathe, but it felt good to finally admit it, the darkness rolling inside him and flooding his senses. Knowing he was using it was one thing. Practicing it and developing his skills was another thing. But _admitting_ it out loud to someone else, to someone who was once a _Jedi_ , was something else entirely, and it deepened his connection to the Dark Side, filling him with the rush of power and pleasure he used to get when his connection was new.

"And what a victory," the Count whispered sharply, watching with profound interest as the Dark Side took Kenobi, the young man shaking with the effort to control it. "It wasn't the last time for you, I'm sure. It never is. You spent time in Sith Space, and I'm certain you found your time away from the Jedi... _informative._ Tell me, how did you deepen your connection to the Dark Side without a teacher?"

"I-I didn't, I'm-"

"Oh, come now, Obi-Wan. _Look at you_. You're entire being is _begging_ to be taken by the Dark Side, How can the Jedi even let you out of the Temple when you're like this? You are _soaked_ in darkness, you are _filled_ with anger, and resentment and disgust and betrayal." Each word was like taking a hammer to Kenobi's mental defenses, all his restrain and resistance slowly crushed by the Count, and Dooku smiled maliciously as he watched the Jedi _shatter_.

" _They don't know, why would they keep me_?!" Obi-Wan leapt to his feet, blue eyes sharp and angry and glaring at the amused Dooku, relaxed and at ease in that stupid chair of his, and Kenobi couldn't take it. He reached behind him and grabbed his lightsaber, but the weapon flew out of his hand before he could turn it on, the Count's elegant fingers holding it, turning it over, examining the craftsmanship. Obi-Wan took his other saber into his hand.

"Now, now, this isn't the Jedi Way, young one," the Count said deeply, turning the saber over in his hands and igniting it, the long, red blade humming to life and lighting Dooku's face, the deep red sharpening his features with the dark shadows it cast. "But you haven't been a Jedi for a _very_ long time, have you, Obi-Wan?"

Kenobi closed his eyes, shaking and fighting his desire to activate his own saber and strike the man down. He _was_ a Jedi... _wasn't he_? He clipped the weapon back on to his belt, swaying slightly before his legs buckled and he sat back down on the couch, gasping for breath as his head swam, tendrils of darkness worming deep inside his mind. He looked at the Count, felt himself calm in his focus as he reached out with the Force, touched Dooku's mind, and found only darkness.

"...how did you know about my mission in Sith Space." Kenobi was calm when he asked, but his mind was hazy, his vision swimming.

"My Master and I have been watching you." The Count turned the lightsaber off and tossed it next to Kenobi on the couch, but the man didn't touch it. "Your work on Dromund Kaas was _masterful_."

"You're _Tyranus_."

"Eyah seh maat, shu kor huaan." The words were a comfort to Kenobi, and he felt himself relax, the familiarity of the language soothing his frayed nerves as the Dark Side engulfed him. "But you knew that already, didn't you? Why else would you come here. Certainly not to talk about the _Viceroy_. You already know what we discussed."

"T-the Council-"

"Oh, _stop it_. You may fool them, but you can't fool me. I see it in you, just as you see it in me. You came here for a _teacher_."

"No! No, I'm not Sith! _I'm not, I won't be_!" Kenobi shut his eyes tightly, gripping his head in his hands. "There is no passion, there is peace," he began swiftly, his words running together. "Peace is a lie, there is only passion...no, _wait_!" His eyes were frantic, looking at the smug grin spread across Dooku's face. The words were coming to him without thinking. "Dzwol shâsotkun. _Wonoksh Qyâsik nun_!"

Dooku laughed deeply. "Listen to you, Kenobi, the Code of the Sith on your lips _in_ the Old Tongue. When did you replace the Jedi Code in your heart with the Code of the Sith?" Obi-Wan said nothing, biting down hard on his tongue to keep his mind from betraying him. "So what will you do? Go back to Coruscant? You _can_ tell them I am Darth Tyranus, as you already have done, but you have no proof, and they've no cause to believe you. They didn't before, and they won't now."

He was right. With a vicious snarl, Obi-Wan grabbed the saber next to him and powered it on, red blade hissing to life, and Dooku just laughed. "I can kill you."

"No, you can't, don't delude yourself." The Sith Lord eyed the raging man, chuckling deeply as he felt the Dark Side swell around the Knight. "You are powerful, young one, and coupled with your Jedi control, you could be _fearsome_. But not now. Not today. Not without training. If you fight me now, as the broken Jedi you are, I _will_ kill you, even though it is against my Master's wishes."

" _Perfect_. If I die here, the Council will know you are Sith, they will _know_ I was right! They will come for you, and you _will_ die."

"No," the Count chided gently. "You _will_ die, yes, but the Jedi won't come. I will tell the Jedi that you attacked me, which is true. I had to slay you in self-defense."

"You are a _Sith Lord_! They won't care!"

"They will. Striking first is not the Jedi Way, is it? And, I _may_ be mistaken, but your blade comes from the lightsaber of Darth Maul, is that correct? It _does_ have the same feel..." Dooku watched the blue eyes narrow, smirking as he saw doubt and uncertainty pass over the handsome features. " _Now_ , I might be wrong, but when I kill you and the Masters come to fetch your body and your lightsaber, they'll find that you are in possession of a Sith Lord's weapon, modeled after your own Jedi one. Tell me, _Jedi_ , who looks like the Sith Lord in this situation?"

"...t-they-"

"No, they won't," the Count interrupted, reading Kenobi's mind through the Force. "You know as well as I that they can't sense me. Now put your weapon away, boy, and _sit_. All of your potential outcomes are the same. You have _lost_."

The red saber deactivated and dropped from Obi-Wan's hand to the floor, and the Knight silently sat back down. Dooku was right. He was right about all of it. There was nothing he could do. The Sith had won.

"Dzworokka yun; nyâshqûwai, nwiqûwai," the Count said softly when Kenobi remained silent. "I have been given to understand that you are fluent in Sith. Do you know what that means?"

"Chwayatyun. The Rule of Two." Resisting was pointless. Dooku already knew everything.

The Count nodded. "That's right. I stepped in after you killed Maul, but my Master had been training me for quite some time. In order for the Rule of Two to work, there need to be several being trained. A true Sith is difficult to make. The training kills many, and complete dedication to the Dark Side is necessary. If the apprentice dies, another must be ready to step in. I was primed when Maul was the apprentice, just as you will be ready when it is your time."

"I'm not Sith..." Obi-Wan felt completely lifeless, his words sounding hollow even to him.

"Not yet."

Kenobi growled, his blue eyes narrowing as he felt the Dark Side snap inside him. "I am _not Sith_! I started this whole thing to _kill_ the Sith! I'm not going to stop until you are _all dead_!"

"You know who else _loves_ killing Sith? _Other Sith_. Obi-Wan, look at yourself, really look. I haven't done anything to you. All of this, all this darkness is coming from _you_. You have fallen, _Jedi_ , and you don't even know it."

"T-there is no emotion, there is peace..."

Dooku rolled his eyes. "Go on then, cling to your precious Code while you can. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge, Obi-Wan, so _look_ _at yourself_. Really look and tell me if you are still a Jedi after all you have done."

Kenobi didn't need the Count to prompt him, because his mind was already racing. The fight with Maul wasn't that bad, all things considered, but what came after it was. He was reliant on the Dark Side, completely dependant on it, and he had managed to delude himself into believing he could control it. His studies of the Sith language and his thirst for learning the dark secrets of the ancient order was only the beginning, and were he stronger, had he not let the Dark Side in, then it wouldn't have been so bad either. But he _had_. He had nurtured it, given the darkness exactly what it needed to grow and thrive, and it had _changed_ him. Made him stronger, certainly, but had also made him... _wrong_.

His manipulation of the Force was one thing, bending it to his will instead of the Jedi Way of flowing the natural path of the living Force, but he had committed _atrocities_. He had used the Force to manipulate the minds and will of others, to send living creatures screaming in pain as he mentally tortured them, held people under his thrall and made them do things that they would, in no ways, ever do. Kenobi remembered the feel of the Sith spirit in his mind, how he felt used and violated and completely _broken_ from it, and without a second thought about it, he had done similar to _countless_ others. And even now, as he sat on the Count's couch and looked into himself for the first time in a _very_ long time, Obi-Wan didn't feel guilt for these things. He had the power to do so, and that made it his _right_. Dooku was correct. The Dark Side had changed him.

The Count watched Obi-Wan drift from denial to struggle and conflict, and finally resigned himself to acceptance as his shoulders slumped and he leaned back against the couch, completely defeated. "It isn't so bad. The Jedi Way is not the only way." He held his hand out to the fallen Jedi. "Come with me. I can show you the ways of the Dark Side. You can't control it now, but you can. You will. You _must_ if you are going to be powerful. Together, we can return order to the Galaxy!"

Kenobi stared at the extended hand for a long while, not sure what to make of it. Could he do this? Did he _want_ this? He must have, or he wouldn't have studied the Dark Side the way he had. He had learned how to conceal himself from detection so he could immerse himself in the darkness, after all. He wanted to learn, he _did..._

But he also wanted the Sith _dead_. His blue eyes narrowed as he looked at the smug face of the Sith Lord. His whole search for power was to see the Sith destroyed. He couldn't stop. Not now, not when he was so close.

" _Why_. Why would you want this?! Dzworokka yun; nyâshqûwai, nwiqûwai. That makes me a _threat_ to you. If I am trained, what's keeping me from killing you and taking your place?!"

"You can't kill me." Dooku's answer was nonchalant, and it angered Kenobi. "And this is what my Master wants. He has been watching you _very_ closely, Obi-Wan. After you killed Maul, he was... _apprehensive_ , but when he saw the turn you were taking, _well_...let's just say that nothing has amused him more than watching the Sithkiller Obi-Wan Kenobi become Sith himself."

"No, _no_! I am not Sith, _not yet_! I can still go back, it's not too late!"

"My boy, you have fallen too far," Dooku said softly, his deep voice laced with sympathy. "It's over for you. It has been for a long, _long_ time. You cannot return to what you were. The Dark Side has corrupted you. All you can do now is learn to control it."

"I-I've fallen, _yes_ , but I can still go back! It's not too late, it's _never_ too late."

Dooku sighed, hanging his head. "You continue to delude yourself. Fine. I will show you."

Kenobi couldn't move fast enough to move away from the Count as the Sith reached out with a long, pale finger and touched the younger man's forehead. He felt the Dark Side pulse, hard and strong, and he suddenly couldn't breathe, his heart rate slowing to a crawl and his vision blurred. He felt... _exhausted_ , his thoughts suddenly disjointed and incoherent as tendrils of darkness dug deep into his mind. He had to get out. Obi-Wan leapt to his feet, but his legs would not hold him, and he stumbled, failing to find his footing, and Dooku swiftly caught him as he fell, laying Kenobi back on the couch as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The fight was different this time. His opponent was frantic, off-balance, _desperate_ , and it left wide opening gaps in his careful guard, and Obi-Wan slowly picked him apart. Their last fight was long, difficult, requiring all the power and concentration he could muster, but this was...too easy. He was stronger than the hooded man, clearly so. Kenobi was never one not to press an advantage. He rushed forward, weapon arching in the air, drawing his opponent's guard up before driving forward, his blade sinking into the gasping man's chest, and a gleeful grin spreading across his face.

"It's over," he purred, chuckling as he watched his opponent tremble, his life ebbing away. "It's _finally_ over."

"...I know." The man glanced up to him, blue eyes peering out from under the hood, and Kenobi suddenly couldn't breathe. "We always knew it would end this way. You _always_ win..."

Obi-Wan backed away, ripping the blade out of his opponent's body and the man fell to the ground, his blue lightsaber sliding uselessly away as the Jedi Knight died. Kenobi stood over his fallen adversary, glowing red blade in hand, and looked down at the man he recognized all too well, his yellow eyes blazing with fear and fury and sinister glee.

He woke up with a start, a strangled gasp in his throat, like he always did, breathless and heart racing as he tried to get his bearings. The large room now had a fire burning on the far wall, and the big red armchair was pulled up next to it, Dooku sitting comfortably in it with a book in his lap. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed, and he jumped off the couch, snarling as the Dark Side flared up around him, and the Sith Lord's eyes snapped up from his book to observe his guest.

"I can see why Maul was distracted," he purred, closing the book and regarding the man with interest. "You are quite powerful. Even without the proper training, the well of the Dark Side runs deep in you."

" _What have you done to me?!_ "

"Nothing at all. You needed rest, and I helped you to it. That is all."

Kenobi's sharp eyes darted to the windows on the wall. The sun was still in the sky, but it was setting. Late afternoon. He had not been out for long. He looked back to the Count, placed his hand on his lightsaber, and rushed at him, drawing the red blade swiftly as he drew closer. The Sith Lord extended a hand, and Kenobi stopped dead in his tracks, straining under the weight of the Force as he dropped to his knees.

"None of that," Dooku hissed, flicking his wrist and sending the red saber skidding across the room. "I am _trying_ to help you." The other lightsaber flew off Obi-Wan's belt and into the Sith's hand. He activated the blue blade and pointed it to the far wall, long, tall mirrors lining it that made the already massive hall seem much larger than it actually was. " _Look_ , Obi-Wan. Look at yourself and see what you have become."

Kenobi's eyes followed the length of the blade, slowly looking to the mirror, and holding his breath when he looked at himself. Dooku's pressure on him lifted, but he stayed kneeling on the cold, hard ground. Even from this distance, he could clearly see his eyes glowing yellow. He didn't know how he found the strength to rise, but he did, dragging his feet until he stood before the image of himself. He felt sick, shaky, uncertain, but the man in the mirror was healthy, confident, the black of his robes standing in sharp contrast to his sandy blond hair and golden yellow eyes. He blinked, rubbed his face and looked again, but the blue eyes he was born with did not come back. He, in every way, looked the very image of a Sith Lord.

"... _how_..."

"I told you. You have _fallen_. It's too late for you, Obi-Wan. The Dark Side has corrupted you. _That_ is your physical proof." The Count stood, the blue lightsaber deactivating as Kenobi's red saber flew to Dooku's other hand. The Sith Lord stood next to the younger man and placed his sabers into his shaking hand.

"I saw it before, but I thought I was seeing things, I-I thought-"

"It's real. You can control it, to a degree, but your physical change may be difficult to conceal as you move forward with your training."

"You don't-"

"My Master has taught me how to hide it. He can teach you as well."

"Y-yes, I..." Kenobi stopped, shook his head. "N-no, I...I can fight this. I can go back, I can admit everything, I can get _help_."

"You can," Dooku said softly, laying a hand on Kenobi's shoulder. "But it will fail. The Jedi are powerless to stop this. You know it's true."

He had to get out of there. He had to return to the Jedi, he _had_ to tell them. Maybe he couldn't be redeemed, maybe he _had_ fallen, maybe he was more Sith than Jedi, but it _wasn't_ too late, the Order would forgive him. He could go back, Dooku was wrong, and he could do the right thing. He could bring the Jedi here to kill the Sith Lord. It wasn't enough to make up for what he had done, it wasn't enough to save him, but it was a start.

"...how do I..." He pointed to his face, and Dooku nodded.

"Focus. Center yourself in the Force. Control your feelings. Keep the Dark Side at bay."

Kenobi closed his eyes, breathed deeply, did as Dooku commanded, and when he opened his eyes again, they were pale blue, and he watched carefully as the color slowly returned. He leaned against the mirror with a groan. Relief washing over him. It wasn't over. Not yet.

"You'll be wanting the texts you will need to begin your training, I presume." Kenobi looked up at Dooku and nodded, and without a moment's hesitation, the Sith's long strides carried him out of the room. Obi-Wan clipped his lightsabers to his belt, taking one more glance at his reflection in the mirror before he dashed across the long, vaulted chamber and dove out of the window.


	32. The Duchess of Mandalore

_Chapter 32: The Duchess of Mandalore_

Obi-Wan escaped Serenno without much difficulty. He had grabbed hold of the cliff edge after he jumped and inched his way along until he could pull himself up into the courtyard. His swift legs carried him to his ship, and he quickly powered it on and left the palace. If Count Dooku kept a guard presence at his home, he didn't see anything, and it was unlikely the Sith would pursue Kenobi anyway. Dooku had made it very clear that he was untouchable, and _that_ would be his downfall. He pushed the accelerator all the way forward, the starfighter screeching through the air as it left Serenno's atmosphere, quickly punching in the navigation for the Hydian Way back to Coruscant.

He needed to tell the Council. They needed to know what Dooku was, and they would listen this time. They _had_ to. He eased off the acceleration as he approached the hyperspace route, his blue eyes wide and frantic as he ran through all his options, what he would say to the Jedi Masters, _how_ he would say it. Then, slowly, he pulled the acceleration into the neutral position, letting the ship drift as he shut off the navigator. There was _nothing_ he could say to the Council. The Count was right not to be worried. No matter what he said, he had no proof that Dooku was Tyranus. Unless...

He _could_ confess to the Council that he had fallen, that he was barely a Jedi anymore, that he had invited the Dark Side inside him and kept it, used it, allowed it to corrupt him. Kenobi could apologize, beg for help, and the Jedi would _have_ to take him back, they would _have_ to believe him. After all, if he could fall to the Dark Side without the Council knowing, a Jedi Master like Dooku wouldn't have trouble doing the same. A confession was the only way he could even hope that the Council would listen, but the same thing would also render him untrustworthy. The Jedi Masters _certainly_ wouldn't believe a Jedi that had fallen to the Dark Side, and the insistence that Dooku was Sith, that they needed to go with him to bring him to justice, just seemed like a trap. Even Kenobi could see that, to the Council, it would look like the fallen Jedi was trying to frame the Count.

Dooku had been right. He couldn't be touched. Obi-Wan couldn't go to the Council, couldn't return to the Jedi, and when he needed them most, he had no allies. He closed his eyes, tried to recite the Jedi Code, but quickly stopped. The words rang hollow, the Dark Side having opened his eyes to the lies and half-truths that the Jedi followed. The entire Jedi Order were slaves to the Republic, a system that was greedy and corrupt, and it wasn't working, was doomed to failure, and Obi-Wan knew he could never go back. Not now, when he had admitted to himself that he was much, much closer to the Sith. The Jedi side of him had died long ago, before he had mind raped the Neimodians, even before he had murdered the Disciples of the Dark Side on Dromund Kaas, and now that he knew how far he had fallen, he couldn't stomach going back.

Obi-Wan _wanted_ to. After all, the Jedi were the only family he ever had. But at the same time, that family wouldn't believe him, questioned his every belief, even sent him out to see Dooku _alone_ , when they knew it was dangerous. If he was going to return to the Jedi, he needed to kill Dooku, and he needed a plan for that. The Jedi would forgive him. They _would_. But Obi-Wan Kenobi could not forgive the Jedi.

He needed a plan. He needed a _family_. With nowhere else to go, and the planet nearby, he switched on the navigation, punching in new coordinates and entered the Hydian hyperspace route, away from Coruscant and heading for Mandalore.

* * *

Mandalore had changed since Kenobi had last been there. The domed capital city of Sundari was thriving, even if the planet itself had been rendered inhospitable by the brutal wars of Mandalore's past. The ports were open, ships flying in and out at an alarming rate, dock droids loading and unloading crates of cargo to be taken to the city or off-world for trade. Obi-Wan landed his ship where he was directed, and an official came to greet him, bowing, clipboard in hand.

"Welcome to Sundari," the man said warmly. "What is your business?"

"Visiting," Kenobi said softly, pushing past the man and drawing his black cloak around him, but the official came after him.

"But where are you _going_?"

"Is that any business of yours?"

"Um...yes."

Obi-Wan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to Sundari Palace."

The official looked him over. "You don't _look_ like a dignitary."

Kenobi had enough. Glaring at the official, he quietly said, "Take me to Sundari Palace," and the man shivered, his eyes dulling as he asked the man to follow him.

With the official in hand, Obi-Wan cleared all the city's numerous checkpoints with ease, making their way quickly to the heart of the magnificent city. When Kenobi saw the palace, he waived the man off and took long, easy strides toward the towering spires of the grand entrance. The moon of Concordia hung in the sky, the night sky a deep blue with the light of it, and the streets were well-lit and alive with the busy, peaceful people of the city. Last time he was here, Mandalore had been ravaged, but Satine's rule had allowed the people to thrive again.

Kenobi brought his hand up as he reached the palace gates, and the guards dropped their weapons, allowing him access to the palace. The lights were low inside, his footsteps echoing off the alabaster walls as he walked down the long hallway toward the throne room. Kenobi had only been in the palace once, but he remembered every detail of it. The end of the civil war and Satine's rise to Duchess was something he remembered keenly, though the memory was bittersweet. The newly appointed Duchess Satine and the Padawan Kenobi had spent the night together in the palace, the first time they could be together without the threat of death looming over them, but it was also the last time he had seen her. They both knew it would be the last time; she would be busy rebuilding Mandalore, and he was in training to be a Jedi, and his Code forbid such things. Qui-Gon knew, of course, but saw no harm in his young Padawan having affections for the girl. He had always known Obi-Wan to be dutiful and dedicated, and knew that, when the time came, he would let go of his ties and become a Jedi Knight.

Of course, that was before. Obi-Wan was hardly a Jedi now.

He passed under the large arches that led to the throne room, the entire room open and flowing and allowing the light breeze of the Mandalorian evening to pass through, the light of Concordia spilling into the room and streaking it with moonlight. Two large braziers lit the area next to the throne, but the rest of the open hall was white marble glowing with pale moonlight, and it was stunning. A man standing at the base of the throne turned when he heard the echo of the Jedi's footsteps, and Obi-Wan recognized him as Prime Minister Almec, and he grinned maliciously. He had considered seeking him out when he saw him on Coruscant. They needed to have a... _talk_.

"Who are you?" Almec called, walking out to meet the intruder. "Why are you here, the Ruling Council has been dismissed for the day."

"Explain your presence here, then."

"I _live_ here," Almec growled, standing before Kenobi, arms crossed and glaring at the smirking Jedi.

"You live here..." Obi-Wan purred slowly, mockingly, and he grinned slowly as the Prime Minister got more angry. "I was under the impression the palace belongs to the Duchess."

"It _does_ , but other people live here!"

"I'm here to see Satine," he drawled, waiving off the man. "Where is she."

"The Duchess will see nobody else today."

"Mm, but she will see me." He leaned in, a lazy smile crossing his face, and Almec backed up. "See, Satine and I were _very_ good friends."

Almec drew up taller. "Really. She's never mentioned you, sir..."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The Prime Minister's eyes widened, and Obi-Wan's smug satisfaction faded away, left to look at the man in confusion. " _The_ Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Almec bowed deeply. "I'm sorry, Master Jedi. I've heard stories, but...wait here. I'll go tell the Duchess you are here." The tall blond left quickly, and Obi-Wan just stood staring at the spot Almec was in a moment before. What happened? Was it possible that Palpatine was wrong about Satine and Almec? It was possible, and he closed his eyes and _prayed_ that nobody else had been with his Duchess.

Obi-Wan heard the swift, light footsteps before he saw the person they belonged to, and he held his breath, steeling himself for what was to come. He wasn't even close to ready when he saw her.

Satine Kryze dashed into the room from the door to the right of the throne, strands of pale blond hair falling across her flushed face, breathing hard, and Obi-Wan felt like a Padawan again, staring like an idiot at the woman that entranced him, her bright blue eyes wide and wet as she looked at him.

"Obi-Wan..." Her voice was just barely above a whisper, breathless and disbelieving, and the Jedi took long, swift strides to stand before her, bowing deeply and taking her elegant hand in his, kissing it gently.

"Duchess..." He looked her over, taking in every little detail he could observe, reaching through the Force and gently touching her mind, and he found her excited, hopeful, _wanting_ , just as he was. If there was another man in her life, than she was the greatest actress in the galaxy, because her entire being screamed for _him_. "You've...grown up."

"As have you..." She cleared her throat, raising her head and looking regal. "Thank you, Almec, for telling me my friend is here. You're dismissed." The Prime Minister bowed deeply and left through the door they came in. When he was gone, Satine threw herself into her Jedi's arms, one hand running through his hair. "It's been so long since I've seen you..." she mumbled into his chest, her shoulders shaking as tears dropped on to his tunic. "I was certain I would never see you again. After you became a Jedi, I-"

"Hush now..." Kenobi said softly, hooking his fingers under her chin and gently making her look up at him. "Force, look at you. You're more beautiful than I remember." Her cheeks flushed a deep red, and she looked away from him, pulling away, but standing close.

"Your braid is gone. Are you a Jedi Knight now?"

"I am, yes."

"So you are forbidden from attachment."

" _Well_ -"

She nodded, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes before she stood tall, regal, and looked very much like the ruler of a planet that she was. "So what does the Jedi Council need from Mandalore?"

"The Jedi didn't send me." He looked around the large room, and suddenly the breeze was not so pleasant. "Can we talk somewhere...private?" She nodded, held out her hand and he took it in his own, the two walking slowly side by side out of the throne room and through the halls of the palace.

"...is something wrong?" she asked softly, and Obi-Wan trembled.

"Yes. I didn't know where else to go, Satine, all I could think about was you. You... _understand_."

Her bright blue eyes regarded him carefully, running over his face and watching pain and conflict rush over her Jedi. "If there's anything I can do to help you, Obi-Wan, I'll do it."

"There isn't, not in this." He smiled at her sadly. "I'm running into a very dangerous situation. I wanted to see you before I go."

"How dangerous?"

He didn't say anything, just stared at the floor as they walked together, eyes focused on the ground before him, looking up only when Satine led him into the room he knew to be her bedroom. He stood inside the room, watching the Duchess walk out to the balcony, and he slowly followed her out into the moonlight.

"I won't forgive you if you die, Obi-Wan," she said softly, laying her hand over his on the carved stone railing.

"Satine, that isn't fair..."

"Yes it is." Her blue eyes were blazing, and Kenobi could feel the passion inside her, and it made his heart race. "You don't get to come back into my life after _years_ of being gone just to tell me you're going to be gone again soon. That is cold, even for a _Jedi_." He said, nothing, just looked away from her, and the Duchess became angry, laying her hand on his shoulder and forcefully turning him. "You are a _Jedi_. A _peacekeeper_. It's not supposed to be dangerous!"

"Of course it's dangerous, Satine! Keeping the peace isn't without danger."

"You aren't a soldier, Obi-Wan, if this is something a soldier can do-"

"It isn't! This is a Jedi matter, and there isn't anyone else that can do this!" Her blue eyes were wide as she looked the man over, and she cupped his cheek, his hand coming to rest over hers.

"What's happened? You've changed."

"...yes, I have." His voice was heavy, tired, sad, and Satine picked up on all of it. How could this woman with no connection to the Force feel everything that the Jedi Masters could not? "The past few years have been... _difficult_. Nothing is what I thought it to be."

"I can see that. I always knew you to be brash and impatient, but never this angry or conflicted. What's happened?"

How could he even _begin_ to explain this to her in a way she would understand? "I got involved," he started carefully, "in some things I did not fully understand. I thought I could control it, but it wasn't that simple."

"Control _what_."

He huffed, frustrated. "The Force." He looked at the Duchess, her blue eyes narrowed as she longed to understand. "It can be dangerous if you overstep your bounds, and I have reached far beyond my capacity."

"I highly doubt that. I have seen what you can do, Obi-Wan. I have seen you prevail when I was certain we would die. Whatever it is, you can conquer it."

Kenobi didn't know what it was, but something about the Duchess made him feel better. She didn't understand, not really, but those lovely, trusting blue eyes said otherwise. They saw him, _really_ saw him, and Kenobi believed her. They had shared something deep, something intimate, something that he would share with nobody else, and that eased his nerves. He smiled softly and bent down to kiss her flushing cheek.

"You always know what to say, Satine. Thank you."

"I had always hoped that the life of a Jedi would be safe and peaceful."

"Then you would be pleased to know that it is." He shrugged "Except when it's not." He grinned as her lips turned into a frown. "Not like you! Just _look_ at you! Satine, what you've created here is _amazing_." A pink blush stained her white cheeks, and she had to turn away from her Jedi. "Mandalore is thriving, how did you do it?"

"It wasn't easy," she said softly. "My New Mandalorians are pacifists. We are dedicated to peace."

"The Mandalorians are a warrior race, how did you manage that."

She frowned, holding herself tightly, and it looked like she was cold, though the air was temperate. "After the civil war, much of our population had been killed, as you know." The Jedi nodded, and she took in a deep breath. "The people were ready for the violence to stop. _I_ was ready for it to stop. Those that did not see it my way were exiled to Concordia." She looked at him nervously, afraid he would disapprove, but she found the Knight smiling at her.

"How very like you." Her eyes narrowed, and he laughed. "I mean it, it's good! My Satine...committed to peace. Other leaders would imprison them or execute the traitors."

"They aren't _traitors_ , Obi, they are my _people_. Even if they are wrong, even if they stand in the way of peace, they are still _mine_. They want to embrace our history, and I understand that. I disagree, but I understand."

 _This_ was why he loved her, and he felt his heart ache in his chest. The woman was understanding, passionate, _brilliant_ , and he felt a desperate pull within him to protect her. She _needed_ it, desperately, if she was going to stay on this course. She would have enemies, many of them, even with her peaceful ways and desire to understand, and someone needed to defend that.

"One day, you may have to fight to defend this peace." Her blue eyes narrowed.

" _No_. I won't. I'm fundamentally against violence, Obi-Wan, all it does is beget more violence."

"Not everyone sees things the way you do, Satine. Dangerous people _must_ be dealt with."

"Yes, and even extremists can be reasoned with!"

"Not all of them."

"Yes, _all of them_. I have built up Mandalore on this principle, Obi-Wan, and it has _worked_. Mandalore is peaceful. I have had to negotiate and debate and reason with people _every single day_ since I came to power, but I have done it, and we are _thriving_."

He looked at her for a long while, the fire in her eyes warming him, and he finally chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I can't argue with results." His blue eyes hardened. "If that were to ever change, though, I want you to contact me. _Someone_ needs to protect you."

"Just because I'm a pacifist doesn't mean I won't defend myself. I just don't believe killing is the answer. It shouldn't even be an _option_."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Just promise me, Satine. Promise me that you will find a way to get in touch so I can help you preserve your peace."

For what seemed like the first time that evening, she smiled warmly, and Kenobi felt the breath catch in his chest. "I promise."

"Of course," he drawled, breaking eye contact and looking away before she saw how flushed he was becoming. "By then, you may have someone ruling by your side. There's rumors about you in the Senate, you know."

Her face hardened. " _What rumors_."

"That Prime Minister Almec is your, uh..." He couldn't say it. The words caught in his throat, because if it was true, he didn't want to hear that it was, and if it wasn't, the accusation was insulting. But Satine was clever, and she had understood the implication, and her angular face became red with fury.

"That is... _insulting_! Does the Republic have nothing better to do than gossip about my personal life?!"

"They really, _really_ don't."

"Do they honestly believe that I would have such an _inappropriate_ relationship with my subordinates!" Her furious eyes met Obi-Wan's, his face curious, and she felt herself bristle. "What."

"...well, are you?"

She had to keep herself from slapping him. " _No_ , Obi-Wan," she growled, balling her hand into a fist. "I am _not_ involved with Almec."

"The implication being you are involved with _someone_."

"You aren't being fair. Can you really expect me to wait for _you_ when I know you will never come?" Obi-Wan could feel the floor drop out from under him. He knew it was too much to hope for, but he _did_ hope. "I am not you," she continued, voice straining with emotion. "I feel things _deeply_ , and I can't just brush things off and let people go like they're nothing like the Jedi can! Loving you is like loving a star, Obi-Wan, it's beautiful and you can't stop looking at it, but it will burn the heart out of you, and no matter how much you love it, it will _never_ love you back."

"Wait, you think I'm like a _star_? Satine, that's not-"

She slapped him. _Hard_. Her blue eyes immediately filled with tears when he reached up and gently rubbed the stinging spot on his cheek. "I'm so sorry," she said softly, voice quivering as she tried to keep from crying in front of the man. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." She sniffled, looked the Jedi right in the eye. "There isn't anyone else. There _can't_ be anyone else. Nobody can compare to my Jedi Knight."

Kenobi's head was swimming when he drew the woman against him, tilted her head up and kissed her, softly at first, but the Duchess quickly melted into him, her hand cupping the place she had struck him and gently running her thumb over the fine hair of his beard. They pulled away for a moment, faces flushed and breathing accelerated and Kenobi felt her through the Force and found want and desire and yearning and lust. She had needed this just as much as he had. She kissed him this time, quick and deep and fierce, and the passion between the two engulfed them.

It became a feedback loop for Kenobi. He had locked their minds together with the Force, his presence deep inside her, and though she could not feel him within her, he could feel her within him. Every thought, every feeling pulled at him, increasing his need for her, and his own need fueled hers, the exchange stirring the Jedi into a mindless haze of passion and lust, the Dark Side only increasing the feelings to maddening levels.

"Obi-Wan..." Satine gasped, pulling away from the flushed Jedi as he bent to kiss at her neck. "We can't do this..."

"Yes we can, of course we can." He dragged her hips against his, grinning against her neck as she moaned softly. "We need this..."

"Your Code-"

"Says _nothing_ about being physical with someone else." He groaned almost as soon as he said it. He sounded like Quinlan. Kenobi pulled away from her, holding her out at arm's length, looking into her eyes, so dilated with arousal, only a thin blue line of blue could be seen. "Satine...I broke the Code a _long_ time ago, and I haven't stopped breaking it." Her eyes narrowed in focus, disbelief on her face, and he bent down and kissed her deeply, groaning softly as the woman whimpered.

"It's not like you," she said softly, pulling away, but gripping his robe tightly and pulling it away from his shoulders. With a frown on her face, her hands shot to his belt and quickly undid it, and the Jedi shrugged his robe off his shoulders, letting it drop to the ground.

"It _is_ like me, Satine," he purred as he quickly pulled his black and red shirt over his head. "There is no emotion, there is peace, there is no passion, there is serenity." He knelt before her, pulling her close to him and she put her long fingered hands on his bare chest for support; her legs were barely supporting her anymore.

"I can't live like that," she said softly, shivering as his hands stroked her leg and his lips ran slowly over her stomach, and Kenobi scooped her up in his arms and brought her into the warm confines of the room. The Mandalorian night suddenly felt cold against their flushed skin. She was set down on her oversized bad, and she kicked off her shoes as the Jedi pulled his boots off. "But you have to live like that, Obi-Wan, you are a _Jedi_."

"Yes, but I don't live like that." He smirked as he stood before her, his long fingers slowly unbuckling the clasp on her light red overcoat and gently slid it off her shoulders. "A Jedi shall not know anger nor hatred nor love, but I _do_ , Satine." The Duchess' fingers lightly traced the long, deep scars on his chest, and he carefully covered her hand with his. "I have loved you. I _do_ love you. I've tried to stop it, but I can't, and I'm sick of trying to deny it."

Satine ran her hands over Obi-Wan's chest, breath hitching as her Knight moaned with pleasure. "You don't care what the Jedi think?"

"The Jedi can be damned if they would keep me from this."

Nothing was left to stand between them anymore, and they allowed unrestrained passion to carry them away into the night.


	33. The Lord of the Sith

**AN: Alright kids, this is sort of the culmination of this baby, so the chapter's a bit longer for your enjoyment. Only one chapter to go after this one!**

 _Chapter 33: The Lord of the Sith_

"I was right," Satine drawled softly, the Duchess lounging in bed, the sheet draped over her rounded hip as she watched Obi-Wan pull on his boots, the powerful muscles in his back shifting under his pale skin as he moved. "You have changed."

"Time does change us all."

"Not like that," she purred watching him pick up his robes and shirt from the balcony, the morning sun seeming to make the Jedi glow. "There's something... _wild_ about you now. It wasn't there before. When we were young, you were... _hesitant._ "

Obi-Wan laughed. "Sweetie, when we were young, we were inexperienced. We had never been with another before, and I was _expressly_ forbidden from having you."

"We are _still_ inexperienced." She looked at him curiously. "Or have you been practicing?"

Kenobi scoffed. "Hardly, but I have an experienced friend. He spent a _great deal_ of time talking my ear off trying to educate me on the subject."

She arched her eyebrow. "A Jedi?"

"As I said. The Code doesn't forbid physical pleasure." He sat on the bed next to her and pulled the covers up to her shoulders, kissing her forehead gently. "It just forbids what _we're_ doing."

Her hand shot up to hook around his neck, and the Duchess pulled him off-balance, and Kenobi tumbled on top of her, moaning softly as Satine fiercely kissed him. " _This_ is how you've changed," she said softly, voice breathless as the Jedi tightly grabbed her hip. "The Obi-Wan I knew was cautious and careful."

"We _were_ under the constant threat of death, my dear, we _had_ to be careful."

" _And_ your Master was always around."

"Yes, that too." He smiled, brushing her cheek as he sat up and pulled his shirt on.

" _You_ are reckless. Passionate. Like...like nothing can contain you. Like you can take anything you want like you own it."

Kenobi smirked, looking at her over his shoulder as he pulled his robes on and cinched them with his belt. "Do you like it?"

"I shouldn't. But I do."

He grinned, coming over to kiss her deeply, the woman moaning helplessly under him. "I feel the same way." He got up, straightening out his robes. "I need to go."

"Will you be back?"

"I suspect so, yes." His blue eyes looked her over, her face concerned and marred with worry. "Satine..."

"You said the mission was dangerous."

"It is. But I'm dangerous too." He flashed her a cocky grin. "I don't want you to worry. One way or another, I will return." He left the room, closing the door behind him and walking casually through the palace. His complete indulgence of the Dark Side the previous night had left him feeling empowered, balanced, and he was ready to destroy the Sith. All he had to do was convince the Council to send him the help he needed.

He slowly made his way to the docking bay, his focus intense as he put his mental defenses in place. They had failed him before on Serenno, but they wouldn't fail again. Kenobi looked around the dock, watching the people rush about and peacefully go about their business, and his chest swelled with jealousy and pride. His Satine had created something beautiful, something that worked, but he knew it would not last. Peace _never_ did. If only the Republic could work so well as Mandalore, than perhaps he wouldn't be so disgusted with the state of the galaxy. But the Republic was broken. They didn't have a strong leader like Satine to guide them, they just had greed and corruption. For now. His reunion with the young Duchess just reinforced that the Republic needed change, and Obi-Wan knew he could be the agent of that change. After all, if the Republic wasn't strong, wasn't _powerful_ , than Mandalore would fall as well. There needed to be a strong force to keep people afraid of disrupting the peace, or the fragile pacifist regime of the New Mandalorians would crumble.

Kenobi climbed into his starfighter and left the planet with little ceremony. He would have liked to stay, of course, but he had a job to do, and as much as he loved Satine, he wouldn't let even her get in the way of what must be done. His long fingers tapped his ship's comlink, and he punched in Serenno's coordinates into the navigator as he was patched through to the Council. The little hologram of Mace Windu appeared on his control console, arms folded in his robes and nodding toward the Knight.

"Obi-Wan. How did the mission go?"

"Exactly as I said it would, Mace. Dooku confirmed everything I had to say about Viceroy Gunray."

"So he believes there is a Sith Lord in the Senate as well."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan started to say something else, but quickly bit his tongue. How much was he to say about Dooku? Master Windu would certainly not believe him. He chose to say nothing.

"We _really_ need to talk to Dooku," Mace said softly. Turning away from Obi-Wan and talking to the Council that sat outside of the hologram's view. "What's your current location, Obi-Wan?"

"Just outside of Serenno." A lie, but he was close enough and headed that way regardless. He'd be there by the time any help arrived. _If_ any help arrived. "I'm keeping an eye on things in case he tries to leave."

"Do you believe he will?"

He bit his lip, determining how much to say to them. This wasn't about the truth anymore, it was about getting what he wanted. "I don't know. Some things he said...the _way_ he said things bothered me. I can't get it out of my head." _That_ , at least, wasn't a lie.

"In what way?"

"He talked about the Sith Lord like...I don't know, like he _knew_. I can't explain it, it was just a feeling. Something felt... _wrong_."

"Did you sense the Dark Side in him?"

"...no." He couldn't tell them the truth. They may believe it, but the risk was too great. After all, they hadn't believed him in the past. Appealing to their own beliefs was the best way to get them to agree with him. "But as you said, my vision has been clouded. Dooku could just be _that_ good at hiding his intentions, or I may just not be as in tune as I usually am."

Mack nodded in agreement. _Success_. Kenobi smiled. "We need to talk to Dooku. Bring him in, Obi-Wan."

"Right, two problems with that. First, I'm in a starfighter, there's no room for a passenger. And secondly, if I'm going to bring him in and there _is_ something going on, I need support. I can't take Dooku on my own."

"I agree." Kenobi breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally_ , he was getting somewhere. "We have a group of Jedi out on a mission right now in the Yavin system. We're sending them your way."

" _Thank you_."

"They should be there within a few hours. Can you wait?"

"Yes. Thank you, Master."

Windu nodded. "Be careful, Obi-Wan. And don't do anything rash. May the Force be with you." The connection was cut, and Kenobi pulled his ship into hyperspace toward Serenno. This was it. _Everything_ had been building toward this moment. As the stars blurred to the white streaks of hyperspace, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The past few years, his focus had been so clouded, so divided, that meditation became impossible. Every time he had closed his eyes, he saw visions and war and the recurring horror that was the Sith Lord. But that had now... _resolved_ itself. He felt clarity, for the first time in a long time, and he slowly lost himself in the Force, the need for meditation and personal reflection simply overpowering. After all, it may be the last chance that Obi-Wan had to do so.

His past few years he had spent drifting ever closer to the Dark Side, the pull and allure of it driven by the need for power, the need for _change_. The galaxy was in the wrong hands, barely functioning under the greed and self-interest of the Senators that claimed to run things. A thousand years of peace was rewarded with corruption and stagnation, and Kenobi couldn't bear it. The Jedi Code taught the virtues of peace and harmony, but it failed to mention how dangerous that could be, how easily peace lead to complacency, how quickly harmony bred the chaos of self-interest, how swiftly serenity became _weakness_.

 _Conclusion: the Jedi Code is wrong._

A collection of half-truths and lies that only served to make the strong _weak_.

Which is where the Sith Code came in.

The Jedi applied their Code only to themselves, used it as a guide to live their lives, but the Code of the Sith applied to _all_. It was a steadfast doctrine that made sense not only for those that were one with the Force, but for _all_ creatures. All that lived felt passion and desire, and while the Jedi sought to control this, to overcome their very natures, pretended and deluded themselves into believing that they were without these, the Sith _thrived_ on it. They did not hide from their natures. They did not turn a blind eye to their passions, they faced them head on, without fear or restraint, and through struggle, they became _stronger_. This is what the galaxy needed. It needed passion and strife and conflict in order to progress and improve. Not the useless, pathetic infighting of the imposed peace of the Republic, but _true_ strife against a common enemy. Passion would be the agent of change, conflict the necessary component of the betterment of the people.

 _Conclusion: The Way of the Sith was the only way_.

And Obi-Wan was going to facilitate that change.

If this was the result of the Dark Side corrupting him, or just his own changing views, he would never know, but Kenbi did know that he wouldn't sit idly by and watch the galaxy collapse around him, as the Jedi seemed intent on doing. Sidious had manipulated the Trade Federation into attacking Naboo, and while he still didn't understand _exactly_ why, he did understand the motivation. Like a good Sith, Sidious was trying to change things, and Kenobi couldn't blame him for it.

 _Sidious_.

He closed his eyes tighter, growling in frustration as he tried to concentrate. All this started with Sidious, but it was the one piece that he hadn't been able to find. Everything led back to the elusive Sith Lord, but when Kenobi looked, he simply wasn't there, or worse, took active steps to make sure that traces of himself were erased. Obi-Wan did not soon forget the agony of hearing his voice on Athiss, a pain so deep that simply _thinking_ of the Sith Lord sent suffering lancing through him until the voice was distorted and hazy, completely unrecognizable from the original sound. And then there was Cato Neimoidia, and the memory that Kenobi had stolen from Nute Gunray. He had heard the Sith Lord again, but that time, it was different. Instead of pain, Obi-Wan had felt pleasure, a soothing feeling that permeated his defenses and filled him with hazy desire, the promise of pleasure and power in exchange for submission and obedience. Like before, the sound of the Sith's voice was lost on a tide of euphoria, and though the memory of it made the Dark Side within him purr in satisfaction, he could not recall the voice.

It made sense, of course, how differently the voice had effected Kenobi. Before, he was new to the Dark Side, unaccustomed to it, and the touch of the Dark Lord of the Sith was nothing but searing agony, but a year later, Obi-Wan was a student of darkness, was steeped in it, and the Sith's touch was... _pleasant_. It left him yearning and wanting, his entire being aching for instruction from the Master Sith. He felt compelled to tell him everything, the voice soothing and trustworthy all at once, making him feel safe and secure. He could trust the Sith Master. There was danger there once, but now, Kenobi held no fear of the Sith Lord. Just...trust, admiration, _respect_ for the power he wielded. He had to learn. He couldn't trust the Jedi, but the Sith felt honest and powerful, and Kenobi felt calm in the trust of that smooth, compelling voice.

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open, the blue irises pinpoints as sudden realization flooded over him. He had been looking for the wrong thing. He knew the voice, but could not place who it belonged to, but what he could do is recognize the _feel_ of the voice.

 _Chancellor Palpatine_.

Their first meeting, he felt nothing, but the second time they met after Obi-Wan's extended mission, he felt very similarly almost immediately. His guard had been up as he searched the Senate for ill-intent, and when the Chancellor came to him, he felt...calm. Peace. _Soothed_ , his mental defenses relaxing instantly as the very presence of the man made Kenobi want to trust him. And he _did,_ immediately and completely. He never imagined that the Sith would feel good like that, couldn't fathom that the memory of the voice he had stolen from the Viceroy would feel almost like home. When had that changed? Long, long ago, the Dark Side felt cold, sinister, foreboding, but now, Obi-Wan felt lost without it, like a piece of himself was missing when he tucked his darkness away. Of course the Sith felt different to him now, the very nature of the Dark Side had changed him. He went to the Senate looking for the sinister chill when he should have been looking for comfort.

If he did, it would have lead him straight to Chancellor Palpatine.

Kenobi lurched forward in his seat as his ship exited hyperspace, and he grabbed the accelerator and thrust it forward on the course for Serenno. There was the matter as well when he had manipulated the Chancellor's mind, and in hindsight, it was extremely telling. He had _thought_ he felt resistance, a mental wall so strong it could not be broken, thought, for just an instant, he could see wicked glee and sinister approval in those dark blue eyes, and then it was gone, like it hadn't even been there, like his mind was playing tricks on him. Palpatine was so humble, so modest, so _weak_ that it almost seemed too obvious now. Obi-Wan couldn't help but admire the man his cunning, his patience, his planning, and he couldn't help but wonder what the Chancellor would look like with blazing yellow eyes. It would be...stunning. _Magnificent_...

The lush planet of Dooku's home world filled his viewport, and Kenobi cut the power to the engines, the starfighter slowly coming to drift in its orbit. His heart was racing as he felt rage build up inside him. He was right about Tyranus, and he knew he would be right about Sidious as well, but he had _nothing_ to present to the Jedi Council. No proof, no evidence, just suspicions and visions and feelings, and as they did before, the Council would push him away, doubt his insight. He hadn't been introspective as of late, he simply _couldn't_ between the visions that disrupted his focus and the need to train and prepare for his inevitable confrontation with the Sith, but now Obi-Wan had clarity. His visions were over, his tensions washed away in the Dark Side by his new Code, and everything was clear. He was right. He knew it, he _felt_ it. And the Jedi would never believe him. Kenobi took this information and put it away deep inside of him; he would deal with this in his own time, on his own, and without the foolishness of the Jedi.

A Consular-class Republic cruiser jumped out of hyperspace just behind Obi-Wan's starfighter, and he was quickly hailed. He opened the com-channel, and the holographic image of a woman appeared on the console.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," she smiled, "I'm Sar Labooda. The Council has sent me and my team to aid you."

Kenobi knew the Jedi to be the sister of Depa Billaba, a member of the High Council, and he was, for the first time in a while, pleased with the Council's decision. Both sisters were considered formidable, wise, and masters of Niman style lightsaber combat. The Council didn't send him a couple of Padawans, they had sent him a _Master_. He smiled, inclining his head toward the hologram. "I welcome your help, Master. Do you know what we are in for?"

"Yes, Depa has filled me in. She says you are under the impression that Dooku is Sith. Is that true?"

"I believe there is that chance, yes."

"Then we must proceed with caution. I will go and prepare my team. Lead us to where we will land."

The com cut, and Kenobi grabbed the controls, powered on the engines, and flew the ship into Serenno's atmosphere, the Cruiser following close behind.

Like before, it was an easy entry into Serenno's atmosphere, the ships cutting easily through the humid air toward Dooku's palace. Kenobi was half expecting the palace to have turned fortress overnight, but there was no indication that anything was amiss, no weapons or guards or military presence to be seen at all. Obi-Wan frowned. He _supposed_ it was possible that Dooku didn't suspect that he would return with help, but he found that unlikely. The Count _was_ arrogant, but he was careful, and he wasn't stupid. He'd be ready.

They landed in the courtyard, and Obi-Wan jumped out of his ship, pacing restlessly as he waited for the cruiser to extend its ramp, and Sar Labooda strode out with three other Jedi, two male, one female, all human. Before, Serenno was calm and temperate and peaceful, but now, something felt... _wrong_. The Dark Side was pervasive, oppressive, and Obi-Wan watched the four Jedi shiver as they stepped into the courtyard, hiding his smirk as he bowed; he wasn't cold. He was comfortable, the Dark Side in him stirring to life and wrapping around him, his blood rushing with power.

"Master Labooda..."

"You may be right," she said softly, approaching the Jedi and shaking his hand, her three fellows laying their hands on the lightsabers at their belts. "The Force here feels... _cold._ Wrong. The Dark Side is here."

"We'll be careful."

"Yes, we will." She took her saber into her hand, running her thumb over the smooth hilt. "Lead the way, Kenobi."

He nodded and walked to the head of the group, the four fanning out behind him and making their way slowly toward the palace. Nothing was stirring or moving, and Obi-Wan knew they were safe for the time being. The Dark Side was making his senses sharp, and he could feel the presence of the Count inside. As far as he could tell, nobody else was there.

The Jedi entered the palace, cold and dark and their footsteps echoing far too loudly off the high, vaulted ceilings. While Kenobi would never have described the palace as hospitable before, he would have called it beautiful, elegant, if nothing else, but now, it was another thing completely. It was dark, sinister shadows cast on the walls from windows that seemed to let in too little light, their every breath and step echoing around them like they were surrounded by beasts, hungry and snarling. It felt _dangerous_ , and Obi-Wan was finding that he loved it.

They had crossed the massive entry hall and stood before the elevator that Kenobi had been in the day before with Dooku, his hand laying on the call button, and Labooda stepped up next to him.

"Are we safe?" she said softly, barely a whisper, eying her Jedi companions as they tightly gripped their sabers.

Kenobi nodded. "For now. This is the way I went with Dooku before. We'll find him up where he took me."

"How do you know?"

"...just a feeling." She nodded, drawing up taller and observing her surroundings, and Obi-Wan observed her stoic face, her calm demeanor. Unlike her companions, Sar Labooda wasn't afraid, and Kenobi admired that.

The elevator door slid open with a hiss, the noise loud and sudden in the cold, dark room, and the three trailing Jedi ignited their lightsabers, their blue and greed blades lighting the area with their soft glow, and Labooda hissed at them, reprimanding them for their fear and cowardice, demanding that they center themselves. They muttered their apologies under their breath, sabers deactivating and flushing in embarrassment as they followed Kenobi into the elevator. The doors hissed closed, and the platform began to rise.

"Are your companions up for this task?" Kenobi asked the Master, his sharp blue eyes observing the other three Jedi as they took a moment to center themselves in the Force.

"They are acting like _Padawans_ , but yes, they will be fine. The Dark Side is strong here. I confess that I'm finding it difficult to stay centered as well."

"Just keep your wits about you. Dooku's an old man, how much trouble can he be?"

The Master looked Kenobi over carefully, and he could feel her reach out and touch him with the Force. His defenses were up, and he wouldn't let her in. "Dooku was before your time, so allow me to tell you that he is considered one of the finest lightsaber duelists alive."

"Mace Windu-"

"He is Windu's equal." Whatever Obi-Wan was about to say was lost in his throat. This made Master Windu's impromptu beat down make much, _much_ more sense. Windu wasn't making a point, he was preparing him for a duel with Dooku. Obi-Wan couldn't breathe. The best he could do against Mace still resulted in a fatal blow for Kenobi.

 _I'm going to die_.

The revelation didn't hit him as hard as he thought it would. What hurt more was the realization that Mace Windu had come to prepare him to kill Dooku in the moments before his own death. Kenobi nodded slowly, the Dark Side softly soothing him. "What do I need to know?" he asked quietly.

"He is an expert in Makashi style combat, a style the Jedi have only rarely practiced since the Old Republic. The style specializes in lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat."

Kenobi groaned. "Which we don't use since the Sith are gone..."

"Exactly. Our opponents wield blasters, not sabers. We can win, but we must work together. The style works best against one opponent, but I have seen Dooku fight and win against four opponents."

"And we are five." Kenobi smiled. "We can do this."

Labooda nodded. "We can." The doors slid open, and Kenobi looked out into the room, blinking his eyes against the well-lit dining hall. A fire was crackling in the fireplace on the far side of the hall, the wall of mirrors reflecting the light pouring in through the windows that overlooked the forests down below the palace. The day was overcast, dark clouds on the horizon that promised a tropical storm on the way, and Dooku stood, tall and regal, overlooking it all.

"I had hoped, Obi-Wan," the Count drawled softly, his clipped accent dripping with disappointment, "that you would have been smarter than this."

"Smarter than what, Dooku?" Kenobi growled, rushing forward, stopping far away enough from the Count to give him time to defend against a sudden rush. "The Council wants to talk to you. You'd be wise to come with us."

"I don't answer to the Council anymore, boy." He turned, grinning savagely. "Neither do you."

The Dark Side within him roared, and before he could think, Obi-Wan launched himself at Dooku, his lightsaber shooting to his hand, Labooda shouting for him to stop, but he was deaf to her cries. All he saw was Dooku, his face smug, his smile cocky, his eyes narrowed dangerously and glinting a pale, sinister yellow. Nothing else mattered. It all ended here.

Obi-Wan had nearly reached Dooku when he felt himself lifted into the air, a crushing pressure on his neck and then searing, brutal agony shot through his entire body as the Count's hand rose, blue lightning shooting from his fingertips and striking the Jedi in the chest. He couldn't feel through the pain when Dooku used his powerful command of the Force to throw him hard against the far wall, the mirror shattering as Obi-Wan struck it, and he fell to the ground, glass falling around him and residual lightning dancing over his body, sending agony through him. He saw pain, heard it, felt it as his nerves screamed as he was tortured. Kenobi knew his agonized cries were echoing in the vast hall, and he grit his teeth, clenching his hands and curling up against the pain, holding his breath to silence himself. He was going to die, but he wouldn't give Dooku the satisfaction of hearing him suffer.

The other Jedi drew their weapons and rushed at the Sith, but Obi-Wan could barely make out what was happening. He saw Dooku's red blade ignite, poised and ready, but pain kept running through him, his every nerve on fire, and he closed his eyes against the pain, reaching into the Force to banish the agony so he could join the fight. There was a loud crash next to him as one of the other Jedi struck the mirror and fell to the ground lifelessly, a burning hole gaping in his chest. Anger rose in Kenobi, and he climbed to his feet, calling the saber to his hand, but lightning arched through the air and struck him again, and he was knocked back to the floor, shards of glass cutting through his robes and blood slowly soaking into the thick, black cloth.

It was torture, and nothing else, the fearsome power of the Sith Lord overcoming him and leaving him weak and drained as agony sapped his energy from him. Kenobi grit his teeth, his shaking arms pushing himself off the ground, and his blue eyes watched as Dooku deftly fought off the two Jedi.

 _Two_.

Obi-Wan looked around, his hazy mind looking for the missing Jedi. It didn't take long to find the woman, her body laying draped across an overturned chair, smoke rising from her robes and severe burns covering the exposed skin he could see through her torn, tattered robes. Obi-Wan found his strength, reaching deep into the Dark Side and pulling power from the infinite wells of hate and pain and rage. He drew his saber from his belt, igniting the red blade and holding it out before him, his other lightsaber laying underneath the long dining table, but he did not wish to reach out to the Force to call it to him, since last time went so poorly.

Dooku's red blade circled the blue of the remaining male, and he lunged forward, the blue lightsaber narrowly avoiding the Count as the Sith blade drove into the Jedi's neck. He reeled to meet the Master, the body of her third comrade dropping to the ground, the Sith's eyes narrowed in focus, a smirk upon his lips. They fought intently for a moment before Kenobi rushed in, his blade sweeping in a wide arch down toward the Count, and Dooku swiftly parried his strike. Labooda's eyes shot toward her companion and they widened in momentary shock as she saw the wrathful Jedi holding the blazing red saber, and that moment was enough. Dooku's blade shot out and pierced the Master's arm, severing it at the shoulder, the woman gasping in pain as the appendage fell to the ground, still clutching her green saber. Dooku's blade pierced her leg, and she went stumbling backwards, landing next to one of her fallen companions and staring up at the Count in horror as he reeled on Kenobi, the red blades locking.

"Do you honestly believe you can defeat me, Obi-Wan?" Dooku asked softly, his voice confident and strong as he watched Kenobi struggle to keep the Sith's blade from him, the glowing plasma hissing and sparking as they locked. "The Jedi sent you here to die."

" _No_!" He snarled, swinging his blade high and ducking under the Sith's weapon, bringing his own lightsaber around low, arching up high, cutting down and thrusting forward, but every one of his strikes was easily blocked. Dooku was distracted for a second when Labooda tried to summon her saber to her remaining hand, but the Count beat her to it, the green blade flying into his hand and, countering a vicious Kenobi, stabbed the green blade into the Master's other leg, grinning maliciously as she screamed, her hand held to the new wound, and he tossed the weapon to the side.

Obi-Wan snarled, tapping into the Dark Side and rushing Dooku, only to be struck once again in the chest by the arching blue lightning. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain and clenching his jaw tight to keep from howling his agony. Dooku retracted his weapon, clipping it under his cape. The fight was over. The Jedi had lost.

"Did you honestly expect another outcome, Obi-Wan?" Dooku purred, his long, slow steps taking him to Kenobi's side, yellow eyes regarding him with disgust as the man twitched, the searing agony of the lightning torturing him even after it had faded. "I had hoped you would be smarter. You know what you are. You would do well to accept it."

The pain was intense, but his hatred for the man was stronger. Obi-Wan looked up at the Count, shaking with pain and eyes blazing yellow with hatred and rage as he tapped deep into the well of the Dark Side.

Dooku hissed. "The Jedi will never take you back. I told you as much, but you seem content to live in denial. If you won't accept what you are, than you are _nothing_." He held up his hand, and lightning shot from his fingertips, striking Kenobi in the chest. There was pain, yes, but it seemed to be making him stronger now, the suffering and the rage fueling the Dark Side, filling him with it, and despite the torture, the pain was not so blinding as the darkness flooded him.

Or it was just the calm that set in before death. One of the two.

"My Master won't approve of your death, Obi-Wan," Dooku said softly as the lightning ceased, watching with amusement as the Jedi's movements slowed, his breath fast and ragged with the pain. "But I confess, I will enjoy killing you. You were never a threat to me, but you were a _complication_." Kenobi groaned softly as he slowly started to push up from the floor, breath labored, but focus blazing as he glared up at the Count. He couldn't fight anymore. He was going to die. But he'd be damned if he didn't die looking his enemy in the eye. Obi-Wan's yellow eyes met Dooku's and he held his gaze, unafraid as the Count raised his hand once again, and he braced for the end.

Kenobi didn't see what had happened, but Dooku suddenly shuddered, his eyes wide and fearful, and he quickly turned and kneeled, softly, respectfully drawling, "My Master..." as Obi-Wan heard soft, careful footsteps. Dooku suddenly gasped, clutching and clawing at his throat, struggling to breathe, and Obi-Wan laid his head on the ground, the effort of holding himself up far too much to continue.

"Master, please," Dooku gasped, and he was swiftly silenced by a cold, harsh voice, and Kenobi gasped as he recognized it, the darkness in his mind swirling feverishly as the voice came back to him, his hazy, forgotten memories suddenly in clear focus.

 _Sidious_.

A long fingered, knobby hand rested on Kenobi's head, and he tensed, preparing for the end, but it didn't come. Instead, the long fingers ran through his thick blond hair, gently stroking and caressing him, the intense pain slowly fading into a dull throb as the Dark Side purred, soothing his body and mind and filling him with the familiar feeling of burning pleasure and contentment. Kenobi moaned softly as his body relaxed, a heavy weariness settled over him, the touch of the Sith Lord burning and gentle and promising. He felt... _safe_.

"Do you know who I am," the voice purred, silky and smooth, and Kenobi shivered, nodding slowly.

"Darth Sidious."

"Yes," the Sith hissed, his hand tightening in Obi-Wan's hair, and the prone man whimpered in submission. "My _apprentice_ has wronged you. Has wronged _me_ , and he will be punished. _Severely_."

"Master, I-" The Count stopped, eyes wide and clutching his neck once again, Sidious' golden eyes boring through him.

"If you did your job, _Tyranus_ , it wouldn't have come to this. This is all your doing, I sent him to you _ready_." Dooku couldn't answer. Dooku couldn't _breathe_. Sidious' grip in Kenobi's hair relaxed as he resumed running his fingers through the fine locks, and Obi-Wan shivered, gasping softly as pleasure and power rushed through him, his hand tightening around the hem of Sidious' black cloak.

"I have been watching you closely, Obi-Wan," the Master drawled, watching in amusement as the fallen Jedi shook with chills as the Dark Side ran through him. "I confess, your victory over Maul made me nervous, at first. I didn't know what to think. You were a huge... _problem_." His hand tightened in the sandy blond hair, and Obi-Wan gasped in pain, shutting his eyes against it, but not moving otherwise. "Imagine my pleasure when I saw _how_ you did it. And imagine again how pleased I was when I met you and felt the Dark Side _boiling_ within you."

"Palpatine..." Kenobi whispered, and the hand tightened even further and sending pain through his being. And then it stopped, the hand loosened and resumed it's stroking, and Obi-Wan moaned softly, submitting to the man kneeling above him. The affection was a confirmation, a reward for reaching the correct conclusion, and Kenobi could feel the very heart of him crave more.

"Yes," the Sith Lord whispered. "Your connection to the Dark Side is formidable. Your thirst for knowledge is admirable. And I didn't have to do a thing. You, _Jedi_ , sought out the Dark Side on your own, embraced it with your heart open, took it deep inside you and _treasured_ it." Sidious felt the Jedi shake, a final resistance as the man began to silently weep, arms wrapping around himself and curling into the tightest ball he could. The Sith Master smirked. "Look at me, Obi-Wan."

It was a command, and Kenobi could not disobey. He _wanted_ to obey. With a whimper, Obi-Wan pushed himself to his knees, breathing labored through the pain and effort of it, and looked at the hooded man, his face in shadows and his golden eyes glowing from under the hood. They pierced right through him, saw everything, and if Kenobi had any defenses left, he was compelled to lower them as he felt the Sith Master enter his mind, his presence curling around him like a serpent, smoky tendrils of darkness reaching into the deepest recesses of his being, and it was _euphoric_. Kenobi moaned deeply, shoulders sagging and head dropping to his chest, but the Sith's long fingers shot out and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into his blazing eyes, and Obi-Wan trembled, shivering as passion and pleasure ran through him without restraint in his submission.

"Look at you," Sidious purred, leaning close to Kenobi and looking into his eyes, half-lidded with pleasure and bright, glowing yellow. "You are _beautiful_. With the right hand to mold you, you could be a work of art, a _masterpiece_."

"What is it you want?" Obi-Wan asked softly, and the Sith's mouth curled up into a sinister smirk.

"I want _you_ , child. As I have said, your part is not yet done, and I would see you walk the path to your destiny. I want order. I want efficiency. I want to rid the galaxy of it's vile, indulgent corruption and its idle complacency. The Republic is weak. Its people are weak, but I will make it _strong_." The Sith's golden eyes bore through him. "What is it _you_ want, Obi-Wan?"

"...I want the same things. I want...this system is _broken_ ," Kenobi snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously, and the Sith Lord grinned. "I swore I would fix it, and I will."

" _We_ will."

" _Yes_."

Kenobi didn't see the green blade arching in the air toward him, and if the Sith Master saw it, he showed no indication of it, no concern for the swiftly descending saber as Dooku's own red weapon crossed in front of the kneeling men, blocking a fatal strike to the fallen Jedi. Obi-Wan's yellow eyes focused on the sparking, flashing sabers inches from his face before his attention shifted to the furious face of Labooda, battered and bleeding, the burnt flesh of her shoulder a gruesome reminder of the disastrous assault against Dooku. Kenobi recognized the determination in her eyes. She was going to die, and she knew it, but she would destroy as many of the Sith as she could before she did.

" _Traitor_ ," she growled, her voice angry and pained, her one arm shaking with effort to press the blade closer to Kenobi before she was thrown back, a powerful blast of the Force from Dooku as he defended his Master. The Jedi struck the hard wood of the dining table and crumpled to the floor, lightsaber tightly in her hand as she struggled to rise.

"The Jedi would kill you, Obi-Wan," Sidious whispered in his ear, Kenobi's yellow eyes watching as the Jedi Master struggled to her feet. "They sent you here alone before when they knew the danger you faced, and now they openly attack you. They have sent you to your death, _Sithkiller_." Sidious smirked as he felt rage build within the man, and the Master rose to his feet, carefully observing the room, the bodies scattered about the hall. "This isn't your first betrayal at the hands of the Jedi, is it?"

Obi-Wan's jaw clenched, felt a surge of power within him as he surrendered his anger to the Dark Side, the pain and weariness of his body fading to a distant memory as strength surged through him. He slowly rose to his feet, golden eyes blazing. "No, it isn't."

"Let this be the last of the many times you have been betrayed." Sidious called Kenobi's fallen saber to his hand, ignited the red blade, and put it in the young man's hand. "Kill her."

He looked at the lightsaber in his hand, closed his eyes and felt the power of it before he slowly glared at Sar Labooda, the woman holding her green blade out before her. He barely heard Sidious speak. He just looked at the Jedi, and all his rage and pain and hatred for his previous betrayals took over. They were weak and complacent and they treated him like he was _nothing_. From his own Master and all the way up to the High Council, Obi-Wan Kenobi had been repeatedly betrayed by the people he loved. He didn't even need to think twice about what he was going to do.

He had to kill her. He _wanted_ to.

Kenobi gripped the blade tighter in his hand, and slowly advanced.

Sidious leaned toward Dooku. "Don't let her escape, Tyranus."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Master."

Labooda's arm shook, the tip of the saber wavering as she pointed it at her fallen brother, his yellow eyes glowing from the shadows of his face. "Kenobi, _why_!' she cried, backing away slowly as he drew closer. "You were supposed to hunt the Sith, not _join_ them!"

"I can't help that they're right."

"They are _deceiving_ you!"

"No, they aren't." Kenobi chuckled softly, predatorily watching the Jedi Master try to focus herself, but the ache in her legs and the phantom pain of her severed arm was making her connection to the Force shaky and unstable, and Obi-Wan scoffed. The weakness of the Jedi was contemptible. Through the power of the Dark Side, pain only made _him_ stronger. "For the first time, I see clearly. The peace of the Jedi has created a mire of sloth and corruption in the galaxy, and if we are to thrive, if we are to be _strong_ , it must be _purged._ "

"No! It isn't perfect, but-"

"But it _could be_." He lashed out with the red blade, and the Jedi quickly brought her own green one around, but it wasn't enough, the Sith weapon grazing her side and sending new pain shooting through her body, the black, cauterized skin smoking, and the smell of burning flesh permeated the air.

The Master's eyes narrowed, glaring at Kenobi as he grinned, already feeling his assured victory. The Jedi in him was gone, and there was nothing left for Labooda to try and save. She brought her weapon back up. "My friends are dead because of you."

"Don't give me credit for that one. I didn't kill them. I'm just going to kill _you_."

"The Council will hear about this!" she snarled, quickly parrying two lazy, almost playful strikes from Kenobi. "They will know what happened here, and they will _hunt you_. All of you!"

"Don't be naive, _Master_ ," he drawled slowly, voice mocking. "They will treat this the way they have treated the Sith from the very beginning. With _indifference_." He arched his blade swiftly upwards, a quick change from his slow pace before, and the red saber connected, severing the Jedi's remaining hand at the wrist. Labooda's strength was sapped as she watched her weapon fall, flickering off as it hit the ground, and she dropped to her knees. It was over. Her eyes were tired, weary as she looked up into the blazing yellow eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi, his red weapon pointed at the pit of her throat.

"I'm tired of listening to the lies of the Jedi. You were supposed to be my _family_. What sort of family throws their brothers to the side like they are _nothing_?" He smirked bitterly as he watched the Master's face tremble. "You should be pleased," Kenobi said softly, and his voice would have been kind if his words weren't laced with resentment. "The Jedi have a policy of being unattached. They won't mourn you for long."

Sar Labooda opened her mouth to speak, but Obi-Wan slowly pressed the saber down into her chest, and her brown eyes widened as she felt the blade pierce into her lungs. Kenobi watched her carefully as her face showed pain, betrayal, disbelief, and then finally resignation as the life faded from her. He felt her presence in the Force fade until it was nothing, and he deactivated the weapon in his hands, watching the body of the Jedi Master fall to the ground.

Kenobi shivered as he heard the deep, silky chuckle of Darth Sidious, and he turned to face the Sith Lord. "Good, _good_ , my boy," the Master purred, slowly walking toward Kenobi, Dooku closely following behind him. "I knew you were worth watching. See, Tyranus, I told you so. A Jedi that fell because he _craved_ it. Not for love, as you thought, but for _power_. For _order_."

"It is so, my Master."

Sidious laughed as he watched Obi-Wan's eyes narrow as he focused his golden gaze on Dooku, and deftly stepped out of the way as Kenobi activated his red blade and swiftly arched it toward the Count, the older man reaching for his saber too late. His golden eyes glowed with rage as the blade struck and sparked against another red saber, and he followed the weapon up it's length to stare at Darth Sidious, his own sinister weapon held almost delicately in his hand as he effortlessly defended his apprentice from the fallen Jedi.

"As I said," he hissed softly, voice barely above a whisper, but the tone was dangerous. "Dooku still has his part to play. As do you."

"Dzworokka yun; nyâshqûwai, nwiqûwai."

Sidious grinned. "Don't you quote the Code of the Sith to _me_ , _Jedi_. I am the Master of the Sith. Who are you to question my methods? Who are _you_ to tell me of the rules I must abide by."

Kenobi glared at the Sith Lord, fury burning in him, but he deactivated his weapon. There was rage and passion in the Lord of the Sith, but Sidious did not feel angry. He seemed...amused. Pleased, even, and Obi-Wan felt himself relax, silently submitting to the will of the Master. He _wanted_ to please him, he _did_...

"You aren't like Tyranus," he purred softly, his lightsaber burning in his experienced grip. "He is a figurehead, a powerful front, but _you_ , Kenobi, are like _me_. You have a knack and a talent for mind control, for domination, for subjugating people to your will. You are skilled, but I can make you better." The Master observed Kenobi carefully, smirking in satisfaction as he watched longing and desire flash in those yellow eyes. "You want it, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I can give it to you. Join me, and I will make you unstoppable."

Kenobi could feel the Sith Lord within him, and he knew that Sidious already knew all his desires, his passions, his yearnings. He looked around the room and carefully took in the broken glass, the overturned chairs, the three dead Jedi Knights, the Jedi Master that he had killed himself. He had passed the point of no return long ago, but this solidified it. This was the scene right out of his vision he received on Dromund Kaas nearly two years ago. It was a foregone conclusion then, the Force already warning him of what he would become. It was over. Everything he wanted was within reach. _This_ was what he wanted.

Obi-Wan slowly dropped to his knee, kneeling at the feet of Darth Sidious, his eyes locking with the sinister yellow ones gleaming with amusement and pride from under his hood.

" _Master_..."

"You are Sith in all but name, but I will change that. Let go your fear, Obi-Wan. The Dark Side is your ally. Submit to it."

It was a command, yes, but there was no weight behind it, no compulsion to obey, no Force behind the words, but Obi-Wan obeyed. He wanted to. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes, and let go his restraint, his reservations, his inhibitions, and surrendered himself completely to the Dark Side.


	34. Epilogue

**AN: This is it guys, the last chapter for this story. Thank you all so much for all your support, critique, information, suggestions, etc. I had a lot of fun, learned a lot, hade some awesome conversations and made some pretty neat buddies.** **Of course, all this isn't over, as I said I'm going through the Clone Wars, and I am. First chapter of my new one will be posted tomorrow, hopefully I can keep the updates as regular as I did with this one. Once again, thank you. You guys have been the best.**

 _Chapter 34: Epilogue_

A week after the slaughter on Serenno, the Jedi Order held the funeral. It would have been done sooner, but the Order was frantic in their search for Dooku. The Jedi left for the Count's home world when the Council didn't hear from Obi-Wan Kenobi or Sar Labooda or her team by that evening. Attempts to contact Dooku failed as well, and Master Yoda had felt the Force _tremble_ , strain under the weight of something far off and awful. The matter was settled when Qui-Gon Jinn stumbled into the Council Chamber, hand held to his head and claiming that _something_ had happened to his former Padawan. When the Jedi sent a ship to Serenno, it held some of the most powerful Jedi in the Order, Master Windu and Master Yoda among them.

The Jedi had stormed the palace, but could find no sign of Dooku. The palace was still, silent, dark and cold and it _reeked_ of the Dark Side. They found the bodies of their missing Jedi in the upper chambers of the palace, the long hall in disarray, broken mirrors and shattered glass covering the floor, long, deep burns across the walls, the thick rugs singed and shredded from the sweeping plasma of lightsabers. Severed arms and legs were scattered around the room, faces had been deeply gorged and disfigured with electric burns, and there were pieces of their fallen comrades that were simply _missing_. In the end, the Jedi had recovered five lightsabers and enough of their dead to piece together what had happened, but the bodies of the fallen had been dismantled and disfigured so badly they could not be reasonably pieced together.

Obi-Wan had been right from the beginning. Dooku was Sith, that much was clear, and the Council members present quietly talked amongst themselves, discussing the implications of being blind to Dooku's nature and trying to push away the guilt of sending five Jedi to a brutal death at the hands of a Sith Lord.

The bodies were maimed beyond recognition, and they simply could not put them together correctly, and the Council had to meet to discuss what to do about it. In the end, at the insistence of a despondent Depa Billaba, they had decided to quietly burn what they had recovered of their Jedi, opting for a funeral a few days later that would be symbolic and open to the rest of the Order.

They had built five pyres, one for each of the Jedi slain by Dooku, and the evening they were lit, nearly the entire Order showed up to pay their respects. It was more than just the loss of five Jedi; it was the grim realization that the Sith had returned. Before on Naboo, nobody had died. A Master was injured, and a Padawan had returned a legend. Now, that legend was dead, along with a Jedi Master and three others, and it was suddenly real. The Jedi were silent, grim in the knowledge that the Sith were biding their time and waiting to strike. Their peace was over.

As the Jedi gathered in the courtyard, watching the fires burn bright against the night sky, three cloaked figures stood on top of one of the Temple's tall spires and looked down on the five points of light. One of them was holding a pair of microbinoculars to his face, peering down at the somber scene.

"Qui-Gon is there," the man drawled deeply, his fingers adjusting the settings to zoom in.

"Of course he's there. His student is dead. Killed by his own Master."

"That's is why I expected him to recuse himself, Master."

"Is his new Padawan there, Tyranus?" Dooku zoomed out slightly, scanning the scene, but stopped when a sharp scoff came from beside them, and the two Sith Lords turned to look at their companion, leaning against the slick speeder that brought them there, eyes glinting under the hood.

"Mention Anakin Skywalker again and I might _vomit_." Dooku smirked.

"Jealous, Kenobi?"

The new Sith Lord rolled his eyes at the older man. "Did you _really_ just ask me that? I abandoned the Jedi because of that, _of course_ I am jealous."

"Not just that, I hope," Sidious purred next to him, and Kenobi shivered under his cloak.

"Of course not, Master. You know I am dedicated to the Sith," He flashed Sidious a charming smile when those sinister eyes regarded him carefully, feeling the Sith's presence in his mind. Their training bond was easily established after Kenobi had surrendered himself to the Dark Side; after all, Sidious had put in a lot of work beforehand to prime the former Jedi for training. Obi-Wan supposed that he should have been bothered by this. After all, on the surface, it seemed like he was being manipulated and controlled by the subversive Sith, but he knew better. Kenobi had wanted this. He had _always_ wanted it. The Sith Master's interest was simply a comfort, a recognition of his talents, and it was humbling. Obi-Wan owed the Master for his faith in him.

"Perhaps we should be grateful to Qui-Gon," Sidious said softly. "His Master is a Lord of the Sith. He _raised_ a Lord of the Sith. Perhaps he shall bring up another." Sidious laughed softly as Obi-Wan, growled, eyes rolling and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Anakin will be a failure as a Jedi. He was too old to train, everyone said so, and Qui-Gon _stupidly_ insisted."

"A failure as a Jedi, yes," Sidious said softly, yellow eyes raking the scene below them. "But not as a _Sith_." Kenobi tensed next to him.

"I don't see Skywalker there, Master," the Count finally said, bringing the microbinoculars away from his eyes.

"A pity."

" _Master_ ," Kenobi snarled, "you don't have designs on this child, do you?"

"His presence in the Force is strong. And better yet, he is filled with fear, and anger. I could make a fearsome Sith out of him." Sidious laughed with amusement as Obi-Wan's golden eyes seemed to glow, the Dark Side rolling off him in furious waves as rage gripped him. "Do you not think so, my apprentice?"

" _I_ am stronger! His presence in the Force may be _impressive_ , but he is _weak_. He's a slave to the Jedi and their misguided Code, he will _never_ be truly powerful."

"If we would turn him..."

"But we _won't_."

Sidious glared as Kenobi, and he smirked. His new apprentice was willful and passionate, a cold fury in the Force that rushed into his training without fear or hesitation. In the week since he had dedicated himself to the Sith, his powers had greatly increased, his loyalty and obedience absolute. He expected his apprentice to be willful. The Sith were not slaves.

"You believe you are stronger, then?"

"I know I am." Kenobi looked at the Sith Lord, his yellow eyes pleading, and Sidious couldn't help but grin. "Master, _please_. I lost one Master to Anakin Skywalker. Don't make me lose another one."

Sidious put his hand to Kenobi's cheek, and the apprentice leaned into the touch, sighing softly in satisfaction. "We are Sith, Obi-Wan. There are so few of us. The Dark Side deals in betrayals, but we must be united, at least for now, if we are to correct the galaxy. Unless..." He grabbed the bearded chin hard, and Kenobi winced. "Unless one of you have designs to become the Master."

Tyranus inhaled sharply next to him. "Of course not, Master."

"You'll always know more than me, Master, I submit to your greater wisdom."

Sidious glared at the two for a moment, then finally nodded and released Obi-Wan's chin, the apprentice rubbing his face to relieve the stinging.

"It looks like Qui-Gon has taken your lightsaber, Obi-Wan," Dooku said, voice amused as he held out the microbinoculars to the younger man. Kenobi's yellow eyes flashed to the tall man, and he strode over, snatching the microbinoculars from his hands and looking through them, scanning the crowd and stopping suddenly when he brought his old Master into focus. He felt pain and anger and loss and regret race through him as he looked at the stricken Jedi. He never had a chance to try to repair the rift between them, and he knew he never would. Qui-Gon Jinn would hurt more if he knew his old friend wasn't dead, but a Lord of the Sith.

Obi-Wan snarled, throwing the microbinoculars into the speeder. "He can have it, what does it even matter. Why did you even _bring_ me here!"

"Don't question your Master, _Kenobi_ ," Dooku said dangerously, and the younger Sith scoffed.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, _Tyranus_."

Both men stopped, eyes wide as they felt the Force constrict around them, cutting off their airflow. They could still breathe, but barely, their labored breaths coming out as desperate wheezes. "Now boys," Sidious said slowly, a soft smile on his face as he watched the two Sith struggle. "I am certain that you two will try to kill each other soon enough. Don't start now." He released them, and both men lurched forward, breathing deep and frantic and coughing as oxygen returned to their burning lungs.

"He is _young_ , Master," Dooku growled. "Impatient and impertinent and untested. Killing a crippled Jedi Master does _not_ make him _Sith_."

"He is _old_ , Master," Kenobi snarled in return. "Powerful, yes, but how long before age takes him and he just _withers_ away. You train a dying man. You need a _legacy_."

"I need you _both_ ," Sidious hissed, and the two men fell silent. "This is why Bane adopted the Chwayatyun. The Rule of Two avoids this idiocy. Shall I decide right now who it is to be? It would be easy to push the other off the top of this tower." The men fell silent, looking at the ground, and Sidious snarled. " _Look at me_." Two pairs of eyes shot to the Sith Master, both filled with regret and anger and a desire to please. "As I have said, I need you both. The Masters of the Order will be searching for Tyranus, and I must stay in the Senate and continue my work there. It will take a great deal of time and effort to discredit the Jedi on their cries of Sith Lord."

"That seems to make _me_ the logical choice," Kenobi purred, smug yellow eyes drifting to Dooku's face, and he grinned when he saw fear there.

Sidious nodded. "That leaves _you_ , my apprentice, to do the work of the Sith. Look at them all," the Master said softly, pointing down to the funeral below, and Kenobi's eyes fixed on the pyre that burned for him. "You are dead to the Jedi, Obi-Wan. That gives you the ability to freely do my bidding. They will be looking for Tyranus, not you."

Kenobi looked at Dooku with smug satisfaction written all over his young face, observing with keen delight as the Count paled, but the victory was cut short when the Dark Side seemed to _boil_ , setting his every nerve screaming with pain, and he collapsed against the speeder, hands tightly grasping his head as if the pressure would ease the pain.

"Don't scream, Kenobi," Sidious purred sweetly, and he swiftly bit down on his lip, drawing blood and whimpering pitifully as he tried to keep silent. "You wouldn't want to alert the Jedi, now would you? I fear I would _have_ to push you from here. The Jedi would be happy to have your body back mostly in tact, I'm certain." The Master's hand shot out and grabbed a handful of the sandy blond hair, yanking sharply and grinning as the apprentice hissed. "I need you _both_. Tyranus has connections, vast wealth, galactic respect as a wise and respected leader. Even the Jedi will be unable to change that opinion with their cries of 'Sith Lord,' I will see to that, and when the time is right, I can turn the Republic against the Jedi when they try to hunt Dooku. I need him to lead. I need him to be _my_ public face while I toil in the Senate. _You_ can do none of that," he hissed, as he threw the younger man against the speeder, Kenobi hissing as the pain slowly eased. "What are you, Obi-Wan, next to the Count of Serenno? You're just a _dead boy_."

"Yes, Master..." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, leaving a long streak of deep red blood on his exposed skin. He felt like a Padawan again, which, he supposed, he was. His Master was just darker and more severe than he was used to. That was fine. Like with the Jedi, he'd need to watch his tongue. He felt like nothing now, but he knew he was instrumental to the plans of the Sith. In time, he would grow fearsome, but for now, he needed to learn. He came to stand beside his Master, gently gathered the long, black sleeve of Sidious' robe and brought it to his lips reverently. "Forgive me, Master. I forgot my place."

The Sith Lord nodded. "I brought you here so you can look and remember." Obi-Wan turned, looking down into Sidious' golden eyes. "I want you to remember that you are dead to them. I want you to see them mourn, I want you to see your old Master _suffer_ at your loss. You can _never_ return."

"I died to the Jedi a long time ago," Kenobi said softly. "I already know I can never go back, not after what I've done."

"If you knew they would forgive you," Dooku said softly, "would you go back?"

"...no." Kenobi took a deep breath and looked over the Temple. It had been home for so long that it felt strange to look upon it and not feel the comfort he usually associated with it. "I can't forget what has happened. I can't forget how I got here. I can't forget how far I had to fall to finally find the truth." Dooku nodded, satisfied with the answer, his mouth upturned in a small, sad smile. Obi-Wan could feel the Count reach out to him, the Force that touched him warm and sympathetic. They were at odds, yes, but they had come from the same place. They were children of the light that came to find comfort in the darkness. The wind blew, cold and biting with the chill of the evening, and the pyres below wavered, the air catching stray sparks that drifted on the breeze.

"So!" Kenobi chirped, pulling his cloak closer to him. "Who knows I'm dead?"

"The Jedi haven't said anything to me about it," Sidious said softly. "Though I suppose they won't be able to keep it quiet for much longer. The implications of your death effect more than just the Jedi."

"Your girlfriend in the Senate is going to be upset," Dooku drawled, looking the man over and smirking as Kenobi rolled his eyes.

" _Please_. My girlfriend is _not_ in the Senate." The golden eyes of the other Sith apprentice looked at Kenobi, saying nothing, but the blond could feel his touch in his mind, sifting through his feelings and searching for something he seemed to have missed. He threw his defenses up, blocking Dooku out, and the Count frowned. "Master, does everyone have to believe I am dead?"

"Yes." Silence followed, and Sidious frowned. While he appreciated that his answer was taken as final, he had come to expect questions from Kenobi. The man had a profound gift for talking his way around a situation until he got what he wanted, a trait that the Sith Master wanted to encourage. "Why do you ask?"

"I made a promise to someone, Master," he said softly, and Sidious looked up at his apprentice's face, features expressionless and golden eyes distant.

"If you would allow yourself to be swayed by a _woman_ , Obi-Wan-"

"Don't be ridiculous, it''s nothing like that," Kenobi hissed. "But the Jedi would have kept me from her, and now that I have her, I should like to keep her. I will lose her for good if I leave her again." He growled. "Or are the Sith more like the Jedi than I thought?"

Sidious laughed softly, cold and amused. "I have designs for Mandalore. Can your Duchess be trusted?"

He moved to speak immediately, but he stopped himself, silently rolling the question over. "Satine," he finally said slowly, "is a pacifist that comes from a warrior's culture, but don't think that doesn't make her dangerous. She is a warrior in a different way, and she finds a way to get what she wants. _Always_. She's a difficult woman, but if she is handled properly, she can be reasoned with."

"And can _you_ reason with her?"

"I believe so, yes."

Dooku laughed, shaking his head. "You are a young man, Kenobi, and your passions are ruling you. This woman is your Master."

Obi-Wan looked disgusted. "Oh, _please_. Don't make me sick. I love her, yes, but I only have one Master, and I know how to put my duty before myself." He crossed his arms and stood as tall as he could, looking terribly smug. "Dzwol shâsotkun. It's a part of our Code. If I weren't allowed to have this, I'd be a _Jedi_."

Sidious laughed, his voice smooth and amused. "I believe you can talk and negotiate your way into nearly anything, Obi-Wan."

"With your training, I certainly will. I _do_ so love getting what I want."

The Master nodded. "Mandalore is not a part of the Republic, but it is an ally. When we come to war, I have no doubt Mandalore's Duchess will become problematic. We may benefit from having someone close to her that can manipulate her opinions." The Sith looked down at the Jedi funeral, the pyres beginning to burn low, and the silent throng of Jedi had thinned. "Contact her, Obi-Wan. Make her keep your secrecy."

Kenobi bowed deeply, a broad grin on his face. "It will be done, my Master. Thank you."

"Just know," the Sith purred, yellow eyes flashing dangerously, "if ever you put this woman before the demands of the Sith, I will make you kill her yourself."

"Trust me, Master, it will never come to that. The Sith is a higher calling. Love is just so... _common._ "

"And yet you crave it," Dooku hissed, and Kenobi just shrugged.

"What can I say? I embrace my passions. I appreciate power, I seek to obtain it, I want to purge the Republic of it's weakness, and it will be done. So what if I enjoy being inside a beautiful woman, but..." Kenobi grinned wickedly, his yellow eyes bright and amused. "You wouldn't know anything about _that_ , would you, old man?"

Indignation rose on the Count's face, and he took in a deep breath to begin rebuking the much younger man, but the Sith Master swiftly turned toward the speeder. "We have work to do. Are you done watching the Sithkiller burn, Obi-Wan?"

Kenobi scoffed as he jumped into the pilot's seat. "I was done before we got here."

Sidious nodded as he climbed into the back of the speeder, Dooku settling next to him. "We have a great deal of pieces that must be moved into place before we can proceed with our plan. Where do you suppose we should start, Obi-Wan?"

"With my training. I cannot be of use to you if I am not prepared."

Sidious smirked. It was refreshing to have a young apprentice, vital and eager for power, for change, and his Jedi background had made him patient and cautious, two things he never had with the young and reckless Maul. But more than that, he was _loyal_ , seemingly content to serve under a Master, so far devoid of the desire to kill the Sith Lord. True, Sidious felt the unsteady relationship he had with Dooku, occasionally at peace, and occasionally murderous, but Obi-Wan had none of that toward Sidious himself. It was just calm submission and obedience, perfect loyalty from his former Jedi Knight. _So far_.

"And you will be. I will make you fearsome, Obi-Wan."

"I greatly look forward to it, Master." Kenobi smirked. "Buckle up, Master, we're going to fly against traffic."

He heard the Sith Lords secure themselves, Dooku groaning loudly at the prospect, and Obi-Wan powered on the speeded, the engines humming smoothly, and he thrust the accelerator forward. The speeder accelerated quickly through the air, the skilled pilot taking them away from the somber Jedi Temple and into the night.


End file.
